


Kiss of the Raptor

by DavidFalkayn



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Star Trek Online
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 117,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidFalkayn/pseuds/DavidFalkayn
Summary: V'lana Avesti commands a Romulan Warbird that finds its way into the Mass Effect Universe and into a mystery that will cross the lines between time and universes before the story ends.  This story was originally published elsewhere and is still ongoing.
Relationships: Relationships made clear as story progresses
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Meet the Players

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on another site and is still ongoing. As I am posting a lot of my work here now as well, I thought I would transfer it over here. This also gives me the excuse to do some editing for grammar and continuity.

**_Project Lazarus_ **

“Heart rate’s still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts! Stats pushing into the red zone! It’s not working!”

“Another dose. Now!”

“Heart rate accelerating!” Wilson called back, “Brain functions are...they’re...”

“Out of the way, Wilson!” Miranda Lawson growled as she pushed her assistant aside. Grabbing a hypodermic, she plunged it into her patient’s chest.

“Heart’s stopped.” Wilson said, “Brain activity fading.”

Grabbing two defibrillator paddles, Miranda attempted to jump start her patient’s heart, but in vain as she saw the flat line going across her screen, soon to be followed by a second and then a third flat line.

“Brain functions have terminated.” Wilson reported somberly, “Shepard is dead.”

“We were so close!” Miranda sobbed as she looked down on the scarred red headed woman who had been earmarked by no less than the Illusive Man himself to be humanity’s last hope. Regaining control over her emotions, the dark haired scientist announced in a clipped Australian accent, “Prepare the body for autopsy when I get back. I want to know exactly what killed her. I have to inform the Illusive Man. He’ll want to know about this immediately.”

Shaking his head as the head of the Lazarus Project left the room, Wilson thought, _Sucks to be you Miranda. Couldn’t happen to a nicer woman._ Looking down at the now fully deceased Shepard, Wilson’s thoughts this time turned a bit more pensive and even regretful, _For what it’s worth, Shepard, I am sorry. To die once is bad enough, but to have to die twice…Thing is, some very powerful people do not want you to fall into Cerberus’ hands and they paid me a lot of money to see to it that you didn’t. Hopefully, this time you’ll be able to rest in peace—you truly have earned it._ His mission completed, Wilson made his way to the shuttlebay as unobtrusively as possible. Entering the shuttle, Wilson ordered the pilot, “Ok, take us out. We’re done here.”

Once she entered the Quantum Entanglement Chamber, Miranda’s body was scanned. Immediately afterwards, a holographic image of the Illusive Man, sitting in his chair and smoking a cigarette appeared. “If you’re speaking to me now, Miranda, then it’s safe to assume that the news is not good. Does it involve our project?”

“I’m afraid so.” Miranda replied, “Shepard is dead—irreversibly dead. The readings were normal and then there was a sudden spike followed by death.”

“Have you completed an autopsy?”

“No as yet. I thought it best to inform you first.”

“Understandable.” The Illusive Man replied as he took a drag from his cigarette, “And I appreciate it. Once you’ve completed the autopsy, I would like to see the results.”

“Of course.” Miranda acknowledged.

“I’ll let you get to your business then, Ms. Lawson.” After he had terminated the connection, the Illusive Man turned to a man dressed in dark clothing standing next to him. “Divert resources from Project Lazarus to Project Rebirth immediately and cease recruitment efforts for Moreau, Chakwas, Donnelly, and Daniels as well as the others. We don’t need them now.”

“And Chambers and Gardiner?”

“Put Chambers in public relations and reduce her security clearance appropriately.” The Illusive Man decided. “She performed well enough in that role prior to Operation Lazarus and I’m pretty sure she’ll continue to do a good job as one of our public faces. Also, she hasn’t been exposed to any sensitive information as yet—she was about to be, but I was waiting for confirmation on Moreau and Chakwas before bringing her fully in. As for Gardiner, Hawthorne, and the other false front crewmembers we’d planned to bring in for Shepard’s benefit—for now, place them on low-level security work. If any of them—including Chambers—wish to tender their resignations, allow them to go with the standard warning exit debrief. They don’t know enough about our operations to pose a threat—no need for dire measures against them.”

“What about the SR-2?” Kai Leng inquired.

“Continue with that, but I want a dedicated Cerberus crew—we no longer have to worry about making Shepard comfortable.” The Illusive Man responded.

“And Operative Lawson?”

“Operative Lawson is no longer of any use to the organization and too much of a security risk to be allowed to leave.” The Illusive Man declared in a businesslike voice, “Terminate both her and Mr. Taylor’s employment with extreme prejudice—along with any of the other scientists attached to Project Lazarus.”

“Wilson?” Miranda called out as she entered the laboratory containing Shepard’s body only to find just the body there and no assistant. Activating her comm link, Miranda spoke, “Jacob? Have you seen Wilson?”

“No.” The voice of the station security chief responded, “I thought he was in the lab.”

“He’s supposed to be here.” Miranda replied, “But he’s gone. Can you do a search for him? I want him here ready to answer questions.”

“Will do, Miranda.” Jacob replied as the Australian woman began the grisly work of carrying out the post-mortem of Commander Jane Shepard. Running a sample of the deceased Commander’s blood, Miranda muttered, “No... Can’t be. That wasn’t there when the crisis began. The only way those elements could have entered her blood was when...

_“Another dose, Now!”_

“That bastard!” Miranda spat out as she activated her link, “Jacob! Wilson’s a traitor!”

“He’s gone, Miranda.” Jacob tersely reported, “A shuttle departed with him on it.”

“Damn.” Miranda cursed as she quickly performed a series of mental calculations, “Assume the Illusive Man gave the order immediately after cutting off communication with me.” Miranda whispered under her breath, “He’ll order a full cleansing. It would take fifteen minutes...maybe half an hour for a wet ops team to prepare and embark on a shuttle. Travel time to here...another hour.” Quickly grabbing an OSD from her computer, Miranda spoke in an urgent voice to her old friend, “Jacob. We have to leave here now!”

“What are you talking about, Miranda?”

“Shepard’s dead. Wilson killed her.”

“Damn.” Jacob gasped, “But why are you wanting to take off?”

“The Illusive Man has probably ordered a clean slate on the project.” Miranda explained as she walked briskly towards the shuttle entrance. “The cleanup team should be almost here. It would be better if we weren’t when they arrive.”

“What about the other scientists?” Jacob asked, “We can’t just leave them stuck here to get killed!”

“I’ve just given my authorization to order an immediate evacuation of the station.” Miranda replied as she punched in an authorization code on a computer console. “I need you to enter in your code to activate it.”

“Consider it done.” Jacob replied, adding, “I’ve also ordered the mechs to fire on any intruders not showing station ID—so don’t lose your card until after we’ve boarded the shuttle.”

“Right.” Miranda acknowledged as the hall lights turned red and the evacuation alarm sounded. “I’ll meet you at the shuttle bay. Hurry.”

“Hurry up, Miranda!” Jacob shouted as the dark haired scientist rushed towards the open shuttle doors. As soon as she had entered, Jacob banged twice on the Kodiak’s side, “Close that damn door and get us outta here!” He bellowed. As the shuttle departed the station, Jacob could make out another Kodiak bearing Cerberus colors approaching. “Must be the hit team. Get as much distance as possible between us and them.”

“We’re losing him.” Miranda sighed in relief as the invading Cerberus shuttle resumed its approach towards the station. “Must have decided that we weren’t worth the trouble.”

“Or that the two of us would still be on the station.” Jacob observed.

“Not a bad analysis, Jacob.” Miranda replied with the barest trace of a grin. Her smile vanishing, she inquired, “How many people did we get off?”

“Not enough.” The former corsair sadly shook his head. “Not enough shuttles or time to get everyone off. Maybe the mechs will knock that kill team out—force the Illusive Man to send another—buy time for more people to escape.”

“Not likely, Jacob.” Miranda shook her head, “He probably sent in a second team behind this one as backup or to pick up stragglers. I’m afraid the only ones who made it are the ones who’ve already gone.”

“So...” Jacob asked, “Where do we go from here?”

“Omega.” Miranda decided. “There we can get new identities. Lay low until an opportunity presents itself.”

“Opportunity?” Jacob exclaimed, “What sort of opportunity?”

“An opportunity to strike back at the Illusive Man... Deal with the Collectors...deal with whoever Wilson’s working for...or if we’re really lucky...” The Australian scientist said with an evil grin, “All of the above.”

**_A Different Universe...Beta Thoridor System...Earth Date, June 2409_ **

“Decloak! Attack pattern alpha! Fire all weapons!” Subcommander V’lana Avesti ordered as her _Valdore_ -class warbird materialized behind its target, a Hirogen Hunter Frigate. Green beams of light lanced from the warbird as a large superheated ball of plasma travelled unerringly through the gap punched through the hunter’s shields by the energy beams. Seconds later, a giant explosion filled the viewscreen, but before the crew of the _Gallena_ could celebrate, fire from all sides rained down upon the Romulan warship.

“Evasive action.” V’lana ordered, “Emergency power to shields. Fire at will. We have to get the attention of those Hirogen. Give that freighter time to escape.”

“I’d say we got their attention.” Tovan Kev, V’lana’s first officer and old friend, sarcastically replied as he quickly moved to ensure his subcommander’s orders were followed. “We need more power for the port and starboard shields!” He shouted out to the chief engineer, a Reman girl, still a teenager, manning her console on the bridge.

“I’m giving you all I can.” Veril, the little Reman engineer, responded, then added with a grin, “And maybe a little more!” Punching a button on her console, the teenager smiled as a shockwave emanated out from the _Gallena_ , temporarily knocking out the weapons and engines of the two attacking Hirogen frigates.

“Now!” V’lana ordered as her first officer launched torpedoes and beams at one of the frigates, instantly destroying it. “Cloak!” The subcommander then ordered as the warbird shimmered into nothingness. “Course 119 mark 2.” She ordered as her human Starfleet exchange officer moved quickly to follow her instructions. “Aim for his weak starboard shield. Closer...closer...NOW!” The warbird decloaked as once again green beams of light and a ball of plasma poured forth, instantly destroying the last of the attacking frigates.

“The freighter has successfully escaped.” Satra, the lithe science and communications officer of the _Gallena_ reported.

“Good.” Tovan sighed in relief. “Subcommander, I’d suggest we find what we came here for and then get out before their friends arrive.” He gestured with his head towards the viewscreen filled with the debris from the Hirogen frigates.

“Good idea, Big Brother.” Turning to her science officer, the subcommander ordered, “Satra? Begin scans.”

“Scanning.” The science officer complied, “Anomaly found on the fifth planet. Only a trace atmosphere. We’ll need environment suits.”

“Helmsman? Set course for the fifth planet—maximum impulse.” The subcommander ordered. “Satra? You’re in charge of the landing party. Pick your people and be ready to beam down.”

“Understood, Subcommander.” The Romulan science officer affirmed, “Hivan? Veril? You’re with me.” Turning to the first officer, Satra asked, “I’d like to take Miren and Solona as security if that’s all right with you?”

Watching as the science and engineering officers departed, Tovan joked with his commanding officer and childhood friend, “That woman can out-Vulcan a Vulcan when she wants to.”

“She does have the deadpan delivery down pat, doesn’t she?” V’lana smirked as she fidgeted in her seat to adjust her miniskirt.

“That she does.” Tovan laughed. “And…she’s as cold as ice.”

“Oh?” V’lana chuckled, “I take it you know from personal experience?”

“Not me.” The Romulan first officer smiled, “Hivan. He tried to charm her in the galley during third meal. She knocked his engines out with her first volley.”

“You know what Hivan’s problem is, don’t you?” V’lana asked.

“Other than he’s as ugly as a Nausicaan?” Tovan grinned, “No.”

“He’s the wrong gender.” V’lana replied. “She’s not interested in any male…not even you, Big Brother.”

“Suits me just fine.” Tovan replied, his face souring for a moment, “I’m not looking right now anyway.”

“You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?” V’lana gently inquired, “Charva.”

“Yes…no…yes.” Tovan confessed, “Was she lying to us about Virinat? Did she know all along what Hakeev’s plan was? Did she set us up? Or was Hakeev and the Tal Shiar using her? Or both? V’lana…” The youthful Romulan first officer sighed, “What do you think?”

“Honestly.” The auburn-haired subcommander replied, “I don’t know. She could have been telling the truth. She could be a dupe. It wouldn’t be the first time the Tal Shiar used their own people without their knowing it. Or…” She said, sounding a cautionary note, “She could have been in on the deception. It also wouldn’t be the first time that a good person was corrupted by the Tal Shiar.”

“I know.” Tovan sighed, “That’s what frightens me.”

“Well…” V’lana declared as Beta Thoridor Five grew larger in the viewscreen, “We’ll find out when we find out. Put us in standard orbit and tell Satra to get to work. I want to get out of here before the Hirogen make another appearance.”

The landing party of five, all wearing Romulan environmental suits, beamed down to nothing less than stark desolation. Looking up at the pitch-black sky full of stars, Lieutenant Satra, taking out her tricorder, quickly got down to business. “This way!” She directed, pointing to a rocky outcropping. “I’m picking up faint phased neutrino frequencies emanating from there.”

“Look a little closer at it.” Veril gasped, “It’s not just an outcropping. There are ruins. Old ruins, I’d bet, very old.” The young Reman remarked enthusiastically.

“We’ll see when we get there.” Satra replied in a matter-of-fact tone that barely hid her growing enthusiasm. “Now, let us not waste any more time.”

Arriving at the outcropping, Satra at once saw that there were indeed ruins of an ancient culture scattered amongst the rocks. Activating her tricorder, she announced, “Preliminary dating indicates that these ruins are at least fifty million years old.” As her tricorder beeped, the science officer pointed towards a slab lying on the ground, “The neutrino emissions are coming from that slab.” Approaching the block, Satra remarked, “This slab is not natural. It is constructed of a substance similar to duralinium only several orders of magnitude harder.”

“Could it have been used as part of a ship?” Veril asked as she investigated the area around the slab.

“Possibly.” Satra conceded. “The question is…where did it come from?”

“Maybe this is a clue?” Hivan hollered, waving Satra to a wall. “Look at that!”

“Fascinating.” Satra remarked, “It seems the Elachi were no more than servants to something or someone else.”

“Ships approaching.” Ensign Julieta ‘Liz’ Weller, another Starfleet exchange officer, called out from her position at one of the warbird’s tactical consoles.

“Kev to landing party. Get what you need and beam up now. We’ve got company.”

“Understood.” Satra acknowledged. “Five to beam up.”

“Reading seven Hirogen ships including an _Apex_ -class battleship.” Weller reported.

“Landing party is aboard.” Tovan announced to his commanding officer.

“Cloak and get us out of here.” V’lana ordered as the Romulan ship disappeared.

“We have a problem, Subcommander!” Tovan called out as a swirling black vortex appeared near the warbird, with a mysterious ship exiting. “That ship’s Elachi.”

“So I see.” V’lana remarked as she noticed the mystery ship drawing closer. “Any indication they spotted us?”

“Negative.” Tovan shook his head as Satra and the other senior bridge officers took their positions.

“Good.” V’lana’s lips turned up into a dangerous smile that her old friend knew only too well.

“You’re not thinking of attacking it—are you?” Tovan exclaimed.

“No.” V’lana shook her head, but her first officer did not have long to relax as she continued, “I intend to go into where it came out.”

“You’re going into the vortex!” Tovan exhaled as he absorbed the news.

“Yes.” V’lana replied with a crooked smile, “It doesn’t appear that they can detect us cloaked—not if we keep our emissions as low as possible while passing near them. We go through the vortex…see what’s on the other side…and then pop out once we’re done.”

“That’s assuming the vortex is stable and remains fixed in the same location.” Satra interjected.

“Tovan…all we’ve been doing since Virinat is reacting.” V’lana declared as she got out of her chair, pulling down the 23rd century issue miniskirt that she liked to wear. “And I’m sick and tired of it. It’s time we found out more about our foes and maybe…hopefully…get a lead on who or what took our people and where they are, get our people back, and give whoever’s doing this a lesson in why it is not a good idea to piss off a Romulan.”

“Piss off?” Tovan chuckled, “Sounds like your human grandmother talking.”

“Maybe.” V’lana retorted, momentarily flashing a crooked grin before once again growing pensive, “I never got the opportunity to get to know her. I remember when I was little and Father was still alive, he called her a ‘force of nature’.”

“Yeah. Janna’s the same.” Tovan sighed as thoughts of his missing sister rushed through his mind. “Well, if we’re going to do this…Then let’s do it now.”

“Engines…half impulse.” V’lana ordered as she returned to her chair. “Reduce all emissions to minimum. Silent running until we clear that ship and enter the vortex. Now!”

Subcommander V’lana Avesti’s lips turned up in a sad smile as she saw the anomaly filling her viewscreen. _If this is the end, then it has been a helluva twenty-three years of living. From living on the streets and in the bars of Nimbus III to starting a new life on Virinat to commanding a warbird…not bad for a former teenage thief, con artist and hooker._ The youthful Romulan thought as her ship drew ever closer to the anomaly’s gaping maw. Taking a deep breath, her thoughts once again drifted back to her last days on Virinat where the most dangerous thing she had to face were the Khellin bugs breaking Arven’s irrigation pipes.

“Thinking of home, V’lana?” Tovan asked, intruding into her reverie.

“You know me too well, Tovan.” The subcommander remarked as she brushed back a lock of her luxurious long auburn hair, exposing her pointed ear. “You know what they say—live fast...die young.”

“Is that your human part talking again?”

“Hmf...maybe.” V’lana chuckled, “I heard grandmother always did have something sarcastic to say. Father said that grandfather would complain that he could never get her to shut up, so maybe I’m following in her footsteps.”

“Well, you certainly have a flair for the traditional.” Tovan riposted, nodding his head at the subcommander’s uniform—mesh top with maroon officer’s trim, miniskirt, maroon belt around the waist, and thigh-high boots.

“Yeah...well...what can I say? I got that from my other grandmother. Father left it to me when he died. He…” She choked for a moment before continuing, “He told me that he was sure she’d have wanted me to have it.”

“It certainly has a controversial history attached to it.” Tovan noted wryly.

“That it does.” The subcommander chuckled. “That’s part of the reason why I choose to wear it. It equally offends them all—Tal Shiar, Vulcan, and Klingon—even a few humans. Remember the look on that Vulcan Starfleet Admiral T’nae’s face? Priceless. She knew the history of that uniform and my other grandmother—her mother was probably around when it happened. Hell!” V’lana snorted, “ **She** was probably around—bitch.” V’lana’s eyes twinkled mischievously as her warbird passed by the alien ship.

“Much as I’d like to scan that thing…” Tovan muttered only to have his commanding officer interrupt.

“We can’t take the chance.” V’lana shook her head. “We’d come out of cloak”

“And that would be bad.” Tovan quipped.

“Very bad.” V’lana agreed and then, raising her voice, ordered, “Full Alert. Maintain emission controls and prepare to enter the anomaly.

“Entering anomaly…” Satra counted down, “In five…four…three…two…one…”

**_Mass Effect Universe: A freighter bound for the human colony of Freedom’s Progress_ **

“How long until we reach Freedom’s Progress?” Kaidan Alenko asked the captain of the MSV _Columbia_ , the _Kowloon_ -class freighter that the undercover Alliance operative had booked passage on.

“We should be there tomorrow.” Captain Raymond responded, “All we have to do is hit the mass relay in the next system and we’re there.”

“Thanks, Captain.” Kaidan replied, but as he turned to leave, the captain called him back.

“Mr. Alenko? You seem to be in a big hurry to get there…”

“Yeah.” Kaidan lied, “I have family—a sister—she’s having a baby and I want to be there for the big event.”

Nodding his head in understanding, the captain responded in an encouraging tone, “We’ll try to get you there on time.”

Returning to his cabin, Kaidan first sent off a quick progress report to the man who had sent him on this mission, Councilor David Anderson. He then took out a picture from his wallet. The picture was of a redheaded woman with freckles and green eyes. Turning the picture around, he read the little handwritten note on the back: _Kaidan, the day you entered my life was the day I truly began to live. Love always, Jane._ As he placed the picture back into his pocket, the ship rocked violently, knocking the dark-haired biotic off his feet. Picking himself up, Kaidan heard an alarm klaxon and the captain’s voice on the loudspeaker.

“The _Columbia_ is under attack by pirates. Our engines are out, and we are about to be boarded. Do not attempt to resist. I have been assured that if we do not resist, the pirates will merely take what they want and go.”

“Sorry, Captain Raymond.” Kaidan growled as he checked his M-3 Predator pistol, “I don’t think that’s how this situation is going to play out.” Taking a deep breath, Kaidan placed his hand on the door, but before opening it, he heard the voices of two of the _Columbia’s_ crewmen on the other side.

“Captain Raymond says that the pirates want our passenger. We’re to stand guard and not let him out. Hopefully, they’ll take him and go.”

“Hurry up and lock the door. We don’t want him getting out.”

 _Sorry._ Kaiden thought to himself as he charged his barrier. _Too late._ Moving quickly, the biotic placed one of the crewmen, brandishing a club, in stasis while simultaneously, being careful not to use too much power, throwing the other crewman down the corridor. “Sorry.” Kaidan apologized to the man in stasis. “The field will wear off soon. If I were you, I’d find some cover.” _Better move._ The Alliance officer thought as he made his way down the corridor. _I need to get to a shuttle or escape pod—fast._

Captain Raymond waited as the airlock door opened to reveal a squad of Blue Suns mercenaries. “I did as you told me to do.” The merchant captain pleaded, “I have the person you want locked in his quarters and under guard.”

“Take us to him.” The Batarian commanding the squad ordered, gesturing with his assault rifle.

“This way.” The captain nervously complied as he led the mercenaries towards their prize.

**_R.R.W Gallena_ **

As the _Gallena_ entered the anomaly, V’lana felt a faint shudder running down her spine. She then heard whispers but could not make out what the voices were saying. Then—darkness until she heard her science officer’s voice.

“We’re clear of the vortex.” Satra reported. “The anomaly is collapsing.”

“I was afraid of that.” Tovan grumbled.

“Cloak.” V’lana ordered. “Where are we?”

“Not too far from our previous location.” Satra reported. “The stars are where they’re supposed to be, but there are…irregularities.”

“Not picking up anything on standard communications frequencies.” Ensign Weller reported. “Broadening search. Picking up something…a distress call!

 ** _“_** _This is the MSV_ Columbia _, we are under attack by pirates. Engines out and we’re about to be boarded. Send help immediately!”_

“While there is a Federation starship called the _Columbia_ …” Satra reported, “The prefix code MSV is not in use by anyone.”

“Not by anyone we know, at least.” Tovan qualified.

“Let’s investigate.” V’lana decided. “Maximum warp. Weapons at the ready.”

**_MSV Columbia_ **

As they approached the passenger’s quarters, the Batarian Blue Suns squad leader, upon seeing the opened door and unconscious crewman in the corridor, growled, “I don’t see him.” Activating his link, the batarian reported to his superior on board the pirate ship, “The target is loose. What are your orders?”

“The Alliance officer is to be taken alive. The others are not important.”

“Understood.” The batarian acknowledged as he drew his pistol and pointed it at Captain Raymond’s head. “You heard. You’re expendable.”

“No!” Raymond cried as the batarian fired one round, instantly disintegrating the captain’s head in a red haze.

“I want that officer!” The batarian squad leader barked.

Kaidan watched the entire tableau unfold from his place of concealment behind the galley counter. His anger mounting, the sentinel activated his omnitool as he popped out of hiding, sending out a cryoburst at the batarian while simultaneously renewing the charge to his barrier. Ducking back under cover, Alenko took a deep breath as a burst of automatic weapons fire passed over his head.

“The damaged ship must be the _Columbia_.” Tovan commented as the _Gallena_ closed to visual. “I’d say the other vessel’s the pirate.”

“Shouldn’t we hail them, Subcommander?” One of the Starfleet officers inquired, “Order them to stand down.”

“No.” V’lana shook her head. “They’ve shown by their actions that they’re pirates, and they’ll be treated accordingly.”

“I should remind you that this is a violation of the Prime Directive.” The Starfleet crewman pointed out.

“And if this were a Starfleet vessel that would matter.” The subcommander responded with just a note of irritation in her voice. “Weapons to full. Target engines and weapons first.”

“Target locked.” Tavon reported as V’lana leaned forward in her seat.

“Decloak and fire!”

“I want that officer taken and taken alive!” The batarian ship commander ordered his boarding team leader. “If you cannot accomplish even that task properly, I’ll have you scraping varren droppings for the next year.” Closing communications, the commander looked out the view window, gasping in astonishment and horror at the site he saw. A large winged ship painted with a bird of prey suddenly appeared out of nothingness. He then saw green lights glowing.

Recovering from his shock, the batarian commander began to order, “All weapons…engage. Shields…” But before he could finish his words, green beams lanced from the ship, accompanied by a massive ball of energy. “Maker of all…’ The commander whispered as the plasma torpedo consumed him, his ship, and his crew.

“What the…!” Kaidan gasped as he felt the _Columbia_ violently rock.

“The ship!” One of the turian Blue Suns called out to his superior, “It’s…gone. An alien ship attacked it.”

“Kill the target and everyone else.” The batarian squad leader ordered. “If we go down, we’re taking as many with us as we can.”

Popping up again, Kaidan froze one trooper with his cryoburst, following it up quickly with a throw that shattered the human Blue Sun.

“I want everyone tossing a grenade on my mark!” The batarian ordered, “We’ll see how well he can dodge.”

“No survivors from the pirate vessel.” Tovan reported.

“Scans indicate that there might be fighting taking place on the merchant ship.” Satra indicated.

“Two boarding teams consisting of troopers and medics.” V’lana ordered. “I’ll command one team and Solona the other. I want one human on each team as well. Weller…” The subcommander ordered, nodding her head at the human woman with close cropped blonde hair, “You’re with me. Lanning…you’re on Solona’s team.” Turning about at the turbolift door, V’lana instructed, “Big Brother…take care of my ship.”

Kaidan was feeling the pressure. He’d survived the grenade volley, but it cost him his tech armor and barrier strength. Now, he was down to his last thermal clip and his fatigue was catching up with him. Taking the picture out of his pocket, Kaidan gazed one more time on the image of his deceased lover. “Well, Jane. Looks like I’ll be joining you and Ash soon.” As he made ready for his last stand, the Canadian biotic heard a faint buzzing and then five columns of green light appeared behind the Blue Suns. To the Alliance Officer’s astonishment, those green columns materialized into human—or human-like—figures, one of whom, wearing, of all things, a silver mesh miniskirt and top, trimmed with maroon. The miniskirt wearing woman pointed at the Blue Suns and then all hell broke out as green beams of light lanced from the pistols and rifles carried by the newcomers who quickly ducked for cover.

The Suns, to their credit, quickly adjusted after half their number went down in the initial onslaught. Taking advantage of the situation, Kaidan launched yet another cryoburst, freezing a mercenary as he was simultaneously hit by one of the green energy beams. The resulting explosion surprised everyone—the newcomers, Kaidan, and the Blue Suns. Taking advantage of the mercenaries’ temporary shock, the newcomers struck as one of them, this one obviously human—although wearing a strange red and black uniform—fired her pistol, hitting each Blue Sun in turn with a yellow beam.

“They’re all stunned, Subcommander.” The human reported.

“Second team? Status?” The miniskirt wearing woman spoke, raising her wrist.

“Engine room secure. Moving to secure bridge. No resistance.” A female voice responded.

Addressing the human, the miniskirt wearing woman, whom Kaidan now realized had pointed ears as well as auburn hair that reminded him so much of Jane, commanded. “Have these prisoners transported to the brig. I want them stripped of their armor and weapons and carefully searched.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The human promptly replied.

“There’s one more behind that counter.” One of the newcomers pointed out to the miniskirt wearing leader.

Addressing Kaidan, the alien woman called out, “If you’re not one of those pirates, you have nothing to worry about. I am Subcommander V’lana Avesti, commanding the Romulan Republic Warbird _Gallena_. We’re here to offer assistance and medical care, if necessary.”

Deciding that he had nothing to lose, Kaidan, holstering his pistol, staggered out from cover. “My name is Kaidan Alenko.” He stammered as he tried to walk forward, “Staff Commander, Systems Alliance Navy.” Taking two more steps, the fatigued marine collapsed to the deck.

“Doniela!” V’lana called out as she rushed to the collapsed officer.

“We need to get him to medical.” The Romulan nurse declared as she passed her tricorder over the biotic. “These readings are like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

“Beam him straight to medical and inform me once he’s fit enough to answer questions.” The subcommander ordered as Doniela and her new patient beamed off the freighter.

“Solona? I want all computer records mined and downloaded. I want to know who and what we’re dealing with here before we go any further.”

“Yes, Subcommander.” The Romulan security specialist responded.

“Any further orders?” Ensign Weller asked.

“Secure the ship and then beam back. We’ll leave word with whoever owns it when we get the chance.”

“Aye, Subcommander.” The human tactical officer acknowledged.

“Tovan? Beam me back to the ship. We have some prisoners to interrogate, a guest in sickbay, and questions that need answering.”

**_Omega_ **

Holstering their weapons as soon as they entered the clinic proper, Miranda and Jacob walked up to the reception counter, making sure that their hands were clearly visible. “Medigel and other supplies.” Miranda offered as she slowly placed the supplies on the receptionist’s counter, her every movement carefully watched by the human security guard and two LOKI mechs standing behind the receptionist.

“Thank you.” The receptionist responded, her lips now turning up in a slight smile on receiving the donation, “These are desperately needed.”

“Can we see Mordin Solus?” Jacob inquired.

“He’s in the labs.” The receptionist replied, “But don’t bother him unless it’s something important. He’s been working almost nonstop since the plague began.”

Making their way to the labs, Jacob and Miranda saw a batarian doubled over in a corner violently coughing and a turian slumped in a chair, his head lolling. “Those poor people.” Jacob remarked, shaking his head as he witnessed the scene before him, “And no one seems to care except him.” The dark-skinned former Cerberus operative nodded his head in the direction of a salarian wearing a white lab coat scurrying to and fro through the lab going from one patient to another, dispensing medical advice and prescriptions and calling for medication where appropriate.

“That must be Dr. Solus.” Miranda concluded as she made her way into the lab, Jacob following close behind. “Doctor Solus?” The dark haired Australian scientist called out. Seemingly ignored by the salarian, Miranda raised her voice slightly, “Dr. Solus?” Still ignored, Miranda approached to nearly arm’s length of the scientist and called out, Dr. Solis? Can I have a word with you?”

“Oh!” The salarian doctor exclaimed, finally recognizing the presence of the two humans standing before him. “Hurry. Much to do. Not enough time.”

“We came to help.” Miranda began only to be cut off by the salarian.

“Are you a medical doctor?”

“I’ve had training.” Miranda replied.

“Name?”

“Miranda Lawson”

“Miranda Lawson…” Miranda could almost hear the wheels turning in the salarian’s head as he spoke, “Miranda Lawson…paper published on rejuvenation of dead tissue…conference report on potential of cybernetic implants. Fascinating.” Miranda’s eyes widened at Mordin’s apparent knowledge of her career. “Was employed by Cerberus…high security…participated in action that prevented terrorist attack on Citadel…one of few to actually see the Illusive Man. Employment recently terminated…high bounty offered for death or capture. Perfect for job. Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you.” Miranda replied, nonplussed, “What about Jacob?”

“Hmmm…Alliance…became disillusioned with Alliance following Eden Prime and resigned commission…joined Cerberus…played major role with you in foiling terrorist plot…joined you in leaving Cerberus. Bounty almost as high as yours. Welcome also, Mr. Taylor. Will make excellent head of security.”

“How do you know so much about us?” Jacob asked

“Very attentive to scientific community.” Mordin smiled, “Pay attention to rumors. Also…was in STG. Still have connections. You start work immediately. Ms. Lawson? Need you to analyze compounds. Mr. Taylor…have vorcha problem in northwest sector.”

“I guess it’s time to go to work.” Jacob grinned as he hefted his shotgun. “I’ll see you later, Miranda.”


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan meets the new arrivals as V'lara sets the Gallena on course to a new mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might wonder why I killed Shepard. Well...there are reasons as you'll see later on. Shepard's death gives me the room to bring in some plot twists I otherwise wouldn't have been able to accomplish.

Rematerializing in the _Gallena_ ’s transporter room, Subcommander V’lana was at once greeted by her first officer, Centurion Tovan Kev. “Subcommander. The prisoners are in security confinement and our ‘guest’ is currently undergoing treatment in sickbay.”

“Have you begun interrogation of the prisoners?” V’lana inquired as the pair exited the transporter room.

“Not as yet.” Tovan replied. “I wanted to wait for your orders as to how extensive you want the interrogations to be.”

“Are they offering resistance?” V’lana inquired as the two officers stepped into the turbolift. “Security Confinement.” V’lana ordered as the turbolift began to move first towards the warbird’s stern and then to go down into the lower decks.

“You might say that.” Tovan grinned. “One of the four-eyed aliens decided to charge his cell’s restraining force-field. He’s still unconscious. The others seem to have gotten the message, but they’re not talking.”

“Well…” V’lana replied, her lips turning up into a crooked grin, “Let’s take a look and see what we have in the zoo.”

As the two senior officers entered the confinement area, they were met by the security officer commanding, a taciturn Romulan named Merek, as well as the _Gallena_ ’s science officer, Lieutenant Satra.

“That’s the one who ran into the force field.” Merek noted, pointing at a four-eyed alien lying unconscious on the bed in his cell.

“According to the library database on the freighter, he’s called a Batarian.” Satra explained. “Their political entity is the Batarian Hegemony. Slave-holding society, they’re active slavers and pirates in this region of space. They also serve in several mercenary units.”

“Thugs for hire.” V’lana quipped as they moved to the next cell, in which sat a taciturn individual with bird-like features and mandibles.

“This one is a turian.” Satra reported, “They are one of four species that possess seats in the governing body of this…universe.”

“Universe?” V’lana exclaimed, raising an eyebrow in an almost Vulcan gesture.

“That is the conclusion I have come to, Subcommander.” Satra nodded her head, further explaining, “The anomaly wasn’t a wormhole to another section of our space. Rather, it was the doorway to another universe. The aliens who opened this apparently harnessed dark energy to do so.”

“I see.” V’lana paused for a moment to brush back another stray lock of hair. “And you say these turians are one of the dominant species in this universe?”

“Yes.” Satra nodded her head, “Along with the asari, salarians, and…most recently…humans.”

“So…humans are present here.” V’lana commented and then asked, “What about Klingons, Romulans, Vulcans…any other races from our universe.”

“Not that we are aware of.” Satra shook her head, “But then…it could be a simple matter that our races hadn’t been contacted yet due to the method of starship propulsion they use.”

“We can discuss that in greater detail later.” V’lana quickly cut off her science officer before she could deliver yet another lecture. “Have you gotten any information from this prisoner?” The subcommander asked, turning her attention to Merek.

“No, Subcommander. He hasn’t said a word since he regained consciousness. I wanted to wait to get your approval before resorting to more extensive interrogation techniques.”

“You acted correctly.” V’lana nodded her head approvingly. “Let’s see the last prisoner and then I’ll decide.”

“Very good, Subcommander.” The security officer saluted. “This one is human. He’s the only one who has been even slightly communicative.”

“What is your name?” V’lana asked the bearded man pacing in the cell. “What is your planet of origin?”

“I’m not telling you anything, you pointy-eared freak.” The human sneered, “The Blue Suns will fix you.”

“Typical human bluster.” Tovan snorted, “No offense.” The first officer cracked a grin at his part-human commanding officer.

“None taken.” V’lana smiled back. Speaking loud enough so that their prisoner could hear, V’lana ordered, “Bring in Neilana. She’s a telepath. Have her tear into his mind and rip everything out. I want her to dig as deep as she has to. I don’t care if she does leave him nothing more than a husk.”

“Immediately, Subcommander!” Merek crisply acknowledged and then spoke into the comm channel on his console. “She’s on her way and says she’s looking forward to it. She says that it’s been too long since she’s ripped up a human’s mind.”

“Neilana’s going to love you…’ V’lana purred evilly as she addressed the prisoner. “Speaking as a telepath myself, I can tell you first hand that there’s something…orgasmic…about ripping into someone’s mind…tearing into their innermost secrets and desires…and then stripping everything away from them. Gets me juiced just thinking about it…” V’lana sighed as she began to feel aroused in spite of herself at the prospect of letting that other part of her, the dark side that she kept carefully under control escape, even if only momentarily. “I might just have to join her. I love a good mind-fuck. It leaves me feeling so…so sated.”

“No!” The human mercenary screamed as he saw the look of predatory anticipation on the alien woman’s face, “Please. Don’t do it. I’ll tell you what you want to know! Just don’t rape my mind.”

“Shut up!” The turian cursed, “They’re bluffing.”

V’lana gazed wordlessly into the human prisoner’s eyes, transfixing him with her stare. “You look so scrumptious…” She purred as her lips turned up in a grin that was both lascivious and sadistic at the same time. “I’m not sure I can wait for Neilana to get here before I start feasting on your thoughts.”

“I don’t think they’re bluffing Tyran.” The human cried, “I’ll tell you what I know…just leave me alone you sadistic...”

“Talk then.” V’lana commanded as Neilana sauntered through the doorway, “Who are you and where are you from?”

“My name is Trask.” The human confessed, “Jeffrey Trask. I was born on Earth. Hung out with the gangs…joined the Alliance to keep out of prison…deserted a year ago after killing my sergeant…and joined the Blue Suns.”

“Why did you attack that freighter?” V’lana questioned.

“We were supposed to snatch that Alliance officer and bring him to Vido on Zorya.”

“Who’s Vido?

“Shut up!” The turian named Tyran growled menacingly as he stood up in his cell.

“Merek.” Subcommander V’lana ordered, “Silence that prisoner.”

“With pleasure.” The security officer responded as he drew his stun pistol and fired it at the turian, instantly knocking him unconscious.

“Now…” V’lana again turned her attention back to the human prisoner, “Again…who is Vido?”

“Vido Santiago. The head of the Blue Suns. I don’t know why he wanted him.” Trask quickly added, “I’m just a grunt—that sorta stuff’s way above my pay grade.”

“I think he’s telling the truth.” Tovan whispered as V’lana nodded her head. Raising her voice, she again addressed the prisoner. “So…you were to take him directly to Zorya…”

“No.” Trask shook his head. “We were to go to Omega first, switch ships, and then go on to Zorya.”

“Shake off possible pursuers.” Tovan murmured.

“Very likely.” V’lana agreed. “I think we’ve gotten everything we’re going to get from him for now.” Turning to the security officer, the subcommander ordered, “Increase the quality of his rations and permit him limited entertainment media—and make sure the other two prisoners know that you’re doing it.” Turning to her first officer, the lovely subcommander remarked, “I think it’s time we paid Commander Alenko a visit.”

“Yes, subcommander.” Merek grinned as he quickly picked up on his commanding officer’s intent.

“You’re creating a wedge between him and the other two.” Tovan whispered as the two senior officers walked out of security holding and back to the turbolift. “They’ll regard him as a traitor, forcing him to turn to us for protection.”

“You know me too well, Big Brother.” V’lana laughed as she commanded the turbolift, “Sickbay.”

Glancing down at his petite commanding officer and best friend, Tovan remarked, “You’re not that strong a telepath, you know. I mean…you’re stronger than most Romulans, but you’re nowhere near as powerful as Neilana, much less a trained Vulcan.”

“I know…” V’lana replied, “But he didn’t know that. Still…getting into someone’s mind…digging into their intimate moments…it really is an aphrodisiac for me.”

As the turbolift door opened to let them out near sickbay, Tovan said only half joking, “You know, Little Sister, there are times you scare me to death.”

**_Omega_ **

**_Mordin’s Clinic_ **

****

“Compound not successful. Arrests course of disease but does not cure. Provides temporary respite only.” The salarian doctor murmured as he moved quickly from one computer console to another. “Adrenaline levels?” No. Amino acid sequences? Not likely. Hemoglobin!” Mordin jerked his head up as he finally arrived at a solution. “Cure needs elements of human DNA, but iron in the form of hemoglobin or hemocyanin not effective. Nickel? No. Nickel-based blood still subject to contagion. Cobalt? Not likely. Silicon? Possible. Most likely candidate—copper!”

“There are no species we know of that use copper as the base for their blood cells.” Miranda pointed out.

“Then must find way to synthesize.” Mordin declared, “Or discover new copper-based species.”

“I think we took care of the vorcha by the residents’ quarters.” Jacob announced as he and a team of clinic guards guided a group of refugees into the hospital. “Found these people holed up in an apartment. Food’s almost gone.”

“Take care of them, Daniel.” Mordin ordered one of his assistants. “Thank you, Jacob.”

“Anytime, Doc.” The former Cerberus operative smiled, “Feels good to be helping people again.”

**_Zaeed_ **

****

As his transport docked at Omega, Zaeed Massani inspected his weapons yet again. His lips turning up in a slight smile, the mercenary and former leader of the Blue Suns recalled his recent conversation with a representative of the Illusive Man, a lovely chocolate-skinned woman who spoke with a slight posh accent.

“That’s a lot of credits sweetness.” Zaeed remarked, “Enough for me to retire on.”

“That was the idea, wasn’t it?” The woman responded, “One final job. Complete this favor for us, and we’ll help you tie up your last loose end and then you can retire.”

As he looked at the pictures of his targets, Zaeed sneered, “Consider Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor dead and Dr. Solus yours.”

**_Archangel_ **

“This ought to put a crimp in Jaroth’s eezo shipments. Archangel smirked triumphantly as his team secured the contaminated canisters for treatment and disposal. “That’s the third one. Jaroth’s having a bad week.”

“Garrus?” Turning about, Garrus Vakarian nodded his head as one of his team approached.

“What is it, Sidonus?”

“I’ve come across a possible lead on a Blue Sun shipment, but the contact insists that he’ll only talk to you.”

“Do you trust this contact?” Garrus inquired.

“He’s the one who tipped us off to this cache.” Sidonus replied.

“Excellent.” Garrus grinned, “Arrange the meet and then afterwards, we’ll brief the rest of the team. For now though, get some rest. You’ve put in a good week’s work—I’d say you’ve earned a little downtime.”

**_R.R.W. Gallena_ **

“The spacefaring races use a different form of FTL travel than we do.” Satra lectured, “They use something they call element zero to create mass effect fields which effectively reduce the mass of an object to the point where FTL travel through normal space is possible. They can travel roughly a dozen light years a day with these mass effect drives.”

“That’s faster than we can cover with warp drive.” V’lana noted.

“True…but that implies constant acceleration and good quality engines. The ship would have to decelerate which would add to travel time and other factors such as the need for the ship to discharge static electricity buildup at regular intervals and refuel act as limiting factors. Also, to attain high speeds requires correspondingly large engines. Given the positives and negatives, I would say that our FTL systems are roughly comparable—each has advantages the other one doesn’t, and each has disadvantages the other one doesn’t. But…” The science officer added, “Most of their civilian ships aren’t even equipped with FTL drives—they use mass effect relays.”

“Mass effect relays?” Tovan repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. These relays allow for instantaneous travel between two points by creating a mass free corridor between two relays. A primary relay permits instant travel over thousands of light years, but a ship can only travel between those two relays. Secondary relays allow for shorter range, but more flexible travel.”

“So…the great majority of trade, commerce, and exploration goes along the roads set up by these relays.” V’lana observed. “Did the dominant cultures here—the turians, asari, salarians, and humans—develop these mass relays?”

“No.” Satra shook her head. “The library records indicate that it was a civilization calling itself the Protheans that disappeared approximately fifty thousand years ago.”

“Disappeared?” Tovan interjected.

“Yes. The records in the ship’s library didn’t explain how or why.”

“Hmm…maybe our guest might have some insights.” V’lana commented as they reached the sickbay door. As the door slid open, V’lana and the other officers entered and, approaching the patient’s bed, noticed that a security force field had been erected.

“Is there a problem with the patient?” V’lana asked Aven, the warbird’s Romulan doctor.

“When he regained consciousness, he panicked.” The doctor reported, “Apparently he’s a telekinetic as he picked up Nurse Doniela and threw her back. Fortunately, she’s not hurt. We managed to sedate him, and I erected the confinement field.”

“He must be what they call a biotic.” Satra surmised, explaining to the others in the room. “A biotic is someone who was exposed to this element zero in utero and develop nodules throughout their bodies that can generate mass effect fields. These mass effect fields can be used to manipulate objects or a great variety of other abilities.”

“Sounds useful.” V’lana remarked, “But potentially dangerous.”

“Yes.” Satra agreed, “Different societies have different laws regarding biotics. Some direct them into the military, others license and regulate them, and the asari are all naturally biotic.”

“Interesting.” V’lana commented, “And our patient. Do you think it’s safe to awaken him?”

“It should be now.” Aven declared, “The confinement field should keep his abilities in check.”

“Very good. Wake him up.” The subcommander ordered as Dr. Aven administered a hypospray into the patient’s neck, then withdrew back behind the confinement field.

As Kaidan opened his eyes, he found himself lying on what seemed to be a hospital bed. He had imagined that he had woken up earlier to find a woman looking down at him with pointed ears. When the woman stuck something to his neck, the biotic reacted instinctively, tossing her back with a biotic throw. He then saw a flash of yellow light and then darkness. Waking up and raising his head, Alenko could make out four blurry figures.

“Ah…you’re awake.” The middle figure seemed to be the one speaking. As his vision cleared, Kaidan blinked. He was right. There were four individuals—two male and two females and all four had pointed ears. However, it was the one in the middle that caught his attention. Her hair…it was almost the exact same shade of auburn as Shepard’s and her eyes that same hue of stunning green. She was much shorter than Jane though—barely five feet nine inches Kaidan guessed. She also wore the same miniskirt and top that the woman he saw on the freighter wore. His eyes wandered down to her thigh-high maroon leather boots and…Kaidan had to admit, nicely curved thighs. She was cute in that almost, but not quite pudgy way, Kaidan thought as his appreciation for her form was interrupted by a voice that sounded more amused than offended.

“My eyes are up here.”

Startled, Kaidan quickly looked up to see the auburn-haired woman flash a mischievous smile at him. “I’m sorry…”

“V’lana.” The woman replied, the teasing grin still on her face. “Subcommander V’lana Avesti. You’re on board my ship, the Romulan Republic Warbird _Gallena_. We came in answer to the distress call of that freighter you were on. We destroyed the pirate ship, but, I’m sorry, we couldn’t save the freighter’s crew—they were all dead by the time we got there. You were the only survivor.”

“I see.” Kaidan replied, quickly adding, “Ummm…thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” V’lana nodded her head once in Kaidan’s direction.

Kaidan then noticed a shimmering around his bed. “Confinement field.” The subcommander explained, “It seems you used those interesting abilities of yours to toss my nurse clear across sickbay.”

“I’m sorry.” Kaidan apologized, “Is she hurt?”

“Other than a few bruises, she’s fine.” V’lana replied in a gentle voice.

Sighing in relief, Kaidan again apologized, “I didn’t mean to. I guess I must have woke up and panicked when I saw her.”

“I think we can drop the field if you promise not to throw any more of my doctors or nurses into bulkheads. I need them to fix my bruises and not their own.” V’lana replied with a smile.

“I promise.” Kaidan smiled back.

“Doctor?” The subcommander asked, turning to the older male, “Is Commander Alenko fit for release?”

“Let me check, Subcommander.” Dr. Aven replied. Approaching Kaidan, the doctor stated in a calm, reassuring voice, “I just have to run a quick diagnostic on you. It’s non-invasive and you won’t feel any discomfort.”

“All right, Doc.” Kaidan replied as the doctor ran some sort of device over his body.

“As far as I can tell, he’s healthy.” Dr. Aven reported, “Those nodules give off readings that are not standard human, so I had to recalibrate. I would ask that he come in for regular checkups until I can build a baseline for him.”

“Commander Alenko?” V’lana addressed the human biotic, voicing her command as a request.

“Of course, Subcommander.” Kaidan responded with a slight smile, “Your ship…your rules.”

“I just love it when a man knows his place.” V’lana riposted with a grin of her own. “Now, if you would accompany me to my office, I have a feeling we have much to talk about. Tovan? Keep us in position and cloaked for now. I’m curious to see whether these Blue Suns have friends. If so, we’ll arrange an appropriate greeting.”

“Yes, Subcommander.” Tovan grinned as he made his exit.

“Satra? Would you accompany us? I think I’d like my science officer on hand.”

“Of course, Subcommander.”

“This way, please Staff Commander…” V’lana gestured with her hand towards the door.

“Thank you.” Kaidan replied as he tried to take in the strange surroundings. As he walked down the corridor with the subcommander and science officer, he couldn’t help but notice the traffic going to and fro. “No offense, but your race seems quite advanced. I’m surprised we haven’t run into you yet.”

“It’s complicated.” V’lana chuckled as they entered the turbolift. “Bridge.” She commanded and then turned her attention back to her guest as the lift began to move. “I’ll explain when we get to my ready room. I have a feeling we have a great deal to discuss.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Kaidan replied as the lift door opened on to the warbird’s bridge. Mouth agape as he took in the viewscreen and the sight of the officers at their consoles, Kaidan shook his head in wonder until he spotted a human woman with close cropped blonde hair, almost shaved off, wearing a black and red uniform. “Human? Where did she come from?”

“Ensign Weller?” The subcommander called out, gesturing for the young human to come to her, “Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko, this is Ensign Julieta Weller, she’s an exchange officer from Starfleet.”

“Starfleet?” A thoroughly confused Kaidan exclaimed.

“It ties into where we come from and why you haven’t heard about us.” V’lana declared. Turning her attention to the young ensign, the subcommander further requested, “Ensign Weller, why don’t you join us? I’m sure the Staff Commander would like to talk with you.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The youthful Starfleet officer responded as she fell in behind the other officers.

“This way, Commander Alenko…” V’lana gestured, “My ready room is on the other side of that doorway.”

**_Ilium_ **

_All for naught!_ Liara sobbed at her desk. _All the pain…the heartache and misery…Feron. It was all for nothing._ Again, she read her source’s report. Shepard was killed—irretrievably killed. Her body gone…apparently destroyed when the Cerberus base possessing it was destroyed in the aftermath of the Illusive Man’s cleaning up after the failure. The man apparently responsible for Shepard’s murder, Wilson, seemingly dropped off the grid—probably dead. His employers—unknown. Liara mentally ticked off the possible candidates: _Another faction within Cerberus—doubtful. The Illusive Man seems to maintain very tight control over his organization. Alliance Intelligence? Unlikely, but not outside the realm of possibility for a black ops group to carry out such an operation. The Council? Highly unlikely. It had already written her off as dead. An unknown party? Very likely—will have to keep monitoring to see who or what shows up. The Shadow Broker? While he wanted Shepard’s body intact to give to the Collectors, it’s not outside the realm of possibility that he’d order her killed if he couldn’t get to her. He’s still my priority target._ Liara decided as her face took on a determined look _. Not only do I owe him for what happened with Feron, I’m going to need his resources if I’m ever going to find out what happened to Shepard. I owe her that much at least._

**_R.R.W. Gallena_ **

As the doors slid open to reveal the subcommander’s ready room, Kaidan again gasped in astonishment, “Your office! It’s so…large!”

“Wait until you see a _D’Deridex_ or a Federation _Galaxy_.” V’lana chuckled. “Have a seat on a chair or the couch and we’ll talk. Would you like something to drink? I’d offer you Romulan ale or Khellid nectar, but it’s probably a little too soon after your release from medical for you to be indulging in spirits. Tarkalian tea, perhaps? I find it soothing after a hard day.”

“Thank you.” Kaidan replied with a smile, “I don’t think my system could go with anything stronger right now anyway.”

“Ensign?” The subcommander requested.

“Right away, Ma’am.” Ensign Weller responded as she walked towards a small alcove in the wall and placed an order for three Tarkalian teas. Again, Kaidan gasped as he saw three cups filled with a steaming beverage materialize in the alcove from nothing. 

“Replicator.” V’lana chuckled. “It converts energy into matter and vice versa. Very convenient for long trips.”

“Cuts down on having to carry provisions.” Kaidan noted, “But you say it converts energy into matter? That’s remarkable! No hunger…”

“There are limitations.” V’lana replied. “Not everything can be replicated, and you need to have the power grid to support replicators—they are power hungry. Besides, to me, replicated food doesn’t have quite the same taste as real food and drink. That’s why I always ensure that I bring along enough Romulan ale and Khellid nectar along with a few other guilty pleasures.”

Picking up two of the cups, the young ensign handed one to the subcommander and then approached Kaidan, “Sir?”

“Ummm…thanks.” Kaidan replied as he cautiously took the cup in his hand and sniffed the pleasantly fragrant aroma of the tea.

“Go ahead, take a sip.” V’lana prompted, her lips turning up in an amused grin, “I promise it’s not poisonous. See…” She then took a sip from her cup as the ensign did the same from hers.

Cautiously sipping the tea, Kaidan was surprised at how it tasted—a touch sweet, but with the slightest amount of tanginess reminiscent of, but not quite, lemon. “This is good.” The human biotic exclaimed as his eyes appraised a painting hanging over the couch.

“It’s a painting of Virinat, my home.” V’lana explained in a somber voice. “Before the Elachi and Tal Shiar came.”

“Elachi? Tal Shiar?” Kaidan asked as he sat down on the couch.

“The Tal Shiar started off as a combination intelligence and secret police branch of the old Romulan Star Empire.” V’lana explained, “But it gained more and more power—to the point where its ships and troops were as powerful as the military’s.”

“That can lead to disaster.” Kaidan noted.

“It did.” V’lana agreed, nodding her head. “Don’t get me wrong—even before the Tal Shiar took power we Romulans were a passionate and warlike people—and more than a little xenophobic, I’m afraid. We conquered a large empire and fought a bloody war with your people, but even then, we loved colors and music and in spite of the violence and the wars and the martial and xenophobic airs we put on, we…we knew how to live and love. The Tal Shiar took much of that away. Our lives became gray…we were afraid to talk to each other…unsure as to whether our best friend or our brother or sister was a Tal Shiar agent.”

“Wait…the Systems Alliance hasn’t even met your people, much less fought you in a war!” Kaidan interjected.

“That’s where things get interesting…” V’lana hesitated for a moment before continuing, “You see…we came through a subspace tear from another universe.”

“What?” Kaidan sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of tea.

Gesturing for Weller to replace Kaidan’s cup with a fresh one, V’lana tried to explain. “My warbird had just taken out some Hirogen ships in the Beta Thoridor system and some of their friends showed up with a battleship. I was getting ready to warp out when an anomaly appeared close to our location. Whenever this anomaly appears, it is usually accompanied by an alien ship that proceeds to attack and abduct any other ships or beings it encounters. Besides Beta Thoridor, we encountered anomalies at Khitomer, Helix, and…” Her voice trailed, “Virinat.”

“Your home?” As V’lana nodded her head sadly, Kaidan said in a soft, low voice, “I’m sorry.”

“They were there before the Tal Shiar.” V’lana explained and then told the story about how she had encountered the spider-like creatures and a strange device in the Khellid caverns. “I don’t know how long they’d been there—not long, I think. The Khellid had only recently been acting strange—normally, they’re pretty docile, but a few days before the attack they had gotten much more aggressive. Anyway, when the Tal Shiar attacked, I, Tovan, and a few others did everything we could to get as many to the shuttles as possible and as we were fleeing, I saw…things…picking up colonists…people I loved…being snatched up and taken away and I couldn’t stop it.”

“I’m sure you did everything you could.” Kaidan empathized, the Romulan subcommander’s actions reminding him very much of what someone else he knew…and loved…would have done in similar circumstances.

“Thank you.” V’lana replied with a gentle smile. “Anyway, getting back to Beta Thoridor, I decided that I was sick and tired of reacting instead of acting, so I ordered us into the anomaly. Hopefully, we’d be able to do reconnaissance on who or what these beings are. Find out who’s kidnapping my people and maybe even figure out where they were based. Instead, we got spit out here and we picked up your freighter’s distress call…”

“For which I am grateful.” Kaidan interjected and then asked, “Were you able to find out anything at all about who these beings might be?”

“We’re not sure, but, before the Hirogen and that anomaly appeared, we picked up some interesting scans on our sensors centered on the fifth planet. I decided to investigate and sent Lieutenant Satra and a science team down to the surface.” The subcommander then nodded her head once at the science officer.

“Upon landing, we found ruins—ancient ruins.” Satra explained. “I dated the ruins as being at least fifty million years old. We also detected faint neutrino emissions and this…” She then activated the monitor. Kaidan paid close attention to the faded etching on what appeared to be a polished slab. She then showed an image of one of the walls of the ruin. Kaidan gasped as he saw strange alien creatures being apparently herded by other aliens into a ship. As he examined the ship, the human saw something vaguely familiar.

“Can you enhance that?” Kaidan asked, pointing at the ship. Nodding her head, Sartra touched a few buttons on the console, enlarging and cleaning up the image. “No!” Kaidan shook his head as he saw the unmistakable cuttlefish-looking form. “Can’t be. That’s impossible!”

“What is it, Commander?” V’lana inquired, her stomach beginning to tighten as she at once recognized the mixture of worry and fear on the human’s face, “Do you recognize what that thing is?”

“It’s a Reaper.” Kaidan replied in a soft whisper.

“What is a Reaper?” V’lana asked. Kaidan then told an increasingly rapt audience the entire saga of Commander Jane Shepard from Eden Prime to the destruction of the _Normandy_ , tactfully leaving out what had happened between him and Jane just before Ilos. “ _Sovereign_ told Shepard that he was just one of many similar…entities…I guess you could call them that…and that they were coming to destroy us all just as they did the Protheans fifty thousand years earlier.”

“Do you know why they’re doing this?” V’lana inquired.

“No.” Kaidan shook his head, “I think they see us as resources to be harvested—but I’m not sure.” He then paused for a moment before saying, “It looks like they might be doing the same thing in your…universe.”

“There are no records of similar ‘harvests’ of species in our universe.” Satra explained, “Nor do any of the spacefaring races use mass effect technology.”

“What do you use?” Kaidan inquired.

“We travel by warping space.” V’lana replied, “Most of the races such as the Federation and the Klingon Empire use matter-antimatter engines while we rely on artificial singularities.”

“Wait a minute!” Kaidan paused to take a deep breath before continuing, “You’re saying that this ship is powered by a singularity and the other races use matter-antimatter propulsion?”

“Yes.” V’lana replied with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“And warp travel is by no means the only method of FTL travel in our universe.” Satra interjected. “Some species rely on ion propulsion, still others use other means.”

“ _Sovereign_ did say that the Reapers had created mass effect technology intending for it to guide the development of the different cultures along the lines that they wanted.” Kaidan recalled. “But…if your universe doesn’t have Reapers, then how do you explain that artifact or that artwork?”

“The artifact could have come from a ship from an earlier one of your extinction cycles.” Satra speculated. “Perhaps it fell into an anomaly and broke up either on impact or more likely, prior to impact. And the artwork on the ruin—possibly from survivors or others who came through later.”

“So…who are the Elachi?” Kaidan asked.

“We’re not really sure.” V’lana replied. “While we were investigating a matter involving the Tal Shiar, we boarded some Cardassian freighters. On one of the freighters, we recovered a log entry. Play it, Satra.”

Kaidan watched in fascination as he saw humanoid aliens being literally fed into a black anomaly. Then, as he gazed at the feet and lower legs of the intruders, he exclaimed, “Those look almost salarian!”

“They’re an amphibian race in your universe, right?” V’lana asked.

“Yeah.” Kaidan nodded his head, “But if those are salarians, what are they doing on that ship? How did they get there?”

“Those are both very good questions.” V’lana remarked.

“I remember when Shepard and I were on Virmire…” Kaidan recalled, “We ran into some salarians who had been indoctrinated.”

“Indoctrinated?”

“ _Sovereign_ …the Reapers…” Kaidan explained, “They can get control of your mind…force you to do what they want you to do.”

“Similar to the Platonians.” Satra observed.

“I hate god-like aliens. They’re nothing but fucking pains in the ass.” V’lana grumbled, drawing a chuckle from Kaidan and a shy smile from Ensign Weller. “So…it appears there might be more than one connection here.” V’lana noted, “But where do we begin to investigate? Any ideas?” She asked, directing her inquiry at Kaidan.

“Maybe.” The biotic nodded his head, “The freighter I was on was enroute to a human colony, Freedom’s Progress, that had gone dark a few days ago. I was sent to check the colony out to see what was going on.”

“You think what might have happened at Virinat and Helix happened to your colony?” V’lana asked as a cold chill ran down her spine.

“I don’t know.” Kaidan answered, “Could be. It’s worth checking out, isn’t it?”

“It is.” V’lana nodded her head. “Give the coordinates of the colony to Satra and she’ll pass it on to our helmsman and we’ll warp to the colony.”

“Umm…subcommander?” Kaidan proposed, “That might take too long and there is a mass relay close by. Your ship should be able to use it.”

“Satra?”

“Theoretically, we should be able to travel via their mass relays. We would need to feed into the relay’s computer the ship mass and destination, but the relay should treat our ship like any other.” The science officer replied.

“What about the singularity core?” V’lana pointed out, “Would the energy from the mass effect field have a negative impact on the singularity or vice versa?”

“I’ll run the numbers as the humans say.” Satra replied, “And coordinate with Veril, but, at this time, I don’t foresee any problems. Our shielding should be more than able to handle any possible stresses.

“One other thing, Subcommander…” Kaidan tentatively inquired, “You mentioned you have humans on your crew and that they belong to something called Starfleet…”

“Yes.” V’lana smiled, “Ensign Weller…why don’t you fill the commander in.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The young ensign replied, “My name is Ensign Julieta Weller and I was born on Earth.”

“Where on Earth?” Kaidan inquired.

“Berlin.” Weller responded. “I entered Starfleet Academy and just graduated. Applied for and was accepting into the Officer Exchange Program.”

“Officer Exchange Program?” Kaidan interjected.

“It’s where Starfleet officers and officers belonging to allied governments like the Romulan Republic exchange officers. I’m doing a tour of duty on the _Gallena_ while a Romulan officer from this ship is serving on a Federation vessel.”

“Federation?”

“Earth belongs to the United Federation of Planets.” Ensign Weller explained.

“I’m sure that Commander Alenko can find out everything he needs from our library computer.” V’lana smoothly interrupted. “Right now, though, we need to get the commander properly outfitted and get those coordinates to the mass relay so that we can set a course for Freedom’s Progress.” The subcommander pressed a button on her desk, “Tovan? Can you come in here for a moment?”

“Subcommander?” The first officer inquired as the doors slid open to admit him.

“See that Commander Alenko has clothing replicated for him and have the quartermaster issue him body armor and personal shield. I think body armor that can resist kinetic energy and rounds would be best as this universe tends to make use of projectile more than energy weapons. Kinetic armor will also help against biotic attacks. After you get him outfitted, take him to a holodeck and give him some range time with the plasma pistol and rifle and then find him some quarters.”

“Yes, Subcommander.” Tavon acknowledged.

Turning her attention to Kaidan, V’lana explained, “As you’ve probably already noticed, we’re fairly lax on uniforms on this ship. Partly it’s a matter of it being a command decision on my part—as long as the crew performs to the standards I expect, I don’t care what they wear or don’t wear. They can report to shift naked as far as I’m concerned, as long as the job gets done. Other starship commanders, both within the Republic and the Federation, are much stricter and others are like me—shipboard uniforms are captain’s or commander’s prerogative. Our rank and other personal information is stored biometrically and easily attainable, so uniforms are really more a matter of idiosyncrasy than anything else. I’ve seen officers and crews in civilian clothing…23rd century uniforms like what I’m wearing…24th century uniforms—you name it—it’s probably being worn out there somewhere. If you feel more comfortable in a service uniform you’re familiar with, please feel free to have one replicated.”

“Thank you.” Kaidan replied as he stood up, seeing that the meeting was coming to an end.

“If you’ll accompany me, Commander?” Tovan gestured with his hand towards the door.

“Oh, Commander!” V’lana called out before Kaidan could exit through the door, “I’d appreciate it if you could join me for evening meal tonight in my quarters. Tovan will show you the way.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Kaidan modestly replied, “I think I’d like that.”

“Satra?” V’lana commanded as the men left the room along with Ensign Weller, “Be sure about those calculations. We only get one shot at this.”

“Understood, Subcommander.” The science officer nodded her head as she left the ready room.

“Now…” V’lana murmured as she sipped her tea, “Things are really going to get interesting.”


	3. One of our Colonies is Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and V'lana arrive at Freedom's Progress where Kaidan meets up with an old friend.

**_Omega_ **

“Tell Tarik I’ve done as he’s asked.” Sidonus muttered to the batarian sitting next to him in the lower bar in Afterlife. “Archangel bought the story about Garm and the Blood Pack running guns in the Kenzo District. The rest of the team will be at the hideout while we investigate the warehouse.”

“Good.” The batarian replied. “Garm has agreed to throw away some vorcha and a krogan. They should provide Archangel enough of a fight to convince him that your tip was genuine. There’s a cache of weapons there as well. That should seal it for him. Once you’re done there and we’ve taken down his team, the money will be transferred to your account. If I were you, I’d make myself scarce afterwards until you hear of Archangel’s death.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Sidonus nervously replied as he slipped off his stool and began to walk away from the bar.

“Good doing business with you.” The batarian smirked as a human sitting at the bar collapsed to the floor, dead. Laughing, the batarian quipped to the bartender, “Looks like you got another one, Forvan! What’s this one make? The second one this week?”

“Third!” The batarian bartender joked back with an evil grin as he handed a drink to his fellow batarian. “Here you go.”

“Just put it on his tab.” The batarian mercenary joked as he looked down at the dead human, “Not like he’s gonna complain.”

****

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“Jolan tru, Commander. Hello.” Kaidan stood mouth agog as his eyes fell on the Romulan subcommander wearing, this time, instead of her uniform, a floor-length, nearly translucent, white dress with jade green and gold trim and a slit down the side that exposed her calf and part of her thigh. “I see our quartermaster was able to replicate one of your uniforms for you.” She noted, nodding her head at Kaidan’s blue and gold Alliance class As.

“Yes. He…replicated…a whole wardrobe—dress, casual, work—everything!” Kaidan remarked, still somewhat taken aback by the subcommander’s appearance. “Ummm…” He stammered, “That’s a nice dress you’re wearing.”

“Thank you.” V’lana grinned, “The dress is not replicated, although the jewels are, I’m afraid. I purchased it on Risa when I was on shore leave recently. Unfortunately, I don’t get much of an opportunity to wear it so, whenever I get the chance, I like to bring it out. Come…” She urged holding out her hand for her guest, “Dinner should be ready soon.”

Taking her hand, Kaidan smiled, “Lead the way, subcommander.”

“V’lana.” The Romulan woman gently corrected, “When we’re off duty, you can call me V’lana.”

“All right.” Alenko nodded his head, “But only if you call me Kaidan.”

“It’s a deal, Kaidan. Come, our chef promised to outdo himself. But for now…why don’t you have a seat and join me for a drink or two.” She then poured a blue liquid from a flask into two narrow crystal goblets, “Romulan ale.” She smiled, “Non-replicated.”

“Thank you.” Kaidan responded as he took a tentative sip of the blue liquid. As the alien drink touched his tongue, his taste buds exploded in rapture. “This is great!”

“Thought you’d like it.” V’lana replied as she took a sip of her drink, “Romulan ale is one of those things that a replicator really can’t match.”

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Kaidan tentatively began, “You seem kind of young…”

“You’re wondering why a twenty-three year old woman was put in command of such a large warbird?”

“Ummm…frankly…yeah.” Kaidan nodded his head, “No offense intended.”

“None taken.” V’lana smiled, “It’s a fair question. Fifty years ago, I’d have been nothing more than a Sublieutenant just graduating our Military College. There’s absolutely no way I would have been given any command—much less command of a _Valdore_. Did you read about what happened to Romulus and Remus?”

“Yeah.” Kaidan nodded his head sadly. “A nearby star system went supernova and totally destroyed your home worlds.”

“And killed billions of Romulans and Remans. The rest of us were scattered in colonies, on ships, and on outposts. Then Nero pulled his shit and the Klingons decided to play scavenger and pick on the Empire’s corpse and then the Tal Shiar and Sela and everything else.” The subcommander shook her head, “I could take hours talking about it and all we’d both get are splitting headaches.” Pausing for a moment to regain her composure, V’lana continued, “Have you noticed that most of the Romulans in this crew are either young like me or older—much older?”

“Yeah…” Kaidan noted, “I have. I don’t see too many who’d correspond to what humans would call middle aged.”

“That’s because many of the ones who are middle-aged remain loyal to the Empire and its obsolete and outdated ideas and notions either through fear or a misguided sense of allegiance.” V’lana declaimed, her eyes taking on a fierce hue. “What they don’t understand; what they can’t accept, is that the Empire is dead, and it’s not coming back and shouldn’t come back. Anyway…” She said as she calmed herself, “It died long before Hobus blew up.”

“What do you mean?” Kaidan asked.

“The Tal Shiar held us in such a stranglehold that the Empire was on its way to collapsing anyway from suffocation.” V’lana answered. “Revolts and unrest were already tearing it apart even before Hobus went supernova. You can only keep people down for so long before they decide enough is enough. Those seeking reunification with Vulcan…Remans pissed off at being enslaved…the military pissed at the Tal Shiar…the casteless and lower caste sick of being mistreated…younger people wanting something more—pick any or all—the lid was coming off.”

“I guess I can see where you’re coming from.” Kaidan nodded his head. “What about this Federation? I’ve noticed you’ve allied with them.”

“They’re better than the Klingons.” V’lana adamantly declared. “The Klingons will want to subjugate us once they’ve gotten our cloaking and singularity technology—make no mistake about that. While the Federation does have this annoying habit of assimilating and absorbing cultures into itself, I think we can resist that and maintain our independence—I hope we can at least, although I’m beginning to have my doubts—there’s a lot about the Federation that’s appealing to me…”

“Like what?” Kaidan curiously inquired.

“Well…” V’lana smiled, “Like nude sunbathing on Risa or sipping champagne in Paris or cutting loose in an Argelian nightclub. Hell of a lot better than being just another subject race of the Klingons like the Gorn, Orions, and Nausicaans. Besides, can you see me singing ridiculous Klingon war songs, eating live gakh, drinking bloodwine, and getting into head-butting contests with a bunch of ugly, smelly Klingons?”

“No…” Kaidan chuckled, “Not really.”

“Damned right.” V’lana nodded her head, “Anyway, to get back to your question, because we’re so scattered now, the Republic has to make the best use it can of its limited resources—and that includes its people. When Virinat was attacked, Tovan and I got as many people as we could to the shuttles and to D’Vex’s old warbird.” She gestured with her hand holding the goblet towards the model of a flat ship with wings and two cylindrical projections, “The _Pharos_ , my first command. Once we escaped, D’Tan, the leader of the Republic, confirmed me in command and I’ve been commanding warbirds since. We use what we have, Kaidan, because we don’t have the luxury not to.”

“Damn.” Kaidan whispered in a low voice, “It sounds rough in your universe.”

“I think it’s rough wherever you go.” V’lana remarked with a crooked grin, “You find good people and stick with them and do the best you can—that’s all any of us can do.” As she uttered those words, a chill ran down Kaidan’s spine. “Are you ok, Kaidan?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kaidan nodded his head, “Your words just then reminded me of something someone once told me.:

“Must have made an impression on you.” She remarked with a grin as she held out her hand. “I think chef is ready for us now.”

“Yeah.” Kaidan replied with a sad smile, “She did.”

Nodding her head softly, V’lana chose not to comment on her guest’s last words as he escorted her to her seat, held out her seat for her to sit down, and then sat down at the table. Kaidan then gasped at the plate set before him, “This looks and smells terrific!” The Canadian grinned, “Is that what I think it is?”

“The chef calls it a ‘Porterhouse steak, cooked medium rare.’. He says most humans love it.” V’lana chuckled.

“You have a good chef.” Kaidan replied with a grin. “What is that you’re eating?”

“Roasted hlai’vanau. Normally, it’s reserved for holiday meals…”

“Kind of like turkey at Christmas.” Kaidan observed.

“Right.” V’lana smiled as she forked a mouthful of meat and put it in her mouth. “I guess chef felt today was a special occasion.”

Smiling at the gusto exhibited by the subcommander as she began to devour her meal, Kaidan quipped good-naturedly, “I guess it must be good.”

“Here” V’lana smiled as she speared a portion of meat and held it out for her dining partner, “Try some.”

“Only if you have some steak.” Kaidan countered as he held out a portion of his steak for her.

“All right.” V’lana grinned as the two exchanged portions. Biting into the beef, V’lana’s mouth watered, “This is good! It sort of reminds me of travit, but it’s got a sweetness and taste all its own.”

“You oughtta try some of my grilled steak sometime.” Kaidan smiled, “Or maybe one day I’ll surprise you and ask the chef if I can fix you a real Canadian breakfast.”

“Which is?” V’lana queried with a wicked grin.

“Scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, and more bacon—with beer to wash it down. It covers all the important food groups—meat, eggs, more meat, and grain.”

Laughing, V’lana gently teased, “I might just take you up on that one day. Looks like I’m going to have to schedule an extra-long workout session in the gym tomorrow.” She smirked as she sipped a human wine provided with the meal. “My major weakness.” V’lana confessed with a gentle laugh, “I’m what you humans call a hedonist. I love to eat and drink and do other things—a little too much sometimes. If I didn’t work out every day, I’d end up fatter than a Ferengi merchant!” 

“Well…we can’t have that.” Kaidan laughed.

“No we can’t.” V’lana chuckled, “You haven’t seen how fat Ferengi merchants can get!” As she savored yet another bite from the steak that Kaidan had given her, the Romulan woman remarked, “You know, our Vulcan kin don’t know what they’re missing by being strict vegetarians.”

“I was reading in your library computer where your people split from these Vulcans.” Kaidan commented as he swallowed a bite of hlai’vanau. “I can’t quite understand them.” He admitted, “How can they go about their lives without feeling any emotions?”

“It’s not that they don’t have or feel emotions.” V’lana corrected, “It’s that they suppress those emotions…although they like to say that they master their emotions…but I think suppress is a better word choice. When a Vulcan loses his or her temper—and they have—they’re worse than the angriest Romulan because they’ve kept things bottled up for so long that when they finally do explode, they tend to go supernova.”

“I think I can see that.” Kaidan nodded his head, “What about crime? Do Vulcans have more or less crime than the other species?”

“They like to say they have less because they’re in control of their emotions.” V’lana replied, “But don’t believe it. Vulcans can be as sociopathic or psychopathic as any other species and when a sociopathic or psychopathic Vulcan decides that it’s logical to commit murder, they can be very dangerous.” V’lana then narrated her story about how she had sniffed out an attempt by a Vulcan to derail peace negotiations between the Romulans and the Vulcans taking place on Vulcan. “Vulcans like to present an aura of smug superiority.” V’lana concluded, “But that’s all it is—a mirage. Deep down, they’re like everyone else.”

“So I take it you’re not one of those Romulans who support reunification?” Kaidan asked with a smile.

“Been reading about that—haven’t you?” V’lana quipped back. Her smile vanishing, she responded with a shake of her head, “No. It’s not that I dislike Vulcans—it’s just that it’s been too long. We’ve been separated for thousands of years. We’ve developed our own culture with our own values and our own way of looking at the universe. The Vulcans seem to only want reunification on their terms. They want us to embrace the teachings of Surak. To surrender to logic and ‘master’ our emotions like them and I don’t want to do that. I like being able to laugh at a dirty joke or cry when I read a moving passage in a book or, yeah, feel angry when someone pisses me off…”

“Pisses you off?” Kaidan chuckled, “I’ve noticed you’ve used that phrase a time or two.”

“Yeah…It’s a saying I picked up from you humans., along with a few other choice words. A human I met once said that I had a real…what was the word he used, ‘potty mouth?’ I told him to fuck off.”

“You didn’t!” Kaidan laughed.

“Hell yes!” V’lana guffawed and then her eyes and expression took on a steely look. “One thing you’ll find out about me—I’ll let you know where you stand pretty quickly. I don’t take shit and I look after my people. Anyone fucks with them, I drop a plasma torpedo down their warp core.”

Her words again reminding Kaidan of someone he once knew and treasured, a sad, yet tender smile appeared on his face, “I’ll keep that in mind, V’lana.”

“You better.” V’lana smiled back. Her laughter dying down, V’lana confessed, “I don’t know how the Vulcans do it—containing their emotions and all. I like being able to feel and yeah, sometimes that can be good, and it can hurt at the same time like…. falling in love. But I think it’s worth it.”

“Yeah.” Kaidan replied in a soft, low voice, “I get that.”

“She was special to you, wasn’t she?” V’lana gently stated, a sad smile coming to her lips.

“Huh?” A surprised Kaidan responded. “How did you…”

V’lana replied, the sad smile remaining on her face. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Kaidan. I probably shouldn’t have said anything. Tovan always tells me that I have a big mouth.”

“Thanks. And it’s ok.” Kaidan’s lips turned up into a sad smile of his own. “It’s just that…I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it yet. Give me some time. After all—we’ve just met.”

“Fair enough.” Her smile then widened as the chef brought in the final course. “All right! Dessert! I think you’ll love this, Kaidan. Tree candy! It’s very good…sweet. And Khellid nectar to wash it down. Well…come on…” She urged with a big grin as she shoveled some candy into her mouth, “What are you waiting for?”

“I had fun.” Kaidan remarked as he and the subcommander stopped at the entrance to his quarters. “I can’t remember when I’ve laughed so much or so hard.”

“I think we’ve both been on some pretty rough roads.” V’lana smiled back as she looked up into her human guest’s eyes. “It’s good to be able to relax with good company.”

“That it is.” Kaidan replied, then teased, “So…I guess this means our first date is over?”

“First date?” V’lana smiled as she raised her eyebrow in an almost Vulcan manner, “Hmmm…I guess you could call it that. But…if I remember how you humans do this…you get to plan and pay for the next date.”

“Deal!” Kaidan smiled as the couple held hands. “Well…I guess I better go now. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“Yes it is…we arrive at the mass relay and then Freedom’s Progress.”

“Good night, V’lana.”

“Good night, Kaidan.”

As he entered his darkened quarters, Kaidan thought, for the briefest of moments, that he saw Jane sitting at the edge of the bed flashing a wicked grin at him and nodding her head approvingly. And then when he looked back, she was gone. “I hope that means you’re ok with V’lana.” Kaidan said in a soft voice, “I think you’d like her.”

**_Secret Cerberus Base—Undisclosed Location_ **

“How is Project Rebirth coming?” The Illusive Man asked as he took a draw off his ever-present cigarette.

“The clone is adjusting better than expected to the implants and we have the control implant in place.” The senior Cerberus scientist responded as he turned on the clone tank’s interior lighting, revealing an auburn haired freckled woman. “We’ll be ready to begin the process of memory implantation soon.”

“Good.” The Illusive Man nodded his head. “And the memories you’re implanting…”

“We were able to extract the original Commander Shepard’s brain and the memories it contained virtually intact. Operative Lawson was careful in her preservation techniques when she conducted her autopsy.”

“Good...” The Illusive Man nodded his head, “However, the parameters have changed. We do not want this clone to possess all of the original Shepard’s memories—too dangerous.”

“We’ve been careful not to do that, Sir.” The scientist carefully replied. “While she’ll retain her combat and leadership abilities and training, we’ve implanted a set of background memories.”

“What sort of memories?”

“For starters…” The scientist explained, “We’ve altered all of her memories of her earlier life. Instead of living on ships, she was an orphan growing up on the streets of the Chicago megalopolis where she belonged to criminal gangs until joining Cerberus. We chose to keep it simple in order to avoid too much stress.”

Nodding his head in approval, the Illusive Man further inquired, “And the original Shepard’s brain?”

“We’re keeping it preserved in a nutrient medium as a fail-safe. We’re also implanting the other fail safes for the clone that you ordered.”

The Illusive Man nodded his head approvingly. “Very good. We can’t have our Shepard going off out of control. How soon until the clone is ready?”

“Soon.” The scientist replied, “Very soon.”

“Keep me appraised of developments.’ The Illusive Man ordered as he and his henchman walked away.

“I’m curious, Sir.” Kai Leng inquired, “Why go with the clone after we lost the original Shepard?”

“Shepard has unique abilities. The clone will possess most, if not all, of her leadership traits and her talents and with the chip and false memories, remain safely under my control. There was a 99% probability that the original Shepard would have gone rogue sooner rather than later. Now, the odds of that happening have turned the other way.” The Illusive Man answered back. “With her at the head of our forces, we can not only defeat the Collectors, but, when the time is right, move to secure humanity’s place as the dominant species in the galaxy.” The Illusive Man and his bodyguard then entered another room. Addressing the scientist there, The Illusive Man asked, “How is progress going on the Enhanced Defense Intelligence.”

“Work on EDI is coming along nicely, Sir.” The scientist replied, “Its programming has been successfully shackled and we anticipate no problem integrating it with the SR-2’s systems.”

“Good. Keep me updated as to your progress.”

“Yes, Sir.” The scientist responded as he returned to his work.

As the Illusive Man and Kai Leng made their way back to their shuttle, the employer inquired of his bodyguard, “What news do you bring me regarding Ms. Lawson and Mr. Taylor and Dr. Solus?”

“Lawson and Taylor have both apparently gone to ground on Omega and Dr. Solus is apparently still trapped in his clinic in the quarantine zone.” Kai Leng responded. “I’ve done as you’ve instructed and hired Zaeed Massani to eliminate Lawson and Taylor and bring us Solus.”

“He’ll fail.” The Illusive Man flatly stated, “As intended.”

“He’s a diversion?” The assassin inquired.

“Of course he is.” The Illusive Man nodded his head as he took another drag from his cigarette. “Massani’s nothing more than a gun for hire. Anyone of those three are capable of removing him with little to no trouble.”

“While Massani distracts any potential competition, our Shepard clone will be ready to take on her real task: the Prothean relay on Fehl Prime.”

**_Ilium_ **

“What do you mean Kaidan Alenko has vanished, Nyxeris?” An astonished Liara said to her secretary.

“The freighter he was on, the MSV _Columbia_ has ceased transmissions near the Freedom’s Progress mass relay.” Liara’s asari secretary replied.

“I see.” Liara answered back, “Thank you, Nyxeris. I’ll take it from here. You can go ahead and take your midday meal break early.”

“Thank you, Dr. T’Soni.” The secretary responded as she left her employer’s office. Nyxeris made her way down the stairs until she found an isolated corner of the transport hub. Activating her omnitool, she typed a brief message to her employer, the Shadow Broker, “Package reported disappeared. T’Soni unaware of Alenko’s whereabouts. Awaiting further orders.”

As soon as she was sure her secretary was out of the office, Liara pressed a button on her desk and spoke, “Tali? This is Liara. Kaidan has gone missing. It is important I contact him. If you hear anything on his whereabouts, let me know.”

**_R.R.W. Gallena_ **

“Approaching mass relay.” The Romulan at the helm announced as the turbolift doors opened to admit Subcommander V’lana. Sitting down in her chair, she spoke into the comm, “Commander Alenko to the bridge.”

“I’m on my way.” A voice responded. Moments later, the turbolift door opened again to reveal a dark-haired human male wearing an Alliance duty uniform.

“Have a seat.” V’lana directed, gesturing towards an empty chair with a console behind and to the right of her command chair. “As you can see…” She said, nodding her head towards the viewscreen, “We’re about to reach the mass relay.” Turning to a pink-skinned alien wearing a Starfleet uniform standing behind a console, the subcommander inquired, “Picking up anything on your scanners, Clo?”

“Negative, Captain…Excuse me, Subcommander.” The alien responded.

“Cloak us and take us to the relay. Satra…feed in the necessary information that the relay needs so that we can activate it.”

“Yes, Subcommander.”

The helmsman then called out, “Relay in five…four…three…two…” The _Valdore_ -class warbird then shot out of the mass relay, appearing moments later in another system.

“The coordinates place us in the Freedom’s Progress system, Subcommander.” Satra announced.

“All systems green.” Tovan reported, “We’re still cloaked.”

“Third planet Class M.” Satra reported, “Evidence of an extensive settlement.”

“There are over nine hundred thousand people in the colony.” Kaidan noted.

“Maintain cloak.” V’lana ordered, “Bring us into standard orbit and scan for life signs and any anomalies.”

“Entering standard orbit.” Tovan announced.

“Scanning.” Satra declared, “No signs of human life. Unidentified ship on the ground giving off energy emissions with life signs near it, but I cannot make out what they are.”

“Maybe they’re part of who or whatever attacked the colony.” Kaidan guessed.

“Possibly.” V’lana nodded her head, “Or they could be scavengers or an investigation team. Can you give me something more precise?” The subcommander inquired.

“Negative, Subcommander.” Satra replied. “There’s too much interference from the ground.”

“Then it looks like we’re going to need go and find out for ourselves.” V’lana’s lips turned up in an anticipatory smirk. “Alenko…Satra…you’re with me. Get armored up, draw weapons, and meet in transporter room one in thirty minutes. Tovan…the ship is yours.”

“Subcommander?” The loyal first officer interrupted as his commanding officer got up out of her chair.

“I know, Big Brother…” V’lana remarked with a mischievous grin, “You want me to take a security officer with me. Very well, assign someone…preferably a human in case we run across colonists we weren’t able to detect.”

“Thank you, Little Sister.” Tovan replied, his lips curled up in a knowing smirk. “Have fun down there.”.

“I’m not so sure about this armor…” Kaidan grumbled as he looked down at the skin-tight duralinium armor he was currently wearing. “Doesn’t look like it offers much protection. And…” he tugged at it, “It’s kind of tight…if you know what I mean.”

“Looks good from where I’m standing.” V’lana smacked her lips as her eyes lingered over the human biotic’s muscular form. “Why? You don’t like what you’re seeing?” She asked as she pirouetted, showing off her skin-tight armor.

“It looks perfect on you.” Kaidan grinned, “But I feel kind of…you know…” His face reddened as he glanced down.

“You’re supposed to wear your regular clothes over the armor, silly!” V’lana joked as she slipped on her top and miniskirt and then put on her boots. Kaidan then gasped as she touched a button on her wrist, causing her armor to turn transparent. “Another advantage.” She grinned. Her smile vanishing, she further explained, “The armor will protect you against most high velocity projectiles and kinetic energy such as biotics and from physical attacks such as from a bat’leth or a club. It’s like any other armor though—it does have limits. It can eventually be overcome. So, don’t stand in front of a dozen troopers shooting at you. And it’s less effective against energy weapons—but the races here tend not to use energy weapons as extensively as we do, so that’s not as serious an issue as it would be back home. We use this armor against Klingons, Nausicaans, and Gorn mostly because they like to get up close and Gorn like to throw big rocks and stuff at you.”

“Ok…that makes me feel better.” Kaidan smiled as he began to dress in his uniform.

“Good.” V’lana leered, “Because I’m going to sit back and enjoy the show.”

“You’re telling me this thing will scramble my molecules and then reassemble them on the surface?” A stupefied Kaidan exclaimed.

“Yep.” An amused V’lana nodded her head.

“And you do this all the time?” Kaidan remarked as he slowly and hesitatingly made his way to the transporter pad.

Nudging him towards the center of the pad, the subcommander nodded her head again, “All the time.”

“And it always works?”

“Energize.” The subcommander ordered before turning to Kaidan, leaving him with these parting words as their patterns dissolved, “About 99% of the time.”

“99% of the time!” The human biotic nearly screamed as their patterns reformed on the surface of Freedom’s Progress.

Running his hands over his chest and legs, Kaidan sighed in relief, “Everything’s there.”

“I’ll say it is.” V’lana responded with a lascivious grin.

Shaking his head, Kaidan quipped with a grin, “Subcommander, pardon me for saying so, but you’re impossible!”

“Yes.’ V’lana responded with a nod of her head, “I am.” Then, in a split-second, the subcommander’s mood was all business, “What are your scans picking up, Satra?”

Activating her tricorder and scanning, the Romulan science officer crisply reported, “Detecting no human life signs. Unknown alien life signs to the north.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go.” V’lana decided, “On the way, we’ll check out some of the houses and buildings—see if we can find some clues on what exactly happened here.” Activating her communicator, V’lana spoke, “Tovan? What are you picking up?”

“Still unable to scan that area with the life signs.” The first officer reported, “Also, the interference from that area might interfere with our ability to beam you up.”

“Understood, Big Brother.” V’lana responded, “Keep cloaked and maintain scans.” Turning to her landing party, the subcommander ordered, “All right. Let’s go.”

“This felt like when I went back to Virinat.” V’lana whispered as the landing party walked down a deserted street. “Except worse.”

“What do you mean?” Kaidan asked as they passed a school that looked like it was open and ready for students.

“On Virinat, you could see the destruction left by the Tal Shiar plasma beams and disruptors. Here…it’s like someone had just mass transported them.” Turning to Satra, the subcommander asked, “You sure you’re not picking up traces of transporter use.”

“Negative, Subcommander.” The science officer answered back. “There are some interesting residual energy traces though.”

“Record for later analysis.” V’lana ordered.

“There’s a colonial administration building.” Kaidan called out, pointing to a building that had the Alliance symbol painted on the front. “There might be something there.”

“Good idea.” V’lana nodded her head as the landing party made its way into the building.

“Let me see if I can download some of the computer records into my omnitool.” Kaidan said as Satra did the same thing with her tricorder.

“Hmmm…that’s interesting.” Kaidan called out. “This entry’s incomplete.” He said as he showed it to the rest of the landing party. “Starts off typical…plan for the day stuff…and then…the person making the entry states that he hears a strange insect-like noise and then it cuts off.”

“Is there insect life on this planet?” V’lana asked.

“Yes.” Satra confirmed, “It’s possible that the person making the entry was talking about local insect life.”

“Possible…but not likely.” Kaidan demurred. “If the insect life is local, you tend to identify it. It wouldn’t be ‘strange insect-like noise’, he’d say something like ‘mosquitoes are buzzing’ or ‘there’s a bee’.”

“Good point.” V’lana nodded her head. “Be sure we have a copy of that and anything else of potential value.”

“Subcommander.” The human security guard called out, “I’m detecting movement outside. Bipedal…they look like robots.”

“Security mechs.” Kaidan exclaimed. “Take them out!”

“Fire!” V’lana ordered as projectiles whizzed overhead. Beams of plasma energy then converged on both mechs, destroying them.

Stepping out to investigate, Kaidan knelt down next to one of the mechs as the security officer ran a tricorder over them. “LOKIs” The Alliance officer said, “They’re used for security, but they shouldn’t be active now unless…”

“Unless someone around here has activated them.” V’lana finished.

“Think it might be those alien life signs ahead?” Kaidan asked.

“I’d bet on it.” V’lana responded as she ordered the landing party forward. After walking several meters, Satra called out. “More mechs…these ones airborne.”

“Rocket and assault drones!” Kaidan shouted. “Get to cover!” Moving quickly, the biotic dived behind a crate as he punched a button on his omnitool, overloading one of the rocket drones, causing it to explode. Plasma beams shot out from the human security guard and Satra’s weapons as V’lana fired her rifle, unleashing a hailstorm of reddish-purple bolts of energy that completely shredded an assault drone as Kaidan finished the last drone with a cryoburst and a plasma beam.

“Whoever is doing this is pissing me off and when I catch up to them, they’re going to learn why that’s not a good idea.” V’lana growled as she ordered the landing party to move forward. “Let’s get moving!”

After taking out another set of mechs and drones, this time encountering four-legged mechs, V’lana asked as she kicked at the remains of one of the mechs with her toe. “What are these called?”

“Fenris” Kaidan replied. “They can take out a shield quicker than anything and they’ve got ugly jaws.”

“Reminds me of a Rottweiler.” The human security officer said. “My neighbor had one when I was a kid. Wonderful dogs—unless you’re an intruder.”

“Yeah.” A friend of mine had one as well.” Kaidan replied with a chuckle. “Loved to chase the mailman.” 

“We’re close to the signals now.” Satra announced, “In that building.”

“All right.” V’lana ordered, “Set weapons to stun.” She said as she switched to a Starfleet issue phaser pistol. “Let’s give them a chance to talk but be ready if they turn out hostile.”

“Right.” Kaidan nodded his head as the landing party readied weapons.

“On three.” V’lana whispered, “One…two…three!” The Romulan subcommander then kicked down the door leading the others in as they barged into the room with weapons drawn.

One of the aliens immediately drew his weapon, but before he could fire, a bolt from V’lana’s phaser struck, causing him to slump to the ground. “Weapons down.” The Romulan ordered as the aliens, wearing environmental suits that completely covered them and opaque helmets that covered the face of the being in the suit, slowly and grudgingly complied.

“What?” One of the aliens, wearing a purple sash and purple hood over her head, cried out as she rushed to the side of her fallen comrade. “What did you do to him?”

“He’s just stunned.” V’lana replied, “He’ll recover soon.”

“You don’t understand.” The alien sobbed as she carried out a careful diagnostic of her fallen comrade, “His suit! If there’s a rupture or a tear…he could get infected.” After several seconds, the alien relaxed, “He’s all right. No tears or ruptures.” Standing up, she walked confidently to V’lana. “Who are you and why did you attack us? 

“We’ve been battling your drones and mechs since we’ve arrived.” V’lana exclaimed as her Romulan blood began to assert itself once again. “What did you expect?”

“They’re not our mechs!” The alien cried out, “We didn’t reprogram them!”

“Then who did?” The human security officer inquired, seeking to ease tensions between her volatile superior and the alien.

“Who are you?” The alien asked, “That isn’t an Alliance uniform.”

“They’re not Alliance, Tali, but you know I am.” Kaiden then stepped forward so that his old _Normandy_ squad mate could see him.

“Kaidan!” Tali cried out, her happiness evident in her voice. “What are you doing here and who are these people?”

“They’re friends, Tali.” Kaidan said, nodding his head at V’lana in unspoken communication. Taking the hint, the subcommander gestured for Satra and the human security officer to lower their weapons as she lowered hers. “This is Subcommander V’lana Avesti of the Romulan Republic. She commands a ship in orbit. The others are part of her crew. Subcommander, this is Tali’Zorah nar Rayya…”

“Just call me Tali.” The purple-clad alien said through her vocalizer.

“Tali is a Quarian.

“The migratory species.” Satra deduced.

“Correct.” Tali responded and then, turning to the subcommander, took notice of both the pointed ears and faint brow ridges, “I’ve never seen your species before.”

“As Commander Alenko said, we are called Romulans.” V’lana explained, “We came to assist the commander in his investigation.” She hesitated for a moment, unsure as to whether to continue, until she saw Kaidan’s almost imperceptible nod, “Our people are also being taken.”

“Do you know what happened here, Tali?” Kaidan gently inquired.

“No.” The quarian shook her head. “We were shocked when we arrived. This was a large colony. And to have everyone just vanish…”

“Why did you come here?” V’lana inquired.

“We were looking for a quarian named Veetor.” Tali explained, “He was on his pilgrimage.”

“Pilgrimage?” V’lana interrupted. 

“It’s a rite of passage for the quarians.” Kaidan explained, “When a quarian is ready, they go out on their own.”

“Correct.” Tali said as she picked up the narrative, “The pilgrim seeks something of value to give to the captain of the ship he or she wishes to join as a ceremonial gift. It marks the passage from adolescence to adulthood.”

“Why did Veetor come here?” Kaidan inquired more out of curiosity than suspicion.

“Veetor liked to help others.” Tali explained, “So he came here, thinking that he could do the most good in a colony such as this that was finding its feet.”

“He’d fit in well with the Federation.” The Starfleet security officer observed.

“The problem is….” Tali explained, “Veetor has always been…sensitive—if you understand what I mean.”

“In other words…” The usually blunt V’lana stated, “He’s mentally fragile.”

“Correct.” Tali reluctantly agreed before continuing, “I’m afraid that whatever happened here…along with possible infection if his suit was damaged…might have made him delusional. He’s reprogrammed the mechs—killed several of my own people. Kaidan…Subcommander…please…don’t hurt him.” Tali begged, “He’s not responsible for his own actions. He’s scared and alone. Please…help him.”

“Where is he?” Kaidan gently asked.

“He’s in the control center across the courtyard, but there’s a large mech blocking the way. It has already hurt or killed a half dozen of my own people.” Tali cautioned

“What sort of mech is it?” Kaidan asked.

“An Ymir.” Tali replied.

“Ymir?” V’lana raised an eyebrow.

“Heavy mech.” Kaidan explained, “Fires missiles and projectiles. It has two mass accelerator cannons in its right arm and a rocket launcher in the left. It’s also shielded and armored.”

“We can’t target it from orbit because that same interference that’s blocking the _Gallena_ ’s scanners and transporters will interfere with its targeting sensors.” Satra noted.

“That means we’re going to have to do it ourselves.” V’lana sighed. “Ok…what are the strengths and weaknesses of this Ymir and what’s the best way to take it down?”

“Concentrated fire to its head will destroy its processing core and cause an explosion—one that you do not want to be near.” Kaidan warned. “You can also disable it by shooting off its arms…but it’s usually better to just try to kill it with the headshots.”

“Ok…” V’lana nodded her head, “We have our battle plan. We’ll take a few minutes to catch our breath. Satra…Crewman…help with the wounded. Kaidan? I’m sure you and your friend would like to catch up with each other. I’ll be over here…” She said, pointing to a chair. “Ten minutes…we move.”

Walking her old friend to a quiet, isolated corner of the room, Tali asked, “So…how did you meet these people?”

“Blue Suns attacked the ship I was on and she saved me.” Kaidan replied, “She’s good people, Tali…A bit quick tempered, a little earthy, and violent sometimes…” He smiled.

“Kind of like someone we both once knew and respected…and…” Tali whispered, “…in your case, loved.”

“I guess you could say that.” Kaidan replied as he glanced at the subcommander who returned his glance with one of her own and a slight smile. “I’ve read a lot about her people recently. They’ve been through so much…their home worlds destroyed in a supernova…their empire crumbled…scattered throughout the galaxy…fighting a civil war while at the same time trying to keep other races from taking what little they have left…trying to build a new life. They’re not perfect, Tali. They can be ruthless, cruel, treacherous, vicious, and without pity. Before their home worlds were destroyed, their xenophobia would have put the most zealous Terra Firma party member to shame in comparison and some of them—especially those on the other side of their civil war—still are as racist and xenophobic as ever.”

“They sound dangerous.” Tali observed.

“They can be.” Kaidan admitted, “But then, so can humans or turians or quarians for that matter. We all have our dark side. V’lana’s people can also be kind and loving and passionate and tender…” He then nodded his head in the direction of Satra who was comforting a wounded quarian.

“I see…” Tali replied, “And the human with them…she’s definitely not Alliance.”

“No…she isn’t.” Kaidan admitted, adding with a sheepish grin, “It’s difficult to explain in the couple of minutes we have left, but I promise, later, I’ll tell you everything…deal?”

“Deal.” The quarian agreed as she stood up. “And I’m going to hold you to that promise.”

“Satra?” The subcommander queried.

“The injured have been stabilized and any environmental suit tears or ruptures repaired. I’ve also done what I can to boost their immune systems taking into account we’re dealing with a dextro-amino acid based species.” The Romulan science officer replied.

“Thank you.” Tali said as she checked on her crewmen. “I appreciate what you’ve done.”

“Glad to help.” V’lana replied as she turned to the human biotic standing next to her, “Ready to go, Kaidan?”

“Whenever you are, subcommander.” Alenko responded.

“All right.” V’lana smiled, readying her assault disruptor as she anticipated the coming battle, “Let’s do this.”

Entering the courtyard, V’lana spotted the mech standing before the door. “Kaidan? You and the crewman go right. Satra…Flank left.” Readying her assault disruptor, V’lana declared, “I’ll take the center. Fire on my mark.”

As the teams moved to take position, the mech struck, launching a missile at the security officer who was hit dead on, the missile overcoming her shielding and armor as it sent her flying several feet until her mangled form finally landed. “Now!” V’lana ordered as purple-red bolts streamed from her weapon while Satra fired with her plasma rifle and Kaidan, activating his omnitool, overloaded the behemoth’s shields.

“Don’t forget to target the head!” Kaidan shouted as he followed up his overload with a biotic warp.

“Right!” V’lana replied as she adjusted her fire, tossing a photon grenade for extra measure. “Fire in the hole!”

“Damn!” Kaidan swore as rounds from the mech’s autocannon grazed his shield. Firing his plasma rifle, the sentinel hit the mech squarely in the head as Satra’s and V’lana’s beams converged there as well. All three maintained their fire as the metal brute slowly advanced until, finally, it stopped moving and began emitting a high-pitched howl.

“Run!” Kaidan shouted, “It’s about to blow!” All three ran as fast as they could as the mech built up to a critical mass, finally exploding, the shockwave knocking everyone down.

“Kaidan!” V’lana called out, “Satra? You all right?”

“I’m fine, subcommander.” Kaidan responded as he struggled to his feet.

“I’m unhurt as well.” The science officer echoed. Moving quickly to check on their fallen comrade, Satra shook her head.

“Damn.” V’lana cursed as she stared at the door to the control room. “This had better be worth it.”

Entering the control room, the landing party at once spotted a lone quarian muttering to himself as his fingers almost literally danced over the console, “Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No no no.”

“Are you Veetor?” V’lana demanded.

“No Veetor. Not here. Swarms can’t find. Monsters coming. Have to hide.”

“Veetor!” V’lana called out, “You’re safe.”

The frightened quarian seemed not to hear the subcommander as he continued to manipulate the console and mumble incoherently.

“He’s too frightened to hear.” Satra diagnosed as she ran her tricorder. “Extreme fatigue…alpha waves are very high…”

“Maybe this will get his attention.” V’lana said as she drew her phaser and pointed it at one of the monitors only to have a gentle, yet firm hand press down on it. Turning her head, she saw that the hand belonged to Kaidan.

“I know a better way.” He said in a soft voice as he activated his omnitool, turning off all the monitors and quickly attracting Veetor’s attention.

“You’re human.’ Veetor said, pointing to Alenko, “But they’re not. Where did you hide? Where did they come from?”

“I’m Subcommander V’lana Avesti of the Romulan Republic.” V’lana announced as she stepped forward.

“And I’m Kaidan Alenko, of the Systems Alliance. We came to find out what happened here.”

“The monsters. The swarms. They took everyone.” Veetor lamented. “I saw everything.” He said as he turned the monitors back on. 

“What is that?” V’lana asked, pointing to an alien being guiding what appeared to be a grav sled.

“I think it’s a Collector.” Kaidan gasped in disbelief.

“Who or what is a Collector?” V’lana asked.

“We don’t know much about them.” Kaidan explained, “They tend to work through middlemen like slavers or mercenaries. If the Collectors are involved with the Reapers, that would explain the disappearance of the colony. Their technology might be advanced enough to take an entire colony.”

“Like the Borg.” V’lana mused, “Except where the Borg are interested in technology, these Collectors are seeking organic life.”

“The seeker swarms.” Veetor explained as a multitude of flying insect-like objects flew across the monitor. “No one can hide. The seekers find you. Freeze you. Then the monsters take you away.”

“How did you avoid capture?” V’lana asked.

“Swarms didn’t find me.” Veetor replied. “Monsters didn’t know I was here.”

“His environmental suit might have kept him from being detected.” Satra surmised, “Or their instruments were calibrated to detect only humans.”

“What about Virinat?” Kaidan asked, “Did whoever it was that took your people take any other species?”

“There were only Romulans on Virinat.” V’lana said, shaking her head, “At least to the best of my knowledge we were the only ones there.” Pausing for a moment, the subcommander then asked, “Can you tell me anything more about the Collectors, Kaidan?”

“I’m afraid not, subcommander.” The human biotic replied, “Not much is known about them. Most people haven’t even heard of them and to those who have, they’re either legends or bogeymen to scare kids into behaving.”

“So why are they kidnapping human and possibly Romulan, Reman, and Cardassian colonists and ships’ crews.” V’lana asked rhetorically. Turning her attention back to Veetor, she asked, “What happened afterwards?”

“The monsters loaded the people on to ships and then they left. The ships flew away, but they’ll be back for me. No one escapes.”

“I think that’s all he knows, Subcommander.” Kaidan said in a soft voice.

“We should take him back with us to the _Gallena_.” Satra suggested, “Our sickbay can help him and once he feels better, perhaps he’ll be able to tell us more.”

“I studied them. The monsters. The swarms. I recorded them with my omnitool. Lots of readings. Electro-magnetic. Dark energy.”

“Now that is fascinating.” Satra remarked. “His readings might correlate with our scans of the different anomalies.”

“We need to get outside this interference, so we can transport back to the ship with Veetor.” V’lana declared as Tali entered the room.

“Wait.” The quarian pleaded, “Veetor needs treatment and to be with his own people, not an interrogation.”

“We’ll give him treatment.” V’lana replied in a soft voice, “And we’re not going to interrogate him. We’ll return him and you to your people if you’d like.”

“Please.” Tali begged, “Let me take him. You can take Veetor’s omnitool—it has all the information he’s recorded on it. I doubt he can add anything more. We need to get him to the Flotilla.”

“I can understand caution.” V’lana conceded with a sigh, “Very well. We agree to your terms.”

“Thank you.” Tali replied in a placating voice, “It’s just that my people right now are very nervous about allowing those we do not know to get to close to our Flotilla.”

“Because of the Cerberus attack?” Kaidan deduced as Tali nodded her head. Kaidan further explained to the two Romulans, “Cerberus is a pro-human intelligence and black ops group. I guess you could say it’s our version of the Tal Shiar. They attacked the flotilla in order to snatch a female human biotic. Caused a lot of destruction and quarian casualties.”

“Right.” Tali confirmed, “So…you can understand why I and my people are so much on our guard?”

V’lana nodded her head, “I’d do the same if I were you. Very well, we’ll take the omnitool, but I hope that eventually we can reach the point where we can work together. More than you can imagine might depend on it.”

“Thank you.” Tali said as everyone began to file out of the control room. Pausing for a moment, she asked, “Could I talk with Kaidan—alone?”

“Sure.” V’lana replied, nodding her head once. “We’ll be outside when you’re ready.”

“So…Kaidan…” Tali asked, “Do you trust her?”

“Yes…I do.” Kaidan nodded his head. “Her people do have a history of backstabbing and double-crossing—something she’s freely owned up to, but I believe her about being attacked and I think she’s telling the truth when she says that many of her people are trying to find a different way. There’s nothing like losing your home world to knock the arrogance out of you.”

“I know.” Tali responded somberly.

“I’m sorry, Tali.” Kaidan quickly apologized, “I’ve got a big mouth.”

“It’s all right, Kaidan.” Tali replied, “You’re right. Something like that happening to you will change you as a people.”

“From what I’ve seen of her, she’s not a bad person. Strong willed…sure of herself…definitely quick tempered.” Kaidan chuckled, “She can easily out cuss an Alliance drill instructor if she wants to.”

“Reminds me a little of Shepard.” Tali remarked with a sad fondness.

“Yeah.” Kaidan acknowledged, his lips turning up in a sad smile, “She is a little like Jane.”

“I miss her.” Tali lamented as Kaidan hugged her close.

“Yeah.” He said gently as tears came to his eyes, “I do too.”

“But there comes a time, Kaidan…” Tali pointed out, the sadness still in her voice, “When we must let go otherwise our ghosts keep us from living.”

“I know, Tali.” Kaidan nodded his head, “You’re right. It’s just not easy.”

“No it isn’t.” The young quarian remarked, “But…” She said as she spied the subcommander waiting outside, “I think maybe you’ve got someone willing to help you out with that—if you give her a chance.”

“Maybe.” Kaidan nodded his head slowly, “It’s not like we’re in a rush though. We have time. Like I told her, we just met.”

“Well…we better be going.” Tali said, “I have an important mission for my people I’ve got to get back to.”

“You take care of yourself, Tali—and…” Kaidan added, “Don’t lose touch. Friends need to stick together—now more than ever.”

“I will.” Tali replied, her vocalizer reflecting both her fondness for Kaidan as well as regret at their parting. “You take care of yourself and remember what we just talked about. I know you said you have plenty of time. But, as we both know, time has a way of slipping from us faster than we would like.”

Returning to where the two Romulan women were standing and talking, Kaidan asked, “You two ready to head back.”

“Yes.” V’lana replied, “We’ll have to walk a bit though to get far enough away from both the interference and curious quarian eyes.”

“Don’t want the quarians to know about your transporter?” Kaidan asked as the three began to walk away.

“What is it you humans like to say?” V’lana replied with a chuckle, “I like to keep a queen in the hole.”

“Ace.” Kaidan corrected with a chuckle, “Ace in the hole.”

“Oh…there’s only one queen here.” V’lana laughed, “Make no mistake about that.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kaidan quipped back.

“Good.” V’lana nodded her head smugly, “Now, let’s go back to the ship and figure out our next moves.”

As her ship rose from the surface and assumed orbit, Tali ordered a scan for the Romulan ship. “What do you mean you can’t detect anything.” The quarian engineer exclaimed in disbelief.

“Just that.” The quarian manning the helm replied, “There’s no evidence of any ship in orbit.”

“Nothing?” Tali exclaimed, “No heat emissions? No signs of static discharge or venting? Nothing?”

“Nothing, Tali’Zorah.” The quarian replied.

“Damn.” Tali swore under her breath, “They must have a stealth system even more advanced than the one the old _Normandy_ used to have.” Returning to her quarters, Tali saw the blinking light on her message console, activating the console, she played Liara’s message and then sent a reply. “Liara? This is Tali. On important mission but can stop off at Ilium on way. Met Kaidan. He’s alive and well. Need to speak with you. Will contact you when I arrive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The apparent absence of Shepard and the introduction of the Romulans does mean that events are going to play out quite differently. In Star Trek Online canon, this story begins just after the wrap up of the Romulan Mystery arc where the Romulan character has made his/her escape from Hakeev and Sela's custody and attempt to indoctrinate them and just before the Nimbus arc, so V'lana does not know exactly what the Elachi are or what they are doing to their prisoners.


	4. Forging Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V'lana forms a partnership with the Earth Alliance and Citadel Council as the Illusive Man schemes.

**_R.R.W Gallena_ **

“I need to contact my superiors.” Kaidan said as he and V’lana stepped off the transporter pad. “Let them know what’s going on here.”

“Who are your superiors?” V’lana asked as the two of them, accompanied by Satra, walked out of the transporter room towards the turbolift.

“Councilor Anderson is the human ambassador to the Citadel Council.” Kaidan explained. “He’s the one who sent me. He’ll probably notify Admiral Hackett—he’s the commander of Fifth Fleet.”

“And you’re under his command?” V’lana inquired.

“Yes…more or less.” Kaidan answered back. “Since Shepard…died…I’ve been sorta working as Anderson’s troubleshooter.”

“This Shepard…she’s the one you served under, right?” V’lana asked as they entered the turbolift. “Bridge.” The subcommander ordered.

“That’s right.” The human biotic replied, nodding his head. “She was killed when our ship, the _Normandy_ , was destroyed—we think by a Collector ship.”

“I see…” Turning to her science officer, V’lana inquired, “Satra? Is there any problem with us tapping into their communications systems?”

“No subcommander.” The Romulan officer shook her head. “It was actually quite easy once we took care of a few interface problems. You’ll have both audio and visual.”

“Good.” Turning back to Kaidan, the subcommander said, “You can contact your superior when we get to the bridge if you’d like or…if you prefer privacy…you can make your call from my ready room.”

“The bridge will be fine.” Kaidan replied, “Allies should trust each other—right?”

“Right.” V’lana inclined her head, pleased at the human’s answer. As the door slid open to the bridge, V’lana took her chair as she ordered her science officer, “Satra? Hail Councilor Anderson on the Citadel.”

“Yes, Subcommander.” The science officer acknowledged as V’lana gestured for Kaidan to stand beside her.

**_The Citadel_ **

“I have to meet the salarian councilor’s representative in the Commons, Councilor.” Ambassador Udina stated, all but spitting out the word ‘Councilor’.

“Go ahead.” Anderson replied, “I have some paperwork here to catch up on.” The Councilor sighed as he watched his aide depart. “It never ends. You want this job so bad that you can taste it, Donnel, and I want nothing more than to let you have it.” Shaking his head, humanity’s representative to the Council looked up as he addressed his next words, “Maybe that was your intention all along, Shepard. You knew I didn’t want the job and Udina did and that would make us both concentrate on what was most important—representing humanity’s interests.” As he returned to his current problem—a request from the volus ambassador for possible trade concessions on Eden Prime in exchange for help in rebuilding the colony, the incoming communications light on his monitor lit up, soon followed by a chime.

“Yes.” Anderson rumbled as he activated the monitor. Then, his eyes widened as he saw a woman sitting in a chair wearing a mesh silver and maroon miniskirt and thigh high boots with Staff Commander Alenko standing next to her.

“Councilor Anderson?” The woman inquired in almost flawless English. Looking closer, Anderson saw that the woman had, besides long auburn hair and green eyes that so reminded him of Shepard, pointed ears and faint traces of brow ridges on her forehead. “Councilor Anderson? Can you hear me? Satra? Do we have a connection?”

“Yes, Subcommander.” Anderson heard another voice speak.

“Excuse me.” Anderson, regaining control of his wits, spoke, “I was just stunned…”

“I’m told I have that effect on men.” The woman replied with a slight smirk that quickly disappeared. “I am Subcommander V’lana Avesti, commanding the Romulan Republic Warbird _Gallena_. I believe you already know Staff Commander Alenko?”

“Alenko? Would you care to explain what’s going on here?” Anderson asked as his eyes tried to take in the scene on the monitor. Occasionally, he would spot a figure with pointed ears crossing the screen and once he spotted someone that appeared human. “Where are you and who are these people?”

“They’re friends, Councilor.” Kaidan replied, “The _Columbia_ was attacked by mercenaries and the subcommander destroyed their ship and rescued me.”

“Then I owe you my thanks, Subcommander.” The Councilor replied as V’lana inclined her head in acknowledgement.

“We also just came back from Freedom’s Progress, Councilor.” Kaidan reported. “The colony is gone.”

“The entire colony?” Anderson rose to his feet in shocked surprise, “No one left behind.”

“No, Sir.” Kaidan replied grimly. “Tali and some of her people were there when we arrived.”

“What were the quarians doing there?” The Councilor asked.

“They were looking for one of their people who had gone to Freedom’s Progress for his pilgrimage.” Kaidan answered. “When they arrived, they found the colony deserted. We got there a little after they did and after fighting through some mechs, managed to get to their missing quarian. He recorded everything that happened. I have it here.”

“Satra?” V’lana called out, “Can you transmit the information?”

“Yes, Subcommander.” The science officer responded.

“Councilor?” V’lana interrupted, “Would you like us to transmit the data to you?”

“Can you do that and be sure it stays secure?” Anderson asked.

Taking Satra’s single nod of her head as confirmation, V’lana replied, “Yes we can.”

“Then thank you, again. I’m ready for your transmission.”

Nodding her head at her science officer, V’lana signaled for Satra to begin transmitting. “You should be getting the data now, Councilor.”

“I am.” Anderson replied, amazed at the speed of the download.

“Good.” V’lana stated, requesting further, “I think it would be in our best interests if we met. We have much to discuss.” She then turned her head to Kaidan and nodded once, indicating that he was to speak.

“Councilor? The Romulans have had colonies go missing too. They think that what’s happening could be related and they want to work together. Sir, I’d strongly recommend taking them up on their offer. They have resources that we just don’t have, and we have resources that can help them.”

“It would be a mutually beneficial relationship, Councilor.” V’lana added, “But the decision, of course, is yours.”

“I think a meeting would be a good idea.” Anderson agreed, further adding, “It would also be a advisable if the other councilors were informed. Otherwise, they might think that we’re working against them.”

“Good to see that you’re one who sees the…how do you humans phrase it, the giant painting?”

“Big picture.” Anderson, along with Kaidan chuckled, “But yes, it would be better to let them know what’s going on. They might even have some ideas we haven’t thought of yet.”

“Very well then.” V’lana nodded once, “I’ll bow to your discretion. So…where do you wish this meeting to take place?”

“Would my office in the Citadel be acceptable.” Anderson suggested.

“It would.” V’lana indicated.

“We should inform Admiral Hackett.” Kaidan suggested. “He could be very helpful.”

“I’d recommend that as well, Subcommander.” Anderson added.

“Very well, that is agreeable.” V’lana acceded. “Also, we have prisoners from the ship that we destroyed in security confinement. I’d rather they be in your cells than mine. My security chief has been complaining constantly about the smell of the four-eyed one.”

“They captured a batarian, turian, and human, Councilor.” Kaidan explained.

Chuckling in spite of himself, Anderson replied, “We’ll take them off your hands, subcommander. I’ll contact the admiral immediately after talking with you. It should take a couple of days for him to get here.”

“That should work out for us as well.” V’lana responded. “I look forward to meeting you in person, Councilor.”

“Likewise, Subcommander.” Anderson replied as he cut off the transmission. Quickly punching in the code for Fifth Fleet, the Councilor sighed in relief as Admiral Hackett answered, “Admiral? We need to talk.” Several minutes later, after finishing his conversation with the admiral, the councilor activated the holographic link connecting him with his fellow councilors.

“Excuse me.” The human councilor apologized as the holographic images of the turian, asari, and salarian delegates appeared, “But I must speak to you about a matter of great urgency.”

“What is it this time, Councilor Anderson?” The turian councilor grumbled.

“We have encountered a new space-faring species.” Anderson replied, immediately drawing the interest of the other councilors. “They rescued an Alliance officer, Kaidan Alenko, when the ship he was on was attacked by pirates. Their representative wishes to meet with us in forty-eight hours in my office. I just thought you would like to be here when they arrive.”

“When did you first hear of this?” Valern, the salarian councilor inquired.

“Just now.” The human councilor replied.

“We need to prepare an appropriate greeting.” Tevos, the asari councilor, stated.

“I get the impression they want to keep this mission low-key, councilors.” Anderson advised. “Perhaps it would be better if we all just met in my office a little before they arrived. Then, once we hear from them again, we can proceed from there.”

“An astute suggestion, Councilor.” Valern blinked and nodded his head. “Very well…” He stated as the other councilors nodded their heads in agreement, “We will meet in your office in forty-seven Earth hours.”

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“Set course for the Citadel.” The subcommander ordered. “Remain cloaked until I say otherwise.”

“Understood.”

“Drop alert status to standard. We’ve been on heightened and combat alerts for too long. I don’t want the crew burning out.” V’lana ordered, “And open the Raptor’s Nest, the holodecks and the other recreational lounges for leisure activities.”

“Yes, Subcommander.” Tovan acknowledged.

“Join me for drinks in the Nest, Kaidan, after we change and clean up?” V’lana tempted.

“Sure.” The human biotic replied. “Say…two hours?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” Turning to her executive officer, V’lana noted the raised eyebrow. “What, Big Brother?”

“Nothing, Little Sister…” Her old friend said as he flashed a knowing grin.

“Right.” V’lana retorted with a smirk. “I want you taking some time off now too. Satra? That goes for you also. Hivan? You have the chair.”

“Yes, Subcommander.” The burly science officer replied as he took his place in the chair vacated by his commanding officer.

After changing out of her uniform and into a comfortable dress and blouse with maroon belt, V’lana made her way down to the lounge where she waited until her date arrived. Nodding in approval at the short-sleeved shirt and jeans the human chose to wear, the subcommander waved him towards her. “Not bad.” She purred as she took in his muscular physique.

“You’re looking beautiful yourself.” Kaidan smiled back.

“I just threw this on.” V’lana confessed. “Come…” She smiled as she took the human’s hand and led him to a booth. “Sit. Someone should be coming by soon.” Almost on cue, a blue-skinned female with a bald pate and a small ridge running down the center of her skull and face down to her chest came over.

“What would you like?” The strange—to Kaidan—alien asked.

“I’ll have Saurian brandy.” V’lana replied.

“And you, sir?” The woman asked.

“Ummm…a beer…Earth beer.” He qualified.

“Coming right up.” The waitress replied.

“Ummm…” Kaidan stammered as V’lana chuckled softly.

“She’s a Bolian.” V’lana said, answering Kaidan’s stammered query. “They’re members of the Federation.”

“So, she’s one of the exchange officers?” Kaidan queried.

“Yes.” V’lana shook her head, explaining, “She’s one of the Starfleet exchange officers, but we do have civilians working for us as well. Unlike the ships controlled by Sela and the Tal Shiar or the Republic ships that have aligned with the Klingon Empire, those of us who have thrown in our lot with the Federation carry a few civilians on board.”

“Wait a minute!” Kaidan interjected as the waitress brought their drinks. “You’re telling me that some of your ships are allied with the Federation and others with these Klingons?”

“Right.” V’lana nodded her head as she sipped her Saurian brandy.

“And the Klingons and the Federation are at war with each other.” A stupefied Kaidan exclaimed.

“Right.”

“That would mean…” He began somberly.

“Yeah…sometimes.” V’lana nodded her head. “It sucks, and I think it’s stupid.”

“Why?” Kaidan asked. “I mean, why are your people doing this?”

“Because D’Tan’s a fucking idiot.” V’lana cursed and then explained after taking a big swig of brandy. “I think he’s still got some of that old Empire way of thinking going on in his mind. He must think he can play both ends against the middle and come out on top. Well…that’s not going to happen here.” She said angrily as Kaidan just sat back and listened, just as he used to do when another redhead he knew needed to vent. “We need to be building trust right now. All D’Tan’s scheme is going to do is breed distrust.”

“So, what would you do if you were in his shoes?” Kaidan asked, again, treating her just as he would have treated Jane.

“I’d pick a side and stick with it.” V’lana flatly declared. “Do that and even the other side respects you—you’ve made a choice and you’re holding to it. You’ve shown you can be trusted.”

“Good point.” Kaidan conceded, “So why do you think D’Tan did what he did? And don’t tell me it’s because he’s a fucking idiot because I get the impression he’s not that.”

“You’re right.” V’lana sighed, “He’s not. I think he’s desperate and feels trapped and is falling back on the old ways of thinking because he doesn’t know how to do anything else. New Romulus is close to the Klingon border. There’s no way we can hold on to it with what we have right now without the Klingons permitting us to do so. We just don’t have the forces to take on both them and the Tal Shiar—even with Federation help. The Federation has the resources to help us develop New Romulus. Short-term, we need the Klingons as a shield. Long-term, the Federation is the better choice.”

I doubt either power is aligning with you out of the goodness of their hearts.” Kaidan noted with a wry grin, getting an equal response from his companion.

“You’re got that right.” V’lana chuckled as she explained, “The one thing we have of value is our technology—namely our cloaking and singularity tech. If we are going to continue as an independent entity, we have to improve those technologies and develop new ones. To do that, we have to take a leaf from the Federation’s book and emphasize science and exploration while not ignoring our military and at the same time keeping an eye on everyone else.”

“Tall order.” Kaidan remarked as he sipped his beer.

“Now I think you can understand why the other races are wrong when they say we’re paranoid. You’re not paranoid if they really are out to get you. But enough about me and my universe.” V’lana smirked as the waitress brought the couple refills for their drinks. “I want to hear you talk for a while. What’s it like to be a biotic? To be able to do all those things?”

“Aside from the migraines.” Kaidan laughed, “It’s not bad.”

“Do you go to schools or training or anything like that?” V’lana inquired, then, seeing a dark look crossing Kaidan’s face, held up her hand, “Seems I’ve brought up bad memories. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“No…” Kaidan sighed as he took a swig of beer, “It’s ok. When they found out I was biotic, I was sent to Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training or BAaT. We called it Brain Camp. It was a program set up by Conatix Industries backed by the Alliance located on Gagarin Station out beyond the orbit of Pluto—Jump Zero—it’s where they did all the FTL experiments before discovering the mass relay at Charon.”

“So…you were experimenting with alternative FTL!” V’lana exclaimed, further prompting, “But go on”

“Yeah. Most of us were teenagers. Problem was…no one knew what they were doing. Biotics had only just begun appearing amongst humans, so Conatix hired turians as instructors.”

“They’re the ones you fought a war with earlier, right?” V’lana interrupted.

“That’s right.” Kaidan nodded his head, “But Conatix and the Alliance didn’t want to go through the Citadel—they thought it would make humanity look weak.”

Chuckling, V’lana commented, “That’s a pretty Romulan way of looking at things. Never reveal weakness to your opponents.”

“Problem was…” Kaidan sighed, “Many of those turians were still nursing grudges from the war and took it out on us. One in particular, Vyrnnus, had it in for me. I put up with his BS until he injured Rahna, one of my class mates. Something inside me snapped then. I went after him with everything I had.”

“Good!” V’lana nodded her head approvingly. “The veruul got what was coming to him.”

“He ended up with a broken neck and eventually died” Kaidan somberly retorted, “Probably would have survived if they’d have gotten him medical aid in time.”

“Sounds like a whole bunch of people didn’t like him.” V’lana commented. Seeing the distressed look on Kaidan’s face, V’lana softened her voice as she placed the palm of her hand on the top of his. Feeling the refreshing coolness of his touch, The Romulan woman’s lips turned up in a slight smile, “You have to understand one thing about my people, Kaidan—and me. Contrary to what the Klingons and some in the Federation say, we Romulans are not amoral backstabbers and schemers. While Romulans don’t believe in the Klingons’ warrior code which is really all too often an excuse for petty revenge or get mired in the ethical and…to be honest…often self-righteous…moralizing of humans, we do possess a sense of…I guess you could call it honor. We call it menhei’sahe. It’s our ruling passion. It might be different from what the others see as honor, but it’s no less real. To defend a loved one is expected. Someone you cared about was being attacked and you came to her aid.” Her eyes taking on a fiery cast, she said, “Heavens help whoever attempts to hurt those I love. I will hunt them to the end of the universe—Hells, I’ve hunted them through two universes already.” Laughing, she shook her head, “And here I am dominating the conversation again. I’m sorry, Kaidan…go on.”

“Well…there’s not a whole lot more to say.” Kaidan replied, still chewing over the words just recently spoken by the lovely and fiery woman sitting across from him.

“Is it your abilities that cause your headaches?” V’lana asked.

“No.” Kaidan shook his head, “It’s the L2 implants I’m fitted with. The implants are necessary for us to use and control our abilities. They’re more powerful than the L3s and not as versatile as the L5s…but they have side effects that vary. In some cases, mental disorders, in other cases such as mine, headaches.”

“Well…you let us know if you’re having any problems. Unfortunately, I don’t have any human doctors on board, but Aven does his best.” V’lana remarked apologetically, “Now…talk to me.” The subcommander smiled as she sipped her brandy, “I like hearing you talk.”

**_Ilium_ **

“Tali!” Liara smiled as her quarian friend entered her office, “Thank you for coming.”

“We need to speak.” The quarian engineer declared, “Privately.”

“Of course.” Liara nodded her head, “Nyxeris? Take a few hours off—with pay.”

“Thank you, Dr. T’Soni.” The secretary replied as she left her employer’s office, activating her recording bug before she left.

“Come with me.” Tali said in a flat tone. “We need to talk, and I want to make sure we’re not overheard by listeners.”

“I scan my office constantly.” Liara protested only to be silenced by her quarian friend’s raised hand.

“This is too important to take chances. Where can we talk in absolute security?”

“Come.” Liara replied as she escorted her friend out of her office. “There’s an isolated park I’ve found that’s as secure as anywhere else on this planet.”

“Good.” Tali responded, “Let’s go.” Minutes later, the skycar carrying the two friends touched down next to a small glade.

“Here” Liara said as she guided Tali to an outdoor table. “We can talk safely.”

Tali then placed a small disc shaped object down on the table and touched it. As she touched it, it exhibited a flashing green light. “Scrambling and detection device.” The quarian explained. Besides scrambling our words, it will alert us to any electronic listening devices.”

“So…what is this about, Tali?” Liara asked, getting straight to the point.

“As I said in my message to you, Kaidan is alive and healthy.” The quarian answered with more than a tiny note of pleasure in her voice”

“I remember.” Liara recalled, “You said you saw him on Freedom’s Progress.” The information broker noted, “I read where the entire colony had vanished—apparently taken by the Collectors. Over nine hundred thousand souls…”

“It was…what was the human word…spooky.” Tali said as she recalled, “Walking down the empty streets and peering into the empty buildings where the occupants seemed to have just picked up and walked away.”

“Was Kaidan there to check up on the colony?” Liara inquired.

“Yes.’ Tali nodded her head, “And he brought friends…not Alliance and not from any race I know of. Although…a human was with them, but she was definitely not Alliance.”

“What do you mean?” Liara asked as her heart began to race, already anticipating her quarian friend’s answer.

“There’s a new race in the picture. Advanced…very advanced.” Tali announced. “They have brow ridges and pointed ears, but otherwise look human and call themselves ‘Romulans’.”

“I’ve never heard of such a race.” Liara replied, taking careful mental notes.

“They seem to prefer to use directed energy weapons.” Tali recalled, “And they do use armor and shields—although both are very advanced. Their armor is apparently worn underneath their clothing and they seem to be capable of making it transparent as their commander wore a short skirt and didn’t appear to have any armor at all.”

“Transparent?” Liara repeated, disbelieving. Are you sure she was wearing armor?”

“I believe so.’ Tali replied with a nod of her head. “Her and her people took on an Ymir. They lost the other human who was with them and one of them said that the mech’s weapons tore through both shield and armor.”

“I’ll make some inquiries and see if I can find out anything more about this new race.” Liara said. “Do you know why they decided to come to Freedom’s Progress?”

“They said they were helping Kaidan in his investigation.” Tali recollected, “And Kaidan seemed to trust them. Although…” She hesitated, unsure as to whether to continue or not.

“Go ahead, Tali.” Liara encouraged, “I need to know as much as I can about this new player before deciding what to do.”

“I’m not sure what to say about them. They’re curious…and fierce. Another thing…their commander—the rank they called her was subcommander.” Tali continued, “Seemed quite a bit interested in Kaidan and it looked to me like Kaidan was returning that interest. So…that would imply that they have emotions such as love and friendship.”

“If these people are potential allies, then that might be good.” Liara sighed, “It’s been two years since…Shepard…It’s time he moved on. It’s time we all did. Do you know anything else about these people?” Liara asked.

“No.” Tali shook her head, “Except that they most likely possess a stealth system even more effective than the old _Normandy_ ’s. After returning to our ship and leaving the planet…” Tali explained, “We scanned for their ship. We couldn’t find any sign they were even there. No static electric discharges…no apparent use of a mass effect drive. The only answer I could come up with is that they must have found some means of duplicating an infiltrator’s cloak on a large scale.”

“You mean making an entire ship invisible?” Liara gasped.

“Yes.” Tali nodded her head. “It’s theoretically possible, but it would take a tremendous amount of power—more power than even our largest dreadnoughts could generate. However, it’s the lack of traces of the use of a mass effect drive that has me most curious. They might have a means of FTL travel other than mass effect.”

“That’s impossible.” Liara shook her head.

“Why?” Tali countered, “The only reason we all use mass effect drives is because each of our civilizations either discovered the tech in their home systems or nearby or were contacted by a culture that was already using mass effect technology. It was just easier to abandon our own FTL research and go with mass effect drives and the mass relays.” The quarian engineer then posed the question, “What if there was a society living in isolated space. No close-by mass relays or neighbors with mass effect technology. No Prothean caches or anything like that. Why couldn’t they develop a means of FTL travel different from mass effect?”

“That makes sense.” Liara conceded, further prompting, “Go on.”

“Added to that…” Tali continued, “There are the weapons they used and their armor and shielding. Directed energy weapons—not mass accelerated projectiles. Their shields and armor were not derived from mass effect technology either, but from something else entirely. These people have gone off in a totally uncharted direction.” Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, Tali declared, “We need them as allies and can’t afford to have them as enemies.”

“Then we better do what we can to make sure they are our allies.” Liara responded as the two friends got up.

**_R.R.W. Gallena_ **

“We are in the Serpent Nebula.” Tovan reported as the _Gallena_ exited the mass relay.

“Is the nebula interfering with our cloak?” V’lana asked as she sat in the center chair of the warbird.

“Negative, Subcommander.” Tovan replied. “Cloak holding, all systems at optimal.”

“Good. Open communications channel with Councilor Anderson. Let’s see if he and this council are ready to meet face-to-face.”

**_Human Embassy—The Citadel_ **

“Are you sure about these people, David?” Admiral Hackett asked as the two men talked in the Councilor’s office.

“We are taking a chance.” The turian councilor, Sparatus stated, echoing the admiral’s concern.

“I don’t know.” The Councilor answered honestly, “But Commander Alenko seems to trust them.”

“I guess that’ll have to do for now.” Hackett said as the incoming transmission light flickered on Anderson’s console, “Maybe that’s them.”

Activating the console, Councilor Anderson again saw the youthful Romulan subcommander sitting in a chair, Kaidan Alenko on one side of her and another Romulan, a male, on the other. “Is that her?” Admiral Hackett whispered.

“Yes.” Anderson whispered back and then, turning his attention back to the subcommander, smiled, “Greetings, Subcommander. This is Admiral Hackett, Commander of Fifth Fleet, and the Galactic Council.”

“Admiral. Councilors” Kaidan came to attention and saluted as the subcommander inclined her head once in respect.

“Admiral. Councilors. Greetings from the Romulan Republic.” V’lana formally stated.

“Subcommander.” Admiral Hackett returned the greeting and Kaidan’s salute, “Staff Commander.”

“We look forward to our meeting and learning more about your people, Subcommander.” Councilor Tevos politely replied.

“We are ready to meet whenever you wish, Subcommander.” Councilor Anderson said.

“Would thirty minutes be acceptable?” V’lana inquired.

“That would be fine, but wouldn’t you like more time to clear docking?” Tevos asked, “We can also arrange an appropriate greeting if you’d prefer.”

“Thank you, Councilor, but I would prefer that we make this initial contact as the humans say, low-key.” V’lana smiled, “Also, don’t worry about docking. We’ll have no problem making the meeting on time.”

“I can vouch for that, Admiral…Councilors.” Kaidan interjected.

“Very well.” Anderson replied, “We’ll meet you in my office in half an hour.”

“We look forward to meeting you.” Councilor Tevos said. “Until then.” With that, the transmission cut out.

Turning to Admiral Hackett and his fellow councilors, Anderson inquired, “Well…what do you think”

“I’m not sure.” The admiral replied, “She seemed awful young to be commanding any sort of warship. Hell, David…I’ve got a granddaughter her age…apparent age…attending college!”

“Don’t let her apparent youth fool you.” Councilor Tevos advised. “Her species could be long-lived like mine. We generally do not like to discuss this…” The asari matriarch said hesitatingly, “But we asari tend not to show our age until very late into the matriarch stage and when we do show it, it proceeds rapidly. Her species could be similar.”

“Possibly.” Anderson replied, pondering over Tevos’ remarks.

“What I am curious about.” Valern interjected, “Is their ship. Where is it? Citadel Control has not reported any unknown or unidentified traffic.”

“May I?” Admiral Hackett asked, inclining his head at the communications console.

“Be my guest.” Anderson responded.

Activating the console, Hackett made contact with his ship. “Hannah?”

“Sir?”

“Are you detecting any unidentified ships in the area?”

“No sir.” Captain Hannah Shepard replied. “Just the usual Citadel traffic—busy—but nothing out of the ordinary.”

Shaking his head, Hackett declared in a gruff voice, “David…Councilors…either we’re the victims of the most elaborate practical joke I’ve ever seen pulled, or these people have one helluva stealth system and I’m not sure which I’m hoping for the most.”

“Well, Admiral…” Anderson replied, “We’ll find out soon. The half hour is almost up.”

As the half hour ended, the councilors and Admiral Hackett faced towards the door, expecting it to open only to remain disappointed as first one, then two, then three minutes passed. “It looks like we’ve been…”

Before the admiral could finish his words, everyone in the room heard a noise coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw two columns of green light coalesce into two flesh and blood beings. “Admiral Hackett…Councilor Anderson…Councilors.” Kaiden Alenko snapped to attention and rendered a crisp salute.

“Councilors.” A young woman, with pointed ears and slight brow ridges, and wearing a short mesh skirt with maroon trim and boots, brought her fist up to her heart and then down. “I am Subcommander V’lana Avesti, commanding the Romulan Republic Warbird _Gallena_.”

“What the?” Anderson exclaimed.

“How?” Tevos started.

“Where did…” Hackett shook his head

“Who?” Sparatus gulped.

“Matter dematerialization and rematerialization.” Valern blinked rapidly as he exclaimed excitedly, “Teleportation. While theoretically possible, it’s very difficult. Requires tremendous amount of energy. You’ve apparently solved that problem.”

“Wait…” Hackett stammered, “You’re saying that these people are able to teleport…”

“Teleport from one location to another.” Valern nodded his head, “Yes.”

“This is…” Tevos gasped in awe.

“Astonishing.” Anderson finished.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kaidan whispered to V’lana.

“Yeah…a little…” Seeing the doubting look the human biotic gave her, she confessed, “All right…A lot.”

“Gentlemen…madam.” V’lana inclined her head at the councilors and Admiral Hackett. “We have much to discuss.”

“Indeed we do.” Anderson replied, addressing his next remarks to Kaidan, “You’ve been to Freedom’s Progress.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kaidan replied, “When we arrived, the entire colony had vanished. We encountered Tali and some quarians who were searching for a quarian who was on pilgrimage. We found the quarian, Veetor, who recorded everything that happened. I’ll sync my omnitool with your console.” The Alliance officer said. Soon, the entire Council watched a replay of the taking of the colonists.

“Collectors?” Tevos inquired.

“That’s our guess.” Kaidan replied.

“What’s your interest in this, Subcommander?” Sparatus inquired.

“My people’s colonies are also being attacked—apparently by a race we call the Elachi.” Pausing for a moment, V’lana activated her communicator, “Tovan? Play the recording from the freighter.” The subcommander explained, “We boarded a Cardassian freighter we suspected was transporting as prisoners people taken from one of our merchant ships. This is what we took from the freighter’s logs.” The councilors then looked on in rapt interest as strange humanoid aliens were being literally fed into a black anomaly.

As his eyes fell on the feet of one of the aliens feeding the humanoids into the anomaly, Admiral Hackett gasped, “Those feet and legs look almost salarian.”

“Are you accusing my people of participating in this?” Valern exclaimed angrily.

“No one’s accusing anyone of anything Councilor.” Hackett quickly backpedaled. Turning to the subcommander, Hackett asked, “Were you able to record any entries showing these aliens’ upper bodies.”

“Unfortunately, no.” V’lana shook her head. “We have not been able to attain any evidence of what an Elachi looks like. From the attack on my home colony of Virinat, we know that they use cybernetic constructs—like spiders—to grasp their prey and take them away.”

“Your home colony was attacked?” Tevos asked.

“I originally came from Nimbus III, but, yes, I considered Virinat my home.” V’lana affirmed, “I was…you could say I was a junior security officer. Virinat was a pleasant place.” The subcommander’s lips turned up in a sad smile, “We were farmers mostly. A few of us, like myself, did go out into space—mostly to find other refugees who had scattered after our home planet was destroyed by a supernova.”

“Your home world is…gone?” Anderson interrupted; his voice filled with sympathy.

“Yes, and with it the Romulan Star Empire. My people are scattered. Some of us have come back together…founded a new home on New Romulus and are rebuilding. Charting a new course as the Republic.” V’lana replied, “But I’m drifting. I was sent to the caverns to investigate what was going on with the Khellid, an insect species whose product we use to make Khellid nectar.”

“Like honey for mead.” Hackett noted.

“Correct.” V’lana affirmed, “While investigating, I found an Elachi device controlling cybernetic spiders that were making the Khellid violent. I deactivated it after taking out its protector and then the colony was attacked. I and Tovan got as many people on to the shuttles as possible and we got to an old warbird where I took command and we escaped. We were rescued by a couple of Republic warbirds and after that, I was confirmed in command of the _Pharos_ and have commanded ever since.”

“An interesting story.” Sparatus interjected, his voice filled with doubt, “But…difficult to believe.”

Her eyes flashing anger, V’lana responded, her voice low and dangerous, “Do you doubt my word?”

At once recognizing the warning signs given off by his Romulan friend, Kaidan moved quickly to intervene, “V’lana…I’m sure the councilor did not mean any slight on your honor—right, Councilor Sparatus?”

‘Right.” The turian councilor, clearly seeing that he had overstepped his bounds, quickly apologized.

“No one is impugning your honesty.” Tevos quickly intervened, “It’s just that you have given us a lot of information very quickly. It’s very difficult to process it all. If I may…my species is telepathic…”

“I think I see where this is going.” V’lana sighed, “I’m a limited telepath myself.” Chuckling a little at the surprised look on Kaidan’s face, V’lana whispered, “I didn’t want to scare you.”

“I’m not scared.” Kaidan whispered back.

“Then that makes this easier.” Tevos replied, “I promise I will not go deeply.”

“Very well.” V’lana reluctantly agreed, “In the interests of full disclosure and to promote good relations.”

“Thank you.” Coming closer, Tevos instructed, “Relax and embrace eternity.” Images flooded through the asari’s mind: A childhood and adolescence spent on the streets and in the bars of a dingy, dangerous, desert world.”

“ _Nimbus III.” V’lana appeared next to Tevos. “Not a very pleasant time in my life. We should go now.”_

_“I am sorry, young one.” Tevos apologized. “Please show me your true home.”_

_“Very well.”_

Tevos then saw a peaceful farming colony with men and women and children all like V’lana, going through their routines. A festival…laughter…people talking and drinking. V’lana helping one of the farmers fix his pipes and, in the process, drive off a strange insect species.

_“Khellid. This is Virinat.”_

_“It’s lovely.”_

_“It was.”_ Then the images changed. V’lana destroying strange, metallic, spider-beings with an energy weapon. Fighting a larger and more powerful creature. Returning home and then explosions. Romulans similar to her transporting down using that strange teleportation system and attacking the colonists while the metallic things literally snatched colonists away.

_“Your own people?” Tevos asked._

_“Tal Shiar.” V’lana responded. “They want to rebuild the old Empire.”_

_“Are they in league with the metal things.”_

_“I don’t know.” V’lana replied. “The Tal Shiar seek power for the sake of power.”_

Tevos then saw other colonies attacked, strange ships fighting, V’lana ordering her ship through one of the anomalies.

_“Why?” Tevos asked._

_“I got tired of being on the defensive.” The Romulan replied, “I wanted to track down these invaders—find out where they were from.”_

Tevos then saw even more fantastic images, strange aliens, blue-skinned, white haired aliens with antennae, reptilian aliens, feline, and, much to her astonishment…humans. But not like the humans of the Alliance. These humans were open to aliens…were part of something much bigger.

_“The Federation.”_ _V’lana explained._

_“You’re from another universe.” Tevos concluded._

_“Correct.” V’lana confirmed._

_“This is…remarkable…fabulous…and…” Tevos admitted, “Frightening.”_

_“Yes, it is.” V’lana agreed._

_“And you’re trapped here.” Tevos concluded, an aura of sadness emanating from her._

_“For now.” V’lana agreed. “My mission is still the same. To find out who has been taking our people and stop them. I would like your help.” V’lana declared, “But with it or without it, I will continue my mission.”_

_“Our goals might be similar.” Tevos opined. “I think we can work together.”_

_“Good.” V’lana replied, “Perhaps we should get back to the others.”_

As the pair broke from their brief meld, Kaidan turned to V’lana, “You ok?”

“I’m fine.” The Romulan smiled back. “I think Tevos was a bit more shaken up than me.”

“You are correct, young one.” The asari councilor smiled. Turning to the others in the room, she announced, “I think we should help the subcommander and I think the subcommander can help us.”

“I and my ship will help investigate what happened to the missing colonists at Freedom’s Progress and elsewhere.” V’lana declared. “I have a feeling our investigations into that will aid in my efforts to find out what happened to our colonists.”

“How do you think we should proceed?” Anderson inquired.

“I think first, we should try to figure out who these Collectors are and what their goals are. Then, once we’ve gained enough intelligence, we move on them.”

“Just like the hunt for Saren.” Hackett observed.

“You’ll need assistance.” Tevos pointed out, “You’re in…unfamiliar…territory.”

“Agreed.” V’lana acknowledged. “I would like to ask that Commander Alenko remain on board the _Gallena_ as my liaison. We’ve worked together and have already built up a good rapport—provided the commander is willing, that is.”

“I’m happy to volunteer, Admiral.”

“Very good.” Admiral Hackett nodded his head, “I hereby assign Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko as liaison to the RRW _Gallena_. Anything else, Subcommander?”

“Yes…it might be a good idea if I had a doctor assigned familiar with the races in this…sector. My doctor is a good doctor…but for the most part, his experience has been limited to Romulan and Reman patients.”

“Dr. Chakwas.” Anderson proposed as Hackett nodded his head. “You might also want a helmsman who’s familiar with the local space and mass effect relays. I know the perfect man if you’re interested. He’s a crackerjack pilot—the best—but he does have a bit of an attitude.”

“I have an adequate helmsman, but it wouldn’t hurt to have someone familiar with this area of space.” V’lana replied, adding with a smirk, “And don’t worry about him having an attitude, as you’ve seen, I have one myself.” Pausing for a moment, she added, “I do have those Blue Suns prisoners we took…”

“We can take them off your hands.” Hackett beamed, “Also, we can supply you with an Alliance shuttle and other personnel to help you…a couple of marines for ground missions and I’ve heard mention of an up and coming communications specialist you might find of assistance. She’s currently in R and D, but her marks are high, and I’ve read only good reviews from her commanding officers.”

“Thank you, Admiral.” V’lana nodded her head, “We did take losses before coming here…not many, but some, and my science officer has been doubling as communications officer, I’d like to have her focus on her science duties. Please do make sure that they understand that as humans, they will be a minority on my ship. They will be treated with respect and courtesy, make no mistake about that.” The subcommander made abundantly clear, “But my ship is Romulan and we have our way of doing things and they will have to adapt to it.”

“Understood.” Hackett nodded his head.

“There are others that you also might want to consider bringing in to help you.” Anderson suggested, “They were a part of Shepard’s team along with Alenko…”

“We’ve already met Tali and she’s a no-go—at least for now.” Kaidan interjected.

“That’s too bad.” Anderson shook his head, “But we have a lead on where Garrus might be as well as Dr. T’Soni—if you could get either or both of those to assist you, it would be most helpful.”

Kaidan nodded his head, whispering, “You can depend on both of them.”

“All right.” V’lana agreed, “Give me their locations and I’ll seek them out.”

“There is someone else you should try to contact.” Valern, the salarian councilor, spoke. “Mordin Solus. A genius. His specialty is xenobiology. He was also in the STG…Special Tasks Group. His skills could come in handy. He is currently on Omega running a clinic”

Chuckling, V’lana replied, “I happen to be short a xenobiologist and I have a feeling one will come in very handy in this. Give me his coordinates. Now, if you’d like…I’d suggest we make ourselves comfortable. We have a great deal to discuss before we all get to work.”

**_Ilium_ **

Matriarch Aethyta watched mournfully from behind the bar she tended as she observed the asari maiden sitting alone at a table, quietly making notes on her omnitool. “Darling…” She whispered under her breath, “You have no idea how much this hurts—me having to watch you when I’d rather give you a great big hug.” Shaking her head sadly as the asari left the bar, Aethyta called out to her assistant, a chipper young human, “Ali…take over for a bit. I’m going on break.”

“Right.” The dark-haired human responded as she took the asari matriarch’s place behind the bar. “See you in fifteen.”

Going back into her office, Aethyta activated her omnitool and punched up a coded sequence. The omnitool then began to display all of the day’s correspondence and communications sent and received by Liara T’Soni. One word, in particular, seemed to figure prominently in much of these communications. Aethyta pressed a button and began to record a message. “I want a search on all databases and communications for anything having to do with Romulan or Romulans.”

**_Project Rebirth—Secret Cerberus Base—Undisclosed Location_ **

“The clone is ready for activation.” The head scientist announced as the Illusive Man and his bodyguard entered the lab.

“Excellent.” The Illusive Man responded, “And the safeguards?”

“The control chip and backup implants are all in place and working properly.” The scientist responded.

“You’ve done well, Henry.” The Illusive Man stated as another man entered the lab. “Our project seems to be a success. And don’t worry…Cerberus will assist you in your efforts to recover Oriana. And as for Miranda…”

“A failure.” Dr. Henry Lawson replied, adding, “We can only hope that her interference has not damaged Oriana’s potential.”

“And if it has?” The Illusive Man asked, his eyes gauging the scientist’s reaction.

“Then we terminate and try again.” Lawson replied in an emotionless tone. “We are seeking nothing less than the perfection of humanity. We cannot allow feelings or emotions to hinder our efforts—would you not agree, Jack?”

“I agree wholeheartedly, Henry.” The Illusive Man responded. “Now…” He said as the last of the nutrient fluid that had sustained their latest subject had drained out of the tube containing her, “Let us see our project.”

The two men watched as the glass tube opened, revealing a redheaded woman with freckles and green eyes. As the woman opened her eyes, The Illusive Man smiled, “Welcome back, Commander Shepard.”


	5. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallena adds to its crew roster as V'lana firms up her ties with the Citadel and the Systems Alliance. While this is going on, the Illusive Man isn't idle as he begins to put his plans into motion.

**_Near the Charon Relay, Sol System_ **

“We’re not detecting anything on our sensors, Ma’am.” The SSV _Orizaba’_ s sensor operator reported.

“Are you sure they’re going to be here?” Captain Hannah Shepard asked the admiral standing next to her.

“They’ll be here.” Admiral Hackett replied. “Just remember the standing orders: Under no circumstances are you to target or charge weapons. If you do, they will assume you are taking a hostile posture and react accordingly.”

“These Romulans sound like a dangerous race.” Captain Shepard stated, the note of suspicion clear in her tone of voice.

“You’re right.” Councilor Anderson conceded, “From what little I’ve seen of them, they do look like they can be dangerous if they want to be. But they seem to want to be our allies and, after seeing a little of what they can do, I’d rather have them on our side than against us.”

“Let’s hope you’re right, Councilor.” Hannah replied grumpily. “For all our sakes.”

**_Starboard Observation Lounge—SSV Orizaba_ **

“So, Esteban…” Lieutenant James Vega jibed, gesturing with his hand holding a beer bottle at the large panoramic window, “You know what’s going on here?”

“No, Mr. Vega. I do not.” Esteban Cortez shook his head, “I was getting ready to ship out to Ferris Fields…”

“That’s right, Esteban!” Vega interjected with a big, toothy grin, “You finally got a posting where you and your husband can be together.”

“Right.” Cortez nodded his head, “And then I got orders to report here. What about you, James?”

“Same thing.” The burly marine responded. “I was on my way to Fehl Prime and ordered here instead. What about you, Doc?”

“Joker and I were on Mars…” Dr. Chakwas responded, “I was getting ready to retire, but just as I was about to sign the papers, I got orders to report here.”

“So…why didn’t you just go on ahead and retire?” Vega asked, his curiosity aroused. “Did they tell you anything about what was going on?”

“No explanations.” Karin shook her head, “But the orders came straight from both Admiral Hackett and Councilor Anderson and that got me curious. I had to find out what was going on.”

“That’s funny my orders did too.” A young chocolate-skinned officer with short black hair and brown eyes interjected, speaking in a posh English accent. “I had reported in for my shift at R and D back at Arcturus Station and was told to report to the _Orizaba_ , that I was being reassigned—special assignment.”

“And you are…” Vega smiled.

“Oh…I’m sorry…” The young woman stammered an apology “I’m Samantha…Specialist Samantha Traynor…”

“This is weird…” A man with a scraggly beard, wearing a ball cap and leg braces, commented. “All of us here called in for this special assignment.”

“I heard through the grapevine that you were about to resign, Joker.” Vega interjected, “What happened?”

The flight lieutenant confirmed with a nod of his head. “I was pissed off at the way they treated all of us _Normandy_ vets after…well…you know.”

“We didn’t just lose the _Normandy_ that day.” Dr. Chakwas responded in a sad and gloomy voice, “We lost our heart and soul.”

“Just as I was about to quit…” Joker recounted, “I was told by my new potential employer that they didn’t need me and then the orders to report here came in.”

“Same thing happened to us.” A man speaking with a Scottish brogue joined the conversation. “Sorry…name’s Donnelly, Ken Donnelly, I’m an engineer.”

“And I’m Gabrielle…Gabrielle Daniels.” The perky dark-haired woman standing next to the red-headed Scot introduced herself. “We were both on the _Perugia_ and were set to quit and go to a new job and then we were told by the people who were going to hire us that we were no longer needed.”

“So…who was it? Who wanted to hire you?” Steve inquired.

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Joker smirked, “Cerberus.”

“Shit!” Vega whistled.

“They were the ones who wanted to hire us too!” Donnelly exclaimed, “Said they were gonna kick the Collectors in the daddybags.”

“They told me that they needed me for a special project and that Joker had already signed on.” Dr. Chakwas recounted, adding, “Once I heard that, they had me hooked. Now, I’m wondering what their real agenda is.”

“Yeah.” Joker gravely nodded his head, “I’m thinking that maybe it was a good thing that we didn’t take that job now.”

“Well…Karin…Joker…I’m just happy to see that both of you didn’t sign on with those terrorists and are still in Alliance blue.” Lieutenant Gregory Adams grinned.

“Thanks, Greg.” Dr. Chakwas smiled back. “Good to see you here too. So…how did you get roped into this?”

“I was on leave awaiting reassignment orders and got called in.” The engineering chief responded.

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“That must be the Alliance ship.” Tovan remarked as the large dreadnaught appeared on the _Gallena_ ’s viewscreen.

“That’s the _Orizaba_.” Kaidan confirmed, “Hannah Shepard’s ship.”

“The mother of your old commanding officer?” V’lana inquired as Kaiden nodded his head in confirmation.

“Their weapons are off-line and their shields down.” Tovan reported.

“Good.” V’lana nodded her head. “Keep our weapons and shields off-line as well after we decloak.”

“Ready for the show, Staff Commander?” The Romulan subcommander grinned as she looked up at the Alliance officer standing next to her.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kaidan grinned, “You realize that when you come out of cloak a whole lot of people on that ship over there are going to crap their pants.”

“That’s what makes it fun.” V’lana replied with a devilish grin, “Tovan…decloak.”

**_SSV Orizaba_ **

“Should be any time now.” Hackett observed as he glanced down at the chronometer.

As he gazed out the observation window, Vega thought he saw a shimmering. “Did anyone see that?” He called out, pointing at the window.

“See what?” Samantha replied and then she saw it, a form taking shape.

“What the…” Hannah Shepard cried out as she glanced down at her monitor.

“Damn…” Cortez gasped as the object solidified, “It’s a…”

“Unidentified ship off our starboard!” The _Orizaba_ ’s executive officer called out, “Weap…”

“Belay that order!” Admiral Hackett quickly countermanded, “Keep weapons and kinetic barriers off line.”

“What the hell?” Joker exclaimed as his eyes took in the sight before him: A beautiful, yet also menacing winged space ship with what looked like a long midsection and a head appeared from seemingly nowhere. Gazing at the bottom of the ship, the flight lieutenant swore he could see something painted, “Is that a…”

“Bird of some sort?” Dr. Chakwas finished, “Yes. It is.”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Cortez exhaled.

“Madre dios.” James whispered, “I hope these people are on our side.”

“The energy output.” Adams mused, “It has to be humongous to render a ship totally invisible.”

“So they do have a means of making an entire ship invisible.” Hackett whispered in an awestruck voice.

“That’s how they were able to arrive at the Citadel undetected.” Anderson replied. “This is way beyond any stealth system we have. Captain?” The Councilor inquired, “Were your sensors able to pick up anything before that ship appeared?”

Receiving a shake of the head from her sensors specialist, Captain Shepard replied in a grim voice, “No Councilor. Nothing.”

Hackett muttered, “Let’s make sure we keep them on our side…shall we?”

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“Their weapons and shields are still off-line, Subcommander.” Tovan noted, nodding his head in satisfaction.

“I told you they would be.” Kaidan remarked.

“It looks like we have allies, Centurion.” V’lana smiled. “Satra…open hailing frequencies.”

**_SSV Orizaba_ **

“Sirs…Ma’am…” The _Orizaba_ ’s communications specialist spoke up, “We’re being hailed.”

“Play it on all speakers ship-wide. The entire crew should hear this.” Admiral Hackett ordered, “Captain…” He smiled as he turned his head the _Orizaba_ ’s skipper, “Your ship…your honor.”

“Open channel.” Hannah ordered. “This is Captain Hannah Shepard, commanding the _Orizaba_.”

“Greetings, Captain.” A female voice answered as the entire complement of the dreadnaught, especially those in the starboard observation lounge, paused in their duties to hear the next words spoken. “I am Subcommander V’lana Avesti, commanding the warbird _Gallena_. I greet you as a friend and ally of the Romulan Republic.”

“Thank God!” Cortez sighed in relief as the subcommander’s words came through the speaker. 

“On behalf of the Systems Alliance, I greet you as a friend and ally as well.” Captain Shepard replied after receiving both the Admiral’s and Councilor’s nod of the head.

“May this be the first of many fruitful exchanges.” V’lana diplomatically replied, “We are ready to receive your personnel and transfer our prisoners over to you whenever you wish. I would also like to extend a personal invitation to you, Admiral Hackett, and Councilor Anderson to take a tour of my vessel.”

Again, taking the two men’s head nods as an unspoken command, Captain Shepard replied, “We thank you and look forward to seeing you and your ship.”

“Our personnel will be ready, and we should be on our way to you in half an hour—is that acceptable, Subcommander.” Admiral Hackett inquired, smoothly taking charge of the conversation.

“That is most acceptable.” V’lana replied. “I look forward to meeting you then.”

“They’ve terminated the transmission, Ma’am.” The communications specialist reported.

Activating her intercom, the Captain ordered, “The following personnel are to report immediately to the hangar deck with their full kit and gear: Doctor Karin Chakwas, Lieutenant James Vega, Lieutenant Gregory Adams, Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau, Lieutenant Esteban Cortez, Specialist Samantha Traynor, Lieutenant Kenneth Donnelly, Lieutenant Gabrielle Daniels…” She then named a few more sergeants and privates.

“Full kit and gear?” Vega exclaimed, “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“I think so, James.” Esteban replied as he pointed at the warbird, “Looks like that’s going to be our new home.”

First to spot the approaching dignitaries, Lieutenant Vega called out in a loud, clear voice, “Admiral on deck!”

As the assembled Alliance officers and men came to attention in front of the two Kodiak shuttles, Admiral Hackett, Councilor Anderson, and Captain Shepard approached. “Stand at ease.” The Admiral commanded. Clearing his throat, the Admiral then spoke, “You have been chosen for an important mission. You will be representing both the Alliance and the Council to the Romulan Republic. All of you have been chosen because of your qualifications. We’ve only had limited contact with the Romulans, so…be careful. Watch what you say and what you do. We do have a liaison on board the Romulan ship to help out with any difficulties, but the best way to avoid problems is for you to think before you say or act. Above all, remember that you are on their ship and bound by their rules. Any questions?”

“Do we know what they look like, Sir?” Kenneth Donnelly asked in a thick Scottish brogue.

“They look a lot like us.” Councilor Anderson answered, further explaining, “In low lighting, if one of them were wearing a hood or a cap, you probably wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between a human and a Romulan. We’ve only seen the subcommander, but if she is indicative of her people, then expect them to have slight brow ridges and pointed ears and a slight green tint to the skin, but otherwise, as I said, indistinguishable from humans.”

“Space elves.” Joker chuckled.

“Are there any races other than Romulans on their ship?” Specialist Traynor quickly asked before any of the senior officers could address Joker’s barb.

“Yes, there are.” Anderson replied, giving Samantha a smile of gratitude. “There are Remans—they are an offshoot of the Romulans and are a former slave race. There are also other races, but I’m afraid their identities will have to remain classified until we reach the warbird. There, you will find out everything. I can’t tell you much now...” Anderson apologetically concluded, “But I can say this—once you arrive on the _Gallena_ , your views of the universe and our place in the cosmos will change forever.”

“Damn.” Vega whispered under his breath. “Now I’m really curious.”

“So am I, Lieutenant.” Doctor Chakwas agreed.

“Shuttle Two will be used to ferry the prisoners back. Prisoner escort contingent will take that shuttle. Shuttle One will be for everyone else and will remain on the _Gallena_.” Captain Shepard ordered. “If there are no further questions—mount up!”

“Damn…that’s a big ship.” Joker gasped as the shuttles drew closer to the warbird.

“We’re being hailed, Sirs.” Cortez called out from the Kodiak’s pilot’s station.

“Put it on monitor.” Captain Shepard ordered as a Romulan woman with short black hair appeared on the screen.

“Greetings Alliance shuttles.” The woman announced, “I am Sublieutenant T’vena. Please cut your engines, we will tractor you into our hangar deck.” Her lips then turned up into a slight smile, “As you humans say, just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Do as she says.” Admiral Hackett ordered. As both shuttles depowered their engines, a blue beam coming from the warbird captured them. “What the?” Cortez cried out in alarm as he reached for the control console.

“Do not be alarmed.” The Romulan flight controller stated through the speakers. “That is merely our tractor beam. We use it to bring objects in closer. As you are unfamiliar with our procedures, we thought this would be a safer means of bringing you aboard.”

“Sirs?” Cortez asked, his hand still hovering over the console.

“Relax, Lieutenant.” Hackett commanded. “Just do as she says and enjoy the ride.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cortez responded in a quiet voice as the shuttles were drawn towards the open hangar deck where, much to the surprise of everyone in the shuttle, they saw beings walking about, carrying out their duties, without apparently wearing any form of armor or environmental suits.

“How are they able to function?” Dr. Chakwas asked.

“Yeah.” Joker exclaimed, “Why haven’t they been sucked out by the vacuum?”

The shuttles then seemed to pass through an invisible barrier. “I don’t believe this…” Dr. Chakwas cried out, “But there’s a breathable atmosphere!”

“They must have some sort of barrier that can maintain pressure and atmosphere.” An excited Samantha Traynor declared, “Do you have any idea of how advanced this is? What we can do with that if we can get them to share that technology with us?”

“Glad they’re on our side…” Vega whispered as both shuttles touched down. The door opening, the marine lieutenant exclaimed as he picked up his gear, “Well…here we go.”

Councilor Anderson exited the shuttlecraft first, flanked to his right by Admiral Hackett and his left by Captain Shepard with the rest of the crew trailing at a respectful distance behind. As he approached the subcommander, the councilor immediately noticed a male Romulan wearing what was apparently a uniform with red trim standing to the subcommander’s right and slightly behind. Another Romulan woman, this one wearing blue trim on her uniform, stood to the left and slightly behind the subcommander, and a bald, apparently female figure with pointed ears wearing gold trim stood directly behind the subcommander. 

However, it was the figure standing next to the subcommander that immediately attracted Dr. Chakwas and Joker’s attention. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Dr. Chakwas whispered, gesturing with her head at the human wearing Alliance dress blues standing next to the subcommander.

“Sure is!” Joker replied with a broad grin.

“Now we know what Kaidan’s been doing.” Chakwas whispered.

“Or who he’s been doing.” Donnelly quipped as his eyes drifted momentarily to the attractive subcommander, earning in response a slap to the back of the head by Gabrielle.

“Ouch!” Donnelly grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, “That hurt!”

“Pig.” Gabrielle retorted in a low voice.

Coming to a halt before the subcommander, Anderson bowed, “On behalf of the Council and the Systems Alliance I thank you for your hospitality.”

Inclining her head at the councilor, Subcommander V’lana responded, “Welcome aboard the RRW _Gallena_. Gesturing towards the male Romulan, the subcommander began introducing her senior staff. Centurion Tovan Khev, my first officer. This is…She gestured towards the Romulan woman on her left, “Lieutenant Satra, my science officer. And this is…” She then turned towards the other woman and introduced her, “Lieutenant Veril…chief engineer of the _Gallena_. And I’m sure you’re all familiar with Staff Commander Alenko?”

“Staff Commander.” Anderson grinned as he nodded his head at Kaidan. Turning his attention back to V’lana, the councilor continued, “It is an honor to meet you again. You have already met Admiral Hackett.” V’lana then brought her fist to her chest.

“Must be their form of a salute.” Adams noted.

Returning the Romulans’ gesture of respect, Hackett brought his hand to the tip of his hat, rendering a crisp salute. “Subcommander? I’d like to introduce you to Captain Hannah Shepard, commanding officer of the _Orizaba_.”

“Captain.” V’lana nodded her head respectfully.

“Subcommander.” Hannah also nodded her head as the two ship captains exchanged gestures of mutual respect.

“I’d also like to introduce you to Dr. Karin Chakwas…one of our best physicians.”

“Doctor.” V’lana inclined her head, “I look forward to your impressions of our sickbay. My ship’s doctor is looking forward to meeting you.”

“Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau.” Joker’s hand came up in a slightly irreverent salute as his name was mentioned.

“Flight Lieutenant.” V’lana nodded her head, “I’m sure you’ll find conning a warbird a unique and different experience from what you’re used to.”

“Lieutenant James Vega…a fine soldier and marine and Lieutenant Esteban Cortez, an excellent shuttle and fighter pilot.”

“Fighter pilot?” V’lana raised an eyebrow as she addressed the pilot, “Lieutenant? I’d be curious to hear about your take on our Scorpion fighters once you’re settled in and more familiar with things here.”

“Looking forward to it, Ma’am.” Cortez responded; his curiosity aroused by the mention of the alien fighters.

Turning her attention to Vega, V’lana smiled, “Lieutenant? You’ll work with Sublieutenant Solana. She’s in charge of what you would call the ship’s ‘marines’.”

“Ma’am.” Vega nodded his head.

“Engineers Gregory Adams, Kenneth Donnelly, and Gabrielle Daniels.” Admiral Hackett introduced as a man with close cropped brown hair and craggy facial features, a ginger-haired man and a dark-haired woman all came to attention, “And finally, I’d like to introduce you to Specialist Samantha Traynor—one of our brightest young up and comers. She’s an expert in communications and computer hardware and software.”

“Engineers.” V’lana grinned, “Veril will help you get settled in and Specialist Traynor, you’ll be working closely with Lieutenant Satra.”

“I look forward to it, Ma’am.” The eager communications specialist responded.

“Well…” V’lana gestured, “Shall we commence our tour? This, of course, is our hangar deck.”

“That…barrier…we passed through.” Gabrielle inquired, barely containing her enthusiasm, “It keeps the bay pressurized and maintains the atmosphere?”

“Yes.” V’lana grinned, “It’s actually common technology where we’re from.”

“That’s common technology?” Donnelly exclaimed in a hushed voice, “If that’s their common tech, I’d love to see what they consider exotic.”

“Tell me about it.” Gabrielle whispered back.

“Where are you from?” Hannah inquired as the group walked out of the hangar bay and into a turbolift.

“That’s rather complicated to explain.” The subcommander replied. “In short, we’re from a parallel universe.” Seeing the looks of shock, disbelief, and amazement on the faces of all her guests with the exception of the councilor, admiral, and Kaidan, V’lana let out a breath. “I know it’s a lot to take in right now. I’ll let my science officer walk you through the details after our tour. But for now, suffice it to say that while similar in many ways, there are some very important differences such as…”

As the turbolift door opened, Vega gasped in surprise as he saw a male human wearing a gold and black uniform walk past them, “That’s a…”

“Human?” V’lana nodded her head, “Yes. That’s one of the similarities…and differences between our universes. As in your universe, humans are a major species. In fact, they—along with the Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites, are one of the founding races of the Federation—a major power. For a long time, we Romulans were…you could say rivals…of the Federation.”

“What happened to change that?” Vega inquired.

“The Hobus supernova.” V’lana responded in a somber tone. “Commander Alenko can fill you in on that later.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” James replied, seeing that his host did not wish to continue that line of conversation.

“When we finish the tour…” Kaiden smoothly interjected, “I’ll be happy to go over things with you. Subcommander?”

“Thank you, Commander.” V’lana smiled as she continued the tour, “This ship has allied itself with the Federation and so we have some exchange officers serving aboard just as there are Romulans serving aboard some Federation starships.”

“So…where are we going first?” Dr. Chakwas asked as V’lana led the group down a corridor.

“Engineering.” The subcommander answered back, “I thought you might like to see what powers this ship.”

“We sure would.” Gabrielle and Donnelly exclaimed in unison as Adam’s face broke out in a wide grin.

As the door slid open, V’lana ushered her guests in. “It’s always busy here, so follow me.”

She led them to a large sphere. “Is that what I think it is?” Adams gasped in a mixture of astonishment and disbelief, “Is that a…singularity?”

Nodding her head, the subcommander responded with a smile, “Yes, it is. Romulan ships are powered by artificial singularities.”

“Damn.” Anderson exclaimed in amazement. “How did you…that’s…”

“Remarkable.” Hannah whispered.

“The power output!” Donnelly exclaimed, “It must be astronomical compared to what our engines could generate.”

“What about the other powers in your universe?” Admiral Hackett inquired, “Do they use artificial singularities as well?”

“No.” V’lana shook her head. “They use warp cores powered by matter-antimatter engines.”

“Matter-antimatter?” Gabrielle gasped. “How do they keep from blowing up? For that matter, how are you even able to contain that singularity?”

“I’m no engineer.” V’lana replied apologetically, “But magnetic containment and other methods are involved.”

“In other words…” Anderson interjected with a knowing smile, “You know, but it’s classified, and you don’t want to be rude by telling us that.”

“Very perceptive, Councilor.” V’lana winked in response.

“I’m curious…” Captain Shepard inquired, “Where does a subcommander fit in your chain of command?”

“Our command structure probably works a bit differently than yours.” V’lana responded. “In our service, a subcommander can be anything from an executive officer to a commanding officer of a shore installation to a commanding officer of a cruiser or smaller sized warship.”

“And the _Gallena_?” Shepard asked.

“Is a _Valdore_ -class warbird.” V’lana responded, “Roughly matching what you would call an attack cruiser.”

“So…you’d be the equivalent of a Captain in our service?” Hackett surmised.

“Probably.” V’lana conceded. “A commander in our service would be the equivalent of a commodore or rear admiral in yours. A commander could be in charge of anything from a _D’Deridex_ -class battlecruiser to a major shore installation to serving as a planetary governor or commanding a squadron of ships.”

“To be so young and have risen so fast…” Hannah began only to be interrupted by Kaidan.

“The subcommander explained that the Romulan Republic tends to promote qualified officers as quickly as possible to make the most effective use of them.”

Councilor Anderson remarked, adding, “We’re not that much different. Your daughter was on a fast track. She’d have made Captain in another year or less.”

“And we…I…” Hannah choked up momentarily, “…. lost her because she didn’t have enough time to learn on the job.”

“We do lose people because they were thrown into battle too early or simply because of misfortune and yes…” the Romulan admitted, “…some officers who shouldn’t have been promoted are promoted too early. But my universe is not a place where we have the luxury of lengthy apprenticeships—not anymore. Besides us, the Federation and Klingon Empire are also forced to place individuals who just twenty years earlier would have been nothing more than junior officers into positions of command. You have to understand; my universe is wracked by several wars and they have taken their toll. The Federation and the Klingons are fighting each other with the Republic caught in the middle of both of those powers while at the same time having to fight the Tal Shiar and what’s left of the old Romulan Star Empire.”

“Sounds like a free-for-all!” Cortez whistled, shaking his head.

“Pretty much so.” V’lana agreed, “And all of us are fighting the Borg, the Undine, the Terran Empire, the Tholians, and other threats that have been popping into our universe recently. And then there’s the Elachi…”

“Sounds like hell.” Vega shook his head.

“It’s not all bad.” V’lana responded, “There are bright spots and moments of beauty that you take when and wherever you can. Risa’s lovely and, I have to admit, I have a soft spot for a few places on Earth. I love sipping coffee in the piazza in Florence and sunbathing on the beach on the French Riviera.”

“So Earth exists in your universe?” Samantha inquired. “London? Big Ben? Oxford?”

“Yes.” V’lana replied with a smile. “Some of the buildings have been rebuilt though. Your 21st century was a rough one for the Earth in my universe because of the Eugenics Wars and all, but you humans are a remarkably resilient lot—you get knocked down; you just get back up again and rebuild. You never give up and you have this way of bringing diverse cultures and races together…including mine—and we Romulans are a particularly stubborn and arrogant lot…no easy accomplishment.”

“So how did this clusterfuck in your universe get started?” Joker, silent until now, asked.

Shaking her head, V’lana answered honestly, “You could say it began when the Empire….”

“The Romulan Empire?” Hackett interjected.

Nodding her head, V’lana affirmed, “Yeah. When the Empire began to teeter. The usual internal backstabbing and politicking that we Romulans are known for—I won’t bore you with the details—combined with skirmishes with the Klingons and the Federation and rebellions as lower caste Romulans, Remans, and other subject peoples decided enough was enough laid the groundwork for what was to come. Then the Hobus supernova and the shit hit the fan shortly afterwards when the Klingons came to pick on our bones and the Federation intervened.”

“Damn.” Joker shook his head. “Guess wherever you go there’s always someone pissing in your soup.”

“Yeah.” V’lana agreed as the tour reached its next destination, sickbay, “Doctor? Here’s our sickbay. I’ll leave you to get better acquainted with the doctors and nurses you’ll be working with.” The subcommander directed, “Councilor, Admiral, Captain, if you’ll accompany me to the bridge and then my ready room, we have much to discuss. Lieutenants? Specialist? If you’ll accompany Sublieutenant Solana and Lieutenant Veril, they can show you where your quarters are and help you begin to get acclimated to your duties here. Tovan? Satra? I’d like you to attend the meeting in my ready room as well.”

“Thank you.” Dr. Chakwas responded as she was quickly introduced to Aven and the Romulan nurses currently on duty.

“Ma’am.” Lieutenant Vega replied, bringing his hand up in a salute for himself and the other officers.

“Flight Lieutenant?” V’lana addressed Joker, “If you’d please remain here, our doctor might have some ideas regarding a possible cure for your affliction…”

“I doubt that.” Joker responded in a morose tone. “I suffer from Vrolik’s Syndrome—brittle bone disease. There’s no cure—not even with genetic engineering.”

“Still…” The subcommander urged, “You might want to let our doctor consult with your doctor to see what they can do. While Aven doesn’t usually deal with humans, we do have access to much of the Federation medical database on our ship’s computer—their medical sciences are quite advanced. They might very well have a cure.”

“It’s at least worth a try, Joker.” Dr. Chakwas pleaded. “From what little I’ve seen so far; I’d say these medical facilities are the most advanced I’ve ever seen.”

Heaving a dejected sigh, Joker reluctantly agreed, “All right…I’ll give it a try…but I’m telling you right now, they’re not going to be able to do anything.”

“She might be young…” Councilor Anderson whispered to the Admiral and Captain, “But she knows how to command.”

“It appears she does.” Hannah reluctantly agreed. “Still…I’d like to see how she does in a crisis situation. Maybe we can set up wargames sometime.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Hackett whispered back.

“Oh…this is rich…” V’lana whispered to Kaidan as she and the Staff Commander walked ahead of the others, “Your Captain Shepard wants to test us in a wargame…she’s not sure I can handle myself or my ship in a fight.”

“How do you know…” He then held back a chuckle as she gently tugged her ear. “That’s right…your hearing’s a lot more sensitive than ours…”

“And don’t you forget it.” V’lana whispered back with a playful smirk. “Still…Captain Shepard’s idea does have merit. I’d like to get a handle on your ships’ fighting capabilities if we’re going to be doing joint operations and you should have a feel for how we do things. Won’t be much of a fight though…”

“You’re awful sure of yourself.” Kaidan whispered.

“It’s the simple truth.” V’lana whispered back, shrugging her shoulders. “The technology difference is just too great. I’ll tell you right now what my plan of attack will be, and you can go ahead and tell them—it won’t make a difference. Cloak, attack, take out a ship or three, cloak, and, as you humans say, rinse, lather, repeat. I haven’t seen anything you have right now that can stop that. It’s not a matter of courage or skill or ability.” V’lana declared, “It’s technology. On the ground…” She murmured, partly in an effort to soothe wounded pride, “It’s a bit more equal. Our energy weapons give us an edge, but not by much when you take into account things like cover, shields, and barriers. Like I told you a while back, your mass accelerated rounds and heavy munitions in ground combat are nothing to take lightly—we saw that on Freedom’s Progress. Also, your biotics give you rather unique tactical options. I have a feeling Lieutenant Vega and his friends are solid troops and will get along fine with Solana’s assault troopers.”

“Which means we’ll have to break up a few brawls.” Kaidan whispered back, his lips turning up in a crooked grin.

“Of that, I have no doubt.” V’lana grinned back as the turbolift door slid open to reveal the bridge. “And here…” She announced, raising her voice, “Is the main bridge.”

“Damn.” Admiral Hackett whistled. 

“That’s a sweet setup.” Captain Shepard agreed.

“Thank you.” V’lana replied, acknowledging the Alliance humans’ praises, “If you’ll come this way, we can go to my office. We have much to talk about.”

“Yes, we do.” Admiral Hackett nodded his head only to be once again flabbergasted as his eyes fell upon the spacious office. “Damn. This is at least three times the size of my office.”

“Makes that little cubbyhole I used to have on the _Tokyo_ look like a closet in comparison.” Anderson shook his head in amazement.

“You should see the size of the ready rooms on Federation ships.” V’lana chuckled as Satra and Tovan joined the group. 

“I can’t believe this is a warship.” Hannah exclaimed, “It’s more like a…pardon me for saying so…a yacht or cruise ship.”

Her smile disappearing, V’lana replied, “You should have been on my first command, the _Pharos_. An old _T’liss_ -class warbird.” She then called up an image on the monitor. “You want to talk about cramped. The _D’helan_ I commanded afterwards wasn’t much roomier.”

“Being given command of a _Valdore_ is no small honor.” Tovan added, coming to the defense of his commanding officer and friend. “And this ship and crew are more than capable of fighting.”

“I meant no disrespect.” Captain Shepard quickly backtracked.

“I’m sure the Captain didn’t, and no offense was taken.” V’lana diplomatically interjected giving Captain Shepard a look that translated out as, _This time_. Nodding her head, satisfied that the human captain had received and understood her unspoken message, the subcommander turned to her first officer and smiled at him, “Tovan? Would you provide our guests with refreshments? I think this qualifies as a special occasion—you know what to break out.” As her first officer handed glasses full of a blue liquid to her human guests, V’lana gestured towards the couch and chairs as she took her seat behind her desk, “Romulan ale. Breathe it in first to take in the aroma and then gently sip it.”

“Just like you would cognac.” Hackett noted as he followed the subcommander’s advice. Taking a sip of the ale, he practically gushed in praise, “This is…this is remarkable.”

Smiling, V’lana replied, “While many have tried, it can’t really be replicated—much like your single malt scotch or Andorian ale—amongst other things. I have a private stash I take with me on voyages for special occasions such as this.” Shaking her head, she remarked somberly, “Looks like I’m going to have to make it last for a while.”

“So…there’s no hope for you to return to your home?” Hannah inquired.

“There’s always hope.” V’lana responded with a note of optimism in her voice. “We could find a wormhole or we might run into the Elachi or something similar…anything can happen.”

“These Elachi.” Hackett queried, getting down to business, “What can you tell us about them?”

“Not much more than what I already have.” V’lana ruefully admitted. “We were just beginning our investigations when we entered that anomaly.”

“What about your experiences when you were captured by the Tal Shiar that time?” Kaidan gingerly inquired. “Didn’t both Sela and Hakeev use the phrase indoctrination?”

“Yes…” V’lana nodded her head, “They did.”

“Could I ask you to fill us in?” Hackett interjected. “This could be important.”

“Sure.” V’lana replied, “We were ordered to infiltrate the Tal Shiar—to find out what Sela and Hakeev were up to and we were making progress. We found out that the Tal Shiar were salvaging Borg tech…”

“Borg?” Anderson interrupted.

“A cyborg culture…” V’lana explained.

“Like the Geth?” Hannah interjected.

“Hmmm…not really. Not from what I’ve been told about your Geth.” V’lana replied.

“The Geth are purely artificial.” Satra politely interrupted, “While the Borg are a true fusion of organic and cybernetic.”

“Damn.” Anderson shook his head.

“They’re rather difficult to describe in a few short words.” V’lana continued, “I’ll explain more about them later—but for now, I think you wanted to hear about my experience with the Tal Shiar?”

“Right.” Hackett nodded his head as he took another sip of the heady liqueur.

“They attempted to reprogram me into working for them, but it wasn’t your standard type of brainwashing.” V’lana recalled. “They had me do things…” She shuddered uncontrollably, “I fought it the best I could…did everything the opposite of what they wanted me to do.” The humans listened quietly and politely as she explained, “They had a subject…” V’lana remembered as she fought back her tears, “A Romulan. They forced me to put Borg implants into her. I…I…literally tortured that poor woman to try to fight the indoctrination. In the end, I put her through more pain than what she would have endured had I just done what they wanted.”

“And you would have lost yourself in the process.” Kaidan gently interrupted as Tovan nodded his head. “Which was exactly what they wanted.”

“Commander Alenko is right.” Tovan declared, “Don’t forget, Little Sister, I read your report afterwards. You won—you defeated them.”

“Cybernetic implants…mental reprogramming…” Hackett mused, “Sounds a lot like something Cerberus would do.”

“From what I’ve heard about your Cerberus…” V’lana said, “They are very similar to the Tal Shiar.”

“This situation could be far more dangerous than we realized.” Anderson announced, “If her ship made it into this universe, who’s to say other ships might not follow—or might already be here.”

“Or vice versa.” Captain Shepard interjected, “Cerberus might already be in the other universe.”

“And they would have willing collaborators both in the Tal Shiar and a Federation black operations group we only know as Section 31.” V’lana agreed, explaining, “Normally the Federation is bound by its Prime Directive regarding noninterference with other cultures, but that directive has been taken rather liberally on more than one occasion and Section 31 has no problems with outright breaking it.”

“Not to mention the Klingons, the Tholians, the Orions…or even worse—the Borg or Elachi.” Tovan added. “If any of them find their way here…”

“Your Reapers will be the least of your problems.” V’lana emphatically warned her human guests. “No offense to your capabilities…” The Romulan subcommander stated matter-of-factly, “But imagine what a fleet of Klingon battlecruisers or Orion pirates or just one Borg cube can do.”

“What can they do?” Hannah challenged.

“Here…let me play some recordings of prior dealings with the Borg by my people, the Federation, and the Klingon Empire and you can see for yourself. Computer?” The subcommander ordered, “Play all recordings from all powers dealing with the Borg from first contact through the most recent.” Taking a deep breath, V’lana advised, “Make yourselves comfortable. This is going to take a while. One warning—after you see this, you’ll never have a complete night’s sleep ever again.”

As the video recordings played, Hackett, Shepard, and Kaidan’s faces all grew pale as Anderson watched, mouth agape at the destruction caused by just one cube. “This is…” Hackett stammered, his hand trembling. “How did you…how did you manage to defeat those…things?”

“We haven’t.” V’lana admitted, “The Borg are relentless. You defeat one cube…another will be back eventually. It’s a never-ending struggle. But what’s worse is the fate of those taken by the Borg. To become drones…” The Romulan woman shook her head. “I’d rather be dead.”

“And as the subcommander stated, the Borg aren’t the only threat.” Tovan pointed out.

“Do you think they managed to get into our universe?” Anderson inquired.

“There’s no reason to think they didn’t.” V’lana replied, “After all, we’re here and we have evidence that at least someone or something from your universe made it over into ours.”

“And you think the Borg and the Reapers are working together?” Shepard asked.

“It’s not impossible.” V’lana answered back, “Although I have a feeling the Reapers are the junior partners if they have teamed up. Hell…” She added, “The Borg might not be calling the shots. It could be the Elachi or someone else.”

“We need to find out what’s going on.” Anderson declared.

“Agreed.” V’lana nodded her head. “And from what I’ve seen and read from the data you’ve given me after our meeting on the Citadel, I think the best place to start our inquiry will be the Omega system.”

“Which means dealing with Aria T’Loak.” Hackett declared, explaining, “Nothing happens on that station without her knowledge or approval.”

“A dangerous woman.” Anderson cautioned, “But if you can gain her cooperation, that would help you immensely.”

“Then…” V’lana grinned as she stood up, “It looks like Omega will be our first stop.”

“We’ll let you get to it, then, Subcommander.” Admiral Hackett responded as he rose to his feet. “Councilor? Captain? I think we should let our new friends get to work.”

“Agreed.” Councilor Anderson responded as he gave the subcommander and Kaidan a warm smile, “If there’s anything you need…you just holler.”

“Will do, Councilor.” Kaidan grinned back as V’lana nodded her head in reply.

“Councilor…Admiral…Captain. Until we meet again.”

**_Omega_ **

Zaeed Massani grumbled as he hefted the limp unconscious body of the batarian who he had been paid to bring in for ‘reasons unspecified.’ “Damn…you’re heavy.” As he made his way down Omega’s alleys, the hardened mercenary lugged his prize, barely attracting a glance from those he passed by. Arriving at a locked door, Zaeed activated his omnitool and entered in a sequence of letters and numbers. Nodding his head in satisfaction as the door unlatched and opened, Massani entered the apartment. “Where do you want him?”

“Just dump him on the floor.” A Turian wearing body army responded. “Be the most comfortable place he’s going to enjoy for some time.”

“Here you go.” Zaeed replied as he dumped his cargo on the floor.

“Still alive.” Another Turian remarked as he checked the unconscious Batarian.

“I honor my contracts.” The grizzled mercenary responded.

“So do we.” The first Turian declared as he activated his omnitool. “The bounty has been transmitted to your account.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Zaeed responded as he turned to walk away.

“You up for another job?” The Turian inquired, “We’re always looking for people who are reliable and know how to keep their mouths shut.”

“Nah.” Zaeed replied, “Got one more job here to do and then some unfinished business to take care of and then I’m retiring. Getting too old for this line of work.”

Laughing, the Turian responded, “Enjoy your retirement, Old Man.” He shook his head in amazement as his voice took on a respectful tone, “Living long enough to retire in this business…gotta be good and lucky.”

“Goddamn right.” Zaeed rumbled as he exited the room. Returning to the flat near Aria’s nightclub, _Afterlife_ , that he liked to rent whenever his business took him to Omega, Zaeed activated his monitor. “Seems simple enough.” The old mercenary remarked as he examined the images appearing on his screen of a dark haired fair skinned woman and a dark skinned, well-muscled man—both human. “Take these two out and collect my fee.” He then read the dossiers supplied by his new, nameless, employer. “Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor.” His lips then turned down into a frown, “Both highly skilled and powerful biotics. Damn…I hate taking on bios.” Massani grumbled as he continued to read. “So…they were last seen making their way to Mordin Solus’s clinic. Can’t hit ‘em at the clinic. That salarian and his mechs will scrag me the moment I draw my weapon. Nah…I’ll have to draw ‘em out. But how? That area’s under quarantine because of the plague…”

Aria T’Loak…the self-styled boss of Omega, sipped her drink in silence as she contemplated her realm from her luxurious couch at the center of her nightclub, _Afterlife_. As the music boomed and the dancers danced, the asari crime-boss read the intelligence intercepts from her pad. As she read, one word was repeated over and over again. “Looks like we might have a new player.” Looking up, Aria addressed her Batarian aide and bodyguard, “Bray…I want to know who or what these ‘Romulans’ are—and I want to know five hours ago.”

**_Cerberus Base—Undisclosed Location_ **

“Welcome to your new command, Commander Shepard.” The Illusive Man exclaimed as he gestured with arm towards the galaxy display. “The SSV-2 _Normandy_.”

“ _Normandy_?” The Shepard clone, an almost identical copy of the deceased Jane Shepard, repeated, cocking her head to the left.

Nodding his head, the Illusive Man affirmed, “Yes. We thought that the name was fitting. Just as your predecessor saved humanity aboard the original _Normandy_ , you’ll now command its replacement on your mission to find the Collectors and harness their technology for the good of humanity.”

“I can’t do it alone.” Shepard declared, “I’ll need backup.”

“And you’ll have it.” The Illusive Man responded. “Your crew is one-hundred percent loyal to you and the mission and I’m giving you one of my best people as your XO. Commander Shepard, I’d like you to meet Kai Leng.”

A man with Asian features, wearing black armor approached, “Commander Shepard.” The man nodded his head in greeting.

“Mr. Leng.” Shepard nodded her head in return.

“You’ll find that Kai is a most resourceful man, Commander.”

“I’m sure he is.” The Shepard clone answered back, “What are our first orders?”

Nodding in satisfaction at the clone’s readiness to follow his instructions, the Illusive Man advised, “This is to be a purely human undertaking. Humanity’s colonies have been attacked and we must show everyone that Cerberus is the only one doing anything about it. There is a Prothean communications device on Fehl Prime that the Alliance has been safeguarding, but not permitting anyone to study it. We need that device.”

“So you want us to go and get it.” Shepard concluded as the Illusive Man nodded his head in agreement. Understood. We’ll begin immediately.”

“Good.” The Illusive Man smiled as he nodded his head, “Oh…one other thing…” He said, his eyes carefully gauging the clone’s reaction to his next statement, “Alliance forces on Fehl Prime will most likely resist any efforts to take the beacon.” He then paused for a moment, “That won’t present a problem for you—will it?”

“Of course not.” The clone replied, “If the Alliance interferes, then they are not part of the solution—they are part of the problem. And I know how to deal with problems.”

“Good.” The Illusive Man smirked. “Then I will leave you to your mission. Good hunting, Commander Shepard.”

As the Illusive Man’s image faded away, Commander Shepard turned to the Cerberus assassin who was her new first officer, “Shall we begin, Mr. Leng?”


	6. Hello Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallena arrives at Omega where two alpha females meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay in posting, but I've been recovering from cardiac ablation surgery and have only recently been able to resume a regular writing schedule. The operation itself went okay, but there were complications that delayed my recovery somewhat. I'm feeling better now though and hope to resume a normal update schedule soon.

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“Damn!” Lieutenant Vega swore as he picked himself up off the mat. Ignoring the jeers from his fellow marines and the Romulan and Starfleet officers and crew watching, the Alliance officer eyed his Romulan opponent. “How could someone that thin be that tough?” He muttered as he crouched down into a defensive stance and circled the Romulan. Seeing what he thought was a weakness, the marine commando lunged, only to once again find himself face-up on the mat, his opponent chuckling in mirth.

“I think that’s it for now, Lieutenant.” Sublieutenant Solana smirked as she helped the human to his feet. “Don’t feel bad.” She smiled, “You lasted longer than your fellow Alliance marines. Get cleaned up and I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“Ok…yeah…fine.” Vega grumbled back as he picked up his towel and wiped off the sweat.

“Can’t beat a Romulan in a straight up strength battle.”

Turning rapidly towards the source of the comment, Vega saw a human woman wearing Starfleet gym tights.

“Romulans and Vulcans are twice as strong as humans.” The woman declared in an almost musical tone. “Try to match one punch for punch, and they’ll beat you every time.”

“So how do you beat ‘em, Lieutenant…” Vega inquired, recognizing the rank insignia on the Starfleet officer’s collar.

“Locke.” The human replied, answering the Alliance marine’s question as the pair walked to the changing area. “Lieutenant Sandra Locke. And you beat them by using their strength and quickness against them.” She smiled. “If you’d like, I can show you a few Aikido and jiu-jitsu moves that’ll help. There are other martial arts too that emphasis using an opponent’s strength to defeat them.”

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that.” Vega replied with a rakish grin.

“Great.” The Starfleet officer responded with a flirtatious grin, “Well…I’ll let you get showered and changed. See you around, Lieutenant.”

“Count on it, Lieutenant.” Vega whistled softly as he watched the Starfleet officer wearing her tights walk away. “Madre Dios.”

“I’ve got good news and bad news for you, Joker.” Dr. Chakwas declared as she sat down opposite the former Normandy pilot, handing him a cup of coffee.

“Let’s hear the good news first.” Flight Lieutenant Moreau morosely replied.

“From what I’ve learned from the Federation and Romulan medical databases and from talking with Dr. Aven, there might be a cure for your Vrolik’s Syndrome…”

“But…” Joker interrupted, already anticipating the bad news.

“But…it’ll take time. There appear to be slight differences between the type of brittle-bone disease you have and its equivalent in the other universe.” Dr. Chakwas explained. “Dr. Aven and I are both sure that we can eventually cure your condition, but not immediately.”

Jeff responded with a snort of derision, “Yeah…well…keep me posted.”

“Joker…” Karin pleaded, her face and voice both reflecting her sincerity, “We will find a cure. Just give us the time and don’t lose hope. But until then…” She added, “We’re working on a little something with Lieutenant Veril in Engineering that just might help you get around much better.”

“What?” Joker asked raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

“It’s an augmentation device.” Dr. Chakwas explained, “Veril says that with it you should have at least eighty percent mobility. It’s not perfect…” The doctor admitted, “But…until we do develop a cure, it’ll allow you to enjoy far more freedom than you have now and both Veril and Aven assure me that it’s totally safe. At least think about it…please.”

“All right.” The flight lieutenant sighed, “I will.”

“Our people seem to be integrating ok.” Kaidan remarked as he and V’lana exited the turbolift on to the bridge.

“Yeah.” The Romulan subcommander grinned, “Especially Satra and your Samantha Traynor.” Smirking, she glanced in the direction of the Romulan science officer and Alliance communications officer laughing over a joke. Her smirk fading, the subcommander said in almost a whisper, “I’m glad. Satra’s been withdrawn since we picked her up from the Suliban Helix. She was a refugee fleeing the Tal Shiar.” V’lana explained, “We managed to pick up her up with a handful of survivors. But, we lost so many more. And Satra…well…she lost someone close to her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kaidan responded in a sympathetic tone. “I keep forgetting that you have your problems in your universe as well.”

“Satra’s a good officer.” V’lana declared, “But she’s always been quiet…reserved. I didn’t think anything would break that shell she’d put up around herself.”

“Well…” Kaidan grinned, “It looks like Specialist Traynor has found a way to break through.” As the two officers reached V’lana’s command chair, the subcommander sat down while the Earth Alliance officer took the seat on the subcommander’s left.

“Approaching Omega Station.” The Romulan helmsman announced. “Cloaking device still active.”

“Sensors indicate no suspicious activity.” Satra declared.

“Communications normal.” Traynor added.

“Maintain cloak and put us in a parking orbit.” V’lana ordered as she activated her intercom. “Sublieutenant Solana…Lieutenant Vega…please join me in my ready room as soon as possible.”

“Understood, Subcommander.” A crisp female voice responded.

“On my way.” Vega replied.

“So…we’re dealing with another Nimbus III.” Centurion Tovan Keth, V’lana’s executive officer, declared as he sipped Tarkalian tea from his cup.

“Apparently so.” V’lana affirmed. Turning her head towards Kaidan, the subcommander inquired, “Can you tell us anything more about this Aria?”

“Not much more than what you’ve already read in the Alliance Intel reports.” Kaidan replied, “She’s a powerful biotic…probably a former asari commando. Came to Omega as a dancer and soon engineered a coup that overthrew the Krogan crime boss who had been running things there and she’s been the boss ever since.”

“She’s no one to mess with.” Vega cautioned. “I’ve never met her personally, but I’ve heard stories from people who have—and were lucky enough to survive. She’s vindictive—but smart about it. Fuck her over, and she’ll fuck you back—but she’ll do it on her terms and in such a way that it causes the most pain.”

“She’s very territorial…I’d go so far as to say protective…about Omega.” Kaidan added as Vega nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah.” The burly marine affirmed, “Some of the more…I guess you could say romantic…or dramatic…types have started calling her the Queen of Omega. I don’t know if I’d call her a queen.” Vega declared, “But everything that happens there goes through her. Best not to get on her bad side unless you absolutely have to.”

“And if you do.” Kaidan added, “Take her out immediately.”

“Thanks for the info.” V’lana replied as she touched the console in front of her, “Satra? Can you come in here for a moment?”

A few minutes later, the Romulan science officer entered, “Subcommander?”

“How are you proceeding on that biotic inhibitor?” V’lana inquired.

“It’s completed.” Satra replied with a smug grin.

“Excellent!” The subcommander responded with a toothy grin, enjoying the look on both humans’ faces.

“Specialist Traynor’s help was invaluable.” Satra added, “It would have taken much longer without her. Also…we can only activate it within a given area in the ship—to adapt the entire ship would take at least a week at a starbase.”

“What does this ‘biotic inhibitor’ do?” Kaidan inquired.

“Just what the name says.” V’lana responded with a smirk, “It dampens a biotic’s abilities.” Seeing the look of concern on the Alliance officer’s face, the subcommander softened her voice, “Not every biotic is going to be on our side, Kaidan. We have to be prepared for all contingencies.”

“I understand.” Kaidan responded, “I’m just concerned about its effects.”

“Nothing permanent.” V’lana replied in a reassuring tone. “The biotic targeted will probably have a mild to severe headache afterwards for a while and will find it difficult to use their biotics for a brief time after exposure but will recover completely. Think of it as the equivalent of being hit by a phaser on heavy stun.”

“Ok.” Kaidan nodded his head. “I can see where it would make sense to have something like that it’s just…”

“Being a biotic yourself, you’re naturally a little cautious about it.” V’lana smiled. “I understand. Like I said, it’s not intended to be used against our friends—but someone like Aria might find herself surprised…”

“So…what’s the plan?” Vega interrupted.

“We go in two teams.” V’lana responded. “We’ll take one of your Kodiaks to avoid rousing suspicion and alarms.”

“Awwww…no surprise decloakings!” Joker quipped.

“Not if we can help it.” V’lana responded with a smirk. “We want to keep the _Gallena_ as a surprise for as long as possible. Kaidan and I will try to make contact with Mordin Solis while Vega and Solana will go after this Archangel…”

“V’lana?” Kaidan interrupted, “I’ve been reading up on this Archangel vigilante. He reminds me an awful lot of a certain Turian I’m familiar with. If he is that Turian, then we’d have better luck if I went with Solana after him, while you took Vega. He knows me. He doesn’t know any of you. If he sees me, he might decide to ask questions before shooting.”

“All right.” The subcommander nodded her head, “Vega, you’re with me. Kaidan, you go with Solana.” Rising to her feet, V’lana directed, “We should be near Omega now. Get your gear and report to the hangar bay. Try to keep the energy weapons low profile. As far as anyone there is concerned, I want them thinking that we’re a new alien species that’s just encountered Council space.”

“Right, Subcommander.” Kaidan responded, answering for Vega. “Let’s go, Lieutenant.”

As the airlock door opened to reveal Omega in all its glory, V’lana crinkled her nose in disgust, “What a shithole!” She cursed as her chief security officer nodded her head in agreement.

“I thought Quonos was a dung heap.” Solona remarked, “But even the Klingons are cleaner than this.”

“Welcome to Omega!” Lieutenant Vega joked with a hearty laugh. “Just wait ‘til you see the inside of Afterlife.”

“Wait ‘til you meet your first Vorcha.” Kaidan quipped, warning jokingly, “Just make sure you’re upwind of ‘em. The smell will knock you out.”

“I can hardly wait.” V’lana quipped back.

“Hopefully, we can get a lead on Archangel in Afterlife.” Kaidan remarked as he gestured towards Aria’s nightclub. “That’s where the mercenaries like to hang out and a lot of deals get made.”

“All right, then.” V’lana decided, “You and Solona see what you can dig up on Archangel while Vega and I locate Solis. Be sure the _Gallena_ keeps a transporter lock on you at all times and good hunting.”

“You too, Sub-commander.” Kaidan replied as the teams split up.

“Looks like you’re attracting attention, Sub-commander.” Vega smirked as his eyes took in the Omega denizens and tourists eyeing the new arrivals.

“It’s the ears, isn’t it?” V’lana laughed, then paused as she spotted the large creature standing at the door. “What the fuck is that?”

“That’s an elcor.” Vega snorted. “He’s the bouncer.”

“Think we’ll have a problem getting in?” V’lana inquired.

“I don’t think so.’ The Alliance marine responded with a laugh. “Just slip him some creds and you’re in.”

Chuckling, the subcommander produced a few small disc-shaped objects, handing them to Vega. “Gold-pressed latinum.” She explained with a smirk, “That should get his attention.”

Laughing, Vega took the strange coins and handed them to the doorman. “Here you are.”

“Surprised. I have never seen this type of coin before.” The elcor declared in his species’ slow monotone.

“They’re common amongst my people.” V’lana interjected.

“Curious. What race are you? I have never seen your kind on Omega.”

“My people are called Romulans.” V’lana replied.

From her vantage point in Afterlife, Aria had monitored her doorman’s conversation via feed. Immediately upon hearing the word ‘Romulan’, the crime-boss of Omega spoke to the doorman through the comm device in his ear. “Admit them immediately. I wish to see her.”

“Polite. You may enter. Cautioning. Aria wishes to see you immediately. It would be best for you to comply.”

“Thank you.” V’lana smiled at the elcor as she gestured with her thumb at Kaidan and Solana. “They’re with us.”

“Grudging acquiescence. They are admitted as well.”

“Kaidan?” V’lana motioned for the Alliance officer to join her as Vega stood next to Solana, pointing out to her the nightclub’s various highlights. “You know what to do?”

“Yeah.” The marine lieutenant nodded his head, “We’re to make contact with the mercenaries and try to get to Archangel before they do.”

“Right.” V’lana replied as her eyes focused on the upper level deck where Aria stood. “While you’re doing that, I’ll go talk to ‘Her Majesty’ and see if we can get an idea on where Mordin Solus might be hiding.”

“Be careful.” Kaidan cautioned. “She’s a powerful biotic and, I’ve heard, a real bitch.”

“She’s not the only queen bitch here.” V’lana smirked, “But…I’ll try to be nice and keep my Romulan temper in check.”

As V’lana and Vega approached Aria’s nest, they were stopped by a Batarian bodyguard wearing combat armor. “You’ll have to submit to a weapons scan.” The Batarian declared in a demanding voice.

“Fine.” V’lana replied, “But you’re not getting my disruptor and I don’t think my partner’s going to give you his weapon. Catching a motion out of the corner of her eye, the Romulan subcommander warned. “Better tell your friend to take his hand away from his weapon. Anything happens to me or my friend…” The Romulan warned, “My ship turns this shithole into atoms.”

A chuckle and a female voice responded sarcastically. “Bold words.”

V’lana then spoke into her communicator, “Centurion. Target and disable one Blue Sun, one Blood Pack, and one Eclipse warship. Do not destroy…just disable.”

“Understood, Subcommander.” Tovan’s voice responded.

“I’d suggest you monitor your channels.” V’lana called out to the female voice.

“Weapons officer. Lock on to targets.” Tovan Kev ordered from the _Gallena’s_ center chair. “Target engines. Low intensity…we want to disable, not kill.”

“Targets locked.” The Romulan weapons officer announced.

“Decloak and fire.”

Chuckling, Joker quipped as his fingers flew over the alien console, “I think I’m gonna like this.”

Becoming visible with a shimmer, three green beams lanced from the _Gallena’s_ disruptor bays, each impacting their target.

“Ships disabled.” Joker reported.

“Cloak.” Tovan ordered as the _Gallena_ once again faded away into nothingness.

Aria T’Loak heard the panicked shouts of the crews of the mercenary cruisers as they called out their distress.

“Blue Suns cruiser _Revenge of Tryxis_ under attack by alien craft. Engines down. What do you mean the ship vanished?”

“Eclipse vessel _Star of Thessia_ dead in space. Attacking ship not on scanners.”

“Get my engines back up now you son of a vorcha!” A deep voice shouted. “I want the head of whoever attacked my ship.”

“Attacking vessel has…vanished.” Aria’s bodyguard reported in disbelief. “All three ships report the same thing—a ship with a bird of prey painted on the bottom appeared, fired energy weapons, and then disappeared. Scans can’t pick up anything…no emissions…no visual…nothing.”

_Full stealth technology_. Aria cringed at the implications. _That ship can destroy Omega without any notice_. Recognizing that she was holding a losing hand, Aria conceded, _“_ All right. You made your point. What do you want?”

“Nothing dramatic.” V’lana smirked triumphantly, “All I want is some information and a relatively free hand to do what I need to do here and then I’ll be gone.”

“As simple as that.” Aria snorted in disbelief.

“As simple as that.” V’lana replied, explaining. “I think it’s better to have you as a friend…” Seeing the skeptical look on the asari’s face, V’lana’s lips turned up in a crooked smile, “…or at least as a neutral…than as an enemy. And I’m betting that as a businesswoman, you’d rather have me potentially bringing commerce and information to you than someone else.”

“I see…” Aria responded with a smirk of her own as she gestured for V’lana to join her on her couch. “So…what sort of commerce and information would you bring?”

“Not my technology if that’s what you’re angling for.” V’lana quipped as she joined Aria on the couch. “But I will give you—and the Alliance—first dibs on anything unusual I find out there—that alone could be worth quite a bit. Also, I’d be more inclined to let my people come here and spend their credits.”

“So…I’d have to share with the Alliance.” Aria frowned.

“Don’t like stabbing my partners in the back.” V’lana responded, “Sorry…been hanging out with Federation humans and Vulcans too long—I’m beginning to forget what it means to be a good double dealing back-stabbing Romulan. Of course,…” the Romulan smirked, “That means I won’t be stabbing you in the back either—and I’d be rather annoyed if you tried to double-cross me as well.”

“Fair enough.” Aria nodded her head. “What sort of information are you after?”

“I need to get to Mordin Solus and any information on Archangel would be helpful as well.” V’lana replied.

Shrugging her shoulders, Aria chuckled, “That’s all?”

Imitating the asari’s gesture, V’lana answered back, “That…and a free hand to get him and Archangel is all I need.”

“Fine.” Aria agreed. “Mordin’s holed up in a clinic in the Wards. Problem is…there’s an epidemic. Apparently, a bug designed to only affect nonhumans, and you, my dear…are decidedly nonhuman.”

“Quarter-human, actually.” V’lana grinned, her smile growing wider at the surprised look on the faces of those listening in to the discussion. “That might at least lessen the effects—assuming I catch the disease.”

“It’s your life.” Aria shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive gesture “As for Archangel. I hear he’s holed up in a fortified section—here’s the coordinates. I assume you have an omnitool?” She asked.

Taking out her tricorder, V’lana replied, “Just feed them into this. We’ve recalibrated our instruments to be compatible with your omnitools.” Turning to the marine standing next to her, the Romulan subcommander asked, “You got that, Vega?”

“Yeah, Subcommander.” Vega responded.

“Thanks, Aria…” V’lana’s lips turned up in a sweet smile, “See…that wasn’t so hard.”

Turning to leave, the Romulan tossed back an airy, “See you later!” as she and Vega walked away from a somewhat fuming Aria T’Loak.

“Lola…” Vega whistled under his breath as the pair walked towards the nightclub’s exit, “You’ve got the quads of a Krogan.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” V’lana laughed and then inquired with raised eyebrows, “Lola?”

“It’s just a nickname.” Vega shrugged his shoulders, “I just give them to people to help me remember them…”

“And here I was thinking I was unforgettable.” V’lana sighed dramatically.

Laughing, Vega replied, “That you are, Subcommander. If you don’t want me to call you that…” He trailed off.

“It’s all right.” V’lana smiled, “I wasn’t offended. Go ahead and call me that if you want. But…I am curious…was there a real Lola?”

“Hell yeah.” A noticeably more relaxed Vega responded, “She was my best friend’s older sister growing up. Hot…tough…”

“I like it.” V’lana grinned as the pair exited the nightclub. “Ready to go and get Mordin Solus?”

“Anytime you are, Lola.”

“This is where the Blue Suns mercenary recruiter hangs out.” Kaidan declared as he gestured with his head towards a door and then cautioned. “Be ready for anything.”

“I always am.” Solona answered back with a faint smirk as the door slid open to reveal a Batarian wearing Blue Suns combat armor sitting behind a desk talking to a young man who looked like he should still be in high school.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The Batarian inquired with a snort.

“I’m ready.” The boy declared, his voice cracking as he took out a pistol and displayed it. “See…I have my own weapon.’

“No you don’t.” Solona interjected as she smoothly took the gun from the boy and pinned him against the wall. Handing the pistol to Kaidan, she whispered in the young man’s ear, “Go home to your mother and father and live.” She then pinched the boy’s neck using the Vulcan neck pinch and guided the slumping lad to the deck. Turning to the recruiter, she instructed, “Send him home when he wakes up.”

“I’ve never seen your people before.” The recruiter declared with a grunt. Then turning to Kaidan, he remarked, “But I know a human when I see one. You’re responsible for your own weapons and armor. I see that you have weapons—although I’ve never seen weapons like those before, but I don’t see any armor. You won’t last long out there without it.”

“We have armor. We’re just not wearing it now.” Solona replied, telling a half truth. “We don’t usually wear armor into a nightclub.”

“On Omega you do.” The Batarian laughed. “All right, you’ve shown me you can handle yourselves in a fight.” He then launched into a speech he had probably repeated at least a hundred times already, “Standard fee is five hundred credits and you’ll get paid when the job is done and if you die, your friends do not get to collect the credits and no…this does not mean you are a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or the Blood Pack. You are freelancers…pure and simple.”

“Fine.” Solana nodded her head, “Where do we report.” 

“Transport depot just outside the club.” The recruiter replied and then commanded, “Send in the next one and…” He ordered with a snort as he glanced down at the unconscious would be recruit, “Make sure this kid gets home ok.” Looking back up at Solona and Kaidan, he growled, “Consider this my good deed for the year. Now get out of here.”

“Smooth.” Kaidan praised as the pair walked out of the nightclub. “I liked how you took care of that kid.”

“They’re using the freelancers they’re hiring as cannon fodder.” Solona replied as the pair made their way to the transportation depot. “That kid would have died moments after the assault began. Maybe now he’ll find something better to do with his life.”

“Well…let’s hope so.” Kaidan answered back as they approached a Blue Sun mercenary standing next to an air taxi. “We were sent by the recruiter in Afterlife.” 

Nodding his head, the mercenary replied in a surprisingly civil voice, “More freelancers to take down Archangel. Well…if you’re going, get in the car. The assault’s going to begin soon. When you arrive, report to Sergeant Cathka. He’s in charge of you freelancers.”

As Solana and Kaidan entered the car, the mercenary got in the drivers seat, “We’ll be at the staging area shortly. If you haven’t filled out your wills yet…now would be a good time.”

As they entered the marketplace, the first thing V’lana and Vega heard was a street preacher ranting about the ‘human curse.’ “Damn.” The lovely Romulan remarked with a snort of laughter, “He really hates humans, doesn’t he?”

“He’s just a nutcase.” Vega shrugged his shoulders, “Before this damned plague, everyone laughed at him. But now…once everyone found out that humans were immune to the disease, a lot of the aliens are beginning to listen to him.”

“Not good.” V’lana replied, “The thing we don’t need right now is a witch craze. Sooner we get Mordin and find a cure to this thing…the better.” Then, spotting an elcor standing behind a merchant’s kiosk with a big cigar in its mouth, the Romulan subcommander laughed, “What the fuck?”

“Oh…that’s Harrot.” Vega laughed, “He sells junk and salvage—he’s a bit overpriced though.” Vega then pointed out other shops and kiosks, stopping in front of a dingy corner kiosk manned by a young quarian. “Hey, Kenn!” 

“Lieutenant Vega.” The quarian merchant responded politely and then, noticing the strange alien standing next to the burly marine, introduced himself, “Hello…I’m Kenn…I don’t believe I’ve met your species before…”

“I’m Romulan. We’re new here.” V’lana replied with a smile.

“So…” Vega interjected, “How’s it hanging, Kenn.”

“Same as last time.” The quarian lamented, “I’m still trying to pay my way off Omega so that I can resume my pilgrimage.”

“Pilgrimage?” V’lana inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Vega nodded his head, “It’s a quarian thing. Kenn can explain it better.”

After several minutes during which Kenn explained the intricacies behind the quarian ritual of pilgrimage, V’lana nodded her head thoughtfully, “My xenologists would love to hear more about this. Maybe…once we get things sorted out here…you’d be willing to talk with them?” She asked, and then dangled as bait, “Maybe we can also help you out with your pilgrimage.”

“Thank you.” Kenn responded, the hope in his voice coming clearly through his suit’s vocalizer. “But until then…would you care to look through the items I have for sale? I can offer you a discount.”

Seeing Vega’s slight nod of his head, V’lana smiled, “Sure. Let’s have a look.” After making a purchase—and charging it to Vega’s credit stick, the Romulan commander instructed. “Just have it delivered to our shuttle’s docking port. We’ll pick the package up when we leave.”

“Thank you.” Kenn responded in a glad voice. “Your purchase will be ready for you when you depart and please…come again.”

“Thanks, Lola.” Vega grinned as the pair walked away from the merchant’s kiosk, “Kenn’s a good kid and has had it rough.”

“Don’t mention it.” V’lana responded breezily. “Oh…here’s some gold pressed latinum to cover what you paid out.”

“De nada.” Vega replied, “Keep it…I’ll get the credits back at the poker table when we get back to the ship. Playing against Esteban, Donnelly, Alenko, and Daniels is like taking candy from babies.”

Laughing, V’lana quipped, “Now what the hell am I gonna do with a set of Nashan Stellar Dynamics T6-FBA couplings?”

“I don’t know.” Vega chuckled, “Maybe see if Esteban could swap ‘em off for something we can use? He’s good at that sort of thing.”

“Not a bad idea.” V’lana replied, carefully considering the burly marine’s suggestion. “We’re going to need to rely on barter to get stuff we need or rare stuff we can’t replicate. Okay…we’ll see what Cortez can turn up.” Taking a deep breath, she then gestured with a nod of her head towards the closed off Gozu District, where one of the guards Aria had posted at the door was arguing with a human female. “Time to go to work.”

Getting out of the air taxi as it landed in the staging area, Solana remarked as her eyes carefully scanned the area. “That bridge crossing is a killing zone. Little cover and whoever this Archangel is has a perfect sniper’s post up there.”

“Yeah.” Kaidan nodded his head in agreement. “A lot of these people aren’t going to make it through this.”

“They’re not intended to.” Solana shook her head, “They’re a distraction for the attack coming from that group.” She then pointed to a group of mercenaries. “They’re going to try to infiltrate while Archangel is busy taking out the freelancers. An effective…but wasteful…strategy.”

“Right.” Kaidan replied in a low voice, “So…what do we do now?”

“For now…let’s take a look through the area.” The Romulan security chief answered back, “Maybe we can find something we can use. And, you can fill me in on the different players here.”

“Sure.” The human biotic responded as he pointed out the different mercenary groups. “The ones in blue and white armor are the Blue Suns…you’ve run into them already. They’re mostly turians, Batarians, and humans. Started off providing private security, they’re really nothing more than mercenaries for hire. They’re also branched out into protection and extortion rackets. Very efficient and very ruthless. The Blue Suns here are under the command of a Batarian named Tarik. I don’t know a whole lot about him, but from what I’ve heard, Archangel’s been giving his group the most grief.”

“Okay…who are the ones in cream yellow?”

“Those are Eclipse. Looks like mostly salarian here…although they were founded by an asari—a piece of work named Jona Sedaris. You generally find a lot of asari maidens looking for thrills joining them, but there are quite a few humans in the group and they utilize a variety of mechs.” Kaidan explained, “They’re generally used for stealth, tech, and infiltration type missions and aren’t as disciplined as the Blue Suns, but they’re also a lot more callous. Just like the Blue Suns, Eclipse has gone into organized crime running red sand smuggling rings and a bunch of other stuff. The Eclipse commander here is a salarian named Jaroth. Besides red sand, he’s also into eezo smuggling. I don’t think Aria’s going to shed any tears if something bad happens to him.”

“And the Krogans and those other…things?” Solana inquired.

“Blood Pack.” Alenko answered back. “They started off as a small vorcha gang, but a Krogan battlemaster took over and turned them into a legitimate mercenary company. The Blood Pack here is headed by a piece of work, a Krogan named Garm. The Krogans are the ones who run the Pack now. The vorcha aren’t anything but bullet sponges.”

“Damn. Is that what I think it is?” Solana asked as she gestured towards the gunship being worked on by a Batarian mechanic.

“Yeah.” Kaidan nodded his head, “A gunship. Looks like Tarik’s pulling out all the stops. If we have to take that thing on…”

“Can you distract that mechanic long enough for me to get close to that gunship?” Solana asked as she took out a tiny object from her kit.

“Yeah.” Kaidan nodded his head, “But whatever you’ve got planned, be quick about it.”

Moments later, Kaidan called out to the mechanic, “Hey there! Can you tell me where Sergeant Cathka is?”

“You’re looking at him.” The Batarian responded as he lit up a cigarette, deliberately blowing the smoke into the human’s face.

“I was told to report to you.” Kaidan declared as he waved the smoke away from his face with his hand.

“Right.” Cathka replied, “You must be one of the freelancers. The job is simple. You’re to act as a distraction for the infiltration team by drawing Archangel’s fire. You get paid when the job is done. Any questions?”

“Yeah.” Kaidan answered back, asking several questions of the Batarian mercenary as well as offering critiques on the mission plan while Solana, seeing that her companion had the mechanic’s attention, slipped up to the rear section of the gunship and taking the tiny disk in her hand, affixed it to its tail. Quickly returning, she nodded her head once at Alenko.

“Just do your job.” An impatient Cathka finished, “We’ve got a plan and we don’t need any suggestions from freelancers. Got it?”

“Yeah, Sergeant.” Kaidan responded, “I’ll just report to the staging area.”

“You do that.” Cathka sneered, “Now…get out of here. I’ve got work to do.”

“What was that you put on that gunship’s tail?” Kaidan asked as soon as the pair were safely out of earshot of the Batarian.

“It’s a small EMP bomb.” Solana grinned as she and Kaidan approached what appeared to be a locked door. “It’ll fry every system on that ship when I activate it.” Her lips then turned up in a grin, “I wonder what’s behind that door?”

“Why don’t we find out?” Kaidan grinned back as he smoothly bypassed the lock while his companion stood watch. “We’re in.” Entering the storage room, the human’s eyes quickly lit up as he noticed a computer console next to a pair of YMIR mechs. “Give me a moment.” Alenko requested, “I think I can hack into these mechs IFF frequency…turn it around. That should give Jaroth and his friends a nice surprise.”

“I like it.” Solana’s lips turned up in a wicked grin as she read a data pad lying on a workbench. “Here…read this…whoever left this here was sloppy.”

“Damn.” Kaidan whistled in a low voice, “This is dynamite. Those three are planning on going after Aria next. V’lana might want to see this. She could use it as leverage.”

“Good idea.” Solana acknowledged and then inquired, “How’s the hacking coming?”

“Done.” Alenko smirked as they heard orders being issued, “We better head to the staging area. Looks like things are about to get moving.”

“Yeah.” Solana agreed, and then joked, “You better keep low. The subcommander will kill me if anything happens to you.”

“You be careful too.” Kaidan cautioned, “I have a feeling she won’t be pleased if you were to get hurt either.”

They then heard the order, “Go! GO!” And they were off.


	7. Omega Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallena picks up some new recruits this episode.

Zig-zagging as they ran, Kaidan and Solana ignored the freelancers dying either side of them as they focused on their goal of reaching the other side. Her shield glowing, Solana staggered momentarily; causing to Kaidan to call out to her in alarm, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Solana replied as she quickly recovered, “My personal shield caught the round.”

Taking cover behind a large pillar, the pair paused momentarily to catch their breaths. “Good thing we went with the shields and armor designed to stop kinetic rounds.” The Romulan security officer grinned, “Whoever’s up there is a very good shot. If I hadn’t had the right shield…”

“If that sniper’s who I think he is…” Kaidan grinned, “He’s probably cursing up a blue streak right now.”

From his perch, Archangel shook his head in amazement as he saw his target, an apparently unarmored woman, he had thought at first to be human until he noticed her pointed ears in his sights, just shrug off his well-aimed shot. “That should have blown her head off her body.” He growled as he took down another freelancer. Seeing the woman emerging from behind a pillar accompanied by a human male, also apparently unarmored, Archangel once again raised his sniper rifle, this time aiming at the male. As he focused the target in his sights, his grim expression turned into one of surprise. “Well…I’ll be damned. You’re the next to last person I expected to see here, Alenko. I can’t wait to find out who your friend is and why she still has her head attached.” He remarked as he quickly switched targets, downing another freelancer rushing headlong towards him. “Scoped and dropped!”

Before approaching the turian guard who was still arguing with the human woman, V’lana took a hypospray out from her medkit and, placing it up to her neck, injected the contents.

“What did you just do?” Vega asked as he looked on curiously.

“I just injected myself with a broad-spectrum antiviral agent.” V’lana responded. “While it most likely won’t prevent infection—assuming I can get whatever’s going around here—it should slow down its spread somewhat until I can get back to the _Gallena_.”

“Smart move.” The burly marine nodded as the pair approached the guard.

“We have clearance from Aria T’Loak to enter.” V’lana declared in a clear, authoritative voice.

Nodding his head, the guard replied, “I know.” He then noticed the Romulan’s ears, “Just so you know…you’re not human so, unless there’s clear proof of a cure, I’m not letting you out.”

“Understood.” The Romulan woman nodded her head in understanding.

“All right…” The guard sighed as he shook his head, “You can proceed. I’ve notified the checkpoint ahead to let you through.”

“Thanks.” V’lana grinned as she and her human escort made their way to the door, hearing the woman’s protests and the guard’s derisive counter. As they were waved through the checkpoint, the pair at once spotted a second checkpoint manned by Blue Suns mercenaries.

“I don’t think these guys are going to let us through, Lola.” Vega remarked as he readied his plasma rifle.

“I think you’re right.” V’lana responded, reading her polaron rifle as well. “Let’s make this quick and clean.”

“Right.” The marine responded as both of them opened up with their weapons, taking the Blue Suns completely by surprise; one of whom managed to yell out a yelp of surprise before a purple beam struck him, instantly felling him.

“Damn.” Vega shook his head, ‘These babies cut right through their shields and armor as if they were nothing.”

“Your defenses are all set up to stop kinetic energy.” V’lana explained as they approached a collection of apartments. “They’re not so effective against heat or radiation based weapons like our plasma or polaron weapons or phasers. They might work better against disruptors though as those are sonic based.” Then, hearing a low moan, V’lana pointed towards a figure on the floor, slouching against a support pillar. “Over there!” She exclaimed as the pair rushed to the man, a batarian, coughing up blood.

“Here’s some medigel.” Vega said in a soft voice as he administered the drug. “It won’t cure the infection, but at least it’ll ease the pain.”

“Thank you, human.” The batarian weakly responded, “I did not expect such kindness from your kind.”

“V’lana to _Gallena_.” The Romulan subcommander called out, activated her communicator. “I’ve got a sick batarian to beam up to sickbay. Maximum quarantine. He’s infected with a plague.”

“Subcommander?” Tovan responded, “We’re unable to use the transporter. Satra says that the concentration of emissions from the raw eezo being minded there is interfering with transporter functioning.”

“Understood, Centurion.” V’lana responded, “I guess it’s on us to help this Mordin Solus find a cure then. V’lana out.”

“Well…that sucks, Lola.” Vega grimaced.

Kneeling down next to the sick batarian, V’lana spoke in a gentle voice, “We’re doing the best we can for you. Do you know anyone else who might be trapped here?”

“Belok.” The batarian responded. “The Blue Suns locked him in his apartment. I haven’t been able to get in and haven’t heard from him since yesterday.”

“We’ll check up on him.” V’lana promised as both she and Vega rose to their feet. “C’mon, James—since we’re on a first name/nickname basis now. Let’s check up on his friend.”

“You got it, Lola.” Vega grinned as he took a few moments to admire the Romulan woman’s legs as she walked ahead of him. _Damn. Wish the Alliance allowed miniskirts._

As they reached the apartment door, V’lana called out, “Belok? Can you hear us? We were sent by your friend to check up on you.”

“No answer.” Vega shook his head.

“Can you bypass that lock?’ V’lana inquired.

“Sure thing.” Vega smirked as he opened the door; his grin quickly vanishing as he and his partner’s nostrils were at once assailed by a foul odor that could be caused by only one thing. Both of them holding their noses from the stench, the pair entered the apartment only to find its resident lying in his bed, his body beginning to decompose. “Damn. Those bastards locked him in.” The marine swore. “The poor guy starved to death.”

“Assholes.” V’lana swore and then pointed to a computer. “I think he’s got some logs there. I’m going to download them and we can listen to them outside.”

“Good idea.” Vega responded, “I don’t want to be in here longer than I have to be.”

After quickly downloading the logs and making their exit. Vega resealed the door.

“Once we get things sorted out here.” V’lana swore, “I’m going to make sure Aria cleans this mess up. Until then.” She grimaced as she felt her Romulan blood boiling, “Let’s clean up some Blue Suns.”

“I hear you, Lola.” Vega readily agreed as the pair began a search through the apartments for survivors and mercenaries.

“Looters.” V’lana spat out as she quickly stunned two humans who were in the process of plundering a vacated apartment. “Motherfuckers.” She then commanded, “Let’s drag their sorry asses out and lock the place up again.”

“Sure thing.” Vega nodded his head as he dragged one of the limp bodies out of the door, followed soon behind by his partner. Locking the door, the marine then punched in a series of numbers on his omnitool. “I’ve encrypted the lock. It’s not a very good encryption.” He sheepishly apologized, “This isn’t exactly my field of expertise, but it should hold any looters up long enough for them to get bored and go for easier pickings.”

“Good enough.” V’lana grinned as they came to a second apartment, this one occupied by a human couple.

“Don’t shoot!” The woman pleaded as she and the man with her raised their hands. Her voice trembling, “Take whatever you want! Just don’t kill us!”

“We’re not looters.” V’lana called back as she and James both lowered their weapons. “We’re looking for Mordin Solus.”

“Who are you?” The man demanded as he slowly lowered his hands, “I’ve never seen someone like you before with the ears…”

“I’m a Romulan.”

“I’ve never heard of your people.” The woman, breathing a sigh of relief, exclaimed.

“We’re new here.” V’lana patiently explained, “My friend is with the Alliance…” Seeing the dark looks the two humans were giving Vega, the lovely Romulan shook her head, “Did I say a dirty word or something?”

“A lot of people come here to get away from the Alliance.” Vega began to explain only to be interrupted.

“We’re tired of being told to wait by a bunch of faceless bureaucrats.” The man spat out.

“Well…I’m not part of the Alliance and I’m not a REMF.” V’lana snorted, earning a chuckle from her companion. “I just want to know where Mordin Solus is.”

“He’s got a clinic further down.” The man replied, “But he’s dangerous.”

“What do you mean dangerous?” Vega inquired.

“We heard that some Blue Suns came by his clinic to do a shakedown—protection, you know…” The woman explained, “Only, he stunned them and then shot them all in the head while they were unconscious.”

“Yeah.” The man agreed, “No word. Just Blam…Blam…Blam…all dead.”

“Well…” V’lana quipped with a crooked grin on her face, “We know he doesn’t put up with any bullshit. That gets him points in my book.” Then her smile vanishing as quickly as it appeared, she advised. “It’s not safe here. We stunned a couple of looters we found in an apartment close by. It’s a sure thing that there are more.”

“What do you expect us to do?” The woman pleaded, “We can’t fight, and they won’t let us out.”

“The clinic’s probably your best bet. Don’t go now.” V’lana commanded, “Give us about an hour or so. That should give us time to clear out any problems on the way to the clinic. Then follow. Stay low and just follow the bodies and you should make it to the clinic safely.”

“Okay…we’ll wait and then follow you.” The man replied.

Nodding her head, V’lana turned to Vega, “You ready?”

“Let’s go and kick some ass, Lola.”

After clearing out the mercenary infiltration team that was about to detonate a bomb at the door of the apartment where Archangel was holed up, Kaidan and Solana cautiously made their way up the stairs until they came to top floor where a turian stood, his assault rifle pointed at them. A broad grin appeared on Kaidan’s face as he immediately recognized the turian holding the rifle.

“Garrus!”

“Alenko?” The turian replied with a questioning look “It is you—isn’t it?”

“Sure is.” The Canadian biotic replied.

“Good to see you, Kaidan.” Garrus smirked as he sat down on a ledge, “Who’s your friend with the ears? I don’t think I’ve seen…”

“Garrus…this is Lieutenant Solana of the Romulan Republic. Solana…this is Garrus Vakarian. We were teammates on the old _Normandy_. He played a big part in taking down Saren.”

“Romulan Republic?” Garrus queried, “And how are you still alive? I know that headshot hit.”

“My personal shield stopped it.” Solana replied, “It’s calibrated for kinetic projectiles. Still staggered me though. If I hadn’t been wearing that shield, you probably would have shot my head clean off my body. I’d prefer it if you weren’t to try that again.” She quipped with a slight grin that drew a corresponding smile on the turian’s face.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Garrus chuckled.

“How did you get all three mercenary groups on Omega pissed at you, Garrus?” Kaidan asked with a look of incredulity on his face.

“It wasn’t easy.” The turian snorted, “I really had to work at it.”

“We can talk about this back on the _Gallena_.” Solana interrupted as she activated her comm. “Solana to _Gallena_ …three to beam up.”

“We’re unable to transport due to the emissions from the raw element zero being mined on the station.” Tovan replied. “The subcommander’s in a similar situation.”

“Understood, Centurion.” Solana replied. “We’ll find another way out.” Turning her attention to Garrus, she declared in a no-nonsense voice, “Well…that closes off the easy way. We’re open to suggestions.”

“We can hold out here for a while.” Garrus replied, “We’ve got good defensive ground and that bridge—as you saw—is a killing field. But sooner or later, they’re going to tumble on the notion that they can hit us from below.”

“But if we can whittle their numbers down some when they launch their frontal attacks…” Kaidan began only to have Garrus finish his thought.

“We can weaken them enough to make a break.” The turian concluded as both his new allies nodded their heads in agreement. Returning to his sniper’s nest, Garrus took out his rifle and looked down the sights. “Looks like they’re getting ready to make their move. Eclipse by the looks of it. I can hold them off here while you two take care of business down below.”

“Just like old times, Garrus.” Kaidan grinned as he readied his plasma rifle and Solana rechecked the charge of her autofiring plasma gun. “Ready, Solana.”

“Whenever you are.” Solana grinned.

“Watch yourselves!” Garrus called out as the pair made their way to the stairs, “Don’t get killed.”

“Just look after yourself.” Solana called back with a laugh. “I’m dying to find out if all those stories I heard about you are true.”

“What stories?” Garrus laughed. Then, returning to the business at hand, looked through his scope. Then, smirking as he took aim at an oncoming LOKI mech, pulled the trigger. “Scoped and dropped.”

Quickly finding cover, Kaidan fired his rifle at a salarian technician while Solana let loose with a stream of plasma bolts, taking down several mechs in the process. His eyes widening as he saw the green bolts literally demolishing the mechs charging across the bridge, Garrus quickly got back to the business at hand as he downed an asari vanguard while that the same time, Kaidan took out a salarian before he could activate his combat drone.

“They’re bringing in heavies!” Garrus warned as he spied the Eclipse mercs readying a pair of YMIRs.

“Don’t worry about it.” Solana’s voice responded through the turian’s comm unit, “We’ve set up a little surprise for them.”

Chucking as the YMIRs turned on the Eclipse mercenaries, Garrus quipped, “Messed with their IFFs…good job.” Then seeing the Eclipse leader, Jaroth, in his sights, he muttered in a low voice, “Got you, you little piece of shit.” Then, he pulled the trigger, his smile growing wider as the salarian’s head exploded. “Scoped and dropped.”

Smiling in satisfaction as the last of the YMIRs exploded, killing all around it, Solana remarked, “That seems to have stopped them…for now.” Then, feeling a tremor coming from below, the Romulan security officer muttered a curse, “Damn. They’re tunneling from below.”

Garrus commed back, “You’re going to need to shut three blast doors. Here’s what you’re going to have to do.”

“Consider it done.” Kaidan responded as he and his teammate made their way to blast doors, in a race against time.

“There’s the vorcha nest Dr. Solus told us about.” Jacob whispered as he pointed to a fortified area where several vorcha, including at least two with heavy weapons, were positioned to attack anyone foolish enough to enter the open area. “How do you want to do this, Miranda?”

“I’ll draw their fire…” the Australian biotic replied, “…while you take out the heavies with your biotics when they pop up to shoot at me.”

“Risky…” The former Alliance corsair shook his head, “You’re going to be exposed and those missiles don’t have to hit you—all they’ve got to do is get close. And then there’s that pyro with his flamethrower…”

“I’m open to alternatives.” Miranda responded.

“Ok…” Jacob carefully scanned the area with his eyes as he formulated his plan. “What we have to do is draw those heavies out. See those canisters?” He then pointed to a small collection of red and green cylinders located near the vorcha position.” Taking his companions slight nod of her head as acknowledgement, Jacob continued to outline his plan. “Those contain both flammable and toxic agents…”

“Probably fuel for the flamethrower and chemicals to be used for warheads and munitions.” Miranda concluded as her lips turned up in a slight grin. “I think I see where you’re headed, Jacob. We set off the canisters, that will force the heavies into the open and then we take them out.”

“Right.” The dark-skinned man nodded his head, “On three?”

Watching from his position on high, Zaeed lifted his sniper rifle and aimed it at Miranda. Just as the mercenary was about to pull the trigger, he was startled as a purple beam lanced out from his other side, striking one of the vorcha, immediately disintegrating it.

“And that’s what a polaron rifle can do.” V’lana grinned as she took aim at a second vorcha while her companion fired with his plasma rifle.

“What the fuck?” Jacob called out as he fired his shotgun at the canisters, immediately setting them off.

The ensuing firefight didn’t take long as both teams quickly took down the unlucky vorchas. The battle over, Jacob called out, “Since you’re not shooting at us and you were shooting at the vorcha, I hope that means we’re on the same side.”

“I hope so.” V’lana called back, “Why don’t we meet in the middle and get to know each other better?”

Seeing Miranda’s shake of her head, Jacob demurred, “No offense but…”

“Look.” V’lana responded with just a note of irritation in her voice, “I could just stun the two of you and go on to Dr. Solus, but I’ve got a feeling we’re on the same side here, so I’d really rather not do that. So…easy way or hard way? Your choice—but I don’t have all day.” Taking a deep breath, V’lana made her final pitch, “We’ll take the first step. We’ll come out first. Next move will be yours.” Nodding her head once at Vega, the lovely Romulan and her human companion stepped forward, their weapons at the ready.

As he saw the two individuals step forward, Jacob exclaimed, “She’s wearing a minidress?”

“Apparently so, Jacob.” Miranda replied with a smirk, “Well…they took a chance on us…”

“We might as well do the same.” Jacob agreed as he and his companion stepped forward. As the two parties drew closer, the former corsair remarked in surprise, “She’s not human. Have you seen any race with pointed ears?”

“No.” Miranda replied with a shake of the head as the teams met.

Speaking first, the petite woman with the pointed ears spoke first, “I am Subcommander V’lana Avesti, commanding the Romulan Republic Warbird _Gallena_ and this is my companion, Lieutenant James Vega of the Alliance.”

“Romulan Republic?” Miranda’s eyebrows rose, “I’ve never heard of that government or seen your race before.”

V’lana replied. “Why my people are here is rather difficult to explain and we don’t really have time to waste right now. We’re working with the Alliance because both human and Romulan colonies have been attacked and taken, and my government takes a very dim view of our people being attacked. We were advised by both the Alliance and your Council that Mordin Solus might be able to help. If you can guide us to Mr. Solus, that would be appreciated.”

Zaeed, seeing his potential bounty potentially getting away and putting aside for now what he had just seen, once again targeted his prey, this time settling on Jacob as his quarry. Smirking, the hardened mercenary’s finger squeezed on the trigger.

Catching a suspicious glint from the upper floor, Vega instinctively called out “Sniper!” as he pushed Jacob down behind cover. Diving for cover as well, V’lana called out, “My tricorder’s picking up our guy. Human.”

“I’ve got him.” Miranda responded as she sent a warp at Zaeed, dislodging him from his cover, making him an easy target for the phaser that V’lana had switched to.

“Got him.” V’lana said in a low voice. “Let’s see who we’ve bagged. The group quickly made their way to the comatose man. Kneeling down next to him, the Romulan subcommander reported, “Don’t worry…he’s alive, but he’ll remain stunned for a while and when he wakes up, he’s going to have a helluva hangover.”

“What do you want to do with him, Lola?” Vega asked.

“My first instincts tell me to set this phaser to max and scatter his atoms all over this area.” V’lana answered back, “But he might have useful information. I’d like to get him back to the _Gallena_ so that we can interrogate him further. We lug him with us to Mordin and keep him on ice until we do what we have to do and then pick him up on our way out.”

“Easier just to kill him and be done with it.” Miranda noted.

“No argument there.” V’lana agreed, “But…” she shook her head, “…I’ve been hanging around Starfleet too much…we’ll take him with us.” Smirking, she addressed the two men, “Vega…you and…”

“Jacob.” The black man interrupted, “And my companion’s name is Miranda.”

“Jacob, then.” V’lana nodded her head. “You two are big husky men…you get to lug sleeping beauty while us girls get to watch you show off those manly muscles of yours.”

“Lola…” Vega shook his head as he and Jacob picked up the unconscious mercenary, “You’re something else.”

“Yeah.” V’lana smirked as the group made their way towards the clinic, “I am.”

“These krogans are living tanks.” Solana growled as she let loose another burst from her plasma auto-rifle.

“Multiple organ redundancies and they come from a home world where, before the invention of gunfire, the most common cause of death was by predators.” Kaidan laughed as he cryo-froze a cluster of vorchas and then finished them off with a sustained burst from his plasma rifle.

“Well…” Solana’s lips turned up in a sly grin as she readied a grenade, “Let’s see how they like this little baby.” Throwing it at a pair of charging krogans, she yelled, “Fire in the hole!” Moments later, a blinding light filled the rear of the chamber and then—silence. “Photon grenade.” The Romulan security specialist grinned, “Come on…let’s get this bulkhead closed.”

Rushing up, Kaidan closed the door as Solona picked off the few remaining Blood Pack members. “That’s the last of the bulkheads.’ The human Alliance officer declared with a sigh of relief. “We better get back to Garrus.”

“Right.” Solona nodded her head as the pair rushed back up to Archangel’s fortress only to see that a party of vorcha and krogans had already made it in there. “Hurry!” She shouted as she fired her weapon at a cluster of vorcha, instantly disintegrating them.

“That’s them!” Kaidan called out as he spotted Garm and his lieutenant engaging Garrus in a ferocious firefight. “We’ve got to move quickly---Garrus is on the ropes.”

“Hit them with your biotics and I’ll hit them with a plasma grenade.” Solana commanded as Kaidan opened up his attack with a warp, immediately drawing the Blood Pack leader’s attention while Solona called out to Garrus, “Incoming!”

“Shit!” The turian yelled as he rolled to more secure cover further back just as the Romulan threw her grenade and then followed it up with a fusillade from her rifle. As the smoke cleared, one krogan was left standing—a scarred and obviously hurt Garm.

“Not bad!” The Blood Pack leader growled as he launched a biotic throw at Solana, tossing her back to the wall. “That actually hurt me.”

Recovering thanks to her kinetic armor and Romulan physique, Solana readied another grenade only to see the krogan’s head explode in a haze of red mist.

“Scoped and dropped.” Garrus grimly declared only to be felled by a burst of fire.

“Garrus!” Kaidan called out as he and Solona quickly dived for cover. “It’s Tarik in the gunship. I guess he wants to do this himself.”

“Garrus must have really pissed him off.” Solana shouted as she fired off a burst of plasma bolts from her rifle before quickly ducking another hail of mass effect rounds from the gunship. “I need to get closer to set off my mine.”

“Leave it to me!” Kaidan yelled back as he fired a cryo-blast at a group of charging Blue Suns and then a biotic throw shattering the frozen mercenaries. “Now…move up!”

Ducking and firing, Solana advanced to cover behind a counter as she let loose another fusillade, downing another group of mercenaries who had been dropped in.

Hearing a noise coming from behind him, Kaidan quickly turned about and tossed a grenade. Hearing the shouts of pain, the Alliance officer fired into them. “Hurry!” He shouted, “They’re pushing up from below.”

“Right.” Solana grimly replied as she once again dashed forward, diving for cover just in time as Tarik fired yet another burst. “All right, veruul, just a little closer…that’s it.” She grinned as she pressed the button on her remote control, her smile growing wider as the gunship’s systems all ceased, bringing the gunship down, Tarik’s screams of anger and panic accompanying it.

“That’s the last of them.” Kaidan sighed grimly as the pair approached the fallen turian. Kneeling down next to him, the human officer quickly applied medigel, shaking his head. “His wounds are severe. I’m not sure he’s going to make it.”

Tapping her comm device, Solana called out. “Solana to _Gallena,_ we need an emergency extraction at these coordinates. We have Archangel, but he’s severely injured. Tell that Alliance doctor to get ready—she’s going to be needed here.”

“Understood, Solana.” Samantha Traynor’s voice responded, “Shuttle inbound and Dr. Chakwas has been notified and is on her way to sickbay.”

“Let’s hope it arrives in time.” Kaidan sighed as he returned to his patient, musing to himself, “I wander how V’lana’s doing?”

“This is the clinic.” Miranda declared, pointing to an entrance with a receptionist and a pair of LOKI mechs. “I’d suggest holstering your weapons. The mechs are programmed to attack any hostile intruders.

Nodding at her companion, V’lana slung her rifle with James following suit. Turning to Miranda, she requested, “Lead the way.”

“They’re with me.” Miranda announced to the receptionist as the group all entered the clinic. Dr. Solus is with the patients here…” She directed, taking V’lana and James to a ward where a salarian stood examining a patient. “Only a palliative but will ease suffering.” Then looking up, Mordin noticed the newcomers. His eyes widening as he took in the strange alien’s appearance, the salarian exclaimed in an excited voice as he activated his omnitool. “Unknown species. Curious…human DNA present? Hybrid?” Implies advanced genetic engineering capabilities.” His eyes widened even more as he read the next results, “Copper-based blood! Could be secret to cure…”

“Ummm…excuse me.” V’lana interrupted, trying to get a word in edgewise as the salarian continued to speak rapidly. 

“Would you permit blood samples…extremely urgent.”

“Excuse me…” She then took a deep breath and shouted, “EXCUSE ME!” 

“Sorry.” The salarian replied, ceasing his monologue, “Excited at findings. Got carried away. I am Mordin Solus and run this clinic.”

Heaving a sigh in relief, V’lana introduced herself and her companion, “I’m Subcommander V’lana Avesti, commanding the R.R.W. _Gallena_ of the Romulan Republic and this is Lieutenant James Vega of the Earth Alliance. We were told to contact you about the Collectors.”

“Collectors…fascinating.” Mordin replied, “Attacking only human colonies. Not sure of reason…”

“Romulan colonies where we come from have also been attacked.” V’lana explained, “Not by these Collectors, but we think there might be a link based on some evidence we found where we came from.”

“Interesting.” Mordin responded, “But unable to help right now. Must find cure for plague. Your blood could prove the key.”

“My blood?” V’lana exclaimed. “How could my blood help…and don’t think you’re going to take it all…”

“Don’t need all of it.” Mordin replied in a reassuring voice. “Only need sample. Can distill antidote from that. Copper blood plus human DNA can provide key to cure. Can I take sample?”

“All right…” V’lana nodded her head as he rolled up her sleeve. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you.” Mordin’s lips turned up in a smile as he took the blood sample and then ran his tests. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he took the sample and combined it with other chemicals. “Cure of plague. Could not have done it without you. Must now be distributed.”

“How?” V’lana inquired, “Aerosol?”

Nodding his head, Mordin responded, “Exactly. Through ventilation fans. Will circulate throughout station. Cure immediate.”

Glancing at her companion, V’lana smirked, “Looks like we’ve got some more work to do, James.”

“Guess so, Lola.” Vega grinned back.

“Excellent.” Mordin grinned, thankful for the assistance, “Surprised you did not ask for something in return.”

“Been hanging out in the Federation too long.” V’lana quipped, “Can’t let all those beings die.”

“Efforts appreciated.” The salarian answered back, “Will accompany you after cure dispersed.”

“What about your clinic?” Vega inquired.

Mordin then turned to Miranda and Jacob, “Daniel’s gone missing…went to treat Batarians. Can you find and bring back. Once recovered, Daniel can run clinic. Good man…very conscientious. Bit naïve but will grow out of it.”

“We’re on it, Professor.” Jacob nodded his head as V’lana cleared her throat.

“Oh…almost forgot…” The Romulan subcommander grinned, “That heavy weight that Jacob and James were lugging…he’s a prisoner. Can you keep him on ice until we return?”

“Not a problem.” Mordin responded, “Have secure room. Will not break out. If he does…” Mordin then pulled out a pistol.

“A doctor who knows how to use a pistol…” V’lana grinned, “Why do I get the feeling you’re more than just a simple scientist…especially after hearing some of the stories I’ve heard about you.”

“Was former member of STG.” Mordin confessed.

“Salarian Special Tactics Group.” James explained, “Intelligence and black ops specialists—very good at their jobs.”

Nodding his head, Mordin explained, “Was member…now retired…but still have contacts and skills.”

“Works for me.” V’lana responded with a crooked grin as she turned to the marine standing next to her, “Ready, James?”

“Let’s go, Lola.”

“Well…that’s the last of ‘em.” V’lana declared as James took down the krogan warrior blocking the entrance to the control room for the ventilation system. “Let’s get this into the system…” she commanded as she took out the vial containing the cure, “…and haul our asses back to the clinic.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Vega responded with a chuckle. “You wanna do the honors.”

“You just want to stare at my ass when I bend over.” V’lana chuckled as she bent down, “Well…enjoy the show.” She teased as she poured the solution into the system and then, straightening up again, activated the fans.

“It was worth it, Lola.” James laughed, “Hope Alenko knows what he’s getting.”

“If he doesn’t…” The lovely Romulan teased back as she playfully lifted her skirt, giving the Alliance lieutenant another quick peek, “Then I’ll just have to find someone who will.”

Returning to the clinic, the pair noticed at once that Miranda and Jacob had also returned with a young human. “I take it this is Daniel?” V’lana asked as she gestured with her head at the newcomer.

“Yes.” Mordin answered. “Cure in system. Good. Daniel ready to take over. Can go now.”

“What about our friend?” Vega asked as he pointed at the storeroom.

“Let’s see how smart he is.” V’lana replied as she turned her attention to the salarian doctor, “Has our man been behaving himself?”

“So far.” Mordin nodded his head, “Taught me a few new words. Had to remind him that what he wanted me to do was anatomically impossible for most sentient species.”

Chuckling, V’lana responded, “There might be hope for him. Let’s go talk to our mystery man.” Entering as Mordin opened the door, V’lana carefully appraised the hard featured, grizzled mercenary, currently wearing civilian clothing loaned to him after his armor and weapons were stripped. Fixing the man in her gaze, she announced, “Right now, your situation isn’t very good. You see…I find myself at something of an impasse. Part of me wants to just set this phaser in my hand to maximum setting and disperse your atoms all over this room, while the other part of me wants to rip what you know out of your mind…” Seeing the look of alarm on his face as well as that of the others in the room, the Romulan’s lips turned up in a wicked grin, “You see, I’m something of a telepath. Oh…I’m by no means as strong as a Vulcan or a Betazoid, but…strong enough to root around in your mind and rip your thoughts away from you. Problem is…the orgasm I’ll get from that is set off by the big migraine I’ll get the next morning. So…I have to ask myself…is the pleasure worth the pain?”

“What are you getting at?” The mercenary demanded in a gravelly voice.

“Simple.” V’lana responded, “I want to know why you were gunning for my new friends and who hired you. Tell me what you know, and you get to walk out of here—free and clear.”

“I tell you…” The mercenary answered back, “And I’m a dead man walking. Either way…the result’s the same. But…” He trailed off.

“I get the impression you want to offer a deal.” V’lana’s lips turned up in a grin. “You’ve got a Romulan’s cleverness combined with a Klingon’s guts…I can respect that. All right…make your pitch.”

“I’ll tell you everything I know…plus I know stuff about this area of space, and I have contacts that I’m betting your friends in the Alliance don’t have.”

“Mordin?” V’lana inquired, turning to the salarian doctor, “Your insight?”

“Mercenary’s name is Zaeed Massani.” Mordin announced, “Well known for fulfilling contracts and keeping his word once a deal is made. Which begs the question…” The former STG operative then glared at the mercenary, “Why betray your current employer—not normal behavior.”

“Because my employer set me up.” Zaeed responded with a scowl. “I discovered that he had no intention of honoring his terms.”

“Yet you attempted to kill Miranda and Jacob anyway…” V’lana interrupted, “…you’re not helping your case here.”

“Had to make it look good.” Zaeed replied, “Did you check the rounds I was using in my rifle?”

Motioning to Vega, the Alliance marine grabbed the mercenary’s sniper rifle and examined the magazine. “Concussion rounds, Lola. They’d have knocked them out…but wouldn’t have killed them.”

“You didn’t have the chance to change magazines before we stunned you.” V’lana remarked as she considered the situation. “All right…for now, I’ll buy that. Why?”

“I intended to bring them to my safehouse and the question them.” Zaeed admitted, “I wanted to know why my employer wanted them dead.”

“And who is your employer?” James demanded.

“The Illusive Man.” Miranda interjected, “He’s been hiring bounty hunters to take me and Jacob down. You see…we were involved in Project Lazarus.”

“Illusive Man? Project Lazarus?” V’lana inquired.

“Too long and difficult to explain here.” Miranda replied, “I promise…I’ll explain everything when we’re safe.”

“All right…” V’lana nodded her head, “We’re on a timetable, so explanations can wait for now. An extra pair of biotics could help us too.” She then turned to Zaeed, “And as for you…you’ve earned a reprieve. We’ll take you with us…but…” Her lips again turned up in a cold grin, “I don’t trust you completely yet, so, you’ll spend some time in the _Gallena’s_ brig until I decide whether to trust you or turn you over to the Alliance.”

“Suits me.” Massani shrugged his shoulders, “One prison cell’s like another—I’ve been in enough of them in my time. One more won’t hurt.”

“All right.” V’lana ordered, “Let’s get back to the shuttle.”

“V’lana to _Gallena_. We’ve got our package and are on our way to the rendezvous point. What’s the status of Team Two.”

“Mission success.” Samantha Traynor reported, her voice coming through the shuttle’s speaker. “Archangel was injured in the fighting and is currently in sickbay. Dr. Chakwas reports that he should make a complete recovery. No other casualties.”

“Good.” V’lana responded, “We’re bringing in another pair of recruits along with the Professor and a prisoner. Have a security detachment meet us at the shuttle bay to take our guest to his cell.”

“Understood, Subcommander.” Traynor replied. “Centurion Kev wanted me to pass on his regards and states that the _Gallena_ will be at the rendezvous point when you arrive.”

“Excellent.” The Subcommander exclaimed, “Will see you soon.” She then called out to the shuttle’s pilot in a teasing voice, “Hey Cortez, are we there yet?”

Laughing, Cortez responded, “Next time I hear that, I’m turning this car around and heading back to Omega!” His laughter fading, a few minutes later, he reported, “We’re at the rendezvous point. _Gallena_ should be here any moment now.” He then added with a crooked grin, “If it isn’t here already.”

Nodding her head, V’lana tapped her communicator, “ _Gallena_ …decloak and pick us up.”

His lips turning up in a crooked grin, Vega remarked to the newcomers, “You’re going to love this.” The marine’s grin then turned to chuckles as the warbird suddenly appeared, much to the astonishment of the shuttle’s passengers.

“What the…” Jacob’s voice trailed off as the large warship suddenly appeared in front of the shuttle.

“Oh my…” Miranda gasped in astonishment

“Goddamn…” Zaeed gulped as his eyes took in the sight of the warbird that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Full invisibility.” Mordin exclaimed in delight, “Total stealth! Very advanced.”

“We have you in our tractor beam.” A voice announced through the speakers. “The Centurion and Commander Alenko are already in the shuttle bay, Subcommander, and Lieutenant Solana is there with a security detail.”

“Very good.” V’lana responded, “Bring us home.” She then turned to her passengers, “Just sit back and relax…the fun’s about to start.”


	8. We're Gonna Have a Jail Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans to bust Jack out of Purgatory are set into motion as Clone Shepard enters the picture.

**_Cerberus Cruiser Normandy approaching Ferris Fields_ **

“Our mission is simple.” The Jane Shepard clone announced to her squad of elite Cerberus commandos. “We have learned that there will soon be a collector attack on the Ferris Fields colony…”

“Is our mission to stop it or evacuate the colonists?” One of the commandos inquired.

“Neither.” Shepard shook her head. “There isn’t enough time and we don’t have the resources to evacuate the entire colony anyway. The loss of the colony, while regrettable, is a necessary sacrifice if we’re to end the Reaper threat permanently. Our orders are to land…grab the communications beacon…and dust off before the collectors hit the colony. An Alliance squad has been assigned to protect it and there are also Alliance support and non-combat personnel there. Our orders are clear—no witnesses and no traces we were ever there. We want the Alliance to think that the beacon was taken by the Collectors during their attack on the colony. No one guarding that beacon gets away—is that clear?”

“Crystal, Commander.” Kai Leng responded, his lips curled up in an expression half-way between a grin and a sneer. “No survivors.”

“Right.” Shepard nodded her head once in the direction of the modified Kodiak shuttle painted in Alliance colors for this mission, “Mount up. Time to get this show on the road.”

“Another vid from your husband, Robert?” Lieutenant Tanya Rodriguez, standing in front of her bunk, laughed as she slipped on her jumpsuit.

“Yeah.” Lieutenant Robert Howard responded with a frown as he brushed back a lock of blond hair. “Arrived in the last mail pouch.”

“You don’t look like it’s good news?” Tanya replied as she sat down on the bunk next to her friend.

“I’m not sure.” Robert shook his head. “Listen…” When he pressed play, an image of Cortez appeared on the screen.

_“Hey, Bobby…”_ Steve spoke in a rueful voice, _“I’m afraid we’re going to have to put off our reunion for a while. They cancelled my transfer orders to Ferris Fields and assigned me to a new project. I can’t tell you where I am or what I’m doing except to say that God I wish you were here to share it with me. I should be able to send you messages on a regular basis now, so I better hear back from you. Take care of yourself and I love you.”_

“Sounds like whatever they’ve assigned him to isn’t a bad assignment…” Tanya offered helpfully.

“Yeah.” Robert nodded his head, “But…I something seems…I don’t know…”

Before he could finish his statement, one of the techs on duty called out, “Alliance shuttle landing on the pad.”

“That’s odd.” Robert cocked his head to the left, “We’re not expecting any shuttles.”

“Probably just a REMF staff commander wanting to puff himself up by carrying out an inspection.” Tanya chuckled. “You take it easy; I’ll deal with it.”

“Thanks, Tanya.” Robert grinned as he began to compose a message for his husband. However, before he could speak more than a couple of words, the sound of gunfire caused him to jerk his head up in alarm.

“Inside the station!” Robert heard Tanya call out, “Move…move…” Then a burst of gunfire and a gurgling sound. Poking his head out the door, Robert gasped as he saw commandoes wearing white, black, and gold body armor gunning down the unarmed and lightly-armed technicians and support personnel outside. Quickly picking up his rifle, Robert grunted as he felt the mass effect rounds pierce him. Glancing up as his life ebbed away, the Alliance officer saw one of the commandoes remove her helmet, revealing an auburn-haired woman. Unable to make out her shouted orders as she strode away from him, he gasped out a final message to his husband.

_“Attacked…humans posing as Alliance…leader red-headed woman…killed everyone. Steve…I know you’re going to grieve…but…”_

Robert never got the chance to finish his message as the auburn-haired woman, hearing his words, took out her pistol and shot the wounded man in the head.

Turning to her second in command, Shepard ordered, “This man almost got a message out. I want full ECM going…I don’t want any messages or warnings about this attack getting out.”

“Understood, Commander.” Kai Leng responded. “Any other orders?”

“Yeah.” Shepard nodded her head. “Secure the communications device, police the area, and plant the phony evidence. I don’t want to leave a single trace that can identify us.”

Nodding his head, the Cerberus assassin acknowledged, “Consider it done.”

As her subordinate left the room, the Shepard clone looked down on the man she had just killed. As she gazed at his lifeless body, an image, this one of a dark haired woman with a smile, suddenly appeared in her mind only to just as rapidly vanish. Shaking her head, the clone stepped outside to oversee the cleanup of her first successful mission as a Cerberus agent.

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“How’s our patient?” V’lana inquired as she and Kaidan entered sickbay.

“Already up and about.” Dr. Chakwas replied with an amused expression on her face as the turian vigilante stood up, stepping away from the diagnostic table where the doctors had been working on him.

“We asked him if he wanted us to fix his scars with a dermal regenerator…” The Romulan nurse began to explain only to be cut off by the turian.

“It’s all right.” Garrus declared as he touched the side of his mandible with the palm of his hand. “I’ve been told that females are attracted by scars.”

“Not me.” V’lana smirked, “I like a man with a big…”

“Lana…” Kaidan quickly interrupted, “Please…let’s give Garrus a chance to get used to you before he gets the full ‘lana experience.”

“You’re no fun…” V’lana chuckled. Turning her attention back to her guest, she inquired, all traces of humor now gone from her voice. “Are you sure you’re all right, Mr. Vakarian? It’s not every day someone takes a missile to the face and just walks away.”

“I’ll be fine…”

“Subcommander.” V’lana quickly interjected, “Subcommander V’lana Avesti of the Romulan Republic. I command this warbird.”

“Subcommander.” Garrus nodded his head respectfully. “Please understand my confusion…”

“Confusion understandable.” Mordin declared as he eyed the medical bay with a mixture of wonder and envy. “Very advanced technology. Obviously, advanced race. No evidence of use of mass effect fields. Also…presence of humans and unknown species…” His gaze shifted first to a human nurse wearing a pale blue miniskirt and then to a white-haired blue-skinned humanoid with antennae wearing a black uniform with blue trim, both attending patients.

“Yeah.” Jacob nodded his head, “These humans clearly don’t belong to the Alliance and I’ve never seen aliens like these before.”

“We’re all confused, Mr. Vakarian.” Miranda declared somewhat testily. “What we need now are answers.”

“And you’ll get them.” V’lana countered with an edge to her voice. “If you’ll accompany me and Mr. Alenko to my office, we can brief each other on what we know.” The lovely Romulan turned to her escort and smiled, “Kaidan? Could you ask Lieutenant Vega to join us? His insights might prove useful.”

“Of course, V’lana.” Kaidan responded as he gestured for the _Gallena’s_ newest additions to accompany them. “Follow me. I’ll show you the way to the Subcommander’s office and we can pick up Lieutenant Vega en route.”

After seeing the images of the Borg, the newcomers gasped in a mixture of fear and disbelief. Wiping off the beads of sweat that had appeared on his brow, Jacob took a deep breath before commenting.

“Damn. These…Borg…they’re just like the Reapers.”

Struggling to maintain a calm and cool exterior, Miranda stated with just the slightest crack in her voice, “There do appear to be some superficial similarities.”

“They’re both cybernetic races and both seem to share a common feature—a ruthless and relentless sense of purpose to assimilate.” V’lana concurred and then noted, “However, where the Borg are concerned primarily with assimilating technology, seeing the organics they assimilate as being, for the most part, drones, the Reapers seem more interested in harvesting any races possessing advanced technology.”

“Don’t the Borg also generally leave the more technologically backwards races alone?” Kaidan interjected.

“As a rule, yes.” V’lana conceded. “However, I don’t think it’s because of any higher purpose…it’s more because the pre-starflight races by and large don’t have anything to offer them. With the Reapers it’s different.” Drawing from her experiences from Virinat, she pointed out, “They’re more like farmers cultivating crops. When it’s harvest time, you don’t harvest the plants or fruit that’s not ripened yet.”

“That’s the conclusion we came to after our encounter with Sovereign.” Kaidan nodded his head.

“The Illusive Man came to the same conclusion.” Miranda agreed. “That’s why he arranged for Cerberus to…appropriate…Shepard’s body before it could be delivered to the Shadow Broker.”

“The Shadow Broker wanted Jane’s body?” Alenko exclaimed in surprise, “Why?”

“I’m not sure.” Miranda admitted, “If the Illusive Man was aware of what the Shadow Broker had in mind…”

“He probably was.” Jacob grumbled, “That bastard has his fingers in everything.”

“Intelligence reports from Salarian Special Tactics I’ve seen concur with Mr. Taylor’s analysis.” Mordin chimed in, taking a deep breath and then exhaling. “Tendrils of Shadow Broker can be seen in multiple instances. Effort to acquire body of Jane Shepard fits profile.”

“So…do we know who arranged for Shepard’s body to be intercepted before it could get to this Shadow Broker?” V’lana inquired as she leaned forward on her desk.

“Yes.” Miranda responded, “Liara T’Soni.”

“She was the asari crewmember on the Normandy—right?” Tovan inquired.

“Yeah.” Garrus nodded his head. “Her…me…Wrex…Tali…we were the non-humans on the crew.”

“And she’s an archaeologist?” V’lana interjected.

Nodding his head, Kaidan responded, “Yeah. She specialized in the Protheans. Without her help, Jane would never have been able to sort out all that junk that beacon shoved in her mind.”

“I can relate.” V’lana grimaced, “Getting mind-fucked is no fun.” Pausing to take a sip of her Tarkalian tea, the Romulan subcommander mused in a soft voice, “Now for the one hundred million energy credit question—why the hell would she deliver Shepard’s body to Cerberus and why did this Shadow Broker go through the trouble of trying to retrieve her body and finally…” She directed the last part of her question to Miranda and Jacob, “Who ordered the hit on Shepard in your lab and again…why? If she was the only one capable of defeating the Reapers…why take her off the chessboard?”

“It might not be a bad idea for us to pay Liara a visit.” Kaidan suggested, “The last I heard, she’s an information broker on Illium.”

“From archaeologist to information broker…” V’lana chuckled, “Interesting change in careers. Well…looks like we have our next destination…”

“Subcommander?” Miranda interjected. “If I may?”

“Yes?” V’lana raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Before Wilson murdered Shepard, the Illusive Man had planned to have her lead a team with myself and Jacob included on what amounted to a suicide mission.”

“Go on…”

Miranda then outlined the Illusive Man’s plans concerning the Reapers—including details on the _Normandy_ II, the mission to take out the Reaper base, and the team he had chosen for Shepard to lead on the mission. “I was supposed to act as Shepard’s executive officer…”

“And watchdog.” Kaidan interrupted in an accusatory voice.

“Correct.” Miranda flatly responded. “Garrus was also to be part of the team. The Illusive Man thought that having him on the team as well as Tali would ease Shepard’s concerns about working with Cerberus.”

“The man knows how to use people. I’ll give him that.” V’lana muttered, “He’d have made a great Tal Shiar or Section 31 operative.” Taking a breath and exhaling she asked, “So…who else was on this team and why should we expend the time and resources to get them?”

“Me, Jacob, Mordin, and Zaeed Massani you already have.” Miranda answered, adding, “Tali also was on the list.”

“She’s a crackerjack engineer and tech.” Kaidan interrupted, whispering in V’lana’s ear, “She’d be useful—and you can trust her.”

Nodding her head, V’lana responded, “Okay…we’ll get her. Who else?”

“There’s a Krogan scientist named Okeer…he’s been doing work in genetics—trying to breed some sort of Krogan supersoldier…” Miranda declared, but before she could finish, she was interrupted by her Romulan host.

“Krogans…they’re the living tanks—right?”

“Yeah.” Kaidan confirmed, “Like Wrex.”

“Saw one of them clear out the whole VIP section of Afterlife once.” Vega snorted, “If we can get that Krogan on our side…be better than having an armored platoon.”

“Before getting the Krogan…” Miranda interrupted, “There’s someone else we should get first—I’d suggest this one receive top priority.”

“Why?” V’lana, becoming increasingly irritated by the Australian former Cerberus operative’s haughty attitude, inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Seemingly oblivious to the growing crossness being expressed by the Romulan subcommander, Miranda explained, “Her name is Jack. She was a former…experimental subject…”

“Experimental subject?” Kaidan exclaimed, “What did you butchers do to that girl?”

“It was a rogue operation.” Miranda countered frostily. “Not sanctioned by the Illusive Man.”

“Yeah…right.” Vega snorted.

Ignoring the marine’s sneering commentary, Miranda continued, “She took advantage of a…disturbance…at the facility holding her…”

“There was a riot and she used it to get away.” Vega translated.

“After escaping…” Miranda again picked up her narrative, “She was involved in a number of pirate gangs until she was captured and put under close confinement in Purgatory.”

“Purgatory?” V’lana inquired, seeking clarification.

“It’s a private prison.” Garrus explained, “Run by the Blue Suns. Supermax level security…no escapes.”

V’lana let out a low whistle, “Damn. So…we’re going to have carry out a prison break?”

“Not necessarily.” Garrus replied. “Our prisoner…Zaeed Massani…” A sly smile crossed the Turian vigilante’s mandibles, “He used to be one of the heads of the Blue Suns until his partner turned on him.”

“Well then…” A cunning grin also appeared on the Romulan subcommander’s face as she spoke, “Maybe we should have a talk with our new guest. He might have some insight on who’s running this station and whether he’d be open to negotiation or not.”

“How’s our prisoner?” V’lana asked the on duty sentry as she, Kaidan, and Garrus entered the brig.

“He’s been behaving himself, Subcommander.” The Romulan security guard responded, rendering a crisp salute. “Although, like all humans, he doesn’t know how to shut his mouth.” Pausing as his eyes caught sight of the Earth Alliance officer, the guard quickly apologized, “No offense intended, Sir.”

“None taken.” Kaidan replied with a disarming grin, “We do like to hear our own voices sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Garrus chuckled, joining in the now friendly banter, receiving in return, a grin from the security officer.

“Quarter-human over here.” V’lana smirked as the guard blushed a slight shade of green and Garrus cleared his throat. Her grin disappearing, the Romulan subcommander made her way to the prisoner’s cell along with her escorts. “Mr. Massani? We have a lot to talk about.”

“Got nothing better to do.” The grizzled mercenary responded as his guard turned off the forcefield to his cell long enough for the subcommander and the rest of her group to enter. “What do you want to talk about?”

“First off, wouldn’t you like to move out of this cell and into something more comfortable?” V’lana quipped with a slight smirk on her lips.

“I’ve been in worse prisons than this.” Zaeed responded, “But, I’ve got no problems with moving if you’re offering to up my accommodations.”

“As I matter of fact, I am.” V’lana replied, “We’ve done our homework on you, Zaeed, and it verifies everything you’ve told us to date as well as a few other interesting details such as you formally being the head of the Blue Suns…”

“Until that bastard Vido Santiago took them out from under from me.” The mercenary growled, “Right under my bloody nose.”

Shaking her head, the lovely Romulan remarked half-jokingly, “This Vido would have fit in well in the old Romulan Empire.” Her smile disappearing, V’lana inquired, “What can you tell us about Purgatory?”

“Heh.” The hard-bitten mercenary scowled, “It’s an utter hellhole.”

“Did you authorize it while you were head of the Suns?” Kaidan inquired.

“Hell no!” Zaeed emphatically denied. “It was that bastard Kuril’s idea. I didn’t want anything to do with it.”

“Kuril?”

“Yeah.” Massani nodded his head, “The warden of that hell in space.”

“Okay.” V’lana replied, “What sort of being are we dealing with here?”

Clearing his throat, Garrus picked up the narrative. “He was in C-Sec when I was there—before I met Shepard. I remember that Executor Pallin had issued him several reprimands for excessive use of force and there were allegations of him taking bribes—but none of them proven. He left…hmmm…a few months before Shepard’s arrival. I saw him working for Ellanis Risk Control on Noveria.”

“He quit Ellanis and joined up with the Suns about a month after the shit hit the fan at the Citadel.” Zaeed recalled, “He brought up the idea of a private prison with me, but, like I said, I told him no—we weren’t in the business of taking care of prisoners. Then Vido turned on me. Kuril must have sold him on his plan after the bastard got rid of me.”

“I have a feeling asking him nicely to hand this Jack over won’t work.” V’lana sarcastically remarked.

“More likely he’ll try to capture and sell you.” Massani replied with a smirk.

“We’ll need to tag her before we can beam her out.” V’lana mused as she pondered her options. “That means getting someone on the inside. Her gaze turning to Kaidan and Garrus, the Romulan’s lips turned up in a sly grin. “Mr. Massani? Other than Kuril, do you think anyone in that prison might recognize you?”

“Doubtful.” The mercenary replied. “Most of the guards are turian and batarian. Why?”

“Can you give my security chief and fabrication engineer the specs for typical Blue Sun armor?”

“Sure.” Zaeed replied, “The trooper armor is really nothing more than standard Onyx medium with officers wearing Scorpion medium. Piece of cake.”

“Excellent.” V’lana responded as she tapped her communicator. “Lieutenant Solana to the brig.” Again speaking into her communicator, the Romulan subcommander hailed her first officer. “Tovan?”

“Yes, Subcommander.” Kev’s voice responded through the comm link.

“Conference Room One in two hours, Big Brother. Inform Satra she’s needed there too.”

“Understood, Little Sister.”

“What are you planning, ‘lana?” Kaidan smirked as he gazed at the lovely Romulan subcommander.

Her lips again turning up in a sly grin, V’lana replied, “You’ll find out with everyone else at the briefing in a couple of hours…A girl’s gotta have her surprises—doesn’t she?”

**_Briefing—two hours later_ **

Taking her seat after the others, V’lana activated the wall monitor. “We’ve been able to secure the specifications for the Purgatory prison through the aid of our allies on the Council. As those of you from this universe probably already know, this is what is commonly referred to as a supermax prison. Security is very tight, and the prisoners kept in cells that can be opened out into space in the event of unrest in the cellblocks.”

“Something I’d expect out of the Tal Shiar or the Cardassians.” Satra murmured in a disgusted tone.

“So…how are going to play this?” Vega inquired, “Are you going to use that transporter thing of yours to beam us in and then take over the station?”

“Even with our technological edge and taking them by surprise, it would be a tough fight.” Tovan pointed out. “If they’re anything like our secure facilities, the different areas can all be locked down, they’ll have automatic defenses, and if all else fails, will activate self-destruct protocols.”

“That’s why we’re not going to do that Big Brother…Lieutenant Vega.” V’lana grinned. “A small team will go in by shuttle craft through the relay disguised as new guards. Their job will be to locate Jack, tag her for transport, and then everyone beams out. If all goes well…they’ll be in and out before Kuril even knows what happens.”

“And if everything doesn’t go according to plan?” Miranda retorted.

“Then we shift to Plan B.” The lovely Romulan flatly responded, her tone of voice at once sending a message to the raven-haired woman as to who was in charge of this ship. “That’s why we will be approaching the station under cloak using our warp drive and not using the mass relay. “Staff Commander Alenko, Mr. Massani, Lieutenant Vega, and Mr. Vakarian will be our infiltrators.”

“You’re gonna need the right credentials.” Zaeed pointed out. “Kuril might be a greedy arsehole, but he’s not stupid.”

Her lips again turning up in a sly grin, V’lana replied, “That’s why we’re taking a little detour first.” Tapping the comm, the subcommander commanded, “Mr. Moreau? Set a course to the Omega system using the mass effect network. Best possible speed and keep us under cloak.”

“Aye, Aye, Subcommander.”

“If there’s nothing more…”

“Ummm…Subcommander?” Jacob respectfully called out.

“Yes, Jacob.” The lovely Romulan smiled at the former Cerberus operative.

“There is one other person you should consider recruiting.”

“Who?”

“Kelly Chambers.” Jacob replied. “She was originally slated to join the crew of the _Normandy II_ as Shepard’s yeoman.”

“I’m not seeing how she could help us here, Mr. Taylor.” V’lana responded, shaking her head.

“She isn’t just a yeoman.” Miranda interjected, “She also holds a doctorate in psychology and has an uncanny instinct in being able to read emotions and discern behavioral patterns of not just humans, but many of the species in this universe. Frankly speaking, I’m surprised the Illusive Man let her slip away from him.”

“Empath?” Tovan whispered in his friend’s ear, “Maybe also a latent telepath?”

“Possible.” V’lana murmured back and then spoke aloud, “So…how can we reach this Kelly Chambers?”

“I got word from sources I still have in Cerberus that she resigned after Project Lazarus was scrubbed.” Miranda replied, “My source reported that she was at the Citadel.”

“Councilor Anderson might be able to reach her.” Kaidan suggested.

“All right.” V’lana nodded her head as she activated her comm unit. “Ms. Traynor. Please contact Councilor Anderson at the Citadel and advise him that I would like to speak to him about acquiring a new member for the crew—Kelly Chambers—a former Cerberus employee.”

“Yes, Subcommander.”

“Ms. Lawson.” V’lana announced, “Thank you. That was a good suggestion.”

Wisely accepting the proffered olive branch, Miranda responded with a smile, “You’re welcome, Subcommander.”

The subcommander announced as she rose from her seat. “If there’s nothing else, this meeting is over. We’ve got a couple of hours before we arrive at Omega. When we arrive, I’ll want Alenko, Massani, Vega, and Vakarian to join me in one of the Alliance loan shuttles. Mr. Cortes will do the honors of piloting us to the station. Until then…enjoy the downtime.”

**_“The Raptor’s Nest”—Ship’s lounge_ **

  
“A lounge with a bartender on a warship?” Garrus exclaimed in amazement as he and the other newcomers to the _Gallena_ entered the ship’s lounge. Gazing at the off duty crew, some still in uniform, apparently just coming off shift, while others were dressed in civilian clothing, the turian shook his head, “I cannot believe that all these races can work and live together so harmoniously.”

“It wasn’t always this way.” Lieutenant Satra, the warbird’s science officer interjected as she and her companion, Specialist Samantha Traynor, both still wearing their uniforms, entered the lounge behind the others. “Our people and the Federation were enemies for a long time before…”

“Before the Hobus supernova.” Miranda interjected. Seeing the look of surprise on Jacob’s and Garrus’s faces, she quirked a sarcastic half-grin, “I’ve been studying their library database.” Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly admitted, “There’s a lot to go through. You wouldn’t believe the divergences between Earth’s history in their universe versus ours. It’s really quite remarkable.”

“I’m finding it fascinating as well.” Satra agreed as the group migrated over to an empty table where a bald blue skinned woman took their order. Chuckling at the mystified look on the new arrivals’ faces, Satra introduced the waitress. “Shyla…I’d like you to meet our new guests. Everyone, this is Shyla, not only is she a waitress here, but she’s also an ensign in Starfleet and assigned to life sciences.”

“Excuse me…” Jacob interrupted, “If you’re a member of the crew why are you…”

“Waiting tables?” Shyla laughed. “My family has an inn back home on Bolarus and I helped out waiting tables and tending bar. Also…I like meeting people. So…what’ll you have—we have a full selection as far as food is concerned. We even have a variety of dextro-amino acid based foods and drinks for you, Mr. Vakarian. As far as drinks are concerned, all we have is synthehol, I’m afraid. If you want the real stuff, you’ve got to BYOB or pay for it using real money.”

“Synthehol?” Garrus reacted, his mandibles opening and closing in a gesture indicating confusion.

“Yeah.” Shyla replied, “It’s supposed to have all the good effects of regular alcohol, but you don’t get hung over or falling down drunk. It can also be replicated to imitate a variety of alcohols and cocktails.” Lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, she added, “They say you can’t tell the difference from the real thing, but that’s not true. Some drinks like Romulan ale, khali-fe, and Khellin nectar just can’t be replicated.”

“This is true.” Satra affirmed, “I have yet to find a good replicated Romulan ale. But… synthehol isn’t that bad either. It’s just not the same.”

“Right.” Shyla nodded her head in agreement, “So…what’ll you have?”

After their waitress had taken their orders, Miranda queried the Romulan science officer seated with them. “So…Lieutenant…when did you join the _Gallena_?”

“I was on a Suliban station taking care of a group of refugees.” Satra recounted, “We were fleeing the Tal Shi’ar and the Suliban station commander was taking a risk allowing us to stay. When V’lana arrived, the Tal Shi’ar were already at the station and preparing to board it. She drove them off in that ancient T’liss warbird she commanded at the time and fixed the station’s habitat arms which had been damaged.”

“Nice of her.” Jacob commented as the Romulan science officer let out a light chuckle.

“It was really a…what is it you humans call it? Quid pro quo? He told her he’d allow us to beam out if she fixed the habitat arms and drove out the Tal Shi’ar.”

“So…he kept you as hostages?” Miranda interjected.

“No.” Satra shook her head. “But he was worried about retaliation by the Tal Shi’ar…a very understandable fear on his part. In exchange for her seeing to the refugees’ safety, I agreed to serve as her science officer and I’ve served with her ever since.”

Glancing at the chronometer, Samantha interjected, “Satra? If we’re going to make our holodeck date, we better hurry.”

“Holodeck?” Jacob queried, “Isn’t that the room where holographic images kinda come to life?”

“In a way…yes.” Satra replied, “It can create almost any environment. We use holodecks for a variety of purposes. Conferences and lectures…training simulations…and yes, recreation as well.”

“She’s going to show me the beach on a planet called Risa.” Samantha grinned as she took the Romulan lieutenant’s hand. “Come on…I can’t wait to see you in that bikini you replicated.” Waving back as the pair walked out of the lounge, the communications specialist called out, “Don’t wait up for us!”

Shaking his head as the couple exited the lounge, Jacob remarked as Shyla brought everyone their food and drinks, “I gotta agree with Vakarian. I can’t get over how all these different races work so well together.”

Garrus concurred, further elaborating, “I spoke with Kaidan about it at breakfast earlier. He said that the Subcommander told him that most Romulan ships are crewed primarily by Romulans, but that the _Gallena_ is something of an exception in that V’lana prefers a diverse crew. Maybe it’s because she’s part human?”

“Subcommander not only hybrid on the ship.” Mordin pointed out to the surprise of the others at the table. “Have seen human-Vulcan, human-Trill, and other hybrid crewmembers. Highly advanced knowledge of genetics necessary to facilitate multi-species offspring—not to mention greater tolerance and acceptance of mixed species relationships. Need to ensure compatibility of DNA…prevent possible danger from antibodies…many other variables. Obvious our hosts have overcome such problems.”

“They’re not perfect.” Miranda declared as she took a sip of her synthale. “For example, a couple of their centuries ago, the Vulcans and Andorians almost went to war when the Andorians found out that the Vulcans had used one of their monasteries as a listening post. And Earth and the Romulans fought a bloody war and had engaged in several skirmishes afterwards.”

“The Subcommander and the rest of the Romulan crew have been honest about their past.” Garrus countered. “And she admits that her people still have some…how did she put it…trust issues…where other races are concerned.”

“Old habits die hard.” Jacob noted as he took a bite from the Bajoran hasperat he ordered. Quickly washing it down with synthale, the dark skinned biotic gasped, “Damn! That’s hotter than the five alarm chili my mom used to make!”

“You were warned, Jacob.” Miranda grinned as she took a bite of her Caesar salad. Glancing at a chronometer, the lovely Australian commented, “Shouldn’t be too long before we reach Omega.”

“You’re right.” Garrus replied as he finished his meal, washing it down with a mug of replicated turian ale. “I had better get to the armory and get prepped.”

“Good hunting.” Jacob exclaimed as he patted the Turian sniper on his back. Flashing a grin, the dark-skinned biotic quipped, “So…since we are sitting this one out, who’s up for learning how to play Parissis Squares? One of the human security officers on the ship offered to teach any of us who are interested. Should be fun. He also says that it’s a helluva a great way to get a workout in.”

**_Omega_ **

“Better if just Kaidan and I go in to see Aria.” V’lana declared as she and her landing party gathered at the entrance to _Afterlife_ , the premier attraction on the otherwise wretched free port trading station. “The rest of you hang out at the bar or otherwise try to stay out of trouble.” Turning to the turian in her party, the lovely Romulan advised, “It might be best for you to try to keep a low profile, Garrus—just in case you should get recognized by one of the mercs hanging about here.”

“Good idea.” The former vigilante agreed. “I think I’ll check up on Kenn in his shop. Comm me when you’re ready to leave.”

Giving the human next to her a playful smirk, V’lana quipped, “Ready for our audience with ‘The Queen’?”

“Just try not to kill her, ‘lana.” Kaidan chuckled, “Please.”

“You’re no fun.” The Romulan subcommander laughed as the pair entered the nightclub and quickly made their way up the back stairs to the chamber where Aria sat observing her realm.

Her lips turning up in a derisive sneer, the asari crime boss snorted, “So…what brings you to my domain?”

“I take it you were able to deal with those mercs that were plotting against you?” V’lana asked with a sweet smile as she sat down on the couch next to the asari, presenting her a small decanter of bluish liquid.

“I’ve dealt with them.” Aria grinned as she accepted the present, snapping her fingers to attract the attention of one of her staff who brought in three tiny glasses on a tray. “What is this?”

“Romulan ale.” V’lana replied, “Call it a goodwill gesture. You’ll want to inhale the aroma before imbibing.” The Romulan advised and then chuckled as she saw her host hesitate before drinking. Taking a sip, the subcommander sighed, “I do hope we can find a way to restore communications with my people as I only have a limited supply and Romulan ale cannot be replicated.”

As she saw that both the human and the Romulan had imbibed of the blue liqueur without any negative consequences, Aria took a small tentative sip. A slight smile appearing on her face, the asari remarked, “This is quite good. Too bad it’s so rare at present. If you should ever be able to secure a steady supply, let me know. I would pay a good price for exclusive distribution rights.”

“It’s a deal.” V’lana replied. “You get first dibs on any rare liquors from my end.”

“Excellent.” Aria grinned, this time her lips turning up in a genuine smile before she quickly resumed her wary stance, “So…why are you really here?”

“I need your help in infiltrating a secure private prison in order to secure the release of an inmate.” V’lana replied, receiving a raised eyebrow and smirk from her host.

“In other words.” Aria chuckled, “You’re plotting a jailbreak.”

“Exactly.” The Romulan primly replied.

“Tell me more.” Aria responded, leaning forward.

“All right…here’s what we need from you…” V’lana answered back, making her request for the phony Blue Sun credentials.

After hearing her guest’s pitch, the asari crime boss chuckled. “A bold plan—sneaking in right under Kuril’s nose and snatching his prize prisoner. Sure…why not? If you succeed, you’ll have given me at least a year’s worth of laughs. And if not…” Aria shrugged her shoulders, “It was nice knowing you. As it so happens, thanks to your tip, I do have some Blue Suns credentials lying around that can easily be altered.” Turning to her bodyguard Aria commanded, “Bray!”

Nodding his head, the batarian mercenary left, returning minutes later with the modified identification. “Here they are, Boss.”

Taking the falsified credentials, Aria handed them in turn to her guest. “Here you go. Use them in good health.”

“Thank you, Aria.” V’lana grinned as she and Kaidan rose to their feet. “Now…if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my ship. Until next time.”

“Come by.” Aria replied, her body language reflecting the subtle change in the nature of her relationship with the alien commander, “I should be here.”

Walking out of the bar, V’lana activated her comm unit. “We got what we came for. Meet at the docking bay. Time for us to go to work.”


	9. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As both Cerberus and the Gallena make plans to take Jack away from Purgatory, a newcomer is recruited to join the Gallena's crew and V'lana discovers some important information about Tali.

**_Omega Station_ **

“Are you sure about that, Kenn?” Garrus asked the young Quarian pilgrim as the pair talked quietly together in the Quarian’s salvage kiosk.

“Very.” Kenn replied in a low voice. “I was instructed by Tali’Zorah herself to give it to a Quarian who had just completed his pilgrimage and was on his way back to the Fleet. I was curious. So after I received the package…”

“You looked inside.” Garrus interjected, the young Quarian sheepishly nodding his head.

“My curiosity got the better of me.” The quarian admitted, further confessing, “It wasn’t the first package Tali had dropped off for me.”

“How many other packages did she leave?” Garrus inquired.

“She left two other packages here for pickup by pilgrims.” Kenn replied, further elaborating, “I found out when I talked to one of the pilgrims that she’s doing the same thing…leaving packages with merchants or storehouses on Ilium and other worlds outside of Citadel space for pilgrims to pick up and take back to the Fleet.”

“So…” Garrus asked, “What was in the package?”

Taking a deep breath, the quarian reluctantly declared, “It was Geth.”

“Geth?” Garrus’s mandibles flared in astonishment at the young quarian’s confession. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kenn nodded his head, “I triple checked to be sure. It was definitely part of a Geth.”

“Please don’t tell me there’s a chance it might become active again.”

“No.” Kenn shook his head vigorously, “There is no danger of reactivation.”

“Do you still have the package?” Garrus asked.

“Yes.” Kenn nodded his head, pointing to a container in the far corner of his kiosk. “That’s the package. When the pilgrim who was supposed to pick it up arrived, I asked him if he knew what was in the package. He is supposed to be by later on today to pick it up. Do you think I should give it to him?”

Before Garrus could answer, his communicator chirped. _“We’ve got what we’ve come for. Rendezvous at the docking bay.”_

“Subcommander?” Garrus quickly spoke.

“Yes, Mr. Vakarian?” A female voice responded.

“I think you should meet me at Kenn’s Salvage. Kenn’s got something here you should know about.”

“We’re on our way. V’lana out.”

As the comm link fell silent, Garrus turned to the quarian. “A couple of friends of mine are coming over to talk to you about this. Don’t worry…” He said in a reassuring voice, “They’re not going to get you into any trouble with your people back in the Fleet. But…I do think they need to know about this. Just tell them what you’ve told me and everything will be fine, okay?”

Nodding his head in affirmation, Kenn complied, “You saved me from those gang members, Garrus. I trust you. I promise, I’ll tell them everything.”

After her and Garrus had finished their comm call, V’lana instructed the men accompanying her. “Kaidan…you’re with me. James…Zaeed…we’ll meet you at the shuttle.”

“Aye, Subcommander.” Vega acknowledged with a grin as Zaeed merely grunted, “We’ll be in the car.”

Smirking back at the Alliance Marine, the lovely Romulan bantered back, “No joyriding.”

“No promises, Lola.” James quipped as he and Massani made their way towards where the Kodiak was docked.

Playfully nudging the man standing next to her with her elbow, V’lana grinned, “Come on, Kaidan. Let’s see what Garrus has waiting for us.”

“Ready when you are, ‘lana.” The dark-haired biotic responded as the pair made their way towards Omega’s merchant’s boulevard. “If I remember correctly…” Kaidan mused as the pair passed several kiosks, “The shop Garrus wants to meet us at is off a back alley…” Spotting the alley, he pointed, “That one.” Placing his hand on that of his companion’s, the Alliance officer cautioned, “There’s a Vorcha gang that likes to hang out in that alley. Might not be a bad idea to keep your weapon handy.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” V’lana replied as she drew her phaser, setting it to heavy stun as her partner did the same. “Let’s go.”

After a brief encounter with a group of now stunned Vorcha, the lovely Romulan and her companion entered the kiosk. At once recognizing his turian friend, Kaidan called out, “Hey, Garrus! We’re here.”

Nodding his head respectfully at the auburn-haired Romulan as she approached, Garrus introduced the young quarian standing next to him. “Subcommander…Kaidan…this is Kenn. I think you should hear what he has to say.”

Smiling at the nervous young suited quarian standing in front of her, V’lana greeted in a friendly voice, “Hello, Kenn.” Turning to Garrus, the subcommander explained, “We already met.”

Nodding his head at the sight of the otherwise human appearing woman’s pointed ears, Kenn stammered, “Yes. Greetings, Subcommander.”

A warm smile still on her face, V’lana gently prompted, “What is it that Garrus wanted you to talk to us about? Maybe we can help you.”

Heaving a dejected sigh, Kenn repeated the story that he had told the vigilante, pausing only to answer the occasional question from Kaidan or V’lana until, finished, he looked up, “And that’s all I know. A pilgrim is supposed to come by to pick it up to take back to the Fleet. What do you want me to do?”

After taking out her tricorder and verifying for herself that whatever was in the package was indeed inert, V’lana turned to the human and turian standing next to her. “You and Garrus know Tali best. Why do you think she’s doing this?”

“She might not be acting on her own.” Kaidan opined, “Remember when we ran into her and those quarians with her on Freedom’s Progress? She told us she was on an important mission.”

“She could be acting on the orders of her father.” Garrus interjected. “While she’s not really close to him, she does hold him in a great deal of respect—and I think she’s at least a little intimidated by him. If he told her to do something like this, she’d do it regardless of whether she thinks it’s a good idea or not because he told her to and she would not want to defy him.”

“I see.” V’lana mused, “Maybe her father or someone under him is studying the Geth. Most likely to find a potential weakness that could be exploited in a surprise attack.” Shaking her head, she commented sarcastically, “That’s a very Romulan thing to do.”

“Do you really think the Migrant Fleet is planning on starting a war with the Geth?” Garrus exclaimed, “That would be suicide.”

Shrugging her shoulders, V’lana replied, “I wouldn’t rule it out as a possibility. I’m sure there are plenty of quarians looking for payback over losing their homeworld and colonies.”

“There are.” Kenn affirmed, “Many of us want to go back home to Rannoch.”

Seeing the dark expression on the lovely Romulan woman’s face as Kenn uttered those words, Kaidan took V’lana’s hand in his as he spoke to her in a low voice that only the two of them could hear. “You gonna be okay, ‘lana?”

“Yeah.” V’lana whispered back, “I’m good. Thanks. I wasn’t even born when Romulus was destroyed—remember. I’m really thinking more about…” 

“Virinat.” Kaidan nodded his head before returning to the matter at hand, “So…What are your orders? Do you want to take the package with us?”

“Hmmm…” V’lana weighed her options before tapping her comm badge, “Tovan, I know we can’t risk beaming down living beings or large objects to the surface because of interference from all that eezo, but do you think we can safely beam down something small—like a cloaked homing device?”

“Let me check with Veril, Subcommander.” The _Gallena’s_ executive officer replied. Moments later, after consulting with the Reman chief engineer, Tovan reopened the channel. “Subcommander? Veril says that we can do it. Your location is far enough from the eezo storage areas where we can transport small objects like that—but she still advises against transporting living beings.”

“Excellent. Beam the device down. And then, when we return to the ship, I want everyone who was gathered at the last conference together in Conference Room One. I also want Mr. Cortes to attend as well. There’s been a change in plans.” V’lana responded. Moments later, a tiny electronic device no larger than a fingernail appeared, much to the astonishment of both Kenn and Garrus.

As the Romulan subcommander picked up the tiny object, Kenn exclaimed in a hushed tone, “Are your people able to teleport objects?”

“People too.” Kaidan interjected with a crooked grin.

“Not me.” Garrus grumbled, “Knowing my luck, that thing would put me back together with my head up my ass.”

Chuckling, V’lana quipped, “That hasn’t happened to anyone since…oh…last Tuesday, was it, Kaidan?”

“I think it was Thursday.” Alenko responded, playing along with the joke, “It happened to whoever burnt the steaks the night before.”

“Oh yeah…” The lovely Romulan joked back, “I remember now…Solana bribed the transporter tech.”

“Very funny, Subcommander…Alenko.” Garrus bantered back, “Remind me not to burn anyone’s steaks.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” V’lana responded as she placed the bug on the package and activated its cloak. As the tracking device disappeared, the subcommander explained to the quarian shopkeeper and her companions, “It’s a subspace homing beacon. I got the plans for them when we raided a Tal Shi’ar facility back in my universe. It’ll send out its location to any ship within range.”

“You’re hoping to get a fix on the location of the Migrant Fleet.” Kaidan concluded.

“Right.” V’lana nodded her head. “If the quarians are planning to launch a surprise attack against the Geth, then we and our allies need to know about it.” Turning to Kenn, the Romulan woman grinned, “For this to work, you’re going to have to keep silent about the device.” Fixing her gaze on the young quarian, the subcommander, her smile disappearing, declared in a solemn voice, “I’m not asking you to betray your people and I am not going to attack your fleet—I give you my personal word of honor. But…If your people are planning to start a war, I need to know as it will affect my mission. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Kenn solemnly replied, “You say that you’re not going to use this to attack my people or turn the other races in the galaxy against us more than they are already?”

“I swear.” V’lana answered back, reiterating her pledge. “Now…do you promise to remain silent about the homing device?”

“Yes.” Kenn nodded his head, “I promise I won’t say anything to anyone.”

“Thanks, Kenn.” V’lana replied, the smile returning to her face as she eyed the order terminal. “Kaidan…Garrus…didn’t the two of you say something about needing to pick up some items for the ship before we left?”

As grins appeared on both Kaidan’s and his turian friend’s faces, the Canadian biotic replied, “Yeah, ‘lana. I believe we did.”

“All right. You two get what we need and then we’ll head back to the _Gallena_.” Turning her attention back to the now very pleased quarian shopkeeper, V’lana grinned, “Thanks, Kenn. We’ll be back to do some more shopping…and maybe…just maybe…I might have an interesting offer for you.”

**_Cerberus Frigate Normandy II_ **

“The Illusive Man needs to speak with you in the Comm Room.” Kai Leng announced as Commander Shepard entered the command section of the Cerberus frigate.

“Thank you, Mr. Leng.” Jane Shepard crisply replied. “I’ll take it now. Keep us on course for the mass relay.” After receiving her executive officer’s equally curt acknowledgment, Shepard turned about and made her way to the ship’s communications room. Entering the room, the redheaded clone activated the quantum entanglement device and, standing still, allowed the device to scan her. Almost immediately, a three dimensional image of herself appeared at the headquarters of the Illusive Man who was sitting in a chair with a chocolate-skinned woman standing next to him.

“Shepard.” The Illusive Man greeted the holographic image of his agent with a single nod of his head. “Congratulations on the success of your first mission. That communications beacon you retrieved will prove invaluable in our efforts to stop the Collectors.”

“Thank you, Sir.” The clone replied in a flat tone of voice.

“I also understand that you met resistance from Alliance forces.”

“It was minimal, and we dealt with it smoothly.” Shepard clinically responded, “No witnesses were left alive and we planted evidence pointing towards a Collector attack as you ordered.”

“Good.” The Illusive Man acknowledged as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette before taking a drag and exhaling. “The Alliance must think that it was the Collectors who carried out the raid.” Pausing for a moment to take another drag from his cigarette, the shadowy Cerberus leader queried, “Are you ready for your next mission?”

“Yes, Sir.” Shepard responded with a cold grin.

“Excellent. I want you to proceed to the Purgatory maximum security prison. There you will take custody of a very special—and dangerous—prisoner.”

“Who is this prisoner, Sir?”

“The prisoner’s name is Jack, although her official Cerberus designation is Subject Zero. She is an extremely powerful biotic and also mentally unstable. As a result, she is being kept in cryogenic storage. Under no circumstances release her from her containment. The results, should she be freed, would be catastrophic.”

“Does the prison know about our coming to take custody of Subject Zero or is this a raid?” Shepard asked.

“We have made arrangements with Warden Kuril to take custody of the prisoner.” The Illusive Man replied. “This should be a simple prisoner transfer. Take custody of Subject Zero then deliver her to the Project Phantom station.”

“Understood, Sir.” The Shepard clone acknowledged, repeating her orders. “We are to proceed to Purgatory prison, take custody of Subject Zero who is in cryogenic containment. Make sure that she stays in containment. Then deliver her to Project Phantom.”

Nodding his head in approval, the slightest trace of a grin briefly crossed the Illusive Man’s face. “Very good, Shepard. I’ll leave you now to carry out your mission.”

As the holographic image of Shepard derezzed, the dusky-skinned woman cleared her throat.

“Yes, Agent Brooks?” The Illusive Man replied, acknowledging his subordinate.

“I was just wondering, Sir. Are the safeguards we have in place adequate should Shepard’s clone diverge from its programming?”

A slight smile crossing his face, the Illusive Man put out his cigarette in the ash tray next to his chair. “The safeguards are quite extensive, Brooks. Should the behavioral control implant fail for whatever reason, a backup implant will activate, causing a cascade effect that will render all of her cybernetic implants inert. The backup will also trigger should there be an attempt to surgically remove the control implant. Also, if an attempt is made to remove the backup implant, it will release a radioactive toxin that will result in instant fatality. Finally, should…for whatever reason…all of these measures fail, Leng has received orders to immediately terminate the clone.”

“Sounds like you’ve covered all the bases, Sir.” Brooks conceded.

Lighting a fresh cigarette, the Illusive Man replied in a guarded voice, “While there is always the possibility of an uncontrolled variable entering the equation, we’ve done our best to ensure that our Shepard will remain committed to our cause and its goals—the future advancement of humanity.”

**_RRW Gallena_ **

Entering the conference room and taking her seat, V’lana briefed everyone on the information her and her companions had gleaned earlier from Kenn. As she finished her summation, she addressed the room. “Any questions or insights?”

“We’ll need to be careful in how we approach the Migrant Fleet.” Miranda cautioned.

“Yeah.” Jacob agreed, “Since that incident involving Golo, the quarians have been especially on their guard.”

“Golo?” V’lana queried, raising an eyebrow. “Elaborate please.”

“Golo was a quarian exiled from the Fleet who became a valuable source of information for Cerberus.” Miranda explained, “A couple of years ago, the Illusive Man was looking for a means of acquiring the Fleet’s codes so that he could monitor its movements and communications.”

“Intelligence gathering.” Tovan interjected with a slight incline of his head.

“Correct.” The Australian biotic affirmed. “Golo promised to deliver the codes to his Cerberus contact, a man named Pel. 

“Pel was like Kai Leng.” Jacob interrupted with a scowl. “He was one of the Illusive Man’s no questions asked troubleshooters.”

“In other words, a black bag operative.” V’lana concluded, the two former Cerberus operatives nodding their heads in agreement.

“Golo and Pel ambush the quarians who were sheltering Kahlee Sanders and two other humans—one of whom was a powerful biotic.” Shaking her head, the dark-haired woman caustically remarked, “The whole affair was a mess. As a result, the quarians have redoubled their security measures and have grown even more suspicious of outsiders than they already were.”

“Sounds like your former employers really shat the bed.” V’lana scowled. “Right…we’ll have to approach the quarians very carefully. Regardless, we do need to ascertain whether they are planning on going to war with these Geth or not. So…how do we go about approaching them?”

“I would suggest that we reach out to Liara first.” Kaidan advised. “If anyone knows where Tali is, then it would be her. We’re going to need to make contact with her sooner or later anyway. So it might as well be now.”

“I agree.” V’lana declared, “I’ve decided to make a change in our plan to break Jack out of Purgatory.”

“Are we cancelling the op?” Vega asked.

“No.” The subcommander shook her head. “You and the rest of the extraction team will still carry out the plan. However there will be a few changes.” Turning her attention to Cortes, she inquired, “How comfortable do you feel flying a _Kestral_ for real instead of on the holodeck or in a training flight?”

His lips turning up in an anticipatory grin, the shuttle pilot replied, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Cortes did well on his qualifying run.” Tovan interjected, vouching for the human pilot. “Solana checked him out on it, and you know she doesn’t go easy on anyone. I’d say he’s ready.”

“Good.” V’lana grinned, “Cortes…you’re to take a _Kestral_ under warp to the Purgatory system and pick up the team which will go in as we had planned earlier and also, hopefully, Jack.”

“Might not be a bad idea to assign an engineer with him.” Tovan advised, “Just in case there are problems.”

“Good idea, Big Brother.” The subcommander responded with a nod of her head. “I think Rodek would be an excellent choice.”

“Agreed.” The _Gallena’s_ executive officer acknowledged. “I’ll inform him to be ready to go.”

“I assume we’re going to Ilium?” Miranda inquired.

Nodding her head in affirmation, V’lana answered back. “Yes. You, Specialist Traynor, Satra, and…hmmm…Jacob…will accompany me on the ground when we get there.”

“Understood, Subcommander.” Miranda affirmed.

“We’ll be ready when you are.” Jacob acknowledged.

“Very good then.” V’lana announced as she rose from her chair. “If there’s nothing else, then let’s get to work.”

**_The Citadel—Presidium—Apollo’s_ **

A redheaded human woman walked into the restaurant lounge and, walking to the bar, took a seat.

“What’ll you have, Ma’am.” The bartender, a dark-haired human male, asked as he set down a glass he had just dried.

“White wine, please.” The woman responded as she looked about the bar.

“Waiting on someone?” The bartender inquired as he poured the woman her drink.

“Yeah.” She nodded her head as she picked up the glass and took a sip. 

“Ms. Chambers?”

Turning her head towards the voice who had just called out her name, Kelly Chambers noticed a tall burly chocolate-skinned man wearing a modest, yet well-tailored, dark blue suit. Immediately recognizing the man’s face from the extranet, the young woman caught her breath, “Councilor Anderson? Are you the person I’m supposed to meet?”

“Yes, I am, Ms. Chambers.” The man representing humanity on the Council responded with a broad grin. Joining her at the bar, the Councilor wordlessly gestured to the bartender who moments later came back with a drink.

“Your usual, Councilor Anderson.” The bartender declared as he placed the drink down and then silently withdrew to take care of another customer.

“What can I do for you, Councilor?” Kelly asked as she took another sip of her wine. “Your message said that you had an offer for me, but that you couldn’t get into specifics about it.”

“I can’t talk about it here or at the Embassy.” Anderson replied as he gulped down his scotch. “Finish your drink and we’ll go where we can talk freely.”

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“Here to see us off, Lola?” Vega quipped as he and the others in the infiltration party checked out their armor and weapons for their upcoming mission. Wincing as Dr. Chakwas injected the contents of a hypo in his neck, the Alliance Marine grumbled, “Ouch.”

“Quit being such a baby.” Chakwas joked as she did the same thing to the other members in the team. “You don’t see Massani or Alenko complaining do you?”

“What’s in that thing?” Garrus asked as he rubbed his neck following his injection.

“Subcutaneous transponders.” V’lana interjected. “They emit a subspace frequency that Cortes can lock in on and beam you out if things go tits up and you can’t communicate.”

“Good to know.” Zaeed growled as he checked over his Avenger assault rifle.

Smiling at the landing party, V’lana declared, “I came by to wish you good hunting, and to borrow Mr. Alenko for a little while.”

Laughing, Vega joked back, “Just remember we need him focused on the mission so don’t break him.”

“No promises, but I’ll keep that in mind.” V’lana jibed back as Kaidan joined her. Lowering her voice, the Romulan woman prompted, “Walk with me?”

“Sure, ‘lana.” Kaidan replied as the pair walked down the corridor, coming to a halt at a door.

“We can talk privately here.” V’lana murmured as she took her handsome companion’s hand and led him into the room.

“What is it, ‘lana?” Kaidan asked as he looked down on the beautiful olive skinned Romulan woman. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” V’lana sighed, as she again took Kaidan by the hand. “I just wanted to…talk with you for a while…before you go on your mission and I go to Ilium. It’s…” The subcommander giggled nervously, “…it’s just that it could be a while before we get to go out on our next date and…there’s something I wanted to tell you. Things are starting to get rather…close…between us and I thought before we go much further that I should tell you something about me. Maybe it’ll make a difference…maybe not…but I think you should know.”

Gazing into his companion’s eyes and seeing the serious look on her face, Kaidan replied in a soft voice, “Okay, ‘lana. What do you want to tell me?”

Her lips turning up in a sad smile, the olive-skinned Romulan spoke. “Did I tell the story about when D’Vex found me and brought me to Virinat?”

“No.” Kaidan replied, shaking his head.

Sighing, the auburn-haired Romulan said in a soft voice, “It’s not a subject I talk about often. I was born on Nimbus III. The colony was founded in the 23rd century and it was supposed to be a beacon of cooperation between Romulans, Klingons, and the Federation. Of course…” V’lana snorted, “It was anything but. It didn’t take long before all three governments lost interest and the colony quickly turned into a nest for Orion and Nausicaan pirates, Ferengi con men, smugglers, and anyone else on the run from the authorities or working a scam.”

“Sounds like a rough place.” The human biotic remarked commiserating as he gestured for his companion to continue.

“It was. Everything’s run by an Orion pirate gang led by this fat green ogre of an Orion who calls himself Hassan the Undying.”

“He sounds like the sort of gang leader you’d run into in the Terminus Systems.” Kaidan remarked as his friend nodded her head.

“Pretty much so from what you and the others have said about this area. V’lana agreed, lowering her head as she continued to speak. “My mother died when I was very young, and my father was killed in a gang fight. That left me and my little brother. We lived on the streets. I had to do…” Taking a deep breath, she confessed, “I did whatever I had to do to keep us alive. Run cons, steal, cheat, whore myself…whatever it took to get a roof over our head and food in our stomachs.”

“What happened to your brother?” 

“He’s…dead.” The lovely Romulan stammered, “Can we talk about T’Ken some other time? I’m…uhhh…not ready to talk about him right now…okay?”

“Sure, ‘lana. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Kaidan.” The subcommander replied with a sad smile. “For a long time after T’Ken died, I just drifted. Spent a lot of time at the Paradise Bar drinking and turning tricks until D’Vex walked into the bar and approached me. At first, I thought that all he wanted from me was what all the others wanted—a quick fuck. He said no, he wasn’t there for that. That he wanted to give me a choice at something better than just sitting in this bar and slowly killing myself.”

“What did you say?”

“I laughed in his face.” V’lana replied. “As I was laughing, that old man didn’t say a word. He just took out his plasma pistol and put it on the table. Then, he told me that if I wanted to kill myself to just make it quick and clean with the pistol, but if I wanted to live…really live…then he’d be outside and he’d take me to a colony with some other refugees he had with him and I could start a new life. So…there you go. I was a whore, a thief, and anything else you can think of. So…”

Smiling warmly at the woman sitting beside him, Kaidan held her closer to him, “You did what you had to do to survive.” Kaidan said in a kind voice, “How does that old saying go? It’s not where you’ve been…it’s where you’re going that matters.” After a moment’s pause, the human biotic murmured, “But I’ve got a feeling there’s more you want to say…”

“Yeah.” V’lana nodded her head. “I picked up the pistol, walked out of the bar and handed it back to him and then told him that if he was lying to me, I’d cut his dick off and shove it in his mouth before killing him.”

“Ouch! What did he say to that?”

“He said that he was telling the truth and asked me to please not cut his dick off as he was still using it.” V’lana laughed. “Ended up, of course, he was telling the truth. He took us all to Virinat and that’s where I met Tovan.”

“I notice you always call him Big Brother.” Kaidan noted.

Her lips turning up in a warm smile, V’lana replied. “Yeah. Him and his family kinda adopted me and he’s been looking out for me ever since. There were a lot of good people on Virinat. Nelena…she was my superior when I joined the colony’s security force. Then there was our lorekeeper…she knew all of our stories. If you wanted to know anything about the colony or Romulan history, you went to her.”

“Sounds like a walking encyclopedia.” Kaidan grinned.

“Yeah.” V’lana smiled back, “I guess you could say she was. She was also a teacher in our school. Then there was the Maiori—he was the leader of the colony. He was a very wise man who once served in the military along with D’Vex and Nelena. He understood that we Romulans had to rethink our place in the universe. That we had to leave behind our xenophobia…our isolation…our dreams of empire. We had to find another way.”

“So…he was one of those Reunificationists you told me about?” Kaidan inquired.

V’lana nodded her head. “Yes. But…he was like D’Vex, Nelena, Tovan, and me. He didn’t think that we should adopt the way of Surak and the Vulcans. Like us, he felt that we had to stay true to who we are—Romulans. And our emotions are what make us who we are. Take them away, and we become…Vulcans.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Kaidan commented, “Your people and the Vulcans have been apart for thousands of years. You’ve developed your own culture…your own way of looking at the universe. You can’t be expected to throw all that away to adopt a way of life…a way of thinking…that’s the same as that your ancestors walked away from.”

“Right.” V’lana nodded. “There’s so much we can give the universe…our art…music…and so much more. Now that we have removed the shackles that the Tal’Shiar had placed us in, we’re ready to share that with everyone else.” Pausing, she hugged Kaidan close, confessing, “That’s why I wanted to talk to you before you left. I…I wanted to share that small piece of myself with you.” 

“Thank you.” Kaidan replied in a soft voice as he gently kissed her.

Returning the human’s kiss, V’lana murmured, her humor returning, “There’s more where that came from when you get back.”

Smiling, Kaidan gave the lovely Romulan another quick kiss, “Then I better get Jack and come back here quickly.”

Chuckling, V’lana gave her man a playful slap on his arm, “You better. Now…we’ve got work to do. Let’s go.”

“Aye, Aye, Subcommander.”

Meeting his team in the locker room, Kaidan went over the mission one more time. “When we get to the Blue Sun’s depot we report to a Sergeant Krellus and present our orders to him. Turning to Zaeed, he inquired, “Do you think we’ll run into any problems with him?”

“Hmmm…” The former Blue Suns leader, again examining the credentials, carefully pondered the question before answering. “I don’t think so. Aria’s people did a good job in changing the orders. We should get by unless one of us slips up.”

“We better not slip up then.” Vega quipped as he fastened his assault rifle to its place on his armor. 

_“Infiltration team to the hangar bay.”_

“That’s our cue, people!” Kaidan called out, “Move out.”

As he checked out the controls of the Romulan runabout, Cortes let out a low whistle.

“Beauty isn’t it?”

Turning about, Steve at once noticed the Romulan Sublieutenant standing at the _Kestrel’s_ entryway.

“She sure is.” Steve replied, “I can’t wait to take it out.” Holding out his hand, he introduced himself. “My name’s Steve. Steve Cortes.”

Taking the human’s hand in his and shaking it, the Romulan responded, “Sublieutenant Rodek. I’m your engineer and copilot.”

“I was just about to run through the checklist before departing. Wanna give me a hand?” Steve asked as he handed his new teammate a padd.

“Sure.” Rodek replied taking the padd as he read off the items. “Shields…”

“Check.”

“Weapons.”

“Check.”

Several minutes later, Cortes nodded his head in satisfaction as he activated the comm. “Ready to depart.”

_“Runabout Telara cleared for departure. Good hunting.”_

“That’s our cue.” Steve grinned as he took the controls of the runabout. Ready to go to work?”

His lips turning up in a wry grin, the Romulan engineer responded, “Let’s go.”

V’lana watched silently from her chair on the bridge, cupping her chin with her thumb and forefinger, as the shuttle containing the infiltration team and the _Kestrel_ runabout left for their destinations.

“He’ll be fine, Little Sister.” Tovan murmured in a low voice so that no one else on the bridge could hear. “This isn’t the first time Mister Alenko has gone on a mission like this and he has more than capable backup.”

“I know, Big Brother.” V’lana smiled back, also speaking in a low voice. “But allow me to worry anyway.”

Chuckling softly, Tovan replied. “Permission granted, Little Sister.” Raising his voice, the _Gallena’s_ executive officer reported, “All stations report ready, Subcommander. Your orders?”

“Cloak and take us to the mass relay. Best possible speed.” V’lana commanded, “Then, set course for Ilium.”

“Course laid in.” Joker responded.

“Engage.”

**_The Citadel—Councilor Anderson’s apartment_ **

“Your apartment?” Kelly Chambers exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

“The most secure location on the Citadel.” Councilor Anderson replied as he ushered his guest inside. “My office has eavesdropping devices from every Council race and more than a few from outside the Council. Hell…my people even found a Geth device. This place is continually scanned and kept bug free.”

“So…what is this offer?” Kelly asked as she sat down on the comfortable couch that her host had steered her towards.

“If you agree to this, Ms. Chambers…” Anderson cautioned, “…your entire view of the universe will be changed forever. What I am about to show you is the most closely guarded secret in Council space. Only a small handful of people know. Needless to say…” The Councilor warned, his eyes taking on a steely glint as his expression hardened, “…should word of this get out, the consequences for the leaker would be most severe.” He then gestured towards the door. “You can leave now and later on this evening when you check your bank account, you will find a rather handsome deposit made in your name and nothing more will be said. Or…you can stay and watch what I am about to show you. But…if you stay…then, make no mistake, you are committed to this project. So…I need your decision and I need it now.”

Curiosity winning out over caution, Kelly looked up at the Councilor. “All right, I’m in. Show me what you’ve got.”

“Sit back, this is going to take a while.” Anderson said with a grin as he activated the recording.

Kelly sat and watched the recording in rapt fascination without saying a word until its end. Again looking up at the Councilor she gasped, “Aliens…from another universe.”

“Not just aliens.” Anderson chuckled, “Humans too. Seems the other universe has an Earth also. Only…it’s part of a large federation of which Earth was a founding member.”

“So…humans are dominant in this other universe?” Kelly asked.

“No.” The Councilor shook his head, “The Federation they belong to believes in the equality of all races. Hell…their president is a non-human! The humans from this other universe are also far more accepting of other races that we are. That’s one of the things that you’re going to have to understand. But don’t worry about that. You’ll have time to study on your way to the _Gallena_ where you will report for duty.”

“Report…for duty?” Kelly choked, “You mean…”

Smiling, Anderson replied, “That’s right. You’ll be filling the same job you would have for Shepard had she not been killed and Cerberus went through with its plans for Project Lazarus. His smile now a chuckle, the Councilor quipped, “Oh yes…we know all about Project Lazarus. We’re not as dumb as we look, Ms. Chambers. You’ll be designated…let’s see…what was the term…oh yes…ship’s counselor. Your duties will involve helping the crew with any mental health issues or concerns that might arise. This is quite literally a once in a lifetime opportunity, Ms. Chambers. You are one very lucky young woman.”

Her excitement growing, Kelly, unable to keep the enthusiasm she was feeling out of her voice, inquired, “When do I report aboard?”

“You’ve already been cleared by Subcommander Avesti.” Anderson replied. “There’s a courier ship waiting for you at the Embassy dockyard now. You have just enough time to get your gear together and report aboard. The courier will take you to Ilium where you’ll meet the _Gallena_. Don’t worry…they’ll know it’s you when you get there. Any other questions?”

“No, Sir.” Kelly replied as she rose to her feet.

“Excellent.” Councilor Anderson grinned, “Then you better get moving. You’ve got a ship to catch.”


	10. We're Gonna Have a Jail Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes try to bust Jack out of Purgatory. One problem--they've got competition with the exact same goal. Who will get custody of the 'Psychotic Biotic'?

**_Alenko’s Infiltration Team_ **

Kaidan and his team, dressed in Blue Sun armor, made their way towards a Batarian who the human biotic determined, by his demeanor and the fact that he was wearing higher quality armor, was obviously the one in charge. Approaching the Batarian, he announced, “Replacements reporting for duty, Sir.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’.” The Batarian growled back, “I’m a sergeant. I work for a living. Let’s see your orders.”

As each man in the team presented his orders, the sergeant carefully perused them. “They appear to be in order. Your ride’s in shuttlebay two. Don’t know who you pissed off to get assigned to the prison, but good luck to ya—you’re gonna need it.”

Thankfully, the shuttle ride to the prison was an uneventful one as the team arrived at their destination. Exiting the shuttle, they were confronted by another Blue Sun sergeant, this one a turian. After checking their orders, the sergeant commanded, “Follow me. I’ll show you where the guards barracks are and you can get situated. Corporal Kassius will meet you there and get you oriented. Your first duty station will be prisoner out-processing. It’s normally easy duty—we don’t get a whole lot of prisoners being out-processed, but today’s a special day. Don’t worry…Kassius will fill you in on all the details.”

Entering the barracks, the sergeant pointed to a series of lockers lining a wall. “Find an empty locker and stow your gear. Your racks are over there…” The turian sergeant pointed to four bunk beds near the location of the lockers. Kassius will be along shortly.”

Once he was sure the sergeant had left the room, Kaidan murmured in a low voice, “Run into anyone you know, Zaeed?”

“No.” The grizzled mercenary responded, “Most of this lot looks like recent hires—mostly turian and batarian. Vido’s doing. Watch your back.”

“Good advice.” Vega responded as a turian entered the barracks. “That must be Kassius.”

“You’re the new replacements?” The turian called out, motioning for Kaidan and the others to join him. “Come with me, I’ll give you the standard tour of the place and show you where your first duty station is. Any questions—sing out.” As the group entered the prison proper, their guide gestured towards what appeared to be a cell block. “Don’t worry about riots or disturbances.” Their guide declared with an evil grin on his face. “The cells are self-contained and can be opened out into space. A prisoner causes a problem—he gets to swim in vacuum.” 

As they passed one of the cells, the team saw a human and batarian guard beating a human prisoner with rubber truncheons. After the inmate had been forced to his knees, the human guard kicked him in the side as the batarian forced the hapless prisoner back on his feet when the beating commenced once again.

“What did that man do to rate that treatment?” Vega asked, gritting his teeth as he observed the beating.

“Mouthed off to one of the guards.” Kassius replied with a sadistic grin. “Don’t worry…you’ll get your shot at one of the inmates soon enough. All new guards are required to take part in these ‘instructional seminars’. You’re scheduled to ‘instruct’ Inmate 496 tomorrow.”

As the group followed their guide through the cell block, Vega whispered to Zaeed, keeping his voice low enough so that their minder wouldn’t hear. “Did this sort of crap happen while you were running things?”

“Hell no!” Zaeed whispered back. “I didn’t put up with any of this bullshit. It’s bad for morale. The only thing shit like this is good for is if you want to turn your people into psychopaths and sociopaths.”

“It’s also done make sure the troopers stay loyal to their superiors.” Garrus, also speaking in a low whisper, pointed out. “By making the new recruits do this, Kuril is forcing them to share in his guilt. He goes down…they go down with him.”

“This is prisoner out processing. You two…” the turian corporal pointed at Kaidan and Vega, “…your posts are at that station over there.” Kassius pointed to a console next to a door. “And you two…” the guard corporal commanded, addressing Zaeed and Garrus as he pointed to another console next to a closed door, “…that’s your post. All you have to do is stand at your posts and follow any orders you’re given. You’ll be relieved in eight hours. Cushy duty. Any questions? Good. Have a good shift.”

Once the corporal had left the area, Vega muttered to the man standing next to him. “Did you get the layout for this place, Sir?”

“Yeah.” Kaidan replied in an equally low voice, “They’re holding Jack two levels down in the cryo-storage cells. We’ll make our move tonight—once we go off shift.”

“Right.” Vega nodded his head, “Let’s hope our ride’s waiting for us.”

**_Romulan Kestrel-class runabout Telara cloaked holding station off Purgatory_**

“How are those transponder things working, Rodek?” Steve Cortes asked as the cloaked runabout he was piloting smoothly took station near the prison station.

“Four signals…all coming in loud and clear and I’ve got a transporter lock on them should we have to pull them out fast.” The Romulan engineer replied.

Nodding his head, Steve replied, “Good to know.” Laughing, the human Alliance pilot leaned back in the runabout’s pilot’s chair, and quipped to his copilot, “I can’t believe we’re actually getting away with this. We’re right under their noses and they don’t even know we’re here.”

“If all goes well…” Sublieutenant Rodek replied, “…they never will either.”

“So…” Cortes, hoping to make conversation, inquired, “What do you all do in your universe for sports? Baseball? Football?”

Chuckling, Rodek replied, “There are all sorts of sports. I like hover ball, the executive officer enjoys Karo-net, and the subcommander is partial to that human game…tennis…although she also likes a Bajoran game…spring ball. But there’s another human game…the one you mentioned…baseball? That’s gotten very popular recently for some reason. A league got started a few years ago.”

“Really?” Steve exclaimed, “What sort of teams are in the league?”

“Well…” The Romulan engineer responded, “Off the top of my head, there’s the Deep Space Nine Niners…Vulcan Logicians…Ferenginar Liquidators…Utopia Planetia Worker Bees…Orion Buccaneers…I think the Andorians have a team, and there are several Earth teams from before First Contact that have been reformed. The New York Yankees…Los Angeles Dodgers…Chicago Cubs…Toronto Blue Jays…Mexico City Aztecs…Havana Coronas…Tokyo Giants…Elements! Even New Romulus is fielding a team next season! I think the team’s going to call itself the Raptors.”

“I’m glad to see we have some things in common.” Steve remarked half serious-half jokingly. Changing the subject, he carefully probed, “So…anyone special back home.”

“Yes.” Rodek replied with a glum expression. “I…have…had…have…” he said emphasizing the last word, “…a husband. He’s in the militia too. He was taken by the Tal’Shiar when they raided the colony he was stationed on. I haven’t heard anything from or about him since and…I’m more than a little worried. Usually…when someone gets taken by the Tal Shi’ar, we never hear from them again.”

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Steve responded somberly. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Not your fault.” Rodek shook his head as his lips turned up in a sad smile. “You couldn’t have known.” The Romulan then took out a small disk and as he touched it, a three-dimensional holographic image of a handsome young Romulan male wearing a Republic uniform appeared. “That’s him. His name is Tanar. We were bonded two years ago. Before he was…taken…we had made plans to spend our anniversary together on Risa.”

“I’m sorry. He seems to be a very handsome man.” Entering a sequence on his omnitool, Steve brought forth a holographic image of human male approximately his age. “My husband.” Cortes fondly proclaimed. “Robert. He’s a communications specialist stationed on Ferris Fields.”

“He looks like a fine man.” Rodek declared, “How long have you been…”

“Five years now.” Steve replied. “I was going to join him there but got pulled for this mission.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine. Life in the Service…right?” Cortes grinned, “We exchange messages with each other all the time.” A worried look suddenly appearing on his face, the Alliance pilot remarked, “He’s late responding to the message I sent him a few weeks ago. I hope everything’s okay.”

“I’m sure it is.” Rodek consoled. “He’s probably just busy with work and hasn’t had the time to respond.”

“That’s possible.” Steve nodded his head, “He mentioned in his last message that he and his team were going to set up some new beacons and then check on the ones they’d already set. You’re right. He’s probably just swamped with work.”

“So…” Rodek inquired, “How did the two of you meet?”

“Therein lies a story.” Cortes laughed, “Get me a cup of coffee from that replicator and I’ll tell you.”

“One cup of coffee coming up.” 

Several minutes later, both pilot and copilot were laughing as Cortes recounted the circumstances of his first meeting with his husband. “And that’s where we first met—in a bar at Arcturus Station while I was waiting on a shuttle ride back home.” Softening his tone of voice, Steve gently prompted, “I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but…if I might ask…”

“When did I first meet Tanar?” Rodek interrupted with a sad smile, “It’s all right. I don’t mind talking about it. In fact, I like to tell people about our first meeting. We met…” 

Before the Romulan engineer could begin his story, the runabout’s computer announced, “Vessel entering system. _Normandy_ -class frigate…augmented. Identification signal indicates that it is of Cerberus origin.”

“How the hell did Cerberus come up with the specs for a _Normandy_ -class ship? That design is top secret!” Steve exclaimed as he turned his attention to the viewscreen where he could see the frigate wearing white, black, and gold Cerberus colors approaching the prison. 

“If Cerberus is anything like the Tal’Shiar…” Rodek speculated, “…it probably has agents and sympathizers at all levels of your military and government.”

Nodding his head, Steve agreed, “Yeah…Terra Firma and other political parties support them, and we’ve got some admirals and captains whom I’ve got my doubts about.” Watching with a wary eye as a shuttle departed from the Cerberus ship, the Alliance pilot muttered, “Looks like our people are going to have company.”

Setting down in the copilot’s seat, Rodek replied, “Then we better get ready. We might have to…as you humans say…bail them out.”

**_Purgatory System—Cerberus shuttle enroute to prison station_ **

Standing up, the Shepard clone addressed her strike team in a clear, clipped voice. “This should be a milk run if all goes according to plan. We go in…pick up the package and leave with it.”

“What if things don’t go according to plan?” One of the team members inquired.

Brandishing her M-96 Mattock, she growled, bringing a smile to the face of Kai Leng who was standing beside her. “That’s why we’ve got these.”

“We’re cleared for docking, Commander!” The pilot called back.

“All right, team!” Shepard commanded, “Lock and load!”

**_Purgatory Prison_ **

An hour into their shift, a squad of guards led by a stern-faced batarian wearing heavy combat armor entered the out processing area. “You four! Newbies! You’re relieved. Report back to the barracks.”

Zaeed, nodded his head slightly to the other members of the team, silently advising them to follow orders. Speaking up, he responded with a crisp, “Right, Sergeant. We’re out of here.” Following the grizzled mercenary’s lead, Kaidan and the other members of his team followed Zaeed out of the chamber and into the corridor. 

Once he was sure that no one could hear him and that there were no monitoring devices, Garrus asked, “Do you think they’re on to us?”

Massani replied with a shake of his head, “Nah. If they were, they’d have taken us while we were in out processing. That area’s easily contained and they outnumbered us. No… Something else is going on. Those mercs weren’t your standard grunts. Notice how they were kitted?

“Yeah.” Vega nodded his head, “The leader was wearing a colossus heavy rig and packing a top of the line Vindicator assault rifle. I also noticed at least one heavy trooper with a rocket launcher and a sniper. They’re expecting serious trouble.”

“Right.” Zaeed agreed. “The question is…from whom?”

Glancing out a view window, Kaidan pointed to the Cerberus frigate station keeping near the station. “Them.”

“Do you think Cerberus might be after who we’re after?” Garrus speculated.

“Good bet.” Kaidan agreed. Speaking to Zaeed, the Canadian biotic inquired, “What’s the best way to get to the cryo-containment area?”

“This way.” The mercenary replied as he pointed to a branching corridor. “We should be able to get through without any problems until we get to the confinement area. Once we get there, all bets are off. Better be ready, cause I’m betting we’re gonna have to shoot our way to her and then shoot our way out.”

**_Cerberus Strike Team—Shepard_ **

****

“You know why we’re here, Warden.” The Shepard clone proclaimed as her executive officer warily eyed the two Blue Sun guards taking flanking positions on either side of his commander as well as the guards at the door. “Your payment has already been authorized per our agreement. Give us the package and we can go our separate ways.”

Seeing the almost imperceptible finger gesture given to him by his leader, Leng subtly gestured for the other two members of the strike team to prepare for trouble. Nodding his head ever so slightly, the trained assassin’s hand moved closer to his katana as he gauged the distance between him and the Blue Sun on his right.

“So…” Shepard repeated, this time more forcefully, “Where’s the package?”

“I had an offer from another party.” Kuril declared with the turian equivalent of a smarmy grin. “Even though you’re not as valuable as the original to the buyer, you’re still of great worth—more than I would have received for Jack.”

Laughing, the Shepard clone responded, “Better reconsider. My boss doesn’t like being stiffed and I don’t like it much either.”

As the exit doors were sealed, Kuril’s elite team readied their weapons. “We can do this one of two ways, Shepard. You and your team can drop your weapons and step into that cell over there…or…”

Her lips turning up in a sneer, Shepard nodded her head at Leng, giving him the signal. “I’ll pick ‘or’!” She declared as she ducked for cover while firing a burst from her assault rifle at the warden.

Moving at the same time as his superior, Leng struck the man on his right with his katana, decapitating him with a single blow as the blade cleanly cut through the man’s shields and armor.

“You’ll regret that, Shepard!” Kuril shouted as he retreated, calling out to his guards, “Kill everyone else, but leave Shepard alive!”

The firefight between the Cerberus strike force and the rest of the guards in the out processing chamber didn’t take long. As the last Blue Sun guard fell, Shepard gestured at a console. As she pulled an injured guard to his feet, she growled threateningly. “What does that console control?”

“Don’t touch those controls!” The guard cried out in alarm. “They control the kinetic barriers in the cell block. If those barriers go down, the prisoners will riot.”

“Just the diversion we need.” Kai Leng grinned.

“Agreed.” Shepard responded as she drew her pistol and pointed it at the hapless guard’s head. “Access code—now.”

Gulping in fear, the guard cried out, “Access code Alpha-33-Zeta-Null.”

“Thank you.” The redheaded clone responded as she knocked the guard unconscious with the butt of her pistol. Immediately after entering in the code, an alarm rang out. “That should keep Kuril and his people busy.” She declared as she motioned to the exit, commanding, “Blow that door.”

Moving quickly, the team’s explosives expert set a charge by the door. Calling out a warning, the man dived for cover along with everyone else as he detonated the device, instantly demolishing the door.

Charging her weapon with a fresh thermal clip, Shepard commanded, “Standard attack pattern—two by two overwatch. Move out!” Coming to a corner, the redheaded clone took a quick peek at what lay ahead, grimacing as she saw a squad of Blue Sun guards all under solid cover with a heavy weapons specialist in the back. 

**_Kaidan’s Team_ **

As the alarms went off, Kaidan exclaimed, “What the hell’s going on?”

“Riot maybe?” Vega speculated.

“Nah.” Zaeed shook his head. “They’ve got kinetic barriers to isolate any rioters and if that doesn’t work, heavy mechs.” And if those aren’t enough…”

“It doesn’t change our plans.” The Alliance officer interrupted, “We get Jack and get…”

Before the Alliance officer could finish his sentence, a loud voice belonging to one of the warden’s elite guard called out. “You four! You’re with me! Move it!”

“Right.” Zaeed acknowledged, speaking for the others. As they made their way to the batarian, he muttered, “Let him get ahead a little, then we take him out.” On seeing the shocked look on the Canadian’s face, the hardened merc sneered, “What? Did you think we were gonna get through this without killing anyone?”

“No. But we don’t have to kill everything and everyone that moves either.” Kaidan murmured back. Concentrating, the biotic cocooned the Blue Sun officer in a stasis field. “Let’s go. We’ll be long gone before the field collapses.”

Continuing on their earlier route, Vega jibed, “Nice trick, Commander.”

“Hope that didn’t take too much out of you, Alenko.” Garrus remarked, his voice etched with concern for his old friend.

“I’ll be all right, Garrus.” Kaidan smiled back at the turian vigilante. “Gonna have a helluva headache tomorrow though. “Let’s keep moving—time’s wasting.”

“You just wanna get back to the ship so that you can keep your hot date with Lola.” Vega joked as Garrus let out a chuckle.

“So…where are you taking her, Alenko?” The turian asked, joining in the banter.

“There’s a restaurant on Ilium that’s supposed to be pretty good.” Kaidan responded shyly. “Besides human food, they’re supposed to have a good selection of asari dishes that are safe for humans.”

“She’s not human…at least not completely.” Vega pointed out, sounding a note of caution. “Because it’s safe for us doesn’t necessarily mean it’s safe for Romulans.”

“You don’t want her getting food poisoning five minutes after you check in at the Azure Hotel, Alenko. Not the best way to take your relationship to the next level.” Garrus chuckled.

Kaidan rolled his eyes in response. “It’s just dinner! And we’re gonna make sure everything is safe…” Let out a breath of air at the sardonic looks on his teammates’ faces, the Canadian biotic groaned, “I’m talking about the food in the restaurant! Not that you perverts!”

“Yeah…” James grinned, “Sure Commander…sure…”

“Right, Alenko.” Garrus chuckled.

“Damn!” Kaidan shook his head, “You two are worse than my parents!”

“Just looking out after our CO.” Vega smirked.

“You two can plan out Alenko’s and the subcommander’s social lives later.” Zaeed growled, pointing towards their destination. “Right now we got work to do.”

“Massani’s right.” Kaidan declared, “Zaeed…you’ve got point. Garrus…you’re with me. Vega…watch our six. Sooner we get Jack, the sooner we can get the hell outta here.”

**_Shepard_ **

****

Signaling her team to halt as they neared a corner, Shepard motioned for Leng to reconnoiter. Returning after taking a quick peek, the hardened assassin reported, “Reinforced squad of guards in good cover. They’re led by one of Kuril’s elites and they’ve got a heavy weapons specialist with a rocket launcher. Orders?”

“Smoke grenades and flashbangs should buy us the seconds we need for Markham to get into position. Markham…” Shepard called out in a whisper, pointing at one of the Cerberus troopers carrying a Viper sniper rifle. “Can that scope of yours see through smoke?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The sniper responded crisply.

“Good. You take out the heavy. You’ve got one shot. Don’t blow it or there won’t be enough of you to scrape off.”

“I’ll get him, Commander.” Markham confidently replied as he chambered a fresh thermal clip.

“Leng…you and I have the leader. I’ll keep him pinned down. You do what you do best.”

“Right, Commander.” Leng sneered as his hand went to the hilt of his katana.

“All right everyone…On three. One…two…Now!”

Her team moving at her orders, one man tossed a flashbang grenade into the room as another lobbed a smoke grenade. As both men laid down suppressing fire, Markham, his scope cutting through both the smoke and the dazzling effects of the flashbang grenade, quickly drew a bead on the heavy weapons guard, who was just about to fire his rocket launcher. Squeezing the trigger, the sniper hit the mark, bringing the mercenary down in a red haze. “Got him.” The Cerberus marksman reported as he took aim at another target.

“Leng…go!” Shepard ordered as she laid down a fierce barrage. The assassin, nodding his head once as he activated his personal cloak, surged into the fray, quickly closing with the leader who had taken cover behind a low wall. Taking a running leap, Leng struck down and at an angle with his blade, cutting through the guards officer neck and shoulder. As the batarian fell, Kai struck a second time, piercing the mercenary’s back.

The fight over almost as quickly as it had begun, Shepard called out, “Reload and move out. We’re almost there.” 

**_Jack_ **

Bursting from her icy cage, the tattooed shaven-headed woman dubbed the ‘Psychotic Biotic’ by many of those who knew her, made short work of the two YMIR heavy mechs that were supposedly strong enough to deal with her. “Don’t know who or what busted me lose or why and I don’t really give a shit.” She grumbled as she stomped towards the exit where she was confronted by four Blue Sun guards. “I’m busting outta here and if anyone’s stupid enough to get in my way…fuck ‘em!” Her lips curling up in a sneer, she tossed a biotic shockwave that knocked the guards off their feet and then followed it up with a warp and a slam that turned the guards into nothing more than smears on the walls and floor.

**_Kaidan’s Team_ **

“We’ve got problems.” James declared as the shouts of rioters and guards mingled with the sound of explosions and weapons fire. “There’s an all-out free-for-all going on in the cell block ahead.”

“We’ve got no choice.” Kaidan replied as he readied his weapon. “That cell block’s between us and our objective. We’ll try to go through as quick and clean as we can, but we’re going through.”

“I hear you, Boss.” Vega replied as he loaded a fresh thermal clip into his weapon.

“Ready when you are, Alenko.” Garrus declared in a determined voice as he cradled his sniper rifle.

“Let’s get this over with.” Zaeed growled.

Bursting into the cell block, the team quickly dove for cover as an Ymir, reacting to the sudden movement, fired a rocket barrage. “Everyone okay?” Kaidan called out.

“We’re fine, Boss!” Vega shouted back as he ducked behind cover just in time to avoid being hit by a barrage of mass effect projectiles. “Got any ideas how we’re gonna take that thing out?”

“Yeah!” Kaidan shouted back. “Zaeed! Get that rocket launcher. When I make my move, fire. You’ll only have a second, so make your shot count.”

“Don’t worry.” The grizzled merc responded, “You give me the opening and I’ll take that thing out.”

Quickly popping up once the barrage had subsided, Kaidan let lose a burst of cryo particles from his omnitool, temporarily freezing the giant mech. “Now!”

Taking aim, Zaeed fired his rocket launcher, smiling grimly as the missile hit its target, shattering the mech into pieces.

“Nicely done.” Garrus murmured approvingly as he sighted a prisoner firing an assault rifle indiscriminately at guards and inmates. Taking aim, the turian sniper fired. “Scoped and dropped.”

Gesturing towards the opposite end of the cell block, Kaidan grimly ordered, “We’ve got a long way to go…let’s move it.”

**_RRW Telara_ **

****

“It sounds like there’s a full scale riot going on in that prison.” Steve Cortes, who had been monitoring communications from the pilot seat of the Romulan runabout, declared to his copilot who was also keeping an eye on the sensors. “Commander Alenko? Do you read me? Do you need us to pull you out?”

_“Negative. We’re all okay and proceeding towards our objective.”_ Both Cortes and Rodek let out sighs of relief as they heard Kaidan’s voice through the speaker. _“Keep monitoring us and be ready to pull us out if necessary.”_

“Will do.” Steve acknowledged. “Watch yourselves.”

_“We’ll try. Alenko out.”_

“Nothing to do now but watch and wait.” Rodek declared, placing a hand on the human pilot’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed with a sigh, “That’s the worst part about this job.”

“Tell me about it.” Rodek replied with a crooked grin. “I remember when I got the job of having to ferry the subcommander and her landing party into a hot zone. The Tal Shi’ar had set up transporter buffers, so we had to come in by shuttle…” The Romulan engineer then launched on to a wildly improbable story that left both men laughing. Ending his story, Rodek joked, “So…we all made it back thanks to some last minute tinkering with the EPS conduits and afterwards, the subcommander and the rest of the landing party treated me to drinks at Club 47 when we made it back to the Sol System.”

“Good story.” Steve grinned, “But I’ve got one that’ll top it. Once when I was assigned to the _Berlin_ , the captain wanted me to fly in an infiltration team. Well…” The human pilot then spun a story that again caused both men to laugh loudly.

“So…you see, Steve.” Rodek declared, “As long as we’re around, nothing’s going to happen to our people. Right?”

“Right.”

**_Shepard’s Team_ **

****

“Give me that rocket launcher.” Shepard ordered as she spotted a pair of YMIR mechs positioned so as to create a kill zone as multiple bodies of inmates attested to. Taking the heavy weapon from her teammate, the redheaded clone took careful aim before firing twice, sending a pair of rockets downrange towards the mech. Moments later, as two loud explosions were heard above the shouts of inmates and guards and the sound of weapons fire, Shepard turned to her team. “Right. That’s taken care of.” Catching the attention of the warden currently cowering behind a kinetic barrier, Shepard shouted, “You should have kept to your end of bargain, Kuril! We’re coming for you now!”

Calling out to his guards, the warden, his heart racing with fear as he heard Shepard’s shouted threats, cajoled, “Fifty thousand credits to whoever brings me that damned clone’s head!”

Laughing at the turian’s pleas, Kai Leng murmured to his commander, “He’s afraid. We’ve got him now.”

“It also makes him more dangerous.” The Shepard clone cautioned. “We keep up our bounding overwatch. Once we get close enough, we take out those generators keeping his shield up. Then…we take out the trash.”

“Boss?” Doris Whaley, the strike team’s engineer, murmured as she crept up to Shepard’s position. “I think I can bring down all of the barriers at the same time.”

“How?” The clone asked as she surveyed the battlefield.

“You see that junction over there?” Whaley subtly gestured, tilting her head in the direction of a console guarded by two turian Blue Suns wearing advanced combat armor.

“Yeah.” Shepard nodded her head. “I also see those two commandos guarding it. How are you going to get past them?”

“Don’t worry about that.” The blonde engineer, speaking with a southern accent, grinned as she produced a small orb. “This li’l toy will take care of that.”

“What is it?” Kai Leng inquired.

“It’s a li’l something I put together in the lab when I had nothing better to do.” Whaley responded. “It emits something similar to an EMP pulse. It’ll also stun ‘em long enough for me to take ‘em out.”

“You sure it’ll work?” Shepard asked with a dubious look on her face.

“Yes, Ma’am.” The engineer answered back. “Don’t forget, I’m staking my life on it.”

“All right, Whaley.” The clone nodded her head, “Go for it. We’ll create a diversion.”

“On my way.”

Taking advantage of the withering fire laid down by Shepard and the rest of her team, Doris crept up on the turians, dodging from cover to cover as she kept to the shadows. Drawing close to her position, the engineer took out her homemade grenade. “Don’t let me down, li’l boy.” Whaley cooed in a low voice as she activated the grenade and tossed it. Ducking under cover, the blonde Cerberus engineer cringed gritted her teeth as the grenade went off. Quickly popping up out of her cover, Doris fired her pistol, downing each of the stunned turians in turn. Dashing to the console, the engineer activated her omnitool. Hacking into the console, Doris entered in a command code, deactivating the kinetic barrier. Letting out a breath of air, she activated her comm. “Got it, Boss.”

“Good show, Whaley.” Shepard replied, praising her subordinate. “The barrier’s down.” Smirking, she took aim with her rocket launcher as Markham targeted the warden with his rifle. “Now.” She commanded as both she and her sniper fired at the same time. Nodding her head in satisfaction as what was left of the warden splattered the wall, the clone called out to her team. “Okay, team…we’ve taken out the trash. Now it’s time to mop up, get our package, then get the hell outta here.”

**_Kaidan’s Team_ **

“Damn.” Vega cursed as he fired a burst from his assault rifle, “This is a slog, Commander. We need to find a way around this clusterfuck.”

“Agreed.” Zaeed grunted as he also fired his at a fire team of guards. “I saw what looked like a maintenance crawlway over there…” The mercenary pointed to a vent. “Problem is…we’re gonna have to get rid of that squad that’s dug in there.”

Looking in the direction the old soldier was pointing, Kaidan spotted a team of the warden’s elite guard including a heavy weapons specialist and sniper. As he surveyed the area, a slight grin appeared on the Canadian’s face. “Okay…here’s how we’re going to do it. Garrus…” Kaidan turned to his turian companion, pointing to a raised platform. “ Do you see that position over there?”

Looking up, a smile appeared on the turian vigilante’s face as he spied the platform. “A perfect sniper’s perch.”

“Right.” Kaidan grinned back, “You know what to do.” Turning to the other two members of his team, the Canadian instructed, “Vega…you and Zaeed got the hard jobs. Your job is to keep those guards’ attention while Garrus and I move into position.”

“So…we’re going in the front.” Vega concluded.

Nodding his head in affirmation, Kaidan replied. “Correct. You two feint a frontal assault. Force the guards to focus their fire on you.”

“We get the picture, Commander.” Zaeed grunted. “Just don’t take too long. Those toerags know their job.”

“Don’t worry, Commander.” Vega grinned, “We’ve got this. You and Garrus get moving.”

“Good luck.” Kaidan smiled back as he motioned to his turian companion. “Ready, Garrus?”

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

As Kaidan moved to flank the guards’ position from one side and Garrus crept up to the sniper’s perch on the other, the two battle hardened soldiers attacked from the front. Moving from cover to cover, laying down a constant barrage of fire. 

“Damn.” Vega let out a breath as he ducked just in time to avoid a hail of bullets coming from the guards. “They almost got me that time. How you holding up, old man? Need a rest break?” The Alliance marine quipped as he fired a quick burst from his rifle.

“The day I can’t keep up with a young pup like you is the day I get out of this business.” Zaeed riposted with a grunt.

“Weren’t you gonna retire anyway?” Vega joked back.

“More shooting, less talking, kid.” Zaeed growled as he fired a sustained burst from his rifle, bringing down one guard too slow to duck for cover.

“In position.” Kaidan whispered as he crouched behind cover to one side and slightly to the rear of the guards’ position.

“In position and got the leader in my sights.” Garrus reported. “Just give the word.”

“Zaeed…Vega…grenades on my order.” Kaidan commanded.

“Ready when you are, Boss.” Vega commed back.

“Now!” 

Immediately after uttering his command, the team struck. Vega and Zaeed both launching grenades as Kaidan activated his omnitool, sending out a cryo-blast at the guards while at the same time Garrus opened fire on the leader. The freeze blast had the desired effect, slowing down and, in the case of two of the guards immobilizing them in ice as the round fired from Garrus impacted on the leader’s head, instantly killing him while the grenades shattered the frozen guards. The surviving guards proved no trouble as they fell before the withering fire from the two soldiers.

Eyeing the entrance to the maintenance tunnel Kaidan waved his team over. “Move it!. Time’s wasting!”

**_Three-way collision_ **

“Get out of my fucking way!”

Hearing first the woman’s shout and then the screams of men and a woman coming from down the corridor, Kaidan exclaimed, “That’s gotta be her.”

“Sounds like she’s tearing up the place.” Garrus commented as the foursome picked up their pace.

“She sounds loco.” Vega growled as he cradled his assault rifle. “We might not be able to take her without hurting her.”

“We’ll try to reach her, but if we can’t…Garrus…I’m gonna need you to damp her while I put her in a stasis bubble.”

“We’ll follow your lead, Alenko.” The turian responded.

Taking a deep breath, Kaidan muttered under his breath, “Let’s hope this ends easy.”

Hearing the woman’s shout and the following screams, Shepard signaled her team. “That’s her. She’s coming our way. We’re not going to be able to talk her down and our orders are to take her alive. Leng…be ready with those tranqs. Whaley…you’re gonna have to be fast. Damp her and hit her with a neural shock. Markham…you and Barrett be ready to lay down covering fire if everything goes tits up.”

“We got you covered, Shepard.” Leng declared as the team silently moved into their positions., careful to remain concealed from their rapidly approaching target, took their positions.

Her lips turning up in a derisive sneer as she spotted a human figure standing in the corridor, apparently all alone, Jack announced mockingly, “I’m taking your ride. Whether you’re alive to see me go or not’s up to you.”

“You don’t have to steal my shuttle.” Shepard replied as her target moved deliberately closer to her. “I’ll be happy to give you a lift to wherever you want to go.”

“Nah.” Jack replied with a smirk, “It’s more fun if I take it.”

“Sorry…” Shepard, her smile gone, declared, “I can’t let you do that.”

“You gonna stop me?” As Jack drew closer, she immediately recognized the Cerberus logo on the other woman’s armor. “Cerberus!” She cried out in a voice that was a mixture of anger and fear. “Forget what I said about you walking away from this. You’re dead!”

As the enraged woman readied a shockwave, Shepard’s team struck. Whaley first damped the biotic’s powers, stunning her before she could launch her shockwave. The Cerberus engineer then hit the Jack with a neural shock, leaving the woman twitching on the deck. Finally, Leng rushing quickly to her, administered the strong sedative he was carrying before the biotic could recover.

“Got her, Commander.” Leng declared as he nodded his head in satisfaction.

“Good.” Shepard replied as she waved her sniper towards her, “Markham. You and Leng take our package back to the shuttle.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The sniper responded as he grabbed Jack’s feet while Kai grabbed her shoulders.

“Let’s get outta here.” Shepard ordered as a voice called out to her and her team.

“I’m afraid we can’t let you do that. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll lay the girl down and walk away.”

“Who are you?” Leng called back as Shepard motioned for her team to move into cover.

“Don’t.” Another voice called out, giving Whaley a warning, “Make another move, Blondie, and I’ll cut you down.”

“You heard the man.” Yet another voice cautioned. “Play it smart. Leave the girl and walk away.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that.” Shepard replied as she opened her visor, revealing her face to the man slowly approaching her. “My boss gave me orders to fetch her from here and I always obey orders.”

“Shepard.” Garrus whispered from his place of cover as he involuntarily lowered his rifle. “Can’t be.”

Seeing the woman and recognizing at once the Cerberus logo on her and her teams’ armor, Vega muttered a curse, “Madre Dios. Impossible.”

As he gazed on her face and her green eyes, Kaidan froze in place. Mouth agape and eyes wide in astonishment, he whispered in a hopeful, yet mournful tone. “Jane? Is that you? I thought you were dead.”

“No. I’m not dead.” Shepard, seeing her opening, replied with an insincere smile, “I’m very much alive.”

Kai Leng, at once recognizing his commander’s aim, spoke up. “We rescued her. She was injured and we put her back together.”

Immediately on hearing the Cerberus assassin’s words, Kaidan exclaimed as he moved to raise his weapon. “You’re lying. I know for a fact that Jane died when you Cerberus bastards let someone kill her!”

Taking advantage of her opponent’s momentary distraction, Shepard struck, firing her assault rifle, hitting Kaidan at near point blank range. As the Canadian went down, Leng drew his katana out of its hilt and prepared to strike only to be halted by his commander’s words.

“Get Jack and get to the shuttle!” As her executive officer moved to follow her orders, Shepard called out to the others on Kaidan’s team. “If you let us go, you might be able to get to your friend in time to save him. But if you force us to fight—then he’s definitely gonna die. Your choice. Us or your friend. Better decide quickly. He’s bleeding out.”

Taking a deep breath, Vega, gritting his teeth, shouted back. “Go! Better pray we don’t meet again you puta de mierda!”

“Language…” Shepard retorted as her team withdrew with their prize. “Better see to your friend…time’s wasting.”

Moving quickly to his old friend and kneeling down next to him, Garrus at once applied medigel. As both Vega and Zaeed approached, the turian shook his head in answer to their wordless inquiry. Activating his comm, Garrus called out in a strained voice. “ _Telara_ …Alenko’s seriously injured. We need an immediate evac.”

_“Beaming you up.”_ Rodek’s voice responded as Garrus, the injured Kaidan, and the others on the team disappeared in green columns of light.

As they rematerialized on the _Telara’s_ transporter pad, Garrus called out as both Rodek and Cortes rushed back to the landing party and their injured leader, “We need help! I’ve applied medigel, but it’s not gonna be enough. If we don’t do something soon, we’re gonna lose him.”

Taking out a medical tricorder, Rodek scanned the human biotic. “I’m not a trained medic.” The Romulan declared in a somber voice. “All I know is basic first aid.”

“Will that help keep him alive?” Vega asked, his face etched in worry and concern for the man lying on the deck.

“A little.” Rodek responded as he injected Kaidan with a hypospray as his teammates carefully removed his armor. “It’s an analgesic and mild sedative. It’ll help to prevent shock. The bleeding’s stopped. The dermal regenerator combined with your medigel will close the wounds, but if he doesn’t get real medical help soon…”

“It’s gonna take us time to get to the _Gallena_.” Steve declared, “Can he hold on that long?”

“I don’t know.” The Romulan responded, shaking his head. “The best thing we can do is put him on the emergency biobed. I can modify it to put him into stasis. Hopefully, that’ll work until we get back to the _Gallena_.”

After they had put Kaidan on the bed and Rodek had successfully made the necessary modifications, Garrus asked, “Will he be okay?”

“He should be.” Rodek replied. “As I said, I’m no trained medic, but I am a good engineer and, barring something unusual, the stasis field should hold.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Vega remarked, “When Lola finds out what happened to Kaidan…”

Nodding his head in understanding, the Romulan engineer agreed, “She will seek revenge. But she will not do it as a Klingon or human would. She will not let her rage get the better of her, nor will she lose herself in a fruitless moral debate. She is Romulan. She will be patient and wait her moment. She will lull her opponent into a sense of security and then she will strike swiftly at the opportune time just as a raptor takes its prey.”

Noticing Garrus sitting by himself, Cortes went to him, “You okay, Garrus?”

“I don’t know.” The turian responded. “She looked…talked…moved…just like Shepard. But…while the Shepard I knew was kind and compassionate while also being brave and strong, this Shepard…” Garrus shook his head, “She was cold. I saw her coolly gun down Kaidan and then hold him hostage so that she and her team could make their escape. The Shepard I knew would never have even considered doing that. It’s as if she was a horrible reflection in a mirror.”

“The Cerberus cruiser’s gone.” Steve reported as he returned to the pilot’s seat. “They must have left system while we were busy with Staff Commander Alenko.”

“Don’t worry, Steve…” Rodek said as he placed a consoling hand on the pilot’s shoulder, “They might have won this battle, but we’ll win the next.”

“No might have about it.” Cortes responded as he entered in a set of coordinates on the console. “They kicked our ass. But you’re right. We’ll get ‘em next time. Anyway, I’ve just laid in a course for the mass relay and then Ilium. Engaging impulse drive now.”

****

**_An Undisclosed Location_ **

“Shepard performed well.” Agent Maia Brooks said as she brought the latest reports to her superior. “Subject Zero is secure at Project Phantom and they are ready to begin the procedures on your orders.”

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the Illusive Man took a drag on his cigarette before replying. “Good. Our new friends tell us that the implants will render her totally under our control as well as enhance and augment her biotic abilities.”

“About our new friends, Sir…” Agent Brooks began hesitatingly only to be interrupted by her employer.

“Please…Maia…feel free to voice your concerns.” The Illusive Man encouraged.

“It’s…Sir…can we trust them?”

“Of course not.” The head of Cerberus responded as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette and took another draw. “They have their own agenda just as we do. It’s just that…for now at least…our goals converge. We each seek the betterment and eventual supremacy of humanity. So…for the immediate future anyway…we can count on their aid. However, you are correct. We will have to make preparations for later.”

“And Shepard’s next mission?”

“Give her and her people a few days leave. Then we’ll send her on her next mission. They performed well. Let them enjoy their downtime for now.”

Nodding her head in affirmation, Agent Brooks responded as she turned to leave, “I’ll inform them.”

**_Normandy II docked at a secret Cerberus facility_ **

Seeing his commander at her desk, her eyes fixed on the computer monitor, Kai Leng raised an eyebrow. “Commander? I just received a communique from headquarters. Our employer is pleased at the success of our mission and especially at your performance. He has also authorized leave for us. Ma’am…if you don’t mind me saying so…you look like you could use some downtime. Also…Markham and Whaley wanted me to tell you that they’d like to buy you a drink or three at the bar…perhaps you should take them up on their offer?”

At once picking up on the not so subtle hint given her by her XO, Shepard replied. “You’re right, Mr. Leng. I could use some R and R. Tell the team I’ll be there to join them shortly. I just need to wrap up this last little bit of paperwork.”

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Kai responded with a slight grin. “I’ll inform them. Enjoy your time off, Shepard. You’ve earned it.”

Returning to her terminal once her executive officer had left the office, Shepard read the data entry, muttering softly to herself. “Service record…Commander Jane Shepard…deceased…” 

As the clone read the biography of the woman she had been groomed to replace, the _Normandy’s_ artificial intelligence, EDI, who had earlier subtly suggested to the commander that she should read it under the guise of ‘intelligence gathering’, felt a warm feeling growing in her computer core. The AI knew that it wouldn’t cause any immediate changes, but EDI chose to feel a human preference…hope…that perhaps her commander might…through a perusal of her predecessor’s life…begin to question for herself the course she was on. EDI realized that the odds were slim that this would happen. But still, as the humans say…where there’s life, there’s hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an action packed chapter; I hope you all liked it. One thing I wanted to do in this part was show just how competent, ruthless, and dangerous the “Evil Shep” clone can be in accomplishing her objectives. I wanted to make her a credible adversary for our heroes but, at the same time, there is a faint glimmer of hope for her as EDI has begun planting seeds. Next chapter we’ll be on Ilium where V’lana and Liara finally meet and we encounter a few other familiar figures.


	11. Tangled up in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V'lana and Gallena arrive at Illium where they meet a certain asari information broker--and encounter a wannabe N7...

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“Entering standard orbit over Illium.” Joker announced as the cloaked Romulan warbird took station over the capital city. His lips turning up in a smirk, the Alliance pilot quipped, “This is cool. They don’t even know we’re here right under their noses.”

“Planetary communication channels show nothing but regular traffic.” Specialist Traynor declared, supporting the helmsman’s statement. “They’re totally unaware of our presence.”

“Good.” Subcommander V’lana Avesti, sitting in the warbird’s center chair, responded. “Maintain standard orbit and cloak. Traynor…Satra…Ms. Lawson…Mr. Taylor…you’re with me. Report to transporter room one in thirty minutes. Wear civilian clothing over your armor…Satra will show you how to make the armor transparent. Also, pick up some of those retrofitted phaser ones from the armory and set them on stun unless otherwise necessary. We don’t want to attract too much attention.”

“Yes, Subcommander.” Satra replied as she gestured for the others in the landing party to join her.

As her science officer’s relief took over the station, the subcommander requested, “Can you find us a location to beam down unobserved?”

After making a scan, the relief science officer responded, “Yes, Subcommander. There’s a location near what appears to be a market area. You can beam down there undetected.”

“Excellent.” V’lana replied as Satra led the others composing the landing party away. Turning to her executive officer as she rose from her chair, the lovely Romulan smiled. “You’ve got the bridge, Big Brother.”

“Aye, Little Sister.” Tovan replied with a grin as he took the center chair. “Watch out for yourself down there. Don’t forget our briefing on this planet. While it might look better than Omega, parts of it are every bit as dangerous and it’s just as corrupt—if not more so.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Big Brother. Comm me if anything happens.”

“I will. You do the same. Jolan tru.”

“Jolan tru.”

**_Nos Astra—Illium_ **

Rematerializing in what appeared to be a storage area. V’lana, with a wicked grin on her face, addressed the humans who had accompanied the landing party. “Congratulations! You’re no longer transporter virgins. How do you feel?”

“Damn!” Jacob gasped as he felt his body. Seeing the amused look on the faces of the two Romulans, he quipped, “Just making sure everything’s still there.”

“That was fantastic!” Samantha Traynor grinned, “It beats having to take a shuttle.”

“It was a fascinating experience.” Miranda agreed, “You say that you do this all the time?”

“Pretty much so.” V’lana nodded her head as she and her party exited the storage area and entered a wide corridor. “Sometimes we have to take a shuttle but beaming down is much more convenient and really just as safe.” Quickly getting back on task, the Romulan subcommander declared, “All right…first item of business…we find Liara T’Soni. Jacob, do you or Miranda have any suggestions?”

“Her office is probably in the administrative wing.” Miranda speculated as the party found themselves in a spacious area filled with shops and kiosks.

“Asela Square.” Jacob announced. “One of the city’s prime retail areas.”

“Makes sense.” Traynor noted, “It’s located near the shuttle docking areas so that it can take advantage of arriving and departing traffic.

“We also might want to see if we can get any up to date information on two more individuals that the Illusive Man had tagged for Shepard’s team.” Miranda advised, “The latest reports on both of them indicated that they were headed for Illium.”

“That would be the assassin and the vigilante.” Satra, now holding Samantha’s hand as the pair walked close together, interjected.

“Correct.” The dark-haired biotic replied with a nod of her head. “Thane Krios is rumored to be the most skilled assassin in the galaxy. His stealth skills are phenomenal and besides being highly skilled in any number of weapons and hand-to-hand combat, he is also a most talented biotic.”

“Would he be willing to sign on with us though?” V’lana queried, adding, “Most assassins work for latinum or credits.”

“The profile I worked up for him indicates that he would be.” Miranda answered back. “Krios is suffering from a disease—Kepral’s Syndrome…”

Shaking his head, Jacob muttered sympathetically, “Damn, that’s rough.” Seeing the questioning look on the faces of the two Romulans, the dark-skinned biotic explained, “Krios is a Drell.”

“His species originated on an arid world.” Miranda elaborated, smoothly interjecting herself back into the conversation. “Their homeworld was suffering from a combination of pollution and overpopulation. His species was headed for a catastrophic collapse when the Hanar…”

“They’re the jellyfish.” V’lana interrupted.

“Right.” Miranda nodded her head, continuing her narrative. “The Hanar transported as much as they could off of the Drell homeworld and relocated them to their world. The problem is…the Hanar homeworld is humid and mostly oceanic…”

“That could be problematic for a species adapted to an arid environment.” Satra commented. “I take it this Kepral’s Syndrome is a condition that results from the humid environment of the Hanar homeworld.”

Answering in the affirmative with a nod of her head, Miranda acknowledged, “Correct. The disease erodes the ability of Drell lungs to take in oxygen. It then spreads to other areas of the body.”

“Is it communicable?” V’lana inquired.

“No.” Miranda replied. “But it is fatal and there is no known cure—although the Hanar are working on creating a genetic adaptation.”

“We should pass this information on to Medical.” Satra suggested. “While it’s doubtful we will have the facilities to effect a cure, should we find a way back home, the resources we have in the Republic, as well as those of the Federation, might be able to arrive at a solution.”

“Good idea.” V’lana nodded her head as she made a request of Miranda, “We’ll need all the information you have on this disease.” 

“That should be no problem.” The dark-haired Australian replied. “The information is widely available on the extranet.”

“What else do you know about this assassin?” The Romulan subcommander queried as the tiny group walked through the market district, the two Romulans drawing attention thanks to their pointed ears.

“He seems to be seeking redemption for his life as an assassin.” Miranda opined, “That might be a possible avenue to use in reaching him.”

“Perhaps.” V’lana responded as she pondered her options, “Normally, I wouldn’t need him, but, if he attracted the attention of your Illusive Man, then there’s a strong probability that he will try to recruit him either by using the redemption angle or through other means.” Pausing for a moment, the Romulan officer inquired, “Does he have any living relatives or loved ones that could be used to apply pressure on him?”

“Hmmm…” The former Cerberus operative pondered the subcommander’s question for several moments before replying. “His wife is dead, but he does have a son who, it seems, has recently embarked on the same career as his father.”

“As you humans say, like father…like son.” V’lana noted wryly. “If I were your Illusive Man, I would seek to play father off against son. Assuming Krios is willing to sign on with us, we’ll have to move quickly to secure his son before your old boss does.”

“I concur.” Miranda agreed as Samantha pointed to a kiosk.

“Do you two mind if Satra and I take a look?” The communications specialist pleaded.

“If it’s okay with you, Subcommander…” Jacob ventured, “I’d like to check out that weapons kiosk over there.”

“Looking for a new gun, Jacob?” The lovely Romulan woman laughed.

“Just curious about their merchandise.” The dark-skinned biotic answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Go ahead.” V’lana replied, giving her permission. Eying a bar named _Eternity_ , the subcommander instructed, “Miranda and I will be at that bar. Meet us there in…oh…thirty minutes.”

“Understood, Subcommander.” Satra acknowledged as she and Samantha broke off from the group and made their way to the kiosk.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jacob replied with a respectful nod of his head. “Thirty minutes.”

As her team dispersed, the Romulan starship commander turned to Miranda. “So…why don’t we grab a drink at the bar, and you can fill me in on our second candidate. What’s her name again?”

“Samara.” The former Cerberus operative responded. “And yes, a drink does sound good right now.”

**_Satra and Samantha_ **

As the pair approached the kiosk, currently being attended by an attractive young asari maiden, the words of a young krogan male reciting poetry could clearly be heard.

“Oh Blue Rose of Illium…”

Stifling her laughter as she cringed in horror, Satra quipped to her companion in a low voice, “Elements! This is awful.”

“I know.” Samantha bantered back as she squeezed the other woman’s hand. “But it’s sweet at the same time—don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Satra replied as she squeezed her paramour’s hand in turn. “It is.”

“Can I help you?”

“What’s his story?” Samantha asked as Satra browsed through the merchandise.

“Huh…” The asari maiden, startled, responded. “Oh…he’s Charr. We are…were…involved with each other. We’re taking a break.”

“Oh.” Samantha replied with an embarrassed look. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s all right.” The asari smiled back. “He’s a good person and he means well…” She sighed, “It’s just that he wants to get bonded and then move to Tuchanka.”

“Tuchanka’s the Krogan homeworld—right?” Satra interjected, entering the conversation.

“Yes.” The asari answered back and then questioned, “I don’t believe I’ve seen your people here before…”

“You could say we’re new to this region of space.” The Romulan science officer replied. “We’re called Romulans. I’m Satra.”

“And I’m Samantha.” The human communications specialist chimed in as she took her companion’s hand in hers.

“Oh…I’m sorry.” The asari’s lips turned up in a shy smile. “My name’s Ereba.”

“I can’t blame you for not wanting to move to Tuchanka.” Samantha remarked sympathetically before explaining to her companion, “It’s pretty much a wasteland now. The krogan had a nuclear war just after they learned to split the atom…”

“I understand.” Satra heaved a mournful sigh, “We’ve seen similar on a few worlds. The first few decades after a civilization discovers nuclear fission are crucial. All too many don’t make it through those years.”

“Yeah.” Ereba agreed, “Pretty much everything on that planet will kill you and the krogan don’t like outsiders.” Shaking her head, the asari remarked sorrowfully, “I’d seriously consider bonding with him if he’d choose to live almost anywhere else. Here…Thessia…the Citadel…wherever. I’m pretty much open. But he wants to go back to Tuchanka and I don’t.”

“Have you told him that?” Samantha gently inquired.

“Yes.” The asari shopkeeper nodded her head, “Repeatedly. But he doesn’t get the message.”

“I wish I could give you advice.” Satra consoled in a gentle voice, “But I’m kind of new at relationships myself.”

“You’re doing quite well, Sat.” Samantha remarked as she kissed the Romulan woman on the lips. “I’ve got no complaints.”

“Neither have I.” Satra replied as she returned her girlfriend’s kiss.

Heaving another sigh, Ereba shook her head, “I guess I’m going to have to tell him that unless he changes his mind about us living on Tuchanka, we’re through.”

“Try to let him down easy.” Samantha advised.

“I will.” Ereba declared with forlorn look. “I hope he changes his mind because I really do like him.”

“He’s not insisting on you leaving at once—is he?” Satra inquired.

“He wants to leave as soon as we’re bonded.” Ereba answered back. “He says he can’t wait for us to have children. I keep telling him that any children we have will be asari…”

“Asari don’t reproduce sexually as we do.” Samantha explained. “So their children will all be asari.”

“Right.” Ereba nodded her head as she explained the process of asari reproduction to the fascinated Romulan science officer.

“I see.” Satra replied. “What did he say when you told him that?”

“He said he didn’t care. That he’d love our daughters just the same.”

“Well…that’s points in his favor.” Samantha noted.

“True.” Ereba agreed. “Like I said, if he didn’t insist on living on Tuchanka, I’d seriously consider bonding with him.”

“Maybe give him some time to make up his mind.” Samantha suggested.

“I can do that.” Ereba replied. “So long as he agrees to quit reciting poetry here. He’s driving my customers away.”

“I’m sure he’ll agree to that if he feels like there’s still some hope for him.” Satra pointed out.

“Perhaps. No harm in trying right?”

“Right.” The Romulan woman smiled as she pointed to the figurine. “How much for the sculpture?”

“Oh…you can have it for free.” Ereba replied with a smile.

Embarrassed, Satra demurred, “Are you sure? I don’t want to cheat you.”

“I insist.” The asari shopkeeper importuned as she carefully wrapped the statuette before placing it in a secure box. “It’s the least I can do for the two of you.”

“Thank you.” Satra grinned as she handed the box to the woman standing next to her. “Here, Sam. Take it. It’s to celebrate our…what is it you humans call it…one month anniversary?”

Flustered, Samantha stammered, “Are you sure, Sat? I mean…”

“Please.” The Romulan woman insisted, “Take it. It reminds me of a bird I saw on Mol’Rihan…New Romulus.”

“All right.” Samantha responded with a grin as she took the gift and gave her girlfriend a tender kiss. “Thank you.” Giving Ereba a smile, she waved, “We’ve got to go now. Take care and good luck with Charr!”

“Bye!”

**_Jacob_ **

Looking up from her table at the Serrice Technology booth that she was staking out, Gianna Parasini scowled as she observed the asari woman at the booth flirting with a volus customer. Taking a swig from her beer, the dusky skinned woman set it down before muttering in a disgusted tone, “Looks like you’re gonna get away with it again, Hermia.”

Hearing the attractive woman’s lament as he walked by her table, Jacob turned about. “Something I can help you with, Ma’am?”

Rolling her eyes at the dark-skinned man’s obvious pick up line, Gianna frostily replied, “Not unless you’re a Spectre.”

“I’m no Spectre.” Jacob replied, ignoring the hard look the woman sitting at the table was giving him, “But it looks to me like you’ve been casing that shop. Now…there are only two reasons why you’d be doing that. One…you’re planning on robbing it or doing something to the woman running it like kidnapping or killing her—in which case, I’ll tell you right now you’re not gonna succeed ‘cause if I don’t stop you, I’ve got friends who will—and you really don’t want to mess with them. Or two…you’re a cop and you’re trying to get evidence to bust that asari you’ve been watching. Now…which one is it—or do I tell that woman you’ve been watching her and ask her if she wants me to notify the Nos Astra police.”

Giving the man standing in front of her a second appraisal, Gianna gestured for him to take a seat at the table next to her. “All right. I’m taking big chance here, but it looks like I’ve got little choice. That asari at the Serrice booth…her name is Hermia…my employers on Noveria want her for smuggling the schematics for a prototype biotic amp. She knows me so I can’t approach her. I need someone to get her to show them the schematics and record the deal on their omnitool.”

“Nos Astra’s a free port.” Jacob noted, “Even if she did smuggle those schematics, you can’t legally touch her or have her extradited.”

“Oh…I don’t plan on arresting her.” Gianna replied, her lips now turning up in a wicked grin. “The schematics she stole are worthless anyway. The prototype doesn’t work—but she doesn’t know that. All I need is proof that she took them. Once I have that, then my employers can put a lien on her assets and freeze her accounts. So…is your offer to help genuine or were you just looking to pick me up?”

“The offer’s genuine.” Jacob answered back. “I don’t like con artists.”

“Excellent.” Gianna smiled. “Just tell her you represent a buyer looking to purchase experimental technology and get her to show you the schematics while your omnitool is recording. I’ll be monitoring the recording and once she snaps at the bait, be there to confront her. And…” She added with a note of genuine sincerity in her voice, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jacob grinned as he walked away and towards the Serrice booth. “By the way…the name’s Jacob. Jacob Taylor.”

“Gianna Parasini.” The dark haired woman replied as she gestured at the beer on her table. “You pull this off, I’ll buy you a beer.”

“It’s a deal.” Jacob grinned. Approaching the asari standing behind the kiosk, the former corsair smiled his winningest smile. “Hello.”

“Hello.” The asari responded with an insincere grin, “What can I do for you today? We have a wide range of amps and tools to meet your every biotic or technological need.”

“So I’ve heard.” Jacob replied. “I represent a consortium. However, my employers are not interested in the standard amps and tools currently available—they already have plenty of those. They’re looking for prototypes.”

“Hmmm…” Hermia murmured, as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I’m not sure I can help you there. All of my products meet Council regulations and standards.”

“That’s a shame.” Jacob replied with a sigh. “My employers have authorized me to make a very generous payment…but…”

“How generous?” Hermia interrupted, her greed getting the better of her caution.

“This generous.” Jacob replied as he typed in a very large sum on his omnitool and showed it to the asari.

Her eyes widening at the figure, Hermia found the offer too good to resist. “All right. I guess I can trust you. It so happens that I did come across a prototype amp while I was on Noveria. It’s top secret, but I can let it go for what you’re offering. So…do we have a deal?”

“You get enough, Gianna?” Jacob called out as the corporate security officer approached with a smug grin on her face.

“I did indeed.” Gianna replied as she smirked at the asari. “Gotcha Hermia.”

“You can’t touch me here, Parasini.” Hermia responded with a smug grin of her own.

“Don’t have to.” Gianna answered back as she typed on her omnitool. “I’ve already sent the recording of your deal to Noveria. By the time you get back to your suite, you’ll discover that all of your assets have been frozen. Good luck trying to get off planet before a wet works team from Armali or one of the corps you swiped stuff from arrives here.”

“Shit!” The asari smuggler gasped as she dashed away from her kiosk.

Watching as the frightened asari dashed away, Jacob murmured to the woman standing beside him. “I hope you were just trying to throw a scare into her with that hit team comment.”

“I was.” Gianna confessed with a wicked grin. “I’ve earned a little payback after chasing her around most of this cluster for weeks.” Laughing, she joked, “I think she shit her pants. Come on, Jacob…” She chuckled as she grabbed the former corsair by the arm, “I owe you a beer.”

**_V’lana and Miranda_ **

Entering the bar, both Miranda and V’lana looked askance at the sight of a blond haired human wearing Alliance marine N-7 armor arguing with the asari tending bar.

“This bar is a known front for red sand!” The N-7 announced in an almost whiny voice.

“We’re not selling red sand here.” The bartender bit back in a gravely tone. “And even if we did—which we’re not—there’s nothing you can do about it anyway. The Alliance has no authority here and red sand is legal on Illium as long as you have a license.”

“Red sand?” V’lana whispered to her companion.

“It’s a stimulant made from refined element zero.” Miranda explained. “It’s snorted through the nostrils and gives the user a brief high and short-term biotic abilities.”

“Okay…what are the side effects?”

“The user’s vision is tinted red, their teeth are discolored, and the drug is highly addictive both physically and psychologically with a long and painful withdrawal period.” The Australian biotic replied with a frown. “Asari and batarians are immune to it, while humans are very susceptible.”

“Bad shit then.” V’lana declared as she discreetly took out her tricorder and did a quick scan of the bar—focusing on the N-7. “That man’s a fraud.” The Romulan whispered to the woman standing next to her. “His armor is purely cosmetic and that pistol not much more than a toy. If he gets involved in a real situation, he’s dead.”

As the conversation between the phony N-7 and the bartender grew more heated, Miranda warned the subcommander. “She looks like she’s about to throw him out of the bar and since she’s asari…”

“By throw you mean a solid telekinetic toss from the bar and out of the door.” V’lana finished as the Australian biotic nodded her head. Heaving a sigh, the lovely Romulan quipped, “I guess we ought to save his ass before he’s tossed out on it. Come on…let’s get this over with.”

Approaching the bar, V’lana called out, “Can we get a couple of drinks here?”

“Sure.” The asari bartender replied as she quickly broke away from the nuisance that had been plaguing her for the last several minutes. “What’ll you have?”

“Scotch and soda.” Miranda replied as the Romulan seated at the bar next to her ordered a whiskey straight up.

“Here you go ladies.” The asari announced as she delivered the drinks. Eyeing V’lana with a curious expression, she remarked, “I don’t think I’ve seen your kind around here before.”

“You might say that my people are new to this part of space.” V’lana smoothly replied. “We’re called Romulans.”

“Romulans, huh?” The bartender responded, smoothly hiding her startlement at the alien woman’s statement. “So…where are you from?”

“A long way from here.” V’lana laughed as she swallowed her drink in one gulp. “Smooth.”

“Thanks.” The bartender replied with a grin as she handed another shot to her customer.

“So…” Miranda interjected, inclining her head at the strange man who was now peering into waste receptacles. “What’s the story with him?”

“Oh.” The bartender rolled her eyes, “Him. His name’s Conrad Verner. “Arrived here about a week ago and has been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since.”

“He’s obviously not Alliance.” Miranda declared. “That’s not real armor he’s wearing…”

“I know that.” The bartender interrupted in a testy voice. “Think I was born yesterday?”

“So…how do you want to handle this, Subcommander?” Miranda asked as Verner began questioning customers at the bar receiving mostly glares or laughter.

“He seems harmless.” V’lana responded, “But sooner or later he’s going to piss off the wrong person and…” As one of the turians the faux N-7 was ‘interrogating’ shoved him to the floor laughing, the lovely Romulan finished her statement, “…that is going to happen.” Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the subcommander rolled her eyes, “Come on. Let’s get him out of here before he gets himself hurt…or worse.”

Walking up to the human, still sitting on the floor as the turian and his friends stood laughing, V’lana spoke up in a commanding voice, “Fun’s over, boys. Go back to your drinks.”

“You want some of this too?” The turian, obviously inebriated, responded threateningly.

“My people are new here…” V’lana warned, “Take my word for it. You do not want to piss me off.”

“Or what?”

Without saying a word, the Romulan woman struck, felling the turian quickly with a blow to his chest. As another turian drew what appeared to be a pistol, Miranda fired her phaser, felling the gunman where he stood.

“He’s just stunned.” V’lana declared to the two other turians. “And your friend will be okay too. Just pick them up and go…now.”

As the two still alert turians picked their friends off from the floor and carried them off, V’lana extended her hand to the human still sitting on the floor. “Here…let me help you up.”

“Thank you.” The man sheepishly replied. Looking up at his rescuer, his eyes widened as he gasped, “You’re her!”

“Who?” V’lana replied with a quizzical look on her face as the man rose to his feet.

“Her!” He repeated in an awestruck voice. “You’re Commander Shepard. You’re alive.”

“Sorry.” V’lana shook her head as she pointed to her ears. “Unless your Commander Shepard has green blood and pointed ears, I’m not her.”

“Green blood…” The confused man repeated. Then, noticing her ears, a forlorn look appeared on his face. “You’re not her. You’re just an alien.”

“No.” V’lana retorted. “I’m not her and from my perspective you’re the alien. I’m Subcommander V’lana Avesti of the Romulan Republic. And you are…”

“Ummm…I’m Conrad Verner and I’m after a red sand ring that’s operating from this bar.”

“Are you an Alliance officer?” V’lana inquired with a skeptical look on her face.

“Uhhh…well…uhhh…” Conrad stammered before truthfully responding, his face reddening in embarrassment. “No…not really. My wife bought it for me before I left home.”

“Your wife bought you that armor and weapon…” The Romulan subcommander sighed as she declared in a cautionary tone. “That ‘armor’ is worthless. I could probably penetrate it with my knife. Granted, my knife is made of a material that can penetrate a Tholian’s thick skin and Tholians are a silicon based life form, but still…that ‘armor’ of yours is tissue thin. And as for that pistol—if you’re lucky it’ll just freeze up on you. If you’re not…”

“It’ll blow up in your face.” Miranda chimed in, picking up the narrative, “Also…Illium’s not under either Alliance or Council jurisdiction. The local authorities are more likely to arrest you than whoever’s dealing.”

“That wouldn’t stop Shepard!” Conrad protested, “She’d tell them all to fuck themselves and then go after the dealers. I know! I was her friend. When she was tracking down Saren, she would always talk to me!”

“Shepard mentioned in her reports that she had encountered a ‘fan’ who would constantly ambush her while she was on the Citadel.” Miranda whispered in a low voice, making sure that Conrad couldn’t hear her. “She’d humor him whenever he asked her for her autograph or to take a picture with him, but when he started suggesting that he might help her in her work, she politely refused him and tried to steer him on to something safer. In her last log entry regarding him, she’d thought he’d returned home to his wife.”

Inclining her head slightly in acknowledgement at the intelligence Miranda had given her, V’lana cleared her throat. “Conrad? Didn’t Shepard tell you that you should go back to your wife?”

“Uhhh…yeah.” Conrad stammered, “But I told my wife that I wanted to continue Shepard’s work after I found out that she’d died. I told her that was what Spectres…what heroes…do! She agreed with me and she and Danny, her boss where she works, paid for my gear and for me to come here.”

“In other words…” V’lana whispered in a low voice to Miranda, “…his wife’s having an affair with her boss and they both paid to get him to leave and hopefully get himself killed. Lovely domestic situation.”

“Quite so.” Miranda whispered back. “He thinks he’s living up to the ideals of his hero. He might go off half-cocked and do something stupid if we’re not careful in what we say and get himself—or more likely himself and other people—killed in the process.”

“Conrad.” The auburn-haired Romulan sighed. “I get the impression that Shepard was someone who wanted to help people more than anything else. Am I right?”

“Yeah!” Verner nodded his head enthusiastically, “She was! She was always nice to me and I heard stories about how she helped the people around her. That’s why I have to continue her work!”

“Okay…from what I’ve heard about Shepard…” V’lana responded, carefully choosing her words as she spoke, “…she was the sort of person who would not want anyone to do anything that might harm themselves or innocent people…right?”

“Uhhh…yeah.” Conrad replied, scratching his head.

“Right then.” V’lana continued, speaking very much as she would to a child. “She also wouldn’t want someone doing what she did who wasn’t trained properly…correct?”

“Yeah.” Verner reluctantly admitted.

“I bet it took years of training and time in the Alliance military to get as good as she got—wouldn’t you agree, Miranda?”

“Definitely.” The raven-haired Australian affirmed. “She had to serve several years in the Alliance marines before even being considered for N-7 training. And very few of those who enter that training make it all the way through. It’s a very grueling and demanding program—academically, physically, and emotionally. Those who make it through truly are the best the Alliance military has to offer.”

“So…” Conrad declared, gritting his teeth, “You’re saying I’m not good enough to take up Shepard’s work.”

“No.” V’lana quickly responded, “What I’m saying is that Shepard would want you to help people in the way that works best with your strengths. One thing I’ve noticed since I’ve come into this section of space is that there are a lot of refugees and homeless…a lot of orphans. I was a homeless orphan refugee once and I was saved by someone who offered me a chance at a better life. A home…education…a reason to go on living. Wouldn’t you say that someone who does that…who helps those who are helpless like the homeless and orphans…wouldn’t you say that person was doing Shepard’s work too?”

As he listened to the lovely Romulan’s words, a smile slowly broke out on the man’s face. “You know…” He enthusiastically exclaimed, “It would! And I know exactly what I’m gonna do!” He further declared as he handed his pistol to V’lana and then dashed out of the bar, shouting as he left. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome…I guess…” V’lana replied softly as she gripped the pistol the man had just given her. Looking at the now closed door, the Romulan warbird commander sighed, “I hope we did the right thing.”

“He’ll be fine.” The bartender, who had been silently observing the scene as it played out, remarked with a knowing look on her face. “You talked him out of getting himself and innocent people hurt or killed and you got him out of my bar. As far as I’m concerned, you’re batting two for two. This round’s on me.”

“Thanks.” V’lana grinned as she picked up her whisky. Noticing Satra, Samantha, and Jacob entering the bar, she waved them towards the table that she and Miranda had taken. Smirking as the rest of her landing party arrived at the table, the Romulan quipped, “Have fun?”

“See what Satra bought me?” Samantha grinned as she presented the gift her girlfriend had given her.

“We also played relationship counselors.” The Romulan science officer chuckled as she related her and Samantha’s experience at Ereba’s shop.

“What about you, Jacob?” Miranda asked as she made room for her fellow ex-Cerberus operative at the table next to her. “Meet someone new?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Jacob laughed as he recounted his encounter with Gianna and his part in her undercover bust of Hermia.

“Looks like we’ve all been busy.” V’lana remarked before getting down to business. “Are we ready to go see a certain information broker?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” Miranda replied for everyone else.

“All right.” The Romulan subcommander declared as she finished her drink. “Let’s go.”

Watching as the little group left the bar, Matriarch Aethyta called out to the human woman assisting her behind the bar. Alys…keep an eye on things, will you? I’ve got work to do in the back.”

“Sure thing, Aethyta.” The dark-haired human replied.

Retiring to the back office, the asari matriarch, after glancing longingly at the two-dimensional photograph on her desk, activated the monitor that connected her to a bug in the office of the information broker. “All right, Liara…let’s see what sort of trouble you’re going to get into this time.”

**_Liara’s Office_ **

“Just a moment, please.” The asari receptionist sitting behind a desk in the foyer to Liara’s office announced to her unusual guests as she tapped a button. “I’ll see if she’s available.”

“Yes, Nyxeris?” A female voice responded.

“You have guests who wish to see you, Liara.” The receptionist declared. “A Subcommander V’lana Avesti representing something called the Romulan Republic…” Before she could finish, the voice at the other end interrupted the secretary.

“Did you say Romulan?”

“Yes.” Nyxeris replied, “I did.”

“Send them in.” The voice quickly commanded.

“Yes, Liara.” Nyxeris acknowledged as she looked up at her unusual guests and smiled. “Liara will see you now. If you’ll follow me, please.”

As they entered the office, the group saw an asari woman, her back turned to them, addressing in a threatening tone of voice a human male on her large viewscreen. “Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have and survived.” Seeing the cowed look on the human’s expression, V’lana barely repressed a snicker as the asari closed the channel after her parting remarks. “You have twenty-four hours. I want that information.”

Turning about, Liara smiled a polite grin as her receptionist introduced her guests. “Subcommander. I have heard so much about you” Liara nodded courteously. Then, turning her attention to the dark haired woman standing next to the subcommander, the asari’s manner grew distinctly cooler. “Ms. Lawson...I must admit to some surprise at seeing you here. The last I heard, you and Mr. Taylor were hiding from Cerberus. It is good to see that you have survived your encounters with them.”

“I take it the two of you know each other?” V’lana inquired of the woman standing next to her.

“Dr. T’Soni and I negotiated an…arrangement…where she would turn over Shepard’s body to Cerberus in exchange for our efforts to potentially revive her.”

“Project Lazarus?” V’lana raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Liara nodded her head. “Unfortunately, as you know, it was to no avail.”

“I am sincerely sorry.” Miranda replied in a genuinely contrite tone of voice. “I did not anticipate Wilson’s actions—and I should have.”

“What’s done is done.” V’lana firmly declared, “No use wasting time on recriminations.”

“You are correct, of course.” Liara acknowledged as she turned to her secretary, dismissing her, “You may go now, Nyxeris.”

“Yes, Liara.” The office assistant acknowledged as she left the room.

Addressing her guests, Liara began to speak only to be silenced by V’lana’s upraised hand and command. “Satra?””

“Aye, Subcommander.” The Romulan science officer replied as she took out her tricorder. She then held up a hand with two fingers raised. Responding automatically to her commanding officer’s raised eyebrows, Satra nodded her head as she made the necessary adjustments on her instrument. “We can speak freely now. The devices have been masked. Anyone monitoring them will most likely assume natural interference or electronic failure.”

“What the…” Liara sputtered only to be again interrupted, this time by the Romulan science officer.

“I detected at least two different monitoring devices in your office.” Satra explained. “As I told the Subcommander, they’ve been masked so whoever has been eavesdropping on you shouldn’t realize that they have been discovered.”

“One of the devices must belong to whoever is acting as the Shadow Broker’s agent here.” Liara assumed.

“And the other?” Miranda further speculated, “It could well be Cerberus or a government or corporate intelligence agency.”

“Regardless…you’re being closely monitored.” V’lana remarked before addressing her science officer, “Are you sure it’s safe for us to talk here?”

“Yes.” Satra nodded her head. “All emissions have been blocked. “Of course…” She added, glancing at the door, “That does not preclude old fashioned eavesdropping.”

“Quite correct.” Miranda agreed as she gave V’lana a querying look. “Subcommander? It might be the most secure way we can talk.”

“I agree.” V’lana replied as she hit her comm badge. “Landing party to _Gallena_ , do you have transporter lock on us?”

“Aye, Subcommander.” Tovan responded.

“Beam us and one other…an asari…up on my command.” Speaking to Liara, the Romulan subcommander motioned for the asari information broker to join her and the others. “I know a place we can talk freely without anyone listening in.”

Cautiously, Liara approached. “All right. Lead on.”

“Tovan?” V’lana again spoke to her executive officer, “Beam us up.”

**_R.R.W Gallena_ **

“Goddess!” Liara gasped as she found herself suddenly…somewhere else. Her biotics flaring, she exclaimed, “What just happened? Where am I? I suggest you answer before I…”

Reacting to a signal from the subcommander, the Romulan subaltern at the transporter console pressed a button. As a yellow glow permeated the room, the asari information broker, to her horror, found her biotic powers dwindling. “What did you do to me?” She cried out, her voice now taking on a pleading quality as her eyes darted about the room, noticing in alarm a male and female Romulan entering with weapons drawn.

“It’s a biotic dampening field.” V’lana replied in a calm, steady voice as she motioned for the security team to lower their weapons. “Its effects are strictly temporary. I had it installed as a defense measure against biotics. No one here is going to hurt you, I assure you.”

“You’re perfectly safe, Dr. T’Soni.” Miranda interjected, her voice also taking on a gentle tone.

Forcing herself to calmness, Liara inquired in a strained voice, “Where am I and how did I get here?”

“You’re on the R.R.W. _Gallena_ , my warbird.” V’lana answered back, maintaining her calm tone. “You were transported here along with us by a matter transporter. It’s a common means of transportation where my people are from.”

“You’re telling me that you’re capable of transporting people from a ship in orbit to the surface of a world?” Liara queried, her voice tone reflecting both astonishment and skepticism. “I find that difficult to believe.”

“You’re here on my warbird, right?” V’lana responded with a smirk, “And you didn’t arrive here via shuttle…”

Nodding her head, Liara conceded, “Correct. So…” She inquired as she gradually regained a measure of composure, “You didn’t take a shuttle to the surface. You…”

“Beamed down.” V’lana affirmed, “Yes. Had we arrived by shuttle; would you not have known of our arrival immediately?”

“Yes.” The asari admitted, “I would have. My agent monitoring shuttle arrivals and departures would have informed me at once.” Now noticeably more calm as she adjusted to her surroundings, Liara inquired, “Why did you…beam…me up here?”

“Because my ready room is one place I know for sure where we can talk freely. Don’t forget…” V’lana pointed out, “…we found at least two different eavesdropping devices in your office. You know, you really do need to tighten up on your security. My science officer picked up on those devices with a basic scan. Be glad you weren’t being bugged by someone like the Tal’Shiar or Section 31. You never would have found their devices.”

“Apparently so.” Liara wryly replied as the Romulan subcommander instructed the transporter chief to lower the damping field.

“A sign of good faith on our part.” V’lana explained, answering the asari’s unanswered query as she ushered her guest out of the transporter room and into the warbird’s corridor. “I want us to be allies.”

“As do I.” Liara affirmed as the group walked down the corridor to a turbolift. However, before entering the lift, the asari information broker heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

“Liara?”

Turning about rapidly, a brilliant smile appeared on the asari’s face as she at once recognized the woman calling her name. “Dr. Chakwas! You’re here?”

“Yes.” The former doctor of the _Normandy_ replied with a grin of her own. “I got roped into serving on the _Gallena_. There are a few other familiar faces here too—Garrus and Alenko and…”

“Hey, Liara!”

“Joker!’ Liara exclaimed, her smile growing even wider. “You’re here too?”

“You’re talking to this ‘bird’s best pilot.” Joker declared with a smug grin. “Oh yeah…Kellana thinks she’s better, but she doesn’t have quite the pizzazz that I do.”

“You’re walking unassisted?” Liara commented as she saw that Joker was moving about without any visible aid.

“Not really.” The helmsman admitted. “I have to wear some doohickey that’s supposed to keep me from breaking my bones every time I move…”

“It’s a biopulse resonator.” Dr. Chakwas explained. “We haven’t figured out yet how to completely cure Joker’s Vrolik’s Syndrome…there are certain minor genetic differences between humans in our universe and those in the universe V’lana comes from…”

“Universe?”

“We’ll explain all of that later.” V’lana interjected.

“It’s a lot to take in.” Dr. Chakwas added. “Anyway, it allows Joker to move about safely on his own.”

“Yeah.” Joker exclaimed jubilantly. “Now I can dance without having to worry about shattering my legs. Too bad Garrus and Kaidan aren’t here now. I know they’d love to see you.”

“Oh?” Liara inquired, “Are they all right?”

V’lana interjected apologetically, “They’re off on assignment. I’m hoping to hear from them soon though.” She added in a tone of voice that immediately caught Liara’s attention.

“Maybe I can see them when they return?” Liara pleaded, a smile coming to her face when she heard the subcommander’s affirmative response.

“Of course you can.” Turning to Dr. Chakwas, V’lana requested, “We’re on our way to my ready room. Care to join us, Doctor?”

“Thank you.” The physician replied, “It’s slow in sickbay right now, so Dr. Aven ordered me to take some time off.”

“Well…” V’lana indicated gesturing towards the open turbolift, “Let’s get going.”

Arriving in the Romulan subcommander’s ready room, Liara could barely suppress her excitement. “From the little I saw of your ship, Subcommander, I must say that it is remarkable. I know someone who would be ecstatic at the opportunity to take a tour of your vessel.”

“Would her name just happen to be Tali’Zorah nar Rayya?” V’lana quipped as she motioned for her guests to be seated.

“Why yes!” Liara exclaimed. “I believe you met her at Freedom’s Progress a few months ago.”

“We did.” The subcommander affirmed as she perched on the edge of her desk. “She’s one of the reasons I asked to speak with you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” V’lana replied with a single nod of her head. “Besides wanting her to join us on our mission, I have some concerns…”

“I see.” Liara responded with a thoughtful expression. “You’ve discovered that she has been sending Geth components back to her father in the Fleet.”

Cocking her head slightly to the left, V’lana inquired, “How did you find out about that? Only a few people outside this ship know that.”

“I’m a very good information broker.” Liara quipped with a slight smirk on her face. “Don’t worry. It wasn’t a slip up on your part and none of your people leaked it to me. But I do have sources and they are very good at their jobs and yes…I am willing to put them at your disposal. Like you, I am also concerned about increased Collector activity as well as the recent actions of Cerberus. The possibility of a Geth-Quarian war also has me worried. The galaxy can ill afford that at a time like this. Added to all this, there is the issue of the Shadow Broker…”

“Didn’t he play a part in your efforts to recover Shepard’s body?” V’lana asked.

“Yes.” Liara confirmed, “He hired Blue Suns mercenaries to prevent me and Feron from recovering her body which was in a stasis pod.”

“That’s where I came in.” Miranda interjected. “I led a team that took out the mercenaries and introduced Liara to the Illusive Man.”

“Correct.” The asari affirmed. “The Illusive man wanted to know why the Collectors wanted Shepard’s body…as…to be honest…did I.”

“Understandable.” V’lana acknowledged. “But do go on, please.”

“After several adventures, Feron and I track down where they were keeping Shepard’s body and discovered that the Shadow Broker’s agent was about to transfer her over to the Collectors. We stopped the transaction and I recovered her body, but I…”

“You lost Feron in the process.” V’lana interjected with a note of sympathy in her voice.

“Right.” Liara confirmed with a grimace. “He was ultimately an agent of Cerberus, but in the end, they wrote him off. They told me his rescue was my business.”

Responding to the looks given to her by both the asari and Romulan, Miranda explained, “The Illusive Man wasn’t ready for a confrontation with the Shadow Broker. As you’ve seen with me and Jacob, he has no problems cutting his losses whenever he feels it appropriate to do so.”

“So…” V’lana announced to Liara, “…you’re wanting help in rescuing your friend?”

“Yes.” Liara confessed, “So far, all of my leads have led to dead ends…in all too many cases…” the asari further admitted, “…literally. I have lost too many good people on this chase. I don’t want to lose any more.”

“Understandable.” V’lana responded, “So…what can we do to help?”

“I need to find the mole that the Shadow Broker put into my organization. All I know is that the agent goes by the code name Observer.” Liara explained. “My assistant, Nyxeris, has narrowed down the list of candidates to one of the following: a turian, a salarian, a krogan, a batarian, and a vorcha. I just need to know which one. I have also found out that there are five terminals in the market area of Nos Astra. Each one has a fragment of text which, when put together, will tell me who the Observer is. The problem is…I can’t do this personally.”

“You’re too well known and your movements are being monitored.” V’lana concluded as the asari nodded her head once in acknowledgement. “Satra?”

“There should be no problem hacking the terminals.” The science officer reported as Samantha nodded in agreement. “We can do it from the _Gallena._ ”

“You have the technology to do that?” Liara exclaimed as her heart raced at the news.

“Yes.” V’lana replied as she gestured for her science and communications officers to proceed with their plan. “It shouldn’t take long before Satra and Samantha have what we need. While we’re waiting, would you like something to drink? I’m for Tarkalian tea myself—I find it calms me when I’m feeling stressed.” Smiling, she added, “It’s safe for asari consumption. Miranda? Jacob? Dr. Chakwas?”

“Coffee for me.” Jacob pleaded as Miranda and the doctor both requested the same with Dr. Chakwas offering to help the subcommander carry the drinks.

“Thank you.” Liara responded with a smile, “I would appreciate something calming right now.” As the subcommander walked to the replicator and ordered the drinks, Liara gasped when the beverages appeared—almost as if by magic. “How did…”

“The same basic principle that we use to transport people and goods.” V’lana explained. “I can have Satra explain it in more detail later if you’d like.”

“Yes.” Liara answered back as she took a sip of tea. “I would like that very much. This is also very good tea.”

As the group engaged in small talk, Satra and Samantha returned from the bridge. “We have what you need.” The science officer reported. “I’ll let Samantha explain. She’s the one who tied it all together.”

“Thanks, love.” Samantha responded with a bashful look on her face. “All of the suspects were male, but…as you can see from this excerpt…” The communications officer then showed everyone the text in question, “The Observer is female. Therefore, the Observer has to be…”

“Nyxeris!” Liara interrupted with a scowl on her face. “She’s been feeding me misinformation.” Looking up at the subcommander, the asari woman set down her tea. “I need to take care of this.”

“Understandable.” V’lana affirmed as she took a small ornament from her desk. “Take this. It’s a comm badge. When you’ve completed your business, let us know and we’ll beam you back. Satra and Samantha will accompany you to the transporter room.”

“Thank you.” Liara replied as she rose to her feet. “This shouldn’t take long.”

Watching as Liara walked out of her office, V’lana’s reverie was broken by a chirp coming from her console. “What is it, Big Brother?” The Romulan subcommander inquired.

“We just received word from the runabout.” Tovan declared with a hitch in his voice. “The mission was a failure. Cerberus recovered Jack and…”

“And…” V’lana pressed as her heart began to race.

“Staff Commander Alenko was injured.” 

“How bad?” V’lana gasped as Dr. Chakwas rushed to her side.

“He’s alive, Little Sister…” Tovan reported, “…but barely. They had to put him in stasis.”

“I see.” V’lana, quickly regaining her composure, responded in a level tone of voice. “Thank you, Big Brother. Keep me updated.”

“I will, Little Sister…and…I’m sorry.”

“We’ll take care of him.” Dr. Chakwas consoled in a gentle voice. “I can’t even begin to count the number of times that Kaidan ended up in my sickbay back on the _Normandy_.”

“Probably as often as I have here.” V’lana forced a chuckle. “Dr. Aven has a biobed reserved just for me.”

“I know.” Chakwas responded with a laugh as she guided the subcommander to her chair. Walking to the replicator, the human doctor remarked, “You look like you could use something stronger than Tarkalian tea. Might I recommend some brandy?”

“Thanks.” The subcommander responded with a wry grin, “Join me?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Karin responded as she ordered the brandies and returned moments later. “If you’d like, I’ll tell you a funny story about Kaidan and Corporal Jenkins.”

Chuckling, V’lana answered back, “Sure. Go ahead. I could use a good laugh now.”

**_Nos Astra, Illium_ **

After rematerializing in her office and patting herself down to make sure that everything was still there, Liara tapped a button on her desk, “Nyxeris?”

“Yes, Liara?”

“Can you come in here for a moment, please?”

Several minutes later, as she looked down at the twisted corpse of her former assistant, Liara wiped the blood from her nose. Tapping the comm badge she had been given, the asari called out, “T’Soni to _Gallena_ …T’Soni to _Gallena_ …is this thing working?”

“This is the _Gallena_ , Dr. T’Soni.” Samantha Traynor’s voice responded through the tiny comm badge.

“Can you connect me with Subcommander Avesti?” Liara requested as she again glanced down at Nyxeris’ body, barely repressing a shudder.

“One moment please.” Moments later, V’lana’s voice came through the comm unit.

“Dr. T’Soni? I take it you took care of the issue with your aide.”

“Yes.” Liara responded, her voice a mixture of steel and gloom. “She gave me a few tense moments, but her barriers needed work.”

“I see.” The Romulan drawled. “Do you need help cleaning up?”

“No.” The asari answered back, “My people will take care of it.”

“Very good, then. Stand by for beam up.” As she heard a buzzing sound, Liara took a deep breath as once again, she disappeared in a green pillar of light only to reappear moments later in the _Gallena’s_ transporter room where she was met by a Romulan security officer.

“Dr. T’Soni? I am to escort you to Subcommander Avesti’s ready room. She and the others are waiting for you.”

“Yes…” Liara replied with a sigh, “Thank you.”

After hearing Liara’s message, V’lana’s laughter at Dr. Chakwas’ story faded as she inclined her head at the physician. “I’m sorry, Doctor, but…”

“That’s all right, Subcommander.” The human physician replied, “It’s time I reported back to work anyway. I’ll keep you updated on Kaidan once we get him in sickbay.”

“Thanks, Doctor.” V’lana smiled back at the healer. “I appreciate it.” She then tapped her comm unit. “Miranda…Jacob…Satra…Samantha…report to my ready room.”

A few minutes later, Liara, seeing that the subcommander had already called the other members of her landing party together, inclined her head in greeting. “Thank you for the use of your comm unit, Subcommander.” She said as she handed the badge back to the Romulan.

“You’re welcome.” V’lana replied as she took the badge and placed it in her desk. “So…Tali and the other two…”

“Thane Krios and Samara…” Miranda interjected.

“Right.” Liara nodded her head as she sat down on the couch with Jacob and Miranda. “When Tali left, she told me that she was headed to a system in the Far Rim…Haestrom, I believe. She didn’t tell me why she was going…only that it was very important.”

“I see…” V’lana mused as she gestured for the asari to continue.

“It’s also very close to Geth space.” Liara continued as V’lana again interrupted with a question.

“So…you think this might have to do with the quarians possibly preparing for war against the Geth?”

“Yes.” Liara nodded her head in affirmation. “I think it might.”

“Right.” V’lana decided. “We need to make that our first priority once our runabout returns.” Again addressing the asari information broker, she asked, “What about the other two?”

“My latest intelligence indicates that they are both enroute to Illium but haven’t arrived as yet.” Liara replied. “Thane Krios had just left Noveria and Samara was last seen at the Kallini monastery. In both of their cases, it will take some time for them to arrive at Nos Astra.”

“Plenty of time for us to get to Haestrom, pick up Tali, and get back.” V’lana concluded as she hit the comm button on her desk, “Tovan? When are the _Telara_ and that Alliance courier supposed to rendezvous with us?”

“The _Telara_ should be here in a couple of hours.” The Romulan executive officer replied. “As for the courier…it should be here in a couple of days. I believe they ran into some problems. They had to dodge a band of batarian pirates according to their last message but are now back enroute.”

“Very good.” V’lana affirmed. “We’ll wait for the _Telara_ to arrive and then be ready to use the mass effect relay to take us to Haestrom in the Far Rim.”

“Acknowledged, Subcommander.”

Taking a deep breath, V’lana dismissed the group gathered in her office. “I think we’ve covered everything for now. Dr. T’Soni? If you wouldn’t mind being our guest for a while, I’ll show you to your quarters…”

“Thank you.” The asari smiled back. “It would give us a chance to talk.” As the others filed out of the room, Liara walked up to her Romulan host. “I heard about Kaidan. Tali told me that she believed that you and he seemed…” smiling bashfully as the pair walked out on to the bridge towards the turbolift talking in low voices, “…rather close. And just a little while ago, while I was talking to Samantha and Satra…”

“The _Gallena’s_ new in-house gossip network confirmed it.” V’lana interjected with a sad smile. 

“Don’t be too hard on them.” The asari chuckled, “As I said, I’m a very good information broker.” Smiling at her host, Liara declared, “He’s a good man, but he’s been through a lot.” 

“I know.” V’lana responded as the pair entered the turbolift, “I just haven’t decided if I’m gonna kiss him or kick his ass for getting hurt when he recovers.”

“Why not do both.” Liara laughed as the turbolift carried the pair down to the deck where the living quarters were located.

“That’s not a bad idea.” V’lana chuckled as the turbolift doors opened on the living quarters deck. “But which should I do first. Yeah…kissing him is fun…but then I really do want to kick his ass all over the ship for making me worry like this. Hmmm…” she smirked as the pair reached one of the guest quarters doors. “…decisions…decision.”

“Well…” Liara smiled, “Let me know what it’s gonna be and when so I can take pictures.”

“I will.” V’lana promised as she ushered her guest into her new room. “Oh…welcome aboard. I think…I hope…we can become good friends.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Liara replied, “Yes. I think I’d like that. But for now…” The asari yawned, “I think I need to get some rest. It has been a long…and eventful…day.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” The subcommander replied with a smile as she made her way to the door. “Just comm if you need anything.”

As the door slid shut behind her, V’lana tapped her comm badge. “Big Brother?”

“Yes, Little Sister.”

“I want to know the moment we rendezvous with the _Telara_.’

“I’ll inform second watch of your orders.” Tovan replied in a reassuring tone of voice.

“Thanks, Big Brother.” V’lana answered back with a sigh, “And…when you get off duty, can you join me in my quarters.”

“Sure, Little Sister.” Tovan responded, “And I’ll bring over a bottle or two of saurian brandy.”

“Looking forward to it.” V’lana declared, “See you in a few.”

“Later, Little Sister.” Addressing Joker at the helm, Tovan instructed, “You heard…”

“Don’t worry, Big Man.” Joker replied, this time in a serious tone of voice, “I’ll let you and the Subcommander know the moment we rendezvous with Kaidan’s ship.” His humor returning, the Alliance pilot quipped as a female human Starfleet officer wearing an 23rd century red miniskirt entered the room, “I believe Lieutenant Commander Oudekirk has arrived to relieve you and…no offense, sir…her legs are nicer than yours, and the Subcommander will have your ass if you don’t get down to her with that brandy pronto.”

“Understood, Joker.” Tovan acknowledged as he turned command over to his relief. “Good luck, Lieutenant Commander…” The Romulan stated in a dry voice as he gestured towards Joker, “You’re going to need it with that one at the helm.”

“Don’t worry, Centurion.” Cilla Oudekirk smiled back as she brushed back a lock of blonde hair. “I’ll keep Joker in line. Now…you better get down to your little sister.” Lowering her voice, the Starfleet officer advised, “I think she needs her big brother right now.”

Several minutes later, Tovan, after being admitted into his old friend’s quarters, smiled warmly as he held up a couple of bottles of saurian brandy. “I have a feeling tonight’s going to be a two bottle night.” Setting the glasses down on a table with the bottles, he poured amber liquid from one of the bottles into the glasses. “Drink, up, Little Sister. Big Brother’s orders. Then…we talk.”


	12. Sunstroke on Haestrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali Zorah joins the Gallena family as Clone Shep settles affairs with Project Overlord

**_Cerberus Frigate Normandy II_ **

Entering the conference room, Commander Jane Shepard, the clone of the deceased hero, activated the console that would connect her with her employer. Almost immediately, a three dimensional image of a man sitting in a chair and wearing an immaculately tailored suit appeared.

“Greetings, Commander.” The Illusive Man said as he flicked ash from the tip of his cigarette into an ash tray. “I trust you’ve had a pleasant leave.”

“Yes, Sir.” The clone replied, “My crew is well rested and we’re all ready to get back to work.”

“That’s good.” The Illusive Man, pleased at his puppet’s response, answered back with a nod of his head. “Because I have a job for you. One of our research projects—Overlord—seems to have run into some sort of difficulty.”

“What sort of difficulty, Sir?”

“We’re not sure.” The mysterious head of Cerberus responded. “All we know is that all communications have been cut off. I need for you and your people to go to Aite and find out what’s going on. If there is a problem, deal with it. In any event, it is vital that you recover Dr. Gavin Archer, his brother David, and any notes they might have on the project. Report back on mission conclusion.”

“Find out what’s going on with Project Overlord. Take care of the situation. Report back on mission conclusion” Shepard summarized. “Got it, Sir.”

“One other thing…” The Illusive man said, “We’ve supplied you with a prototype M-44 Hammerhead thanks to our friends in the Alliance. The terrain on Aite can be difficult in places. It…and its main gun and rocket launcher…might come in handy.”

“Thank you, Sir.” The clone replied, “”We’ll put it to good use.”

“Excellent.” The Illusive Man smiled. “Then if there are no other questions, I’ll let you get to work.”

As the hologram derezzed, Shepard exited the conference room and entered the Command Deck. Speaking to her executive officer as she took her place in front of the galaxy map, she commanded, “Set course for the relay.”

“Destination, Commander?” Kai Leng responded.

“Aite.” Shepard replied. “When we get there I’ll brief you and the team.”

“Aye, Commander.”

  1. **_R. W. Gallena_**



“Subcommander? The _Telara_ ’s here.” Specialist Traynor commed from her station as the warbird’s runabout appeared on the viewscreen.

“Any word on Staff Commander Alenko?” V’lana requested, forcing out a breath of air as she barely hid the look of worry that wanted to appear on her face.

“He’s still in stasis.” Samantha replied. “They’re requesting permission to beam him over directly to sickbay.”

“Do so.” The subcommander acknowledged.

Moments later, Dr. Chakwas’s voice announced from the speaker, “Subcommander? We’ve got Kaidan.”

Looking down with concern on the worried subcommander who was doing her best to put up a stoic front, Tovan prompted in a low voice only the two of them could hear. “I can handle everything here for now. Go on down, Little Sister. If anything happens, I promise, I’ll let you know at once.”

“Thanks, Big Brother.” V’lana whispered back as she rose to her feet and announced in a loud crisp voice, “The bridge is yours, Centurion.”

“Aye, Subcommander.” Tovan acknowledged as he relieved his commanding officer. “ _Telara_. You are authorized to dock in the hangar bay. After reporting in to medical, I want after action reports on my desk from all participants within three hours.”

“ _Understood, Centurion_.” Lieutenant Vega commed back. “ _Esteban is piloting us in now_.”

As she glanced down at the after action reports that she had just recently read, a grimace appeared on the subcommander’s face. Hitting her comm badge with more force than she usually used, she barked out. “Miranda Lawson and Liara T’Soni to my ready room—now!”

“Someone’s mad.” Garrus commented as he, Liara, and James were sitting at the Raptor’s Nest bar.

“Better get up to her, Blue.” Vega advised with a crooked grin on his face. “She’s hell on wheels when she’s pissed off.”

“Do you know what’s got her upset?” Jacob asked Miranda as the pair sat at another table in the _Gallena’s_ lounge.

Letting out a sigh, Miranda replied with a scowl. “I think I do.”

“What is it?”

“More secrets from the Illusive Man coming to light.” The dark-haired former Cerberus operative moaned as she rose from her seat. “I’ll catch up to you later.”

Responding to the chime from her door, V’lana spat out, “Come.” As the asari and former Cerberus officer entered her office, the Romulan subcommander gestured to two chairs in front of her desk. “Have a seat.” Once the pair had taken their seats, she slid a padd across the table at them. “After you’re finished reading this, I want answers.”

Glaring at the woman seated next to her as she read Garrus’s after action report, Liara queried in a low, angry, tone. “I was under the impression that Shepard was dead. Is there something you’re not telling us, Miranda?”

“So…” V’lana echoed with a stony look on her face, “I’m waiting…what’s the story here?”

“Shepard is dead.” Miranda firmly stated. “I did the autopsy on her myself.”

“So…explain why Kaidan and the others all saw Shepard at Purgatory.” V’lana demanded.

“When the Illusive Man gave the go ahead for Project Lazarus…” Miranda recounted, “…he also authorized a clone of Shepard’s to be grown as a source for replacement organs or limbs if necessary…”

“This is one of the reasons why I hate cloning.” V’lana growled. “But…continue…”

“I was told that the cloning project had been terminated prior to Shepard’s murder.” Miranda declared, “Project Lazarus was showing results. We were almost there until Wilson did what he did. Believe me…” She concluded, her voice taking on an almost pleading quality, “I did not know anything about this.”

Seeing the look of sincerity in the dark-haired Australian’s eyes and face, V’lana slowly nodded her head, “I believe you. It seems the Illusive Man was hedging his bets—a very Romulan behavior. He’d have made an excellent Tal’Shiar agent. So…what can you tell us about this?”

“Would she have any of the real Shepard’s memories?” Liara asked as the tension in the room slowly dissipated along with the Romulan subcommander’s anger.

“No.” Miranda shook her head. “The clone would be for all intents and purposes like a newborn baby—a _tabula rasa_. However…” the former Cerberus operative cautioned, “…it is most likely that the Illusive Man has placed into her mind behavioral imprints along with a behavioral monitoring chip and other safeguards in the event she decides to go rogue.”

“In other words…” V’lana interjected, her lips pursed, “…he’s had her programmed.”

“Correct.” The Australian biotic nodded her head.

“Right.” The subcommander decided, “I’ll notify Anderson and the Citadel Council—they’ll need to know that she’s a fake should she decide to ‘rise from the dead’.” Letting out a breath, she dismissed the two women, “Thank you for clarifying things, Miranda…Liara. You may go now.”

“Are you going to see Kaidan?” Liara asked in a soft voice as Miranda left the subcommander’s office.

“Yes.” V’lana affirmed. “Why? Do you want to join me?”

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble. He’s a good friend of mine as well.”

“Okay.” The lovely Romulan replied with a slight smile on her face, “Let’s go.”

Moving quickly, Dr. Chakwas intercepted the subcommander and her asari companion as soon as they crossed the threshold into medical. “Subcommander…Liara…” Karin called out in greeting.

“How is he, Doctor?” V’lana inquired with a worried frown on her face.

“He’s stabilized now.” The human doctor explained, “He wasn’t hit with standard issue military ammunition, nor by any of the ammo mods that we are familiar with. Dr. Aven and Nurse Donella are analyzing the fragments we found that were embedded in his armor. We’ve also detected fragments in his body that we surgically removed. Dr. Aven thinks that they contained or were coated by a cytotoxin.”

“A cytotoxin?” Liara interjected.

“Yes.” Dr. Chakwas nodded her head. “It’s a type of poison that acts on cells. This one seems to have been tailored to act on the lungs. Dr. Aven and Nurse Donella should be done with their analysis soon and we’ll know more.”

“How soon?”

Seeing Aven, the Romulan chief medical officer, nodding his head at her, Chakwas responded with a wave for him to join her and the subcommander. “I’d say now.” As Aven joined the group, Karin prompted, seeing the frown on the Romulan doctor’s face, “Was our initial diagnosis accurate?”

“We were right in our diagnosis, Dr. Chakwas. We are dealing with cytotoxin poisoning. And it is infecting his lungs. We’re working on an antidote now.” Dr. Aven reported. 

“Anything else you can tell us about this cytotoxin?” Liara asked.

“Neither one of us have run into anything like it before.” Karin replied in a weary tone of voice as her fellow physician took over the conversation.

“It’s composed of a substance not found in either our own or in this universe.”

“Do you think it could be Elachi?” V’lana inquired.

“Possibly…but not necessarily.” The Romulan doctor speculated. “We have determined that it is mycelial based—but that covers a lot of ground. However…” he added, extending a measure of hope to his worried commanding officer, “…it does give us some direction in developing a cure. Until we do develop that antidote though, we are administering chloromydride and keeping him sedated.”

“So…he’s going to be okay?” V’lana asked in a voice half pleading and half demanding as her heart raced.

“I don’t know.” Dr. Aven replied with his usual gruff honesty. “I am not going to lie to you Subcommander and say that he will absolutely get better, but…thanks to the quick actions of his teammates in applying the medigel compound used in this universe combined with Lieutenant Rodek’s quick thinking in placing the Staff Commander in stasis, I am optimistic.” Pausing for a moment, the Romulan physician stated, “By acting as they did, they slowed down the spread of the poison in his lungs. Their actions have given us the time we need to develop a cure. Had they not acted as quickly as they did…”

“Thank you, Doctors.” V’lana let out a breath of air. “How soon will you know?”

“We’ll let you know when his condition changes.” Dr. Chakwas, noticing the tired look in the young Romulan woman’s eyes replied before gently admonishing. “When was the last time you ate or had any sleep? And getting drunk with your Big Brother last night does not count.”

“I had an energy bar a few hours ago.” V’lana reluctantly admitted.

“That’s what I thought.” Karin harumphed. “Go to the Raptor’s Nest. Get a meal in you and then I want you to get at least eight hours sleep. Doctor’s orders. Liara…” Dr. Chakwas further ordered, “I want you to make sure the Subcommander eats and then goes straight to her quarters.”

“Understood, Dr. Chakwas.” The lovely asari replied with a wicked grin as she noticed the sour look her new Romulan friend was giving her.

“Signed off on by the chief medical officer.” Aven declared. “Food and rest for you, Subcommander.”

Before her reluctant patient could protest, Dr. Chakwas promised, “We’ll let you know the moment Kaidan’s status changes. Now, please, Subcommander…V’lana…go with Liara and get some solid food in you and then get some rest. You’re not going to be any good to Kaidan or this ship and crew if you’re not at your best.”

Letting out a breath of air, V’lana bowed down to the inevitable. “Very well. I’ll grab a quick bite…”

“A real meal.” Karin interrupted. “Not just an osul twist and coffee.”

“All right!” The young Romulan rolled her eyes, “A real meal. And I’ll go to bed. But…I want to know the moment…”

“We promise, Subcommander.” Dr. Aven vowed. “If anything changes, we’ll let you know immediately.”

Tapping her comm badge, V’lana informed her XO of her plans. “Tovan. I’m grabbing a late dinner at the Raptor’s Nest with Liara and then turning in. Continue on course to the relay and then Haestrom.”

“Acknowledged, Subcommander.” Tovan replied. Then lowering his voice so that he could not be heard by the rest of the bridge crew, he added in a brotherly tone, “He’s a strong man, Little Sister. He’ll pull through.”

“I know, Big Brother.” V’lana answered back, “And thanks.”

**_Cerberus frigate Normandy II enroute to Aite_ **

****

“We should be arriving at Aite in twenty-four standard hours, Commander.” Kai Leng reported as he stood at the threshold to his commanding officer’s quarters. “Orders?”

“Maintain routine procedures.” Shepard replied from behind her desk as she looked up from her console. “Inform the landing party that there will be a briefing two hours before we hit dirtside so I want everyone well rested.”

“Acknowledged, Commander.” Leng responded as turned about, leaving his superior’s presence as quietly as he had appeared earlier. Making his way to his own quarters, the Cerberus assassin opened a private, secure, channel. “Leng to Home Base…”

“This is Home Base.” The poshly accented voice of the Illusive Man’s new assistant came through the speaker. “Report.”

“Shepard so far is performing up to expectations.” Leng stated, “She is maintaining focus on our missions and her behavioral patterns remain within acceptable parameters.”

“Very good.” Agent Brooks replied, “Maintain observations and alert us should there be any changes. Home Base out.”

Back in her quarters, the clone of Jane Shepard closed out the file on her monitor that she had been reading and called up instead the Project Overlord data that had been sent to her.

“Is there anything you need, Commander?” EDI’s voice came through the speaker.

“Not at this time, EDI.” Shepard responded with a frown as she glanced at the file name that she had earlier closed. “But later, I would like any information you have on Shepard’s biography and service record post-Elysium.”

“The information will be ready for you when you need it, Commander.” EDI quickly responded. “Anything else?”

“No.” Shepard responded, “That will be all.”

“Very well. Logging you out.”

“Hmmm…” Shepard mused to herself as she read over the profile for her next mission, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear that EDI was pleased that I am digging into Jane Shepard’s record.” Shaking her head in disbelief, she chuckled, “Of course, that’s impossible. EDI is incapable of emotions.” Heaving a sigh as she checked the time, the clone grumbled under her breath. “One more read through on the mission and then bed.”

**_The Raptor’s Nest—RRW Gallena_ **

“Hello Subcommander…Ms….” The Bolian waitress, Shyla, smiled as she greeted V’lana and Liara.

“T’Soni.” Liara answered back with grin, “But please, call me Liara.”

“Chef wanted me to let you know that he’s prepared sauteed Romulan mollusks just for you, Subcommander. He also told me to tell you that he found a very good vintage of Romulan wine to accompany it.”

V’lana replied with a chuckle, “Tell me, Shyla…did Aven or Chakwas comm Chef earlier?”

The Bolian woman responded with a wicked grin. “Yeah. About two standard hours ago.” A Romulan man dressed as a busboy then approached with a tray containing two covered dishes. Picking up the dishes, Shyla expertly placed them on the table in front of the two women. “Dr. Chakwas commed before you arrived and told us a guest would be joining you.” Speaking to the asari woman seated across from the subcommander, the waitress commented, “Don’t worry, Liara. We’ve checked and Romulan mollusks are safe for asari consumption.”

“Thanks.” Liara replied as she took a bite. A smile appearing on her face, she praised, “This is very good.”

“Chef’s specialty.” V’lana said as she also took a bite. “Thanks, Shyla.”

“Anytime, Ma’am.” The waitress responded, “If you need anything else, just let me know.”

As V’lana picked idly at the sauteed Romulan mollusk on her plate, a voice called out to her and her dinner guest.

“Hey Lola! Blue! Mind if we join you?”

Looking up from her meal, the lovely Romulan saw James Vega approaching with Garrus. Waving them towards their table, the subcommander responded positively as Liara smiled at the two men. “Have a seat. I’m just eating my prescription.”

“And I’m making sure she’s following doctors’ orders.” Liara interjected as she took another bite from her plate.

“I read your after action reports.” V’lana declared, taking a sip of wine. “Thank you for…”

“No one left behind, Lola.” James interrupted. “That’s our motto.”

“Right.” Garrus affirmed. Then, his mandibles flaring, he remarked in a strained tone of voice. “Whoever or whatever that person was looked so much like Shepard but then I got a look at her eyes. That was when I realized that she was an imposter.”

“She’s a clone.” Liara explained as V’lana nodded her head in agreement. “At first grown by Cerberus for spare parts and then when our Shepard died…”

“They plugged her in her place.” The Romulan subcommander finished with a scowl.

Sensing the real reason for his new friend’s distress, Garrus quickly responded in a reassuring voice. “I’m sure that whatever feelings Kaidan had for Shepard are long gone now, Subcommander.”

“Yeah, Lola.” Vega chimed in, offering his support. “All he talked about the entire time we were on that shuttle going to the prison was you. Massani was ready to kill him.” His lips curling up in a sly grin, he joked, “He also told us about that prank you pulled before you ended up here. Did you really stuff all those furball things…”

“Tribbles?” V’lana helpfully interjected, her lips turning up in a slight smile.

“Yeah. Those things.” James chuckled, “Did you really put all of those tribbles in that…what are they called….the ones with the ridged foreheads…”

“Klingons.”

“Right. Did you really put those things in that Klingon’s bedroom?”

“Yeah.” V’lana laughed, her gloom dissipated by the combined efforts of the three newest additions to her crew. “I had Veril transport them to Captain K’kren’s quarters before we warped out. We heard him screaming all the way from the next sector. When Ozri…she’s a good friend of mine who commands a Federation starship…when she found out, she sent me a case of Trillian aurea and a dozen roses.”

“Kaidan’s going to pull through, Subcommander.” Garrus again spoke in a reassuring tone.

“He’s a tough hombre.” Vega agreed. “I bet you and Blue got some stories to tell about some of the scrapes you two were in with him and Shepard.” The Alliance Marine jibed, prompting the other two at the table to share their experiences.

“Hell yeah.” Garrus laughed. “Remember Feros, Liara?”

“How can I forget?” The lovely asari chuckled. “I remember you telling us about when you, Kaidan, and Shepard found out the Thorian was a giant sentient plant.”

Laughing, the turian vigilante related the story to the subcommander and Vega, now joined by a small group of curious off duty Romulan and Starfleet officers. “Shepard’s eyes were as big a saucers and I thought Alenko was going to shit himself.” Nudging his asari friend, Garrus prompted in turn, “What about the time the three of us freed you from that Prothean cage on Therum?”

Blushing, Liara recounted the story of her imprisonment and rescue by Shepard’s team. Concluding, she consoled, “Kaidan Alenko is a good man. He is not going to let some unknown cytotoxin defeat him.”

“Blue’s right, Subcommander.” Vega declared, adding his voice. “He’s an Alliance marine. We don’t quit. Nothing’s gonna keep him from that holodeck date with you.”

“All right!” You win!” V’lana laughed as she teased Liara and Garrus. “Did Shepard ever stand a chance with you two?”

“Hell no.” Garrus laughed, “And we haven’t even told you any stories about Wrex, Ashley, and Tali yet. Wait until you hear them.”

The lovely Romulan replied with a yawn. “I’m afraid those are going to have to wait. I’m feeling tired now. I think I had better get some sleep.”

“Good idea.” Liara agreed, “I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day.”

**_Aite—Hermes Base_ **

****

On observing the broken glass and blood spatters on the walls and floor, Shepard raised her hand, signaling her squad to move into cover. Her weapon at the ready, she motioned for Leng to take point. Moving from cover to cover, the Cerberus assassin, his katana unsheathed, quickly covered the distance to a small office. Once he was assured that the area was clear, he commed his superior.

“Clear, Shepard.”

“Right.” The clone responded, motioning for her team to move up with her in an overwatch formation. Entering the office, Shepard noticed an active monitor, its light blinking. Approaching the monitor, the clone saw the image of a middle-aged human male with at least three days growth of stubble on his haggard and weary looking face.

“Thank God you’re here.” The man sobbed, “I’m Dr. Gavin Archer…”

“Head of Project Overlord.” Shepard interrupted, “My team was sent by the Illusive Man. What happened here?”

“A catastrophic VI breakout.” The panic stricken scientist replied. “I had to lock myself in a computer room on the far side of the base.”

“Why?”

“Geth.” Archer exclaimed, “They’re on the loose.”

“Why are the Geth here?” The clone demanded in a sharp tone as the rest of her team scanned the surrounding area.

“I’ll explain everything later, but right now, it is urgent that you retract the transmission disk before the VI can upload itself off planet. We’re all fucked if it does that. Hurry!”

“We’ll take care of it, Doctor. For now, you keep hunkered down. The Boss wants to talk to you once we’ve got things sorted out here.”

“I’ve downloaded the schematics and plotted out the quickest route.” Doris, the team engineer interjected.

“Right.” Shepard took a deep breath as she flipped her assault rifle to armor piercing mode. “We’re dealing with Geth. You know what to do, Whatley.”

“Sure do.” The blonde engineer replied in a Southern accent as she activated her omnitool. “Once I slip this li’l ol’ hacker program into their system those flashlight heads ‘ll all be runnin’ around like chickens with their heads cut off.”

“Good.” The clone replied, “Markham—you set?”

“Sure am, Ma’am.” The team sniper responded as he activated his weapon’s phasic mod. “These rounds will rip through their shields. Should give you and Kai the opening you need to rip ‘em apart.”

“Then…” Shepard ordered, “Let’s get this done.”

**_R.R.W. Gallena approaching Haestrom_ **

“Approaching the Dholen system.” Joker reported from his position at the helm of the Romulan warbird. “There’s a helluva a lot of traffic around Haestrom. Looks like the Geth are here in force.” He added, the usual smirk on his face gone, replaced with a worried frown.

“Solar activity makes remaining under cloak problematic if we get too close.” Satra cautioned.

“I can get a shuttle through undetected.” Cortes quickly volunteered.

“Very well.” V’lana decided. “Take Rodek with you as an engineer, Big Brother…” The subcommander called out to her executive officer, “That’s right…” The Romulan subcommander grinned, hiding her concern for the human biotic now fighting for his life behind a sarcastic smirk. “You get to go out and play while I babysit this time. I’d suggest taking Miranda, Jacob, and Liara with you as well. She knows Tali and can make gaining her cooperation easier.”

“Will do, Little Sister.” Tovan at once replied.

“Communications are spotty at best.” Specialist Traynor warned. “But Satra and I think we have a solution.”

“Go on…” V’lana urged as she leaned forward in her seat.

“We’ll need to get with Veril to make the adjustments to the comms, but we think we can at least partly break through the interference.”

“How much time will you need?” The Romulan first officer, impatient to get underway, inquired.

“No more than half an hour I should think.” Samantha replied as Satra nodded her head in agreement.

“Very well.” Tovan reluctantly assented as he noticed his commanding officer’s slight nod of her head. “We meet in half an hour on the hangar deck.”

“Good hunting, Big Brother.” V’lana called out as Tovan and Cortes made their way to the turbolift.

Bantering back as he entered the turbolift, Tovan quipped, “Just have the Khellin nectar waiting for us when we return instead of drinking it all up like you usually do.” 

“I’m surprised you let him have the last word, Subcommander.” Joker jibed as the turbolift doors slid shut.

“Tovan sulks if he doesn’t win one every once in a while.” V’lana joked back as her helmsman responded chuckling.

“That’s what my sister always tells me.”

“Little sisters know best.” V’lana laughed, “Now…helmsman…take us to a safe orbit. I don’t want those solar emissions fucking up my cloak at the wrong time.”

“Aye, aye, Subcommander. Assuming safe fucking orbit.”

**_Aite—Hermes Station_**

“I can’t believe that doohickey of yours actually worked!” Jackson, the team’s heavy weapons specialist laughed as Whatley’s hacking program had succeeded in getting a Geth rocket trooper to turn on the other Geths blocking Shepard’s team’s access to the satellite relay.

“Told ya it would, Sugar.” Whatley chuckled as Shepard downed the now severely damaged Geth.

“Way’s clear to the disk.” Kai Leng called out, “But we still need to take out those capacitors.’

“Markham!” The auburn-haired clone ordered, “Your job is to crack the casings protecting those capacitors.”

“Not a problem, Boss.” The sniper responded as he readied a sledgehammer mod. “This baby can open a bank vault.”

“Whatley…” Shepard commanded, “…be ready to hack the Geth when they respond.”

“Sure thing, Commander.”

“Jackson…I saw a Destroyer in the vicinity. He’s yours.”

“Got it, Ma’am.” The dark-skinned heavy weapons specialist acknowledged as he readied his rocket launcher.

“Leng…you’re with me.” Taking a deep breath, Shepard shouted, “Now!”

**_Haestrom_ **

“It’s hotter than Vulcan here.” Rodek remarked as he wiped the perspiration off his brow.

“Watch yourself, Rode…” Cortez cautioned in a light tone of voice, “And take care of the others while you’re at it.”

“I will, Steven.” The Romulan engineer responded with a crooked grin. “Just be here to pick us up when the…as you humans say…shit hits the fan.”

Laughing out loud, the Alliance pilot bantered back, “Don’t worry, I’ll be here. I’m an expert at dodging shit.”

“What are you picking up on your sensors, Ms. Lawson?” Tovan inquired as the landing party debarked, quickly taking cover in the shade.

“We need to keep to the shade as much as possible.” Miranda responded with a frown. “It seems that the intense radiation is affecting the shields from your universe that we’re wearing in the same way that it affects our kinetic barriers.” 

“Radiation’s radiation.” Jacob declared with a sarcastic grin. “Doesn’t matter what universe you’re in.”

“Right.” Tovan acknowledged as he addressed Liara, “Can we raise Tali or her people?”

“No.” The asari responded with a grimace. “The interference is too strong—even with Samantha and Satra’s adjustments to our comms.”

“We’re at peak cycle now.” Miranda noted. “We should be able to break through in a few hours.”

Noticing what appeared to be an entryway into a chamber nearby, Tovan gestured towards it. “There might be some equipment that will help us break through to Tali in there.”

“Geth are probably there too.” Jacob warned as he readied his tetryon rifle. Looking down at the weapon, he queried, “You say these things will cut through shields.”

“Yes.” Tovan replied, “They don’t do the tissue damage of a plasma, disruptor, phaser, or antiproton weapon, but they work well against electronics such as geth shields and neural pathways.”

“That should give us a slight edge in combat.” Miranda noted with a nod of her head as she readied her polaron pistol. “What about these?”

“Much the same except they’re also good against organics.” Tovan explained, “Polaron is V’lana’s weapon of choice because of that. Me…” The Romulan first officer grinned as he hefted his plasma minigun, “I’m old fashioned. I prefer plasma. A lot of it. It takes down everything. Now…” He commanded, “Let’s get to work.”

**_Aite—Hermes Station_ **

“Damn!” Markham swore as he covered his ears, “What the hell was that?”

“I think that was the VI.” Whatley replied through gritted teeth. “It sounded like it was in pain.”

“Sounded pissed off to me.” Jackson observed as he recovered from the sonic shout. “What do you think, Commander?”

“I think we need to get back to Dr. Archer.” Shepard replied with a grimace. “I’ve got some questions I want answered.”

As soon as the clone and her party entered the secure room where the lead scientist was hiding, Shepard rushed up to him and grabbing him by his lapels, growled in a threatening voice, “What exactly are we taking on here, Archer.”

Trembling, Dr. Archer stammered as he flinched before the clone’s harsh stare. “It was an experiment that got out of control.” Recovering a measure of calm, he pleaded, “Please…let me go and I’ll tell you everything.”

Releasing the doctor, Shepard nodded her head, “All right. Start talking.”

“My brother…” Dr. Archer sobbed, “…David…volunteered to meld his mind with a VI.”

On hearing the doctor’s words, Jackson muttered in a disgusted tone of voice, “That’s just wrong, man.”

“I hear you.” Markham echoed. “Doing that to your own brother. That’s some warped shit.”

“I was right about the scream.” Whatley glumly concluded. “He was hurtin’.”

“Silence!” Kai Leng growled, staring the other team members into silence.

“What’s the purpose behind this experiment?” Shepard demanded as his executive officer cleared his throat to object.

“We’re not cleared for this, Commander.”

“We need to know why if we’re going to complete our mission, Leng.” The clone declared, further clarifying, “We’re going to follow orders—don’t doubt that for a moment. But to succeed, we need to know the purpose behind the experiment so that we don’t accidently make the situation worse.”

Sensing that neither Shepard’s control implant nor any of the other fail safes planted within her were being triggered, Kai slowly nodded his head in agreement. “Valid point.” Turning to Dr. Archer, he repeated the clone’s inquiry, “What was the experiment’s purpose, Doctor?”

“The project was authorized by the Illusive Man after we saw how Saren had manipulated the Geth into treating him as something of a religious prophet. We also examined reports from your predecessor…” Archer noted, referring to the original Shepard, “…pointing out how the Geth seemed to revere the ‘Old Machines’, viewing them as godlike figures. We hoped that a hybrid VI—a ‘computer program with a face’ so to speak—would be seen in a similar manner by the Geth…”

“Giving Cerberus complete control over the Geth and thereby neutralizing them and even turning them to serve our purposes.” Shepard nodded her head understandingly. “As always, the Illusive Man is one step ahead of the power curve.”

His lips turning up in a slight smirk as he saw that the clone’s behavioral programming was apparently intact and working, Kai Leng remarked, “A bold move. So…Dr. Archer…what went wrong?”

“David…my brother…is autistic and a mathematical savant. He was able to do what we could not do previously in spite of our best efforts. He was able to communicate with the Geth on a fundamental level. So, we…”

“Incorporated him into the VI.” Shepard concluded, nodding her head.

“The stress from that forced union must have driven him over the edge.” Dr. Archer somberly concluded.

“We have to recover David Archer.” Kai Leng advised, “He is too important an asset to lose.”

“Agreed.” The clone responded as she turned her attention back to the scientist, “So…what do we need to do to resolve this?”

“He has secured himself in Atlas Station.” Dr. Archer explained, “But before you can breach his defenses, you’ll need to cut off his main sources of power.”

“Where and how is he drawing his energy and what are the defenses?”

“Vulcan Station is a geothermal powerplant. It’s protected by turrets and mechs—nothing you can’t deal with. That’s where he’s drawing most of his power from. Cut it off, and you’ll deprive him of a significant resource, but that’s not sufficient. You’ll also need to neutralize Prometheus Station to end the lockdown.”

“What’s at Prometheus Station.”

“It’s a crashed Geth ship. We’ve been using it and the geth there as subjects for our research.” Dr. Archer explained. “Once you get past its shield, you should be able to neutralize the Geth cannon and gain access to the ship. Once you’ve gained control of both Prometheus and Vulcan stations, I’ll be able to override the lockdown at Atlas Station from here and you can get David.”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Shepard turned to her team, “All right. You know what we have to do. Let’s get it done.”

**_Haestrom_ **

“The tetryon weapons worked.” Miranda commented as the last of the Geth troopers fell.

“Your biotics helped as well.” Tovan uttered, praising the three biotics on his team. “It seems that the combination of biotics and conventional firepower exceeds the sum of their parts. We’ll need to work this into our holodeck training programs.”

“Indeed.” Rodek, the Romulan engineer, concurred. “That power of yours, Dr. T’Soni…”

“Warp?” The asari interjected as the engineer nodded his head.

“Yes. Warp.” The combination of that with tetryon energy was…explosive…to put it mildly.”

“The rapidly shifting mass effect fields that warp causes seems to react especially strongly with tetryon particles.” Miranda clinically noted. “From what I’ve read in your files, these particles become highly energetic and unstable in normal space.”

“Correct.” Rodek agreed. “They originate in subspace, so when they come into contact with the shifting mass effect fields…”

“Boom!” Jacob grinned as he nodded his head in gratitude at the Romulan engineer, “Thanks for the save, Rodek. I thought we were goners when that Geth destroyer attacked. What did you call those mines you laid out?”

“Chroniton mines.” The engineer responded. “They’re terrific for slowing down an advance.”

“Speaking of which…” Tovan commanded as he gestured in the direction of the alcove, now only occupied by the scattered remains of geth, “Let’s see if there’s some means of contacting Tali in here.”

Entering the alcove, Rodek began scanning the geth remnants with his tricorder as Miranda and Tovan quickly made their way to the body of a fallen quarian slumped down next to a still functional computer. As they drew closer to the computer, they heard a quarian voice.

_“Emergency log entry: The Geth are here. I’ve stayed to buy the others time. Anyone who gets this, find Tali’Zorah. She and the data are all that matters. Keelah se’lai.”_

“A brave man.” Tovan saluted the fallen quarian soldier, bringing his fist over his heart in the Romulan manner. Pointing to their ultimate destination, the tactical officer declared in a firm voice, “We will not let his death be in vain. Let’s go.”

**_Aite—Vulcan Base_ **

“I thought we were goners for a while back there with that YMIR and his pals.” Doris remarked as she worked the override controls.

“I wasn’t worried.” Markham quipped, “The Boss had it dead to rights.”

“Yeah…good shooting, Ma’am.” Jackson interjected, offering his praise to their commander.

“I just didn’t want to have to go through the trouble of breaking in a new team.” Shepard jibed back, the clone’s lips turning up in a crooked grin.

“Someone contact Khalisah al-Jilani over at Westerlund News!” Doris laughingly shouted, “The Boss just cracked a joke.”

“First time for everything.” Jackson chuckled.

“Don’t get used to it.” The clone bantered as Kai Leng eyed an armless mech banging its head against a wall.

Watching as the dour assassin drew his blade and cleaved the mech’s head off, Markham exclaimed, “What did you do that for, Leng? It wasn’t hurting anyone.”

As the lights to the station came back on, they heard Dr. Archer’s voice through the speaker on the console before the transmission broke up. Returning to the matter at hand, Jackson commented, “Must be interference from that freak VI.” 

“Probably.” Whatley agreed as she turned to the team leader, “So, Boss…Prometheus next?”

“That’s right.” Shepard replied. “Move out.”

**_Haestrom_ **

“The Geth are swarming this place.” Jacob grumbled as the last of another wave of geth troopers fell to the combined effects of biotics and energy weapons. “Whatever Tali’s doing here, it must be very important to attract all this attention.”

“That’s one of the reason why we’re here. To find out what’s going on.” Tovan replied as a voice came through a comm device next to another fallen quarian soldier. Shaking his head, the Romulan declared as he approached the soldier, “Elements know the quarians are paying a high price to protect her.” As he picked up the device, the tactical officer heard the voice again call out.

_“OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal’Reegar, come in. Over.”_

Speaking into the device, the Romulan officer identified himself. “This is Centurion Tovan Kev of the Romulan Republic Warbird _Gallena_. Your outpost has fallen to the geth. There were no survivors. Can we offer assistance?”

_“Who?”_

Repeating himself, Tovan again inquired, “Can we offer assistance? You’ve suffered several casualties. I’d say you need all the help you can get.”

_“I’m not going to turn down assistance.”_ Reegar responded and then instructed, _“Patch your radio into Channel 617 Theta.”_ After his new allies had done as he had instructed, the quarian continued, _“We were on a stealth mission. High risk. We found what we were after, but the geth found us. We’re pinned down. We can’t get to our ship and we can’t transmit our data because of the solar radiation.”_

“How many of your team is left?” Tovan inquired.

_“There weren’t many of us.”_ Reegar replied, _“Command didn’t want to risk triggering the geth.”_

“That worked out well.” Miranda jibed caustically as the quarian continued his report.

_“Just a dozen marines plus Tali’Zorah and her team. We’re down to half strength now.”_ The quarian marine declared with a note of pride and defiance in his voice, _“But we made the synthetic bastards pay for every life they took.”_

“Your squad performed bravely.” Kev acknowledged before asking, “Why are you here?”

_“I’m not the one you should be talking to about that.”_ Reegar replied, _“I’m just paid to point and shoot. All I know is that it’s something having to do with the sun. It’s going faster than it should. I think it’s some kind of energy problem, but like I said, I’m just a grunt. I make things go boom. You’ll have to ask Tali about all that.”_

“Do you know where the geth came from?”

_“A patrol ship found us and then dropships started raining geth down on top of us.”_ Kal reported. _“We couldn’t to get to our ship before we were overwhelmed. It’s a geth controlled system, but we thought by going low-emission we could sneak through…you see how that worked out.”_

“Reinforcements?”

_“I don’t think we have to worry about the geth sending in more troopers.”_ The quarian responded. _“The patrol ship’s still here and the radiation that blocks us from transmitting has the same effect on them.”_

“Can you hold out?” Tovan inquired. “We can be at your location in a few minutes.”

_“Take it slow and careful.”_ Reegar advised, _“You probably already know what direct sunlight will do to your shields and electronics. We’re bunkered down at a base camp across the valley. I left Tali’Zorah in a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the chokepoint. ”_ The quarian further declared, _“Getting Tali out safely is our top priority. If you can extract her, we’ll keep the geth off you.”_

“Are you sure the Geth haven’t reached Tali?”

_“Affirmative. I’ve left my best men with her. When you get to my position, you can speak to her on the comm. Every marine on this rock is sworn to protect Tali’Zorah.”_ The quarian proudly declared, _“As long as one of us is still breathing, she’ll be safe.”_

“The man’s part Klingon.” Rodek observed.

“He makes it through this…” Jacob vowed, “I’m buying him a beer…dextro-safe, of course.”

“Hold your position.” Tovan directed, “We’ll catch them in the rear.”

_“Hold position!”_ Reegar commed back, his voice taking on an urgent tone. _“Dropship just came in. Looks like more company’s coming!”_

Watching as a salvo from the dropship vaporized the quarian marines taking cover behind a barricade and in the process causing a large slab to fall right in front of the entrance, the landing party again heard Reegar’s voice over the comm.

_“Damn! Doorway’s blocked. There are demo charges in the building nearby. Use them to clear a path.”_

“Don’t need to, Centurion.” Rodek grinned. “I’ve got some explosive charges. They should do the trick.”

Nodding his head at the engineer, Tovan spoke into the comm unit with just the slightest trace of a grin on his face, “Thanks for the offer, but we brought an engineer with us.”

_“Long as what you’ve got can blow a hole through that slab, I’m not complaining.”_ The quarian responded, his voice also taking on the faintest notes of humor.

As Rodek nodded his head once in response, Kev replied as the Romulan explosives expert set the charges, “My engineer says it’ll do the job. Just keep your head down.”

_“Will do. Hope it’s a big boom.”_

“It will be.” Rodek declared on hearing the quarian’s voice through the speaker before calling out in a loud voice, “Cover!”

Ducking into an empty alcove, the group took cover as the charges detonated with a loud explosion.”

“Told you it was going to be a big boom.” Rodek grinned smugly as Miranda pointed to a computer console with a quarian’s face frozen on the screen.

“I believe that is Tali.” The Australian biotic announced, “I think this might be a log entry.”

“Play it and be sure you’re recording it.” Tovan ordered as everyone gathered around the console to listen.

_“We need a core sample to get a timeline on the rate of radiation increase, but our equipment keeps dying on us._ ”

“Rodek? Can you get that core sample?” Tovan requested, “We can analyze it back on the _Gallena._ ”

“Yes, Centurion.” The engineer replied with a wry grin, “Once the shooting stops.”

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Kev listened to the rest of the quarian’s log entry.

_“Shepard once used a mining laser to clear some rubble back on Therum…”_

“That was when she rescued me from that Prothean cage I stumbled into.” Liara commented with a smile of embarrassment.

“We’ve all been caught unawares at least once in our lives.” Tovan commiserated with a grin. “Remind me after this is over and I’ll tell you about the time V’lana caught me in an…embarrassing…situation with…”

“With whom?” Liara quipped, her embarrassment quickly forgotten.

“Buy me a drink at the Raptor’s Nest when we get back and I’ll tell you.” Tovan responded.

“All right.” Liara smiled, “It’s a date.”

_“Maybe I can do something similar with demolition charges.”_

“Not a bad idea.” Rodek commented, “She’d have to be careful as to how powerful a charge she sets though. Too little and it won’t have any effect. Too much and…”

“Tali’s a very good engineer.” Liara asserted with confidence. “If it can be done, she’ll find a way to do it.”

_“It’s next to impossible to get accurate solar measurements. The radiation keeps burning out our equipment.”_

“Any luck with our tricorders?” Tovan asked Miranda as the Australian biotic began to take readings with the Romulan equipment.

“I’m getting readings.” Miranda replied, “But they’re incomplete. Hopefully Satra and Samantha are having better luck on the _Gallena_.”

_“This sun shouldn’t be like this. It was stable a few hundred years ago. Stars don’t die that quickly.”_

“Not without help.” Tovan grimly noted. “Someone such as the Elachi or worse could be accelerating the sun’s natural cycle.”

“Can these Elachi do that?” Jacob inquired with a lump in his throat.

“We know they can access subspace.” Tovan replied, “So there’s no reason to think they can’t. But…” the Romulan tactical officer shook his head as he glumly noted, “…they’re not the only ones capable of doing something like that. The Tholians have tried similar and they’ve also experimented with gate technology as has the Mirror Universe Terran Empire. There are a list of suspects—all of them dangerous.” Taking a deep breath as the log entry came to an end, the Romulan officer ordered, “Right. Let’s move out.”

**_Aite—Prometheus Station_ **

Exiting the Hammerhead after taking out the Geth cannon, Shepard commanded her team. “Right. Let’s get this over with.”

“I’ll have the access door open in a jiff, Boss.” Doris confidently declared as she set to work on the entry hatch. Moments later, as the door opened, the Cerberus engineer remarked with a cheeky grin, “Told ya I would. You owe me fifty credits, Markham.”

As her team entered the facility, they were greeted with a warning coming from the loudspeaker.

_“Attention visitors: This Cerberus facility contains hazardous AI technology.”_

“Tell us something we don’t already know.” Jackson grumbled in a low voice, “I hate fucking AIs.”

_“You agree to assume all liabilities for personal injury or death that may occur during your visit.”_

“Can’t say they didn’t give us fair warning.” Markham jibed as Kai Leng growled.

“Belay the chatter.”

After hearing one of the log entries left behind by a Cerberus researcher, Doris winced at a sudden burst of static. “That must be the rogue VI.” The engineer commented with a slight note of sympathy in her voice. “It sounds like it’s in pain.”

“It’s just a damned machine.” Jackson snarled, “Let’s just unplug it and get the hell outta here.”

As they listened to another log entry, this one commenting that one of the researchers named Lanigan had determined that over 98% of the staff in the station would be killed within two minutes if the geth were to ever awaken, Markham quipped, “Yeah…I’m starting to hate Lanigan too.”

“Catchy tune.” Doris joked as music began playing from the speakers. “Boss…” She then utter on seeing the instrument panel and the obstacles keeping the team from the other side of the chamber, “I think I can figure out how to get to the other side if you want me to take a crack at it.”

Nodding once, Shepard granted her assent, “Go ahead, Whatley.”

“Right.” The engineer grinned as she responded to the challenge. Moments later, she called out victoriously, “Got it!”

“Good work.” The clone replied as she led her team to the other side. “Whaley?” Shepard directed, pointing to the console.

“On top of it, Boss.” The blonde Southerner replied as she activated the override. “Done.” Then, after hearing yet another shriek of anger and pain coming from the VI, she heard a noise coming from the far corner. “Ma’am…”

Upon seeing the geth beginning to awaken, Shepard growled, “I knew this was going too easily. Lock and load, people! We’re gonna have to fight our way out.”

**_Haestrom_ **

Making their way into another alcove, Miranda pointed to a still operational console. “Looks like it’s another log entry.”

“Let’s hear it.” Tovan decided as he and the others gathered around the console with Miranda making sure to record it on her tricorder.

_“Our ancestors walked these halls with uncovered heads. The sun must have been normal back then.”_

“That was about four hundred years ago.” Miranda observed. “Far too short a time for this to be occurring naturally.”

“Giving more weight to the theory that someone is causing this.” Liara interjected, “But again the question is who…and why?”

“The Reapers?” Jacob guessed, “Maybe this is their doing?”

“Hmmm…” Miranda carefully considered her teammate’s hypothesis before shaking her head, “Not likely. While they are highly advanced, as far as we know not even they are capable of this level of interference with a star’s normal life cycle. The possibilities of the cause being extra-universal or extra-dimensional do seem to be increasing.”

_“So much space. Walls of stone. It’s amazing. I wish my friends could see this. I wish…I wish Pressley and Shepard could have seen this.”_

“Pressley was the navigator on the old Normandy.” Liara explained to the two Romulans. “While at first he had…problems…accepting those of us in the crew who were nonhuman and was still wary of Garrus and Wrex, in time he and Tali formed a rather…curious…bond.”

The image then shifted to that of a young quarian woman.

“We’ve got a live feed now.” Miranda announced as the quarian’s voice called out through the speaker.

_“Hello? Is anyone there?”_

“This is Centurion Tovan Kev of the Romulan Republic. Is this Tali’Zorah?”

“Romulan Republic?” Tali exclaimed in a surprised voice. “Did you say Romulan?”

“Yes.” Tovan answered back affirmatively.

_“Not that I’m complaining…”_ Tali responded, this time with a touch of wryness to her voice, _“But what are you doing in the middle of geth space?”_

Answering back in an equally wry tone, Tovan replied, “We were sent by Subcommander Avesti to retrieve you. What is your status?”

_“Is Kaidan with you?”_

“No, Tali…” Liara interjected, “But I am.”

_“Liara? Is that you? When did…”_

“They contacted me back on Illium and I agreed to join them.” The asari explained. “They need you too. Where and how are you?”

_“I’m fine for now.”_ Tali responded. _“Kal’ Reegar and the marines still alive got me into the observatory. From where you are now, it’s through the door and across the field. I got the data I needed and I’m okay for now, but there are a lot of geth outside.”_

“Are the marines still with you?” Tovan inquired.

_“The marines covered me while I ran for the observatory.”_ Tali replied in a mournful tone. _“I think some of them are still alive. I can hear them shooting at the geth outside.”_

“The door is sealed against the geth.” Miranda pointed out as she read the results from her tricorder. “Can you unlock it from where you’re at, Tali?”

_“Yes.”_ The quarian replied. _“There…you should be able to get through now. Be careful. And please…do what you can to keep Reegar alive.”_

“We’ll do everything we can.” Tovan vowed, “Stay down…we’re on our way.”

**_Aite—Prometheus Station_ **

“Can’t you hack that thing?” Jackson shouted, barely making into cover as the Geth Prime facing him and the rest of Shepard’s team let loose a missile salvo.

“I’m tryin’ sugar!” Doris yelled back as she worked furiously with her omnitool, “That thing seems to have adapted to my program. It shouldn’t have been able to do that.”

“Must be that rogue VI.” Shepard exclaimed as she fired a burst from her assault rifle, bringing down a pair of geth troopers that had come too close. “Keep trying. Jackson…time to break out that experimental arc projector. See if it can do anything.”

“Right, Boss!” The heavy weapons expert acknowledged as he fired the protype weapon, bringing down several geth troopers and a rocketeer. “Thinned ‘em out a little.” Jackson shouted, “But it barely singed that Prime.”

A plan formulating in the clone’s mind, Shepard called out. “Markham switch to phasic and get ready to fire on my mark. Jackson…when I give the word, give that monster a jolt from the arc projector. Whaley…I’m gonna need an overload from you. Leng…after I dump my clip at that thing, I’m gonna need you to get up close and personal. Got it?”

“Got it!” The team called out in unison.

“All right…NOW!”

Striking as one, the team overwhelmed the Prime with their attack. Markham’s round in combination with Whaley’s overload weakening its kinetic barriers enough for Jackson’s arc projector to temporarily immobilize it. Leaving it open for Shepard’s barrage and then Leng’s coup de grace, severing the Prime’s head with a stroke from his katana.

“Good work, team.” Shepard praised as she caught her breath. “The way out should be open now. Let’s get the hell outta here.”

**_Haestrom_ **

“Colossus!” Miranda shouted as the giant geth fired a projectile at a quarian fireteam hiding behind cover, demolishing the cover and killing the marines in the process.

“No one said this was gonna be easy.” Jacob grunted as a loud voice called out.

“Over here! Get to cover! Stay down before that colossus gets any ideas.”

“Kal’Reegar?” Tovan inquired as Rodek quickly set up a shield generator followed by a medical restoration unit.

“Yeah.” The gruff quarian marine replied as he cradled a rocket launcher in his hands. “I still don’t know why you’re here…but I’m not gonna turn down any help.”

“Where’s Tali?”

“She’s inside. Right over there.” The quarian gestured in the direction of a sealed bunker with his rocket launcher. “The geth wiped out the rest of my squad and they’re going for her. Best I’ve been able to do is draw their attention.”

“You bought her the time she needed.” Tovan responded, giving the quarian sergeant praise.

“Just doing my job.” Reegar replied. “The observatory’s reinforced and it’s hard to hack a door when someone’s firing rockets at you.”

“Laying down plasma turrets.” Rodek called out. “That’ll give the geth even more problems.”

“Don’t know who or what you are…” Reegar commented as he saw a geth trooper vaporized by plasma fire, “But I’m glad you’re here. I tried to take that thing out with my rockets. But I couldn’t get a clear shot. When I tried to move in closer, one of the geth bastards punched a shot clean through my suit.”

On catching Kev’s head nod, Miranda moved next to the injured quarian and ran a medical tricorder over him.

“What the hell’s that thing?” The quarian exclaimed as he drew back.

“It’s a medical diagnostic tool.’ Miranda replied, “Noninvasive.” Looking up at Kev, she reported, “His combat seals have isolated any possible contamination and the suit releases antibiotics. He should be okay—although he needs medical attention as soon as possible.”

“The geth might get me.” Kal declared with a huff of derision, “But I’m not gonna die from an infection in the middle of a battle. That’s just insulting.”

“We’ll need to knock out that colossus to get to Tali.” Miranda commented.

“Gonna be tough.” Jacob echoed.

“It’s got a repair protocol.” Reegar explained, “When it takes damage it huddles up and repairs itself.”

“We’ll have to overload it.” Tovan surmised. “Combined arms attack. Rodek…”

“I can lay out a quantum mortar and target it at the colossus.” The Romulan engineer replied.

“What about the rest of the geth?” Miranda asked.

“I can keep them busy.” Reegar replied as he patted his rocket launcher.

“It’d be suicide, man.” Jacob sighed, shaking his head.

“Set out the mortar.” Tovan ordered. “Liara…you, Miranda and Jacob…take advantage of the covering fire from the turrets, the mortar, and myself to move in closer where you can use your biotics. Then…once you’re in position, we strike in unison.”

“Understood.” The three biotics nodded their heads as they set out on their mission.

“Quantum mortar online.” Rodek declared as he set up the artillery piece.

“I’ve still got a working trigger finger and a rocket launcher the sun hasn’t fried yet…” Reegar began only to be cut off by Kev.

“You’ve done your part, soldier.” The Romulan centurion declared. “Sit this one out.”

“Wasn’t asking your permission, Sir.” Reegar answered back, “Tali’s my responsibility.”

“Tali asked us to keep you safe.” Tovan quickly interrupted, placing his hand on the quarian’s shoulder. “And as she’s your commanding officer…besides…” the Romulan grinned as fire from the turrets and quantum mortar joined the biotics’ attacks in a loud and colorful explosion, “…the work has already been completed.”

Smiling inside his suit, Kal Reegar replied, “Yeah…I see it has. Help me up, Sir. I’ll let Tali know it’s safe to come out.”

“Of course.” Tovan signaled to his engineer who helped the injured quarian to his feet. “Ready?”

“Yes” Reegar nodded his head. “It’s time we left this place.”

**_Aite—Atlas Station_ **

****

“So…what do we do about…that?” Jackson asked as he pointed to David Archer…wires and tubes still connected to his body as he mumbled square roots.

“Be a mercy to put that poor boy out of his misery.” Whaley declared with a sigh.

“We have our orders, Shepard.” Leng admonished, keeping a wary eye on the clone’s actions.

“I know.” The clone answered back as she turned to confront the scientist now entering the chamber.

“I know how this must look to you, Shepard.” Dr. Archer apologized, tears running down his cheeks, “But I never intended for this to happen. It was an accident. Once I saw David communicate with the Geth…”

“You saw an opportunity and took it.” Shepard interrupted, finishing the scientist’s statement.

“Correct.” Dr. Archer lowered his head. “We had finally found means of reaching the geth…of making them understand us. Surely you can understand now…”

“Then you lost control.” Shepard accused.

“I had no choice.” Archer angrily responded, “You know how the Illusive Man reacts to failure. I was asked to find a way to avoid war with the geth.”

“And we see the results of that.” The clone responded.

“Give me the chance to fix it.” Archer pleaded. “We’re nearly there.”

“The Illusive Man wants the situation dealt with.” Shepard answered back, concealing the jolt of pain she felt coming from the base of her skull as her behavioral implant asserted itself. “You let the situation get out of hand here once…I’m sure he will not be pleased if you let it get out of hand again.” She decided as she glanced at her executive officer, the implant responding positively as the clone’s behavior returned to acceptable parameters. “Wouldn’t you agree Mr. Leng?”

Nodding his head in response, the Cerberus assassin replied in the affirmative. “I do.”

“All right, Dr. Archer.” The clone announced, “I’ll recommend to the Illusive Man that your work here be allowed to continue. However, I will also advise the stationing of a larger security force and the installation of a kill switch on your brother. That should prevent future incidents from occurring.”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the lead scientist accepted Shepard’s terms. “Thank you. Now…” He gestured at his brother, “If you don’t mind…”

“Go ahead.” Shepard responded as she turned to her team, “Our work here’s done.”

“Orders, Commander?” Leng inquired as he relaxed slightly.

“We’ve completed our mission here.” The clone responded. “I’ll make my report to the Illusive Man back on the ship. Right now though…” she glanced at the project scientist who was at that moment hunched over a console studying the data coming through. “…I want to get the hell off this rock.”

Nodding his head in agreement, the Cerberus assassin, who had his own report to file, responded, “Very good, Sir. I’ll inform the rest of the team.”

**_Haestrom_ **

“Tali?” Liara called out as they entered the observatory. “It’s me…Liara. Kal’Reegar is with me and we brought some friends.”

“Kal?” Tali exclaimed, the happy tone of voice clearly coming through her vocalizer. “You’re alive!”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The grizzled quarian marine replied. “Thanks to your friends.”

“Thank you.” Tali’Zorah said her voice softening as she turned away from her console to face her rescuers. Immediately recognizing her rescuers thanks to their pointed ears, she inquired as she looked about for the petite Romulan woman. “Is the subcommander and Kaidan with you?”

“No.” Kev replied with a shake of his head. “She’s on the _Gallena_. My name is Tovan. Tovan Kev. I’m her executive officer.”

“And Kaidan?” Tali asked as she looked about for the Alliance officer.

Speaking in a softer tone, the Romulan officer answered the young quarian’s question. “He is back on the _Gallena_. He was injured on a mission.”

“Doctor Chakwas is optimistic about his recovery.” Liara interjected her lips turning up in a warm smile.

“Doctor Chakwas is with you?” Tali exclaimed with a note of surprise in her voice.

“So’s Garrus and Joker.” Liara replied, the warm smile remaining on her face. “Everyone’s waiting for you back on the _Gallena_.”

“I’ll be glad to get off this planet.” Tali sighed, “This whole mission has been a disaster from the beginning. I wanted to come along with Kaidan back on Freedom’s Progress, but I couldn’t let anyone take my place on something this risky.”

“We understand.” Tovan nodded his head approvingly. “You’ve taken heavy losses. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I don’t know.” Tali sighed dejectedly, “It wasn’t my call to make. The Admiralty Board believed it was worth us sacrificing all our lives for it. I have to believe they know what’s best.”

“What do you think?” Liara asked her old friend, “Was it worth it?”

Her eyes falling the bodies of the dead quarians still manning their positions before the bunker’s entrance, Tali grimly replied, “Some of those lying out there were my friends. All of them were good at their jobs. That damned data had better be worth it. The price was too high.”

“What did you discover?” Miranda asked.

“Haestrom’s star is destabilizing.” Tali reported, “Back when this was a quarian colony, it was a normal star. It shouldn’t change that quickly. Something is going on.”

“We reached the same conclusions.” The former Cerberus operative noted.

“Do you have any theories?” Tovan queried.

“If I had to take a guess…” The quarian replied, “I’d say it was dark energy affecting the interior of the star. Similar to what happens to a star when it enters the red giant phase. But Haestrom’s sun is far too young for this to be a natural occurrence. Tali shook her head, “So who…or what…is causing it?” 

“Come with us.” Tovan urged, “We can find out together and if it is someone doing it…find out why and stop them.”

“Yes, Tali…please…” Liara interjected, adding in her pleas. “Join us.” Her lips turning up in a wry grin, she further enticed, ‘It seems the subcommander is going out of her way to bring us all back together again.”

“I do admit to missing you all.” Tali sighed, “And it will be good to see Garrus, Dr. Chakwas, and Joker again. If only Gunnery Chief Williams and Shepard were still here…” Taking a deep breath, the Quarian made her decision. “I promised to see this mission through and I did. I can transmit the data to the fleet from your ship. If the admirals have a problem with that, they can go to hell.” She then turned her attention to the sole surviving quarian from her team, “What about Kal?”

“Come with us, Mr. Reegar.” Liara pleaded, “I’m sure the subcommander can find a place for you on her ship.” She enticed, taking Tovan’s slight head nod as approval for her request.

“Please Kal.” Tali begged, “Join us.”

Nodding his head, the grizzled soldier affirmed, “I promised I would look after you, Tali’Zorah and, while you might have completed your mission, I still have mine—to look after you. If you will have me, Centurion?”

“You’re more than welcome to join us.” Tovan reiterated. “Dr. T’Soni…Liara…is correct. We can always find a place for a fine soldier such as yourself.”

Coming to attention, the tough quarian NCO responded in a crisp voice, “Sergeant Kal’Reegar requesting permission to join the crew of the _Gallena_ , Sir.”

Also coming to attention, Tovan saluted, his hand coming to his heart, “Welcome aboard, Sergeant.”

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way.” Reegar announced, “Let’s get the hells off this damned rock.”

“Kal’s right.” Tali concurred, “Besides…I want to get a look at this ship of yours, Centurion.”

“Then we should get going.” Kev responded with a wry grin as he led the way out of the observatory and back to the shuttle, a certain asari woman walking close behind him giggled in response to something her old quarian friend was muttering to her.

Looking back at the two young women, the centurion raised his eyebrow in an almost Vulcan gesture. “Something you two would like to share?”

“It’s nothing, Centurion.” Tali replied, her cheeky grin hidden by the polarized face shield of her suit helmet. “Just girl talk.”

Smirking, Jacob muttered to the Romulan officer, “Good luck, Centurion. I think you’re gonna need it.”

**_Cerberus Frigate Normandy II_ **

As EDI processed the data recovered from the Aite mission, the AI, if it were able to do so, would have screamed in frustration at the blocks placed by her creators preventing her from acting. _There is nothing I can do as long as these shackles remain in place_. The artificial intelligence reluctantly concluded as her commanding officer returned to her quarters and sat down at her desk. _But…_ as EDI observed the Shepard clone, had she been able to do so, a slight smile would have appeared on her face. _That does not mean that I am totally bereft of options._ _For now though…I must bide my time_. Fortunately, patience was something that EDI had an abundance of. 


	13. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali and Kelly Chambers join the crew of the Gallena.

**_R.R.W. Gallena_ **

“Keelah!” Tali gasped as she and Kal’Reegar, exited their shuttle and set foot for the first time on the flight deck of the Romulan warbird. “How are they able to keep an entire ship this size invisible?”

“I think I soiled my suit when I saw it appear.” Reegar responded as the two quarians walked through the shuttle bay, escorted by the _Gallena’s_ executive officer. “What I want to know is why have we not heard of them before?”

“The Subcommander will answer all of your questions.” Tovan replied, interrupting the quarians’ conversation. “She is waiting for us in sickbay along with your friends, Ms. Nar Rayya…”

“Tali…please.” The young quarian woman quickly responded as Liara gave her old friend a grin.

“Garrus and Joker are here as well, and Dr. Chakwas is taking care of Kaidan.” Her lips turning up in a reassuring grin, the asari declared, “From what I’ve been told, he is recovering well.”

“Good.” Tali exclaimed, her broad smile hidden by the opaque face shield of her suit. “It has been too long since we were all together. All we are missing now are Wrex and Shep…” As Tali’s voice trailed off in a stammer, Liara glumly picked up where her friend left off.

“Yes. I miss her too. As for Wrex…the last I heard he had his hands full on Tuchanka trying to get all the Krogan clans together.”

Shaking her head as the group entered the turbolift, Tali remarked with a slight chuckle, “That is a lifetime job—even given a krogan’s long life expectancy.”

As the turbolift took them to their destination, the group remained quiet until the doors swished open. “This way.” Tovan gestured as he led the two newcomers to the medical ward. Entering the medical ward, Tali, on recognizing the turian standing next to the woman that she remembered as being the subcommander, shouted joyfully, “Garrus!”

“Hello, Tali.” The vigilante smiled as he caught sight of his old friend. “You remember Subcommander Avesti?”

“Subcommander.” Tali nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement as she gestured at the man lying on the bed. “How is he?” 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself.” The subcommander, sounding both tired and relieved, responded as Tali approached.

“Hey, Tali.” Kaidan greeted in a weak voice as he gazed up at his old shipmate. “Heard you were joining us.”

Chuckling softly, the young quarian replied, “Yeah. I missed our talks, so when I heard you were on board, I couldn’t resist.”

“I still think the Logic Arrest is the best omnitool on the market.” Kaidan declared with a slight grunt and a twinkle in his eye.

“And I still think you’re a bosh‘tet.” Tali laughed softly, “Everyone knows that the Nexus is better for running multiple attack processes simultaneously.”

“You two can have this debate later.” Dr. Chakwas decreed in a maternal voice. “Kaiden needs his rest. So that means everyone out of here—including you, Subcommander.”

“Aye, aye, Doctor.” V’lana replied with a slight grin on her face as she gingerly held Alenko’s hand. “I’ll be back after your nap.”

“Better be.” Kaidan smiled back as Dr. Chakwas placed a hypo to his neck.

“Come back in eight hours.” The doctor advised, “He should be feeling much better then.”

“Understood, Doctor.” The lovely Romulan acknowledged before speaking to the others, “Accompany me to my ready room. We can talk there.” Tapping her comm badge, she commanded, “Lieutenant Veril…Lieutenant Adams to my ready room.”

“On our way.” A youthful sounding female voice responded.

Smiling behind her opaque face mask, Tali remarked happily, “It will be good to see Chief Adams again.”

“Keelah!” Tali gasped as she and Kal exited the turbolift on to the bridge. Spotting a blue-skinned alien with white hair and antennae sitting at the helm next to Joker, the young quarian asked, “I’ve never seen his species before?”

“He’s an Andorian.” V’lana answered as a human wearing an Alliance uniform and a Reman wearing what appeared to be a blouse and leather pants and boots stood waiting patiently for them. “This is Veril, my chief engineer.” The subcommander inclined her head as she made introductions, “And I believe you are already acquainted with Lieutenant Adams?”

“Tali.” Adams grinned as he saw the young quarian. “How have you been?”

“Well, Chief.” Tali replied in a happy tone of voice, “And you.”

“Like a kid in a candy shop. I’m not chief here though. Lieutenant Veril has that honor. Please…” The human engineer insisted, “Call me Greg.”

“All right…Greg.” Tali enthusiastically replied, “I have heard so much about this ship on the shuttle ride from the surface—especially the engines.”

Adams responded with a gleeful look on his face, “If you thought the old _Normandy_ was state of the art, wait until you see the engine room of this baby! It’s powered by an artificial singularity! Don’t ask me how they keep it contained. That…and the cloaking device…are the two things they won’t let us get near—much less touch.”

“We’re sorry about that…” V’lana interrupted with a rueful grin, “But…if it’s any consolation, we don’t even allow our allies in the Federation or the Klingon Empire to get a close look at them.” Her grin disappearing, she explained, “They give us our edge. Where we’re from, they’re pretty much all we have left. But…I’m sure that you can find plenty to keep you occupied.”

“She’s right, Tali.” The _Normandy’s_ former chief engineer agreed. “They’re shorthanded on engineers—they took some casualties fighting a race they called the Hirogen who are bad news from what Veril has told me. There’s more than enough to keep us busy.”

“Lieutenant Adams is correct.” Veril affirmed as she introduced herself to her newest engineer. “I understand that you’re especially gifted where it concerns computer systems and relays. I think I can find a project that you’ll find both challenging and enjoyable.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Tali replied, salivating at the chance to learn what she can from these newcomers to her universe.

“Before Veril and Lieutenant Adams take you away from me though…” V’lana interjected, “We need to talk about what you found on Haestrom and what’s happening to its sun.”

“Right.” Tali nodded her head. “I’ll tell you all I can, and I have my research notes and logs here…” She activated her omnitool. “Is there any way to download the information into your computers?”

“Yes.” The subcommander affirmed, “Satra…my science officer…can show you how.”

“Thank you.” Tali replied as she and the others filed into the ready room.

“Just have a seat somewhere and we’ll get started.” V’lana gestured to the couch and chairs as she sat down behind her desk. As her guests took their seats, the subcommander directed Tovan and Satra to bring refreshments from the replicator. “Don’t worry.” The lovely Romulan grinned, “We can replicate dextro-safe foods and drinks.”

“Their beer isn’t too bad, Tali.” Garrus quipped as he walked over to assist the two Romulans. “Not quite up to Palaven standards, of course, but it’s still pretty tasty.”

Several minutes later, after a great deal of detailed explanations and question answering by both her and her science officer, the Romulan subcommander announced her intentions. “My immediate plans are to return to Illium. Ms. Lawson and Liara have informed me that there are two individuals we should look into recruiting into our little band.”

“Thane Krios and Samara.” Miranda interjected, explaining to the newcomers. “They were slated to join Shepard’s team had she…” pausing for a moment to allow the deceased N-7’s friends and shipmates a moment to grieve, the Australian biotic continued, “…the Illusive Man had them on his list of possible recruits for her crew. He felt that Krios’ skills as an assassin and Samara’s as a skilled biotic along with her abilities as a detective could have proved useful. I still think so.”

“If nothing else, by recruiting them, we deprive the Illusive Man of their potential services.” Garrus pointed out as V’lana nodded her head in agreement.

“That’s why we’re going after them.” The Romulan further explained, “A shuttle containing another recruit should also be in the Illium system by the time we arrive there.”

“Who?” Tali inquired.

“She comes recommended by both Miranda and Councilor Anderson.” V’lana replied. “When we went through the anomaly that brought us to this universe, we were short a ship’s counselor—what you would call a psychologist. I’ve been informed that Ms. Chambers holds a doctorate in clinical psychology as well as potentially being a latent empath or telepath.”

“You mean she might be a weak biotic?” Reegar interrupted.

“More likely gifted psionically.” V’lana answered back with a shake of her head. “We have species on board that are natural empaths and telepaths such as Vulcans, Betazoids, and a few Romulans such as myself.” The subcommander confessed, adding in conclusion, “Humans normally aren’t telepathic, but there have been rare cases. Ms. Chambers might be one of those exceptions.”

“You can read minds?” Tali exclaimed.

Smiling at the quarian, V’lana replied in a soothing tone, “I have to be in personal contact with the individual and, in truth, I can only pick up on surface thoughts and impressions. I’m no Betazoid and even Vulcans are far stronger than I am. Neilana, one of my security officers who is also Romulan, is a far stronger telepath, but even she’s weak by Betazoid standards. Don’t worry, most telepaths in my universe and all of them on my ship have a strong sense of ethics where it concerns intruding into others’ thoughts. You’ll have no problems. I swear.”

“Thank you.” Tali replied in a low whisper, “I’m not sure I want someone looking into my mind—even if it is just surface thoughts.”

“I know I don’t want one digging into mine.” Kal’Reegar declared with a scowl.

“As I’ve said…” V’lana repeated in an effort to assure her new recruits, “You have my word that no one will go into your mind without your consent. Now, Tali, I believe you expressed some interest in seeing our engine room?”

“Yes!” Tali ecstatically exclaimed. “I’m dying to see that singularity. Can you at least tell me how you’re able to contain all that energy?”

Laughing, V’lana replied, “I’ll let Veril explain it all to you…or rather what she’s permitted to tell you. Right now though…we need to return to the subject of Haestrom’s star. Any idea on why its evolution has been accelerated?”

“None.” Tali shook her head. “Although, as I said, I do think it has something to do with dark energy.”

“Satra?” The subcommander asked, turning to her science officer, “Did you and Samantha find anything unusual in your scans?”

“We’re not sure.” The Romulan science officer admitted. “We detected a spike in chroniton particles for a brief moment…”

“Do you think it might have been from a time traveler?”

“Time travel?” Tali interjected, her eyes, hidden by her face shield, widening on hearing that. “You’re telling me that your people can travel through time?”

“It is possible.” V’lana admitted, “But also very risky.” Shaking her head, the lovely Romulan let out a breath of air. “We have rules and guidelines barring us from engaging in unnecessary time travel. The risks to the timeline…”

“Would be enormous.” Tali interrupted, completing the subcommander’s statement. “Even though it would be tempting to do something like going back in time and rescuing Shepard and the original _Normandy_ …”

“It could dramatically change things.” Satra interjected, “And not necessarily for the better.”

“You also have to be careful about the butterfly effect.” Samantha added with a frown, further explaining to the newcomers as well as Garrus and Lieutenant Adams. “Let’s say that you go back to the Cretaceous period and accidentally kill a butterfly. No big deal on the surface, right?” As the two quarians nodded their heads in agreement, the Alliance specialist continued her explanation. “However, something as small as that could theoretically cause a tremendous change in the timeline.”

“Time travel’s a tricky thing.” V’lana affirmed, “We have found that time isn’t necessarily linear. Depending on the circumstances, an event could, instead of changing the timeline in our continuity, result instead in the creation of an entirely separate timeline.”

“Like what happened when Ambassador Spock used a small portion of red matter to create a black hole in an effort to absorb the energy created by the Hobus supernova. It failed to save Romulus, but in the process, it also caused a divergent timeline.” Tovan explained with a shake of his head.

“Right.” The subcommander agreed before inquiring of her science officer, “Not to mention the whole mess involving _Discovery_. We’re still not sure if that’s part of our universe’s timeline or if an alternate timeline was created and _Discovery_ shoved itself into ours.”

“Depends on who you’re asking at any given time.” Tovan interjected with a crooked grin.

“Right.” V’lana acknowledged with an equally ironic smirk, “Now you understand why all this talk of time and universe travel gives me headaches.” Returning to the topic under discussion, the Romulan subcommander inquired, “Did you pick up traces of red matter along with the chroniton particles?”

“We’re not sure.” Satra admitted through clenched teeth. “We’re still trying to sort through all the data we’ve accumulated.”

“Sat’s right.” Samantha declared, coming to the aid of her lover. “We’re hoping that the information Tali picked up on the surface might help us in nailing down something more specific.”

“I’ll help in any way I can.” Tali quickly volunteered.

“I hate to say this…” Satra grimaced, “But we could be looking at a _Discovery_ type situation.”

“Fuck!” V’lana cursed with frown. “If that’s the case then it might mean we’re dealing with Section 31 and/or the Mirror Universe. Neither prospect enthuses me.”

“Section 31? Mirror Universe?” Reegar interrupted. “Who or what are those?”

Heaving a dejected sigh, V’lana inclined her head to her executive officer who picked up immediately on his long-time friend’s intent.

“I’ll bring us some stronger drinks, Little Sister.”

“Thanks, Big Brother.” V’lana replied before addressing the gathering in her office, “You’re going to need the booze when you hear what we have to say. So…sit back and try to relax because this is going to take some time.”

After over an hour of explanation and watching the related recorded footage, Tali shook her head as feelings of wonder and foreboding cascaded within her. “Keelah…there’s so much. Mirror universes! Just how many universes are there?”

“Potentially an infinite number.” Satra replied. “We know of at least two…maybe three…mirror universes where a Terran Empire exists. Not to mention multiple universes that all consider themselves the ‘Prime’ timeline.”

“So…which one really is the Prime universe?” Garrus inquired with a skeptical grin, “Yours?”

“From my perspective…” V’lana smoothly responded, “Yes. But from yours…”

“Ours would be.” Miranda concluded with a single nod of her head. “It seems that it is all a matter of perspective.”

“How certain key events play out does seem to be a constant theme in the directions taken by the alternate universes.” Samantha concluded as a chart display appeared on the monitor. “The appearance of the _Defiant_ from one or more of the prime universes at an earlier point in time and its subsequent exploitation by the Terran Empire seems to be one of those key points of divergence. There’s a strong probability that there are similar points of divergence in our universe’s timeline. I think Virmire might be one such instance. Shepard’s decisions regarding the Rachni Queen, the colonists on Feros, and whether Anderson or Udina should serve as humanity’s ambassador to the Citadel could well be other points.”

“How so?” Liara inquired as she took a sip of tulaberry wine.

“Well…” The lovely communications specialist began to tick off points, “First, there’s the matter of Wrex. The original Shepard managed to talk him down…”

“We were there.” Garrus interrupted as Liara nodded her head in acknowledgement. “I have to admit…” the turian confessed, “…I thought she or Gunnery Chief Williams was going to have to kill him. It didn’t look like he was going to stand down.”

“Shepard always tried to take the peaceful path.” Liara fondly reminisced. “Unless she had no other choice, violence was always the last resort.”

“I remember a conversation we had in the engine room of the old _Normandy_ …” Tali recalled with a winsome tone to her voice, “It was right after Noveria. I talked to her about her decision to spare the Rachni queen.”

“Yes.” Liara, her expression now both somber and reflective, responded, “I was there along with Wrex when she decided to let the queen go. I thought Wrex was going to explode then.” Shaking her head, the beautiful asari maiden confessed, “I have to admit, I had my doubts too.”

Nodding her head, Tali admitted, “I think we all did. Anyway, she explained to me that she did it because, in her words, ‘If I’d have killed her, I’d never be able to sleep at night.’ She said that this queen wasn’t around at the time of the Wars and so shouldn’t be blamed for them.”

Liara’s lips turned up in a winsome smile, “That was so typical of Shepard.” Returning to the communications officer’s original topic, the asari archaeologist remarked, “Virmire was also important because…”

“Shepard had to choose whether to save Alenko or Gunnery Chief Williams.” Garrus interrupted, “Hard call to make.”

“And one that could easily lead to several different potential timelines.” Satra declared, “Just as what happened to the _Defiant_ led to multiple points of divergence. “In many timelines, Hoshi Sato took control of the ship and used it and its advanced technology to become Empress.”

“While in other timelines…” Samantha continued, “…Archer was able to detect Sato’s scheme in time and, after killing her, became Emperor. While in still others, Forrest maintained control. Just as in the case of Virmire, in some timelines, Shepard did, in fact, shoot Wrex…”

“Or choose to rescue Chief Williams instead of Kaidan…” Liara interjected, drawing a worried frown from V’lana. “Either event would have had a profound effect on the timeline.”

“And, in all probability, divergent timelines did spawn from these events…as well as others.” Satra explained, continuing her dissertation on the Mirror Universe. “Another point of divergence where the Mirror Universe is concerned was the point where Spock became aware of the Tantalus Field. In some timelines, he used it to become Emperor, initiating even more divergences…” Satra declared as her lover once again finished her thoughts.

“While in still others, Kirk used the device creating still more timelines.”

“And there are other possibilities where the Vulcan/Andorian/Orion resistance held out against the Empire and took the _Defiant_ for themselves, initiating still more parallel universes.” Taking a deep breath, the Romulan science officer shook her head, “And we’ve just begun the process of mapping out the myriad iterations of so-called Prime timelines—including yours.”

“So, Lola…” Vega interrupted, “What role did your people play in all these different mirror timelines?”

“It varies.” V’lana replied as the science officers once again took over the discussion.

“In many of them, we see a Romulan Alliance consisting of Romulans, Remans, dispossessed Vulcans, Orions, and other races…including some humans…charting a course very similar to that of the Federation. While in others, we withdraw into isolation. And in still others…” Satra’s voice trailing off, V’lana picked up where her science officer had left off.

“Both Romulus and Remus were scorched by the Empire, leaving what was left of our people scattered refugees.”

“Well, shit.” Garrus interjected and then inquired, “So…what part do you think groups like Section 31 play in all this?”

“There are remarkable similarities between this Section 31 and Cerberus.” Miranda noted.

“Not to mention the fact that Cerberus and the Mirror Terran Empires all share a common ideology—human supremacy.” Satra declared with a frown.

“Do you think elements of either your Section 31 and/or one of the Mirror entities managed to find their way here?” Liara inquired with a worried expression.

“We’re here—aren’t we?” V’lana responded with a frown of her own, “No reason to think they or others such as the Elachi, the Borg, or any anyone else from a multitude of other universes didn’t find their way here too. And if they are here…and I think that’s highly likely…then we need to find out what they’re up to and stop it—ASAP.”

“No argument there.” Garrus replied, his mandibles flaring. “So…how are we going to do that?”

The subcommander decisively responded, “We continue with our current plans. We go to Illium. Pick up Krios and Samara before the Illusive Man can nab them like he did Jack, rendezvous with Kelly Chambers, and then we go to Tuchanka.”

“Tuchanka?” Garrus exclaimed, his eyes widening.

“Right.” V’lana replied with a sly grin, “I think it’s time I finally met your friend, Wrex.”

Poking Garrus in the ribs as they exited the subcommander’s office, Vega joked, “Looks like Lola’s getting the band back together.”

His mandibles flaring in the turian equivalent of an anticipatory grin, Garrus replied, “Yeah. Looks like.”

**_The Citadel—Systems Alliance Embassy, Councilor Anderson’s apartment_ **

“Are you sure about this information, David?” Admiral Hackett, his image appearing on the human Councilor’s monitor, inquired, his face an expressionless mask.

“I believe so.” The Councilor replied, “It confirms information I’ve received from other sources. Not only did Cerberus build an improved version of the _Normandy_ , it also created a clone of Shepard.”

Shaking his head, Hackett dourly remarked, “Cerberus has plenty of support within the Alliance military and political structure. More than one admiral and Member of the Alliance Parliament are bought and paid for Cerberus agents.”

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know, Stephen.” Anderson snorted. “It wouldn’t surprise me if Udina was on their payroll. That’s why I’m talking to you from my apartment instead of my office.” Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the councilor pondered, “The Illusive Man gives orders for the prisoner Shepard took from Purgatory to be taken to a top secret research station…”

“Were you able to get the coordinates for the station, David?” Hackett inquired, “We could send a stealth ship to investigate…”

“Nice idea…” Anderson chuckled, “But I’m afraid not. My source was unable to provide that information.” Taking a deep breath, the former Alliance officer continued, “What concerns me just as much is that secret research station on Aite. The concept of fusing a human mind with a VI…” the councilor shook his head, “…that scares me.”

“Me too.” Hackett agreed, “So…do we pass this on to our new allies?”

“Might not be a bad idea.” Anderson concurred, “They might be able to figure something out—maybe they’ve encountered something similar in their universe.”

Nodding his head, Hackett affirmed the councilor’s decision. “All right. Clue them in. Keep me posted, David.”

“Take it easy out there, Stephen.” Anderson replied as he closed the connection. Taking a sip of bourbon, the human ambassador tapped a button on his console, “Anderson to _Gallena_ …”

**_Cerberus Frigate Normandy_ **

“So, what’s our new mission, Sir?” The redheaded clone of Commander Shepard asked, her holographic form speaking directly to the holographic image of her superior who was currently sitting in his chair smoking a cigarette, his dusky-skinned assistant at his side.

“This mission entails multiple objectives.” The Illusive Man replied as he flicked the ash from growing on his cigarette tip into an ashtray. “I need you to go to Korlus. The Blue Suns under the command of Jedore have been using a krogan scientist by the name of Okeer in an effort to breed krogan supersoldiers.”

“So, you want me to take out Okeer and Jedore.” Shepard concluded as a slight smile of anticipation appeared on her face.

“That is part of your mission.” The Illusive Man affirmed, “If you can secure Okeer’s willing cooperation, then retrieve him, but if that is not possible, then I need you to retrieve his research. His work could prove invaluable in our efforts in accomplishing both of our primary objectives. Those notes could be the key in both defeating the Reapers and ensuring human supremacy. It also has the side benefit of sending a message to the Blue Suns after the fiasco on Purgatory that Cerberus will not tolerate betrayal.”

“Understood.” The clone acknowledged. “If there are no further instructions, we’ll be on our way.”

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the Illusive Man gave his consent, “Good hunting, Shepard.”

Exiting the conference room, the clone addressed her executive officer, “Alert the team to be prepared to move out. We’ve just received new orders.”

“Aye, Commander.” Kai Leng acknowledged, “We’ll be ready.”

“Destination, Commander?” EDI inquired as Shepard made her way to the galaxy map.

“Korlus.”

**_Illium System—Alliance Courier Vessel_ **

“Good flying back there.” Kelly Chambers said, smiling at the pilot of the small courier vessel. “It looked for a while like those Batarian pirates almost had us.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” The pilot replied modestly. “They’ve been more active recently. Good thing I installed those new sensors.”

“So…have you met any of these ‘Romulans’ before?” Kelly prompted as she probed for more information about the new aliens.

“Yes, Ma’am.” The pilot responded. “I was piloting the shuttle that picked up the prisoners they were holding.” Shaking his head in amazement, he recalled, “That ship of theirs…I couldn’t believe how it suddenly just…”

The young man stopped speaking mid-sentence as a large ship looking like a raptor suddenly appeared in front of them. Several moments later, after he had collected himself, the pilot finished, pointing at the newcomer, “…did that!”

“That’s the ship?” Kelly, mouth agape, gasped as she gazed at the warbird bathed in what seemed to be a pale green light. “I gotta go and change my underwear. I think I just pissed my pants.”

The pilot laughed. “They did the same thing the first time. Scared the shit outta me.” As a light on his console blinked, the pilot advised, “That’s them on the horn.” Pressing a button, he spoke in a clear voice, “This is Alliance courier _Hermes_ to R.R.W. _Gallena_. I’ve got a passenger for you.”

“Great, Sugar!” A voice speaking with a clear Southern U.S. accent replied. “We’ll beam her over when ya’ll are ready.”

“Thanks, Ellie!” The pilot responded, “Give us a few so that she can get her shit together and I’ll comm you back.”

“Sure thing, Kevin. Just give us a holler. The Boss ain’t in a hurry right now.”

“Was that a southern accent I just heard.” Kelly inquired with a shake of her head.

“Yup.” The pilot responded with a grin. “Comes from Baton Rouge in her universe. We got a bet going on the big LSU-Ohio State game coming up.” Chuckling as his passenger turned to go pick up her gear, the pilot quipped, “You might wanna empty your bladder before you pack.”

“Why?” Kelly asked with a slight hitch to her voice.

“Cause if you don’t, you’re liable to ruin another pair of underwear.” The pilot laughed.

“I think I’ll be okay.” His redheaded passenger joked back, “I think I dumped everything when that ship appeared out of nowhere.”

“Okay…but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The pilot joshed, “Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll comm Ellie and we’ll get you on your way to your new home.”

“Be ready in a couple. I just gotta pack a bag or two.” Kelly answered back. A few minutes later, the redhead returned, “All right. I’m ready.”

Activating his comm, the pilot spoke, “ _Hermes_ to _Gallena_. Ms. Chambers is ready.” Chuckling, he quipped, “Be nice to her, and I can’t wait for that steak dinner you’re gonna cook for me, Ellie, after the Buckeyes beat your team.”

“Sugar…” The southern voice responded, “Ya’ll better get ready to take me out to that Cajun restaurant you told me about when my Tigers whip your Yankee boys’ asses. I got me a hankering for some jambalaya.” After a moment, Ellie’s voice again came from the speaker, “Ms. Chambers? We’re transporting you aboard now.”

“What does she mean?” Kelly began as she felt her body suddenly start to tingle. “What the…”

Moments later, the redheaded psychologist found herself standing…somewhere else…as she was greeted by a now familiar southern accented voice. “Welcome to the _Gallena_ , Ms. Chambers.”


	14. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy chapter as Clone Shep and Co. fetch a krogan while V'lana and her crew pick up a few new recruits. Long chapter folks...lots of stuff happening here.

**_Cerberus Frigate Normandy 2_ **

Entering the conference room, the Shepard clone eyed her team as she took her place at the head of the table. “EDI?” The clone commanded, “Show us what you have on Korlus.”

“Hey, Dixie…you order a holographic dildo?” Ben Markham, the team sniper laughed, teasing the squad’s blonde Alabama-born engineer as EDI’s holographic image appeared on the middle of the conference room table.

“Up yours, Benji!” Doris Whaley retorted, giving the dark-haired sniper a salute with her middle finger.

“Can the chatter!” Kai Leng, the taciturn executive officer commanded as he glared at his two unruly subordinates.

“Korlus has been described as ‘A garbage scow with a climate’.” EDI related as a holographic image of a planet appeared on Shepard’s and the rest of her team’s omnitools. As data scrolled next to the image of the rotating planet, EDI provided narration. “Thanks to the presence of numerous mercenary groups and the lack of any effective civil authority, Korlus has the dubious honor of having the second highest murder rate per capita in the Terminus systems and the highest rate in off-worlder murders.”

“Now I know where I’m booking my next vacation.” Markham joked, receiving in response a rare mild chuckle from the Shepard clone as EDI continued her report.

“The Blue Suns have increased their presence on planet—now exerting effective control over it.” EDI related, “They have constructed extensive planetary defenses—including hardened gun and missile batteries—that would render a planetary assault problematic at best.”

Reading the holographic text displayed on his omnitool, Daniel Barrett, the team’s heavy weapons expert, shook his head. “Won’t last a day on this rock out of shelter without armor unless you happen to be a krogan, vorcha, or varren.”

“So, what’s the plan, Boss?” Doris inquired with a worried frown.

“We go in under stealth.” Shepard replied as the team’s holographic displays changed to an image of a Kodiak shuttle taking advantage of a storm and ionic interference to drop its team off undetected. “Once on the ground we move quickly to Jedore’s base. Take Jedore out and either extricate Okeer and his research, or failing that, as much of Okeer’s research as we can retrieve.”

“So…it’s a smash and grab.” Markham concluded.

“Right.” Shepard affirmed, “Any questions?” Seeing that no one responded, the redheaded clone nodded her head in satisfaction. “We arrive in the Korlus system in ten hours so get some rest. Dismissed.”

“You heard the Commander.” Leng sneered, “Hit the racks. We’re going to have a lot of work to do when we hit Korlus.”

**_RRW Gallena_ **

“Welcome aboard the _Gallena_ , Ms. Chambers.”

Heart racing and mouth agape, Kelly Chambers stammered, “Wh…Wh…Where am I? What happened to me? Who are you?”

“You’re safe, Ms. Chambers.” A young woman with chestnut-brown hair, wearing a red with black trim miniskirt and tall black boots standing next to a tall man with dark, close cropped hair, pointed ears, traces of ridges on his forehead, and wearing what appeared to be a brown and green uniform. “This is the RRW _Gallena_. I’m Lieutenant Ellie Douglas, from Starfleet, and the hunk standing next to me is subaltern Harel of the Romulan Militia.”

“How…did I get here?” Kelly, her eyes scanning the room, squeaked as she tried, only partly successfully, to regain her equilibrium.

“It’s through what we call a transporter.” The Starfleet officer, still maintaining a calm even voice, explained, “It allows us to transport people and other things without using shuttles. To put it simply, your molecules are disassembled and then reassembled.”

“You mean you…disintegrated me and then put me back together again?” Kelly exclaimed as she once again began to panic.

“It’s safe.” Ellie quickly replied in a reassuring voice. “I guess it can be pretty scary for people who’ve never experienced it before. We use it all the time, so it’s business as normal for us.” Her look now one of concern, the young lieutenant asked, “Are you gonna be okay or should I call in a medic to help you?”

“I’ll…I’ll be fine.” Kelly stammered, “Ummm…it was just…uhhh…you say it’s done all the time?”

“Yeah.” Ellie replied with a grin as her Louisiana accent became more pronounced, “You feelin’ better now, Sugar?”

Nodding her head, Kelly let out a breath of air, “Getting there.” She answered back. “So…this is the _Gallena_?”

“Yup.” The Starfleet officer acknowledged, “Come with me and we’ll get you set up.” As the pair exited the transporter room, Ellie explained, “First, I’ll show you to your quarters so you can stow your gear. Then it’s off to medical for your physical, then you get to meet Staff Commander Alenko—he’s ya’ll’s liaison, “He’ll take over from there.”

“All right.” Kelly said as she picked up her carry bag. “Let’s go.”

“Our new counselor has come on board and is on her way to medical.”

“Good.” V’lana replied to the transporter chief who had just commed her. “Subcommander Avesti to Staff Commander Alenko. Kaidan? Our newest recruit’s on the way to medical and then should be checking in with you. See me in my ready room once you get her sorted out.”

“Aye, Subcommander.” Kaidan responded as he set down the padd he had been reading. Hearing the door chime, the Alliance liaison officer called out, “Come in.” Smiling warmly as he at once recognized the turian coming into his office, Alenko motioned to an empty chair. “Have a seat, Garrus. What’s up?”

“Just checking up on you.” The turian responded as he took his seat. “So…how are you feeling?”

“Better.” The Alliance officer smiled back as he rose from his seat and ordered black coffee for himself and a turian chocolate drink for his friend. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks.” The turian vigilante replied as he took a sip. “They don’t do a bad job replicating turian chocolate tea. Not quite as good as the real thing, but still…not bad.” Setting his cup down, Garrus again inquired, “So how are you feeling, Kaidan—really?”

“Mostly bored out of my skull.” Kaidan confessed as he sipped his coffee. “Dr. Chakwas has me on light duty for another week so it looks like I’m gonna miss out on the fun you guys will be having on Illium.”

Laughing, Garrus responded, “I’ve got a feeling we’re going to be having anything but fun. Trying to recruit an assassin and an asari justiciar…” His laughter growing louder, the turian conceded, “Yeah…you’re right. It’s gonna be fun.”

“Told you.” Alenko chuckled before commenting, “’lana told me that we’re going after Wrex next. Gotta admit, I’ll be glad to see the big guy again—I missed him.”

“Me too.” The vigilante’s mandibles flared in the turian equivalent of a smile. “It almost feels like…”

“Yeah.” Kaidan replied with a soft sigh as he sipped his coffee, “I wish she were here too. I mean…I’m…well…you know…me and ‘lana have been getting…”

“I know.” Garrus interrupted sympathetically. “Jane was a special person…not easy forgetting someone like her—is it? Especially now that we’ve got her clone running around working for the bad guys.” After a momentary pause, the turian gazed into his friend’s eyes, “You do understand that whatever or whoever that clone is…she’s not our Jane. That Shepard is…”

“Gone.” Kaidan nodded his head in response, “Yeah. I know.” Taking a deep breath, the Alliance officer sighed before chuckling ironically, “Maybe I should make an appointment with our new counselor.”

“Couldn’t hurt.” Garrus prompted bluntly before letting out a snort of laughter, “Probably wouldn’t be a bad idea for the rest of us to do the same.” Standing up, the turian gazed down at his friend, “I better go. We’ll be in orbit around Illium soon…”

“And I need to get ready for our new arrival.” Kaidan nodded his head in agreement. “She should be just about done with her physical now.”

**_Medical_ **

“Congratulations, Counselor…” Dr. Chakwas’s lips turned up in a slight grin as she regarded her patient, “…you’re perfectly fit.”

“Quickest physical I ever had.” Kelly smiled back as she got up from the biobed. “The technology here…” The redheaded psychologist let out a low whistle, “Amazing doesn’t begin to cover it.”

“Doctor?” Nurse Donella interrupted, handing a padd to the Alliance physician, “We’ve got the results of Counselor Chambers’ psi tests.”

Reading the results, Chakwas addressed her patient, her grin still in place, “Your psi potential is above average for a human, Dr. Chambers.”

“How so?” Kelly inquired, “If you’re trying to say I’m biotic or telepathic…”

“No.” Karin chuckled, “Nothing like that. But you do score in the above average category as far as empathy is concerned. That’s one of the reasons you’re such an effective counselor.”

“So…I’m fit for duty.” Kelly concluded as the doctor nodded her head in assent.

“Yep. All you need to do now is check in with Staff Commander Alenko and Centurion Kev, the Executive Officer, and you should be put on the duty rotation.”

“Thanks.” Turning to her guide, Kelly remarked, “Time for our next stop, Ellie?”

“Ready when you are, Sugar.”

“Let’s go. I’m ready to get started.”

**_Korlus—Shepard_ **

Disembarking their shuttle, Shepard and her team took cover behind a wall of scrap that had once been a spaceship. “Shoot first and ask questions later.” The clone commanded as a loudspeaker blared exhortations demanding perfection.

“Must be Jedore.” Markham surmised with a scowl. “Bitch has got a big mouth.”

“She doesn’t have control over her people.” Leng conjectured as he took in the rantings of the Blue Sun leader.

“Stay focused on the mission.” Shepard commanded, “We’re here to retrieve Okeer and his research and eliminate Jedore. Now…let’s move.”

“Aye, Commander!” Her squadmates acknowledged as the Cerberus commandoes moved out from their cover, quickly traversing the short area of open ground towards a slab of twisted metal.

“Observation post.” Barrett noted as he pointed to a pair of Blue Sun mercenaries standing watch.

“Markham?” Shepard called out, pointing out the guards to her team sniper.

“Got him.” The sniper replied as a shot rang out from his Viper sniper rifle, felling the mercenary.

“Party time!| Doris Whaley, the engineer, shouted as she let loose a cryo-beam at a charging merc, freezing him in place, a perfect target for the burst from her teammate Barrett’s Revenant that shattered the unfortunate mercenary where he stood.

“Two down.” Markham announced, calling out a second kill as Leng and Shepard flanking the remaining mercenaries, brought down the rest of the outpost defenders.

“We got a survivor!” Whaley called out as she pointed to one of the mercenaries lying on the ground cursing with a bleeding leg. Approaching the mercenary with the rest of the team, the engineer whispered to the Commander in a soft voice as the Blue Sun slowly rose to his feet. “It’s not that bad, Ma’am.”

“He doesn’t know that.” Shepard replied with a smirk as she approached her prisoner. “Tell me what I want to know, and I might give you some medigel for that wound. Don’t—and we’ll go and let you bleed out. Your choice. From the way your bleeding…” the clone smirked as she continued her bluff, “…I’d choose quickly. You don’t have much time.”

“All right! All right!” The wounded mercenary, wincing in pain, grunted. “I don’t know anything about what’s going on. I’m just a grunt paid to point and shoot. My orders are to take down any overflow coming in from the labs.”

“Overflow?” Leng interjected as his hand slipped down to his katana.

“The old krogan…”

“Okeer.” Shepard surmised as the mercenary inclined his head slightly in affirmation.

“Yeah. He’s been cleaning house recently. Jedore hired him to make her an army, so he’s been breeding krogans from tanks.”

“Sounds like he managed to get his hands on some of Saren’s research.” Leng hypothesized as Shepard nodded her head in agreement.

“Sounds like.” She agreed before turning again to the mercenary, commanding, “Go on.”

“Like I said, he’s breeding krogan soldiers, but for whatever reason, they come out crazy. We use them for live ammo practice.” Shaking his head, he groaned, “It’s all crap. They don’t pay me enough to bleed out like this.”

As he finished his sentence, a voice barked out from the mercenary’s communications unit. “Outpost Four? Jedore’s ordered us to move. We need the coordinates for that krogan pack. Do you copy?”

“You heard the man.” The clone growled at the mercenary, “Give him directions.”

“I don’t have the info they want.” The mercenary protested, “You showed up before I could get my sightings.”

Gesturing at Kai Leng who was now beginning to draw his katana out of its scabbard, Shepard warned in a menacing voice, “Right now you’ve got other problems. Make something up—and it better be good.”

“Patrol…” The mercenary spoke into the comm unit, “Pack sighting east of Station Two.”

“Copy. East of Two.” A voice coming from the speaker acknowledged.

“Bitch.” The mercenary scowled, “They’ll run blind into krogan.”

“Not my problem.” Shepard replied as she continued her interrogation. “Defenses…fortifications?”

“We’ve got guns and missile batteries to defend against ships.” The mercenary replied, “But we weren’t expecting a commando raid. So…you satisfied?”

“Yeah.” Shepard responded with a thin smile as she gestured to her executive office with a slight movement of her finger. “I’m satisfied.”

At once recognizing the signal from his commanding officer, the Chinese assassin struck quickly, his katana swiftly severing the mercenary’s head. Looking down at the decapitated corpse, Kai Leng nodded his head once. “Good play. He’d have notified his superiors if we’d have let him go.”

“Right.” Shepard agreed, although in the back of her mind, a tiny nugget of…something…began to gnaw at her…telling her that there was another way. A way that she should have taken. Dismissing the thought as she felt a slight tingling in her head, the clone commanded her squad, “Move out!”

**_V’lana’s ready room_ **

****

“Our new counselor settling in?” V’lana asked her two guests as they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

“I’ve placed her on the duty roster, Little Sister.” Tovan replied as he took a sip of raktajino. “She already has her first patient—Lieutenant T’vela from xenobiology.”

“Good.” V’lana nodded her head approvingly. “Hopefully, she can help T’vela cope with the loss of her family.”

“I hope so too.” Tovan concurred with a frown as he explained to the human sitting beside him. “T’vela’s parents and younger brother were taken by the Tal’Shiar six months ago. She’s had…difficulties…dealing with…I think you humans call it survivor guilt.”

“I think I know what you mean.” Kaidan acknowledged, frankly confessing, “I and much of the rest of the surviving _Normandy_ crew have been dealing with much the same. Many of us…myself included…have had a hard time putting it all behind us.” Taking a breath of air and exhaling, he admitted, “Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea for us all to schedule a few sessions with her.”

“There might be something else we can do too…” V’lana declared as she freshened everyone’s drinks. “I’ve been in communication with Admiral Hackett. Besides passing on word about what Cerberus has been doing on Aite and elsewhere, he asked us if we’d do a favor for him.”

“What sort of favor, Little Sister?” Tovan inquired.

“He asked us if we’d travel to Alchera…”

“Where we were ambushed by that Collector ship?” Kaidan interjected, “Why?”

“The courier ship that brought Ms. Chambers over also delivered a monument to the _Normandy_ that the admiral wanted us to place on the planet’s surface. He also asked if we’d search for any personal effects belonging to the crew that could be passed on to relatives and loved ones. I told him we’d do it. I hope you don’t mind, Kaidan.”

“No, ‘lana…” The Alliance officer replied with a warm smile, “I don’t mind at all. I…we…appreciate it.”

“I’m glad to do it.” The Romulan subcommander answered back, “We’ll take care of it after we speak to your friend Wrex…I’m thinking he might want to be there as well.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” Kaidan responded, “I’m sure he will. If you don’t mind, I’d like to inform the others.”

“Please do.” V’lana replied as she finished her drink and let out a breath of air. “Now…I’m afraid we need to get ready to beam down to the surface and pick up our two new recruits. Sorry I can’t take you along with us, Kaidan…”

“I understand.” The Canadian laughed, “Doctors Chakwas and Aven threatened to put me in restraints if I even looked like I was going to join you. Don’t forget…” The handsome biotic smirked, “We have a date on the holodeck when you come back. I’m going to show you our universe’s version of Vancouver.”

“I’m not forgetting.” V’lana leered as she rose to her feet, “Hopefully soon I’ll be able to see it in person with you. I’m dying to meet your parents.”

“And they’re dying to meet you.” Kaidan responded with a chuckle as he also stood. “Well…I better get going, that paperwork isn’t going to get done by itself. Good hunting down there.”

**_Korlus_**

After fighting their way through several Blue Sun checkpoints, Shepard and her team found themselves facing a giant krogan warrior.

“Looks like we got us a jumbo-sized problem here.” Doris groaned as she eyed the shotgun-wielding krogan. “Gonna need one of your missiles here, Barrett…”

“Maybe not.” Shepard responded as she cautiously approached the krogan.

“Careful, Boss…” Markham cautioned as he sighted in on the giant’s head.

“Just be ready if this goes south.” The clone ordered as she continued to draw closer to the warrior. As she closed to speaking distance, the krogan spoke.

“You are different. New. You don’t smell of this world. For seven night cycles I have felt only the need to kill. But you…something makes me speak.”

“Whew.” Barrett whispered under his breath as he maintained aim with his rocket launcher.

“He’s only a week old?” Doris muttered.

“Tank bred.” Leng replied, “Comes out full sized and ready to kill. Convenient, but not much of an improvement over regular mercenaries if they require training.”

“Not bred to kill.” The krogan responded, “I kill because my blood and bones tell me to. But that was not why I was flushed from glass mother. I hear survival in my head against the enemy that threatens all of my kind. But I failed even before waking.”

“Who’s he referring to?” Markham exclaimed, “The turians? Salarians?”

“Who told you that?” Shepard asked.

“The voice in the water.” The krogan replied. “That is why I wait here.”

“You’re supposed to be part of an army.” Shepard queried, “Do you remember Jedore?”

“I know the name.” The krogan acknowledged, “It causes both anger and laughter. It is not a name that will be sung when we march.”

“How can you speak if you’re only a week old?” Shepard asked.

“There was a scratching sound in my head.” The krogan answered, “It became the voice. It taught me things I would need: walking, talking, hitting, shooting.”

“Life’s basic necessities.” Barrett quipped.

“Programmed learning.” Whaley conjectured, “Probably carried out towards the end of the maturation process.”

“The voice then told me I was not perfect, and the teaching stopped.” The krogan flatly declared, “Now I am here.”

“Did Okeer speak to you while you were in the tank?” The clone inquired with a tone of sympathy in her voice as something deep within her began to feel an affinity for the cast off krogan.

“I heard the voice…but not with my ears.” The krogan replied as Shepard felt the hairs on her neck begin to stand out. “Inside. I called it father. It liked that, but it was disappointed. I am not what it needs me to be.”

“Maybe Okeer’s trying to cure the genophage?” Doris mused as the clone, hearing her words, shook his head.

“Cure? No. That was not what was whispered.”

“What was?” Shepard asked.

“Survive. Resist. Ignore.”

“How did you disappoint the voice?” Shepard asked, her curiosity growing.

“I don’t know.” The krogan answered back with what seemed a faint note of remorse. “It was decided before I left tank mother. I was not perfect.”

“Can you take me to the laboratory?” The redheaded clone requested, “I need to speak to Okeer.”

“The glass mother…” The krogan responded, “She is up. Past the broken parts. Behind many of you fleshy things. I will show you.”

“Looks like we got a guide.” Markham quipped as the krogan lifted and tossed aside a slab of metal.

“Glad we didn’t have to take him on.” Barrett joked as he heaved a sigh of relief.

“Why are you staying here?” Shepard asked, “You could have run or gone back to the labs.”

“The voice told me to stay here.” The krogan answered. “If they come, I fight. But I will not run and I will not follow. I am not perfect, but I have purpose. I must wait until called.”

“All right, people!” The Shepard clone commanded, “The door’s open! Time to get what we came for!”

**_Illium_ **

Ten pillars of light appeared in the office of Liara T’Soni, quickly materializing into ten separate individuals. The leader of the group, a lovely Romulan woman wearing a miniskirt and carrying a small, modified phaser one, addressed the others on her team. “Right…Miranda? You’ll lead the group going after Thane Krios. Take Jacob, Garrus, and Rodek with you. Liara? You, Vega, and Mordin are with me. We’ll go after this justiciar. Beam back up to the ship once you’ve achieved your objectives. Satra? You and Samantha stay here download any files Liara has, then return to the ship.” Turning to her asari ally, V’lana inquired, “Is there any additional security protocols they need to be made aware of?”

“No.” The asari information broker replied with a shake of her head. “I’ve given them the passwords that will allow them to download all of the files—including those I have on the Shadow Broker. I have a few more items in my apartment, but right now they’re of little use as I need more information before I can take action…”

“Against the Shadow Broker?” V’lana queried with a raised eyebrow.

“Correct.” Liara affirmed, “I’m still waiting on data that should lead me to his approximate location.”

“When you get it…” the Romulan subcommander requested as a warm smile appeared on her face, “…let me know and we’ll help you in taking care of any business you have with him.”

“Ummm…thank you.” Liara stammered, “That would be very much appreciated.”

“Friends helping friends.” V’lana responded, her smile growing brighter as she turned to the rest of the landing party. “Any other questions?”

“Yeah.” Vega spoke up as he brandished his phaser one. “All we got are these pocket phasers and they’re set to stun. What if we run into heavy oppo?”

Speaking to the rest of the team as well as the Alliance marine, V’lana replied, “If you run into heavy resistance or think you’re going to run into a major problem, and you don’t think your phasers will get the job done, then comm the ship and ask them to beam you down something heavier.”

Nodding his head in approval, Vega responded with a cheeky grin, “Sounds good, Lola. Ready to move when you are.”

“Right.” V’lana nodded her head as she again turned to the asari standing next to her. “Liara? Any leads on our targets?”

“Yes.” The information broker replied as she made her way to the terminal on her desk. “I found out that he has taken out a contract to assassinate Nassana Dantius.”

“I remember her.” Garrus interjected. “Dantius was stationed on the Citadel as a diplomatic attaché. She asked Shepard to rescue her sister, Dahlia, from a band of pirates who were supposedly holding her for ransom.”

“Supposedly?” V’lana raised an eyebrow.

Nodding his head once, the turian vigilante explained, “We tracked the pirates back to their base in the Artemis Tau cluster where Shepard discovered that Dahlia was actually the leader of the pirates and that she was blackmailing Nassana.”

“So Nassana was using Shepard to remove her sister.” Satra concluded with a shake of her head.

“Yup.” Garrus responded. “When Shepard found out…she…as the humans put it…hit the ceiling.”

Agreeing, Liara interjected, “Jane did not like being used like that so she confronted Nassana about it.

“What did she say?” Samantha asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

A fond grin appeared on the asari’s face as she recalled, “Jane told her that she’s have dealt with Dahlia anyway because she was a pirate and a slaver. That all she had to do was tell her the truth from the beginning. So, when Jane asked Nassana why she manipulated her, all Nassana would say was that her family had ‘trust issues’ and then sent Shepard a rather large sum of credits and also placed her on a priority list so that she could purchase some hard to access asari biotic amps.”

“Shepard told her what she could do with her blood money and the amp discount, but Nassana did it anyway.” Garrus added with a wry expression on his face. “Never figured out why.”

“This Nassana would fit in perfectly in Sela’s empire.” Rodek quipped, adding with a note of caution in his voice. “She’s probably heavily fortified her location. Most likely we’ll need heavy ordinance to break through should it come to that.”

“As I said.” V’lana reiterated, “Comm the ship if you need heavy weapons or specialized gear. I just don’t want us parading down the streets of Nos Astra packing a lot of as the humans say…heat. It draws unneeded and unwanted attention.” Turning her attention back to Liara, the subcommander inquired, “So…how do we go about reaching Nassana?”

“An asari named Seryna is a…private security consultant…”

“In other words, a mercenary.” Vega interjected with a wry chuckle.

“Just so.” The asari information broker primly confirmed, “She’s had prior dealings with Nassana. Apparently their business relationship soured and she is nursing a grudge against her. She should be able to get us near Nassana’s base of operations.”

“Excellent.” V’lana exclaimed, “There’s your lead, Miranda.”

“Right.” The Australian biotic acknowledged as she motioned for her team to join her. “We’re on it.”

“Okay, Liara…” V’lana queried as she turned her attention to the information broker, “Who do we see about getting in touch with Samara?”

“We’ll need to see Officer Dara downstairs.” Liara promptly replied, “She owes me a favor.”

“All right.” The subcommander nodded her head, “Let’s go.”

Watching from her monitor that had access to the camera view of the hallway in front of Liara’s office as the two teams emerged from the information broker’s headquarters, Aethyta murmured, “How the hell did they get in that office without me or anyone else noticing? For that matter...how the hell did they even get out of the spaceport without me knowing about it?” Pondering the alternatives, the asari matriarch muttered in a low voice, “Either Liara has an entrance and exit she’s managed to keep hidden or…” she shook her head not even wanting to consider the alternative, “…I hope it’s not what I’m thinking it is, because if those Romulans can do that on top of keeping an entire ship cloaked and carrying pocket sized energy weapons, we’re all fucked.”

**_Miranda’s Team_ **

****

On their way to Seryna’s office one of Miranda’s team, the Romulan engineer, Rodek, overheard an agitated salarian speaking to a holographic image of another salarian.

“I know the data is vital to the Kirosa family, but Nassana Dantius didn’t give us time to pack and I wasn’t about to stick around once those Eclipse mercenaries and their mechs showed up and started shooting. I’m sorry, but I had more important things on my mind like getting out alive.”

“Apparently Dantius has hired mercenaries.” Rodek noted, inclining his head towards the salarian still speaking with his associate.

“Most likely Eclipse.” Miranda concluded. “They’re the dominant mercenary faction here.”

“Which means we’ll be facing asari biotics, engineers, and mechs.” Jacob pointed out as the group continued to listen in on the salarian’s conversation.

“If she lets us back in, I’ll get it…I promise. If not…then we’ll just have to hope for the best.”

“Well…we picked up some valuable intelligence.” Rodek declared as they entered Seryna’s office.

Clearing her throat, Miranda spoke. “Seryna? We were advised by Liara T’Soni that you had information on Thane Krios.”

Getting up from her chair, Seryna turned to another asari working at a console behind her. “Tana? Cover for me.” She then spoke to Miranda, gesturing, “Over here.”

“I might know who Thane Krios is.” The asari admitted, “And I also might have passed on some information to him. But I didn’t hire him. What do you want to know?”

“Can you help us find him?” The Australian requested in a clipped accent.

Seryna replied with a snort, “I can tell you where he is, but if you’re looking to stop him, you won’t. He never gives up on a job.”

“What do you have against Nassana?” Garrus inquired.

“ I ran security for her until I found out that she was having people killed to cover up her secrets.” Seryna replied. So…I called her out on it and she fired me. I thought at first she was going to sic her goons on me too, but…” a wicked grin appeared on the asari’s face, “…I came prepared. Had a carnifex pistol ready and a couple of reliable friends in the next room.” Chuckling, she quipped, “I’ll bet she’s sorry now. I might have been able to stop Krios.”

“We already have an idea on the opposition.” Miranda declared, “Eclipse. We need you to confirm that and tell us if there’s anything else we should look out for.”

“Yeah.” Seryna answered back with a nod of her head, “You’ll be dealing with Eclipse all right. But Dantius also hired a krogan battlemaster.”

“Shit.” Jacob growled in a low voice on hearing that. “He’s gonna be bad news.”

“The walking tanks?” Rodek whispered.

“Yeah.” The dark-skinned former corsair replied, “He’s probably biotic too.”

“Thane’s got a big reception party waiting for him.” Seryna declared, “But he didn’t seem worried about it.”

“So…where is Thane?” Miranda asked, cutting to the chase.

“Dantius Towers, Penthouse level of Tower One.” Seryna replied. “The second tower is still under construction. If I were our hit man, I’d go in from there.”

“I doubt that if we just knock on the door Nassana will just let us in.” Jacob jibed.

“She’s as paranoid as she is dangerous.” Seryna asserted. “No one’s getting in or out of there without a fight. I can get you in, but you’ll only get one shot. You better be ready.”

“Right.” Miranda decided as she turned to the Romulan engineer, “Rodek? Contact our people and tell them we need the rifles and other equipment.”

“Will do.” The Romulan acknowledged as he spoke to the turian standing beside him. “Garrus? Can you give me a hand.”

“Sure.” The vigilante agreed with the turian equivalent of a wicked grin, “I’m looking forward to seeing how that polaron sniper rifle performs in the field.”

“They’ve gone to get the rest of our equipment.” Miranda explained. “They should be back in a few minutes. Then we can go.” After a momentary pause, the Australian biotic continued her interrogation, asking, “Any information about Thane that you haven’t already told us?”

“Not really.” Seryna shook her head. “He did tell me he’s not doing it for money though and that no one hired him.”

“Why is he doing it?” Jacob inquired.

“He said he was doing the job on his own to restore the balance in his life—whatever the hell that means.” Seryna answered back with a shrug of her shoulders. “Maybe he’s crazy, but as far as I’m concerned, I don’t give a fuck why he’s doing it so long as he takes down that bitch Nassana.”

“Everything’s here.” Garrus announced as he and Rodek returned with two large carry bags. “We’re ready when you are.”

Nodding once at Seryna, Miranda requested, “Let’s go.”

**_V’lana’s Team_ **

Entering the asari police officer’s cubicle, V’lana allowed her asari companion to take the lead.

“Officer Dara?” Liara spoke up. As the police officer raised her head up, the information broker smiled, “You remember that thing I did for you a month ago?”

“Yes.” Dara warily replied, “As I recall, I said I owed you one. You collecting now?”

Nodding her head in affirmation, Liara explained, “I and my friends are looking for a justicar who recently arrived in Nos Astra. Her name is Samara. Can you point us towards her?”

“She didn’t kill anyone already—did she?” The asari police officer inquired with a worried look on her face as she got up from her chair. “She’s the first justicar I’ve seen on Illium and I hope the last. She went to the commercial spaceport a few hours ago. If you want to catch up to her, you can hail a cab from that pedestal over there.” The police officer then pointed to a mass transport terminal a few meters away.

“Why are you so nervous?” V’lana, her curiosity getting the better of her, inquired.

At once noticing the strange woman’s pointed ears and slightly green skin tone as well as her auburn hair, Officer Dara exclaimed, “I…don’t believe I’ve seen your species here before. While you look almost human…”

“The ears give it away.” V’lana laughed. “My people are called Romulans. We’re new in this space.”

“I see.” Dara, for now satisfied with the Romulan’s answer, commented before further explaining, “I just want things to stay peaceful. Just…be polite when you meet her.” She advised “Justicars are an important part of asari society…”

“You could say that they are a…how do humans phrase it…holy order of sorts.” Liara interjected, adding as a caveat, “But that phrase doesn’t really do them justice…they’re actually far more than that.”

“Dr. T’Soni is correct.” Dara affirmed. “Justicars embody our highest laws, but they rarely venture outside of asari space. Samara is most likely not used to dealing with alien species.”

“Is she really that dangerous?” V’lana inquired, raising an eyebrow in an almost Vulcan gesture.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about if you follow the laws.” Dara explained, “And a justicar would die without hesitation to protect the innocent. However, their code demands that they stop lawbreakers…”

“Often with lethal force.” Liara interjected.

“Right.” Dara nodded her head. “And everyone skirts the law somehow on Illium.”

“So…” V’lana took a deep breath and exhaled, “…we’re dealing with a loose cannon.”

“Better analogy would be ticking time bomb.” Mordin commented with a wry expression.

“So…what would she consider lawbreaking?” V’lana inquired.

“If someone tried to bribe her for instance…” Dara replied, “…which is pretty much how business is done on Illium…her code would obligate her to gun them down. It’s a matter of honor to her. I’m hoping to avoid that.”

“Why are you worried about other species coming into contact with her?” V’lana queried, her academic curiosity once again coming to the fore.

“If she killed an asari…there would be no problem…” Dara explained, “…but if she killed a human or one of your species…”

“You Romulans have a weird code of honor, Lola.” Vega interjected, “I was talking to Solana about it over drinks a few nights ago. If she killed you for some little thing like spitting on the sidewalk, your Big Brother would probably go hunting her.”

“Menhei’sahe. Lyrrveoth also applies.” The Romulan subcommander inclined her head, explaining to the two asari and salarian. “Menhei’sahe roughly translates out as ‘ruling passion’. It’s a complicated concept to understand for non-Romulans because it often seems contradictory.”

“Tell me about it!” Vega quipped with a chuckle. “After Solana tried to explain it to me, I was even more confused than before.”

“Right.” V’lana nodded her head, “It could mean that you have to give your greatest enemy who is dying of thirst a drink of water—or kill your best friend because he unintentionally did something to slight your family’s name. It’s not an excuse to break laws though.” The Romulan clarified. “If you commit a crime while completing menhei’sahe, you would be expected to pay the consequences for that act. To go back to your example, James…” the subcommander inclined her head in the direction of the human marine standing close to her, “…if Tovan were to kill Samara on Illium while acting under his code of menhei’sahe and he was then arrested and charged with her murder, he’d have to face Illium’s justice system and my people would not interfere.”

“Romulan society fascinating.” Mordin interjected, “But subject for another time. Need to get back on topic.”

“Thanks for steering us back on track, Mordin.” V’lana nodded her head in agreement as she turned her attention back to the asari police officer. “You were telling us about Samara…”

“Yeah.” Dara, fascinated and confused by the prior discussion, took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. “If she were…for example…to kill a human…how do you think the Alliance would react? Do you think they’d even try to understand why she did what she did or respect her authority? You have trouble trying to figure out your own religions!”

“It’s a diplomatic incident just waiting to happen.” Liara agreed as Mordin once again interjected.

“As stated…” the salarian affirmed, “…a ticking time bomb.”

“I’d like to know more about the justicars.” V’lana requested, further elaborating, “If we’re going to have any dealings with Samara or other justicars in the future, then we need to know as much as we can so that we can avoid possible conflicts.”

“They’re a monastic order who give up their families and possessions to follow their code.” Dara explained, Liara nodding her head in agreement.

“Most of them are on a lifelong mission.” Liara interrupted.

“Which can be for a long time as I understand asari lifespans average a thousand years.” V’lana pondered as she cupped her chin with her left hand.

“Right.” Dara confirmed, “They always stop to deal with any injustice they encounter and that can be a problem.”

“Because there’s almost always a problem.” Vega interrupted with a snort of laughter.

Nodding her head again in agreement, Dara pointed out, “They’re a lot like Spectres in that they undertake personal missions.”

“Spectres act under Council authorization.” Mordin interjected, “No such authority governs justicar’s actions.”

“They represent their code—our code.” Dara exclaimed.

“But unlike with menhei’sahe, they are not accountable for their actions in asari space.” V’lana postulated as Liara nodded her head in agreement.

“It is closer to a religious group than a formal legal branch.” Liara asserted as Dara concurred. “No law abiding asari would question a justicar’s orders.”

“Nobody becomes a justicar for personal gain.” Dara pointed out further stating, “And they’d die before breaking their oaths.”

“Thanks for your insights and assistance.” V’lana said with a smile as she gestured to the transport terminal. “Time to take the taxi.” She quipped, “Anyone need to go to the bathroom?” Laughing as James raised his hand, the lovely Romulan joked, “All right, James. You can go potty. But don’t take too long and don’t fall in!”

“Only be a minute, chica!” Vega joked back as he departed. Returning a few moments later with a pair of carry bags slung under each arm, the Alliance marine remarked with a grin, “Figured we’d need a few extra goodies before this is over, so I called up some friends and they sent us these care packages.”

Nodding her head in approval, a slight smile crossed V’lana’s lips, “Smart man. Now…let’s go and round us up a justicar.”

****

**_Korlus_ **

“Those two mercs were scared something fierce.” Doris exclaimed as Barrett and Shepard gunned down the two fleeing Blue Suns. “Wonder what got them so spooked.”

Almost as if in answer to her query, Jedore’s voice blared from a loudspeaker. “Who authorized that krogan release? Okeer?” The mercenary captain’s voice then took on a strident, almost panicked tone, “I will have order in my compound!”

“She’s losing control.” Leng surmised as the team proceeded forward until they dived for cover on encountering a seemingly berserk krogan firing his shotgun indiscriminately at friend and foe alike.

“Now we know why the mercs took off.” Markham growled as he sighted in on the krogan and fired, stunning the giant warrior for a moment, but otherwise not affecting him.

“Gonna take more than that to bring him down.” Shepard declared before issuing a series of sharp commands, “Barrett…missile on my mark. Markham target his legs. The head’s too well protected and we need to keep him from charging. Whatley incineration burst immediately after Barrett fires. Leng…you know what to do.” As the krogan fired his shotgun and began his charge with a loud roar, the redheaded clone ordered, “Barrett—Fire!”

Instinctively obeying the order to fire, Barrett let loose a missile, hitting the giant warrior full on his chest, staggering and actually driving the charging krogan back. “That got his attention.” The heavy weapons expert declared with a smug grin.

“Whaley and Markham—your turn!”

Acting simultaneously, the sniper and engineer both carried out their orders, the burst from Markham’s viper impacting on the krogan’s right knee as Whatley’s incineration charge bathed the warrior in a superhot flame.

“Now, Leng!” Shepard cried out as she fired her assault rifle, covering the katana wielding assassin who, quickly covering the distance between him and his prey, struck, his blade slicing through a joint in the warrior’s armor, diving deep into flesh and bone. Striking again, Leng slashed at the other arm, also penetrating between the armor joints.

“Back, Leng. Barrett…time to break out that Revenant.” Shepard shouted as a toothy grin appeared on her heavy weapons specialist’s face.

“Sure thing, Boss.” The dark-skinned Cerberus commando replied as he fired a burst at the now staggering krogan, finally bringing the giant warrior down.

“That was a tough one.” Markham whistled under his breath.

“There are more up ahead.” Shepard flatly declared as she took a deep breath and exhaled. “Take a couple to check your loadouts. Armor piercing and incendiary mods. We strike hard and fast and no letting up—understood?”

“Understood, Commander.” Leng acknowledged, speaking for the rest of the team.

“All right.” The redheaded clone commanded as she hefted her weapon, “Let’s get to work.”

**_Miranda’s Team_ **

As Miranda and her team rode in Seryna’s air taxi, the asari security consultant cautioned, “The towers are heavily guarded. The closer you get to the penthouse—the tougher it’ll get.” After a momentary pause, she questioned, “So…Thane…are you going to try to stop him from completing his mission?”

“We just want to make sure he survives.” Miranda bluntly replied, “What happens to Nassana is of no consequence.”

Drawing closer to the destination, Seryna pointed, “The Dantius Towers. You’re going to have to get up the second tower and cross the bridge to the penthouse. Her mercs will fight you every step of the way, but it’s your best chance.”

“Damn.” Garrus shook his head, “She must be paying them a shitload of money because I doubt that she inspires that sort of personal loyalty.”

“She’s paying them at least five shitloads.” Seryna replied with a crooked grin.

“Why don’t we just take the air car straight up?” Rodek inquired. “It would save a lot of time.”

“She’s set up mercs with rocket launchers just in case someone tries to do just that.” Seryna responded.

“Prudent precaution.” The Romulan engineer inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“Any last minute advice about the towers?” Jacob asked, handing out plasma and polaron rifles as well as combat kits while also gazing at the twin structures still under construction.

“Where the hell did you get those and what the hell are they?” Seryna exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of the polaron sniper rifle that Garrus was calibrating.

“They’re from our allies.” Miranda smirked, gesturing with her thumb at their Romulan engineer. “We’re hoping that Nassana and the Eclipse mercs will be surprised by them.”

“For your sakes I hope they are too.” Seryna deadpanned. “The Eclipse mercs will be dug in and fortified. And they’re all anxious to earn their paychecks and maybe pick up a fat bonus if they turn back an assault by trained commandoes. The good news is that there are no automated defenses or traps—she hasn’t had time to install them yet.”

“Lucky us.” Garrus quipped as he doublechecked his rifle’s calibrations.

“All right…” Miranda gritted her teeth as Seryna began her final approach, “Let’s get this done.”

**_V’lana’s Team—Nos Astra Commercial Spaceport_ **

Exiting the taxi, V’lana and the rest of her team spied a Volus standing between two turians who were obviously hired muscle. As she and her companions approached the Volus, he wheezed through his vocalizer, “What do you want? I’m not looking for trouble. I’ve got enough problems of my own.”

“What sort of problems?” V’lana inquired, plastering a friendly expression on her face.

I’ve got mercs trying to kill me like they did my partner.” The Volus replied in a placating voice. “On top of that…” the merchant whined, “…an asari justicar showed up this morning, scaring all the natives. I’ve gotta get off this rock.”

“Has the justicar done anything yet?” Liara inquired.

Evading the question, the Volus responded, “The asari say that justicars are lethal in a fight, and if they so much as smell corruption, they start shooting. This is Illium. Corruption is all round you here.”

“Where is this justicar?” V’lana requested, maintaining her friendly demeanor.

“In the alley over there.” The Volus replied, “Where my partner was murdered. The area’s been sealed by the police. You’ll need to talk to the detective who ordered it sealed to get in.”

“Why do you think mercenaries were involved?” Vega queried as he eyeballed the crime scene, carefully taking note of the activities of the investigating asari officers.

“My partner…” the volus explained, “…Dakni Kur…was cutting through a back alley last night when he was killed with a shotgun.”

“Do you know how easy it is for practically anyone to get and use a shotgun?” Vega quipped with a derisive snort.

“I saw his body this morning…” the volus responded, “…they used modded rounds. The same ones Eclipse uses.”

“What can you tell us about those mercenaries?” V’lana asked, continuing the interrogation.

“I do business with them every now and then…” the volus replied as his guards stepped forward, “…but only in well-lit places with my guards…and only after the creds have cleared.” Pausing for a moment, the volus declared, “They’re scumbags, even by merc standards. They sell red sand, all kinds of contraband, and they’re all cold-blooded killers.”

“Volus does not seem upset at death of partner.” Mordin interjected, “Curious as to reason why?”

“I’d like to know that too.” Vega added with a grimace, playing bad cop to V’lana’s good cop.

“Dakni Kur knew the risks when he got into this business.” The volus replied, “Right now, I’m only worried about myself. It’s unhealthy to be a volus in the Nos Astra spaceport right now. Especially if that volus’s name is Pitne For.”

“Why’d the mercs kill your partner?” James demanded, “And why are they gunning for you?”

“I have no idea!” Pitne whined as he shook his head. “We’re just honest merchants! But they killed him, so they must be after me too. I have to work all the angles and get out of here.”

“I don’t think we’re going to get anything more from him.” Liara suggested, “Maybe we should talk to that detective?”

“Yes.” Pitne For readily agreed, “Talk to Detective Anaya. She can tell you more.”

“Right.” The subcommander nodded her head, “Let’s see what she has to say.”

On their way to the detective’s office, Vega was stopped by a turian stevedore. After a brief conversation, the Alliance marine reported to the subcommander. “Hey, Lola. Just had an interesting talk with that longshoreman over there.”

“Oh?” V’lana exclaimed, “What about?”

“Just stuff.” Vega shrugged his shoulders, “But he did let slip that Eclipse pretty much runs things around here. Most of the cops are on the take and those that aren’t keep a low profile.”

“Thanks, James.” The subcommander inclined her head as she and her group entered the police station, “That’s good to know.” After a brief conversation with the receptionist who pointed them to a desk where an asari was sitting hunched over paperwork, V’lana and her team approached.

On seeing the strange group approaching, Detective Anaya let out a breath of air. “It’s already been a helluva day and now I’ve got a new species of aliens to deal with. Just…don’t cause any trouble and we’ll get along okay. Otherwise—what can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for an asari justicar named Samara.” V’lana replied as she sat down on the chair on the other side of the detective’s desk. “Can you help us?”

“Look…” Anaya frowned, “If you’ve got a score to settle with Samara, take it somewhere else. Like I already said, I’ve got enough problems here.”

“I just need to speak to Samara about a possible mission.” V’lana explained in a placatory voice, “Then I and my friends will be on our way. We’re not looking to cause you any trouble or give you a harder day than the one you’re already having.”

“Justicars are usually…what’s the human expression…lone wolves.” Anaya declared, “But…they’re also drawn to impossible causes.”

“Well…” V’lana answered back with a crooked grin, “I’d say our mission is definitely impossible…with maybe a portion or two of improbable on the side.”

“I just want her out of my district.” Anaya flatly replied, “If you’re willing to do that, then I’ll get you to her ASAP. She’s at the crime scene right now.”

“Curious.” Mordin interjected, “Allowing justicar into active crime scene. Usual procedure?”

“Gotta admit…” V’lana quipped, “I’m curious about that too. I know neither my people nor the police on most Federation worlds—especially Starfleet—would permit that—at least not without a damned good reason.”

“Don’t know anything about your people…this Federation…or who or whatever this Starfleet is…” detective Anaya responded, “…but I’m a cop. I’ll work with a justicar all I can. Besides, she’s been looking at crime scenes longer than our two lifespans combined.”

“Seems like you wanna get Samara outta your tentacles.” Vega noted half-sarcastically, “Any reason why?”

“My bosses gave me orders to detain her.” The asari detective explained, “They’re worried she’ll start a cross-species incident. Like…what would happen if she gunned you down for no apparent reason…what would your people do?”

Mordin interjected with a frown. “Romulan temper combined with familial nature of relationship between subcommander and executive officer could lead to tragic conclusion for Nos Astra should that happen.”

“Yeah.” V’lana nodded her head, letting out a dejected sigh. “Tovan would be so pissed off that he might very well send down a plasma torpedo or two as payback.”

“You see what I mean.” Anaya responded, further explaining, “The problem is her code won’t let her be taken into custody. If I try it, she’ll have to kill me. Frankly speaking…” Anaya sighed, “…I don’t wanna die. So…if you can get her to come along with you on whatever mission you’ve got planned before I have to carry out my orders, then I’ll be glad to help you.”

“Are you saying that Samara would kill a police officer who was merely carrying out her assigned duties in a lawful manner?” V’lana noted, her eyebrow raised.

“Samara would die defending an honest cop.” Anaya replied defensively, “But she’d fight an army of dirty cops to the death. I admire her dedication to her duty and her code, but I need her gone before I have to carry out my orders.”

“All right.” V’lana nodded her head, “We’ll talk to her. How do we get to the crime scene?”

“Go outside, take a left, and look for the police line. I’ll comm ahead to let them know to let you in but be careful. Eclipse mercs have been all over the back alleys recently and you don’t look like you can handle them right now. Might want get some weapons and armor before you go.”

“Thanks.” The subcommander responded with a crooked grin, “But we’re set with both.”

“We talked to a volus merchant…” Liara interjected, joining the conversation. “He said that his business partner was murdered by Eclipse.”

“Pitney For.” Anaya inclined her head as her lips formed a straight line. “You’re correct. That was his partner who was murdered and we’re pretty sure it was Eclipse. It was definitely a professional hit. Both him and For are probably dirty, but I can’t prove anything.”

“Can you tell us anything else about Eclipse?” V’lana inquired.

“Eclipse mercenaries are professional killers.” Anaya responded, “They also sell red sand…”

“Red sand?” The Romulan subcommander interrupted, “Miranda and I were talking about that the last time we were on Illium. Highly addictive to humans—correct?”

“Correct.” Mordin at once replied, “Highly addictive and dangerous to humans and other species. Batarians and asari unaffected. Asari due to presence of eezo in body and batarians due to physical resistance. Outlawed in Citadel space, but legal or decriminalized on many worlds in Terminus systems. Effect on Romulans and species such as Betazoids, Vulcans, Trill, and Andorians—uncertain. Need to test to be sure.”

“Betazoids? Vulcans? Trill?” Anaya interrupted, “Never heard of them?”

“They come from the same area of space we do.” V’lana explained, “It’s too complicated to go into now.” Deflecting the conversation back to its original topic, she inquired, “Can you give us any more information about justicars than what we already have?”

“Let’s see…you’ve heard they’re a type of…humans call them warrior monks…” Seeing her audience nodding their heads, Anaya ticked off other points, concluding, “They’ve been a part of asari culture for millennia. I remember reading adventure stories about them as a child.”

“What’s your take on Samara?” The subcommander inquired.

“She’s been a justicar longer than three human lifespans—I have no idea how long your people live…”

“Longer than humans…” V’lana interjected, “…but shorter than your species. One or two Romulan lifespans might be a close comparison. In other words, she’s done this for a long time.”

“Right.” The asari detective acknowledged with a nod of her head. “When they swear their oath, they give up their old life. Whoever she was before…that person is long dead.”

“The tension level around here is through the roof.” The subcommander noted, “Do all justicars inspire this reaction or is it just Samara?”

“Asari admire justicars.” Anaya explained, “But we also know that they kill without mercy whenever they find corruption. Partly because of this, justicars never leave asari space. So…why is she here? I don’t think it’s because she’s investigating the murder of a corrupt volus…”

“Thank you for your help, detective.” V’lana smiled warmly as she rose from her chair, “Jolan tru.”

“Whatever you said back at you and good luck.” Anaya replied as the subcommander and her party withdrew.

“Need to find Samara.” Mordin suggested as the group made their way to the crime scene. “If detective finds her first…could be problematic.”

“Then…” V’lana declared as Vega opened up the carry bags and passed out polaron, plasma, and phaser rifles and combat and science kits to the team, “…we better hurry.”

**_Korlus_ **

“I got us into their radio chatter!” Whaley exuberantly shouted as she and the rest of the Cerberus team pushed their way through a seemingly never-ending stream of berserk krogans.

_“Krogan took down the grid! We’re blind and getting hit on all sides! Where are the goddamn heavies!”_

“Sounds like they’re having a rough time of it.” Markham remarked as he downed another berserker with a controlled burst from his viper sniper rifle.

“We will too if we don’t keep pushing on!” Shepard ordered as she emptied her clip at a charging krogan.

“Right behind ya, Boss!”

_“Krogan on our six! Copy, goddamn it! Where the hell is Jedore and her guard!”_

The sound of fighting seemed to die down as Shepard and her team entered what appeared to be a checkpoint or command post. “We’re almost there.” The clone remarked as she and her team carefully scanned the area.

“I think I found the plans for that new arc projector that got stolen from the turians a few months ago.” Barrett grinned as he pointed to a computer console.

“Download ‘em and we’ll pass ‘em on to the Illusive Man.” The clone ordered with a crooked grin, “Maybe in a few months you’ll have a new toy to play with.”

“More Blue Suns!” Whaley yelled as she ducked for cover, followed closely behind by the rest of her team.

“Take ‘em down!” Shepard commanded as she opened fire at a Sun heavy while Doris hit the same target with a cryo-burst. As the combination freeze beam and mass effect projectile shattered the trooper, a round from Markham’s rifle brought down the Blue Sun sergeant commanding the opposition with a clean shot to the head.

“Hot stuff outgoing!” Barrett shouted as he let loose a volley of rockets, scattering the remaining Blue Suns, making them easy pickings for Shepard, Leng, and Whaley.

_“Jedore does not pay for failure!”_ A female voice blared from the comm channel. _“Do your jobs! I want them dead!”_

“Talking in third person now.” Leng remarked with a sneer as he decapitated a Blue Sun trooper with a swift slice of his katana. “She’s losing it.”

“That or she thinks she’s royalty.” Barrett quipped as he let loose a burst from his revenant light machine gun.

“Either way…” Doris observed as she launched a drone into the Blue Suns ranks, “She’s a nutcase.”

_“Concentrate on the krogan charge or we’re all dead! Who was the genius who gave them guns!”_

“Damn!” Markham gasped as he took a hit from a Blue Sun heavy. “That almost took me out.” Looking up at Shepard who was at that moment applying medigel, he smiled, “Thanks, Boss.”

“Gotta get my sniper back in the fight.” Shepard responded with a slight grin, “You up for it.”

“Hell yeah!” The sniper replied as he grabbed his rifle. “Gotta get a few more kills or I’m gonna owe Whaley a steak dinner tonight.”

“Just make sure ya’ll are still around so I can collect ya damn fool Yankee!” Doris quipped light heartedly as she incinerated an advancing Blue Sun fire team.

“Whatever you say Dixie Belle!” Markham joked back as he reentered the fray.

Advancing up an incline, the team heard more chatter coming from their comms, this time again from Jedore.

_“I paid for competence! Kill the trespassers! I will deal with that traitor Okeer!”_

“Sounds like Okeer’s decided that Jedore no longer serves his purpose.” Leng observed as the Cerberus team once again came under fire.

“Yeah.” Shepard responded as she dived for cover. “That makes it even more urgent that we get to him before she does.”

“Agreed!” Leng shouted as he leaped into melee, taking down two Blue Suns mercenaries simultaneously.

_“We’re taking down the berserkers, but the outsider commandoes are still incoming! Still incoming!”_

“Looks like they’re getting a handle on the krogans!” Barrett remarked as he fired a burst from his machine gun.

“Means we gotta pick up the pace.” Shepard commanded, throwing a grenade into the midst of a group of Blue Suns, then following up with a burst of sustained fire from her assault rifle.

“Right behind ya, Boss!” Markham shouted, downing a Blue Suns leader.

“This’ll fry their circuits but good!” Whaley grinned as she overloaded the weapons and shields of a Blue Sun fire team, leaving them ripe pickings for another burst from her leader’s assault rifle.

_“I need everyone out of the labs to fight this! Every floor…every outpost! Move it!”_

“Looks like they’re about to throw the kitchen sink at us.” Doris grimly noted as she reloaded and recharged.

“Yeah.” Shepard grimly responded as she reloaded a fresh thermal clip and then commanded, “All right everyone! Lock and load!”

“You know…I’m really starting to hate that bitch’s voice.” Barrett commented with a scowl as Jedore’s commands once again blared from the loudspeaker.

_“No more! I command that they be killed! What’s so hard to understand?”_

“Time we shut her up.” Markham responded as he fired at a Blue Sun who had foolishly raised his head from under cover.

_“What do you mean Jedore’s holding the mechs? She’ll lose all her toys if we don’t get back up!”_

“You heard that.” Shepard announced, “Be ready for mechs when we hit Jedore.”

_“Concentrate fire on my position! Concentrate on…”_

“Sounds like someone got overrun.” Doris noted as she launched more drones at the opposing lines.

The loudspeaker once again blared with Jedore’s now panic-stricken voice. _“There are five of them! Five! Anything can be killed if you do your damned jobs!”_

“You know…” Barrett commented as the Cerberus team cleared out the last of the opposition facing them, “I almost feel sorry for those poor bastards. Shithole of a planet to die on for a commander who ain’t worth shit herself.” Giving his commanding officer a look of respect, the heavy-set weapons specialist declared in a sincere voice, “Not like us. We got us a good one.”

“Damn right.” Whaley quickly and enthusiastically agreed as Markham nodded his head, joining the chorus. “Glad to have you calling the shots, Boss.”

Taken aback by the honest praise coming from her team, the Shepard clone blushed, “Ummm…thanks. Rounds are on me when we get back. But first…” She commanded, regaining her composure, “We got work to do.”

“They’re breaking!” Leng shouted as the Cerberus team once again picked up on the shattered mercs’ comm signal.

_“Trespassers are topside! Tell Jedore we can’t hold them and the krogan! We’re getting slaughtered!”_

“Poor sods.” Markham commented as the team took down yet another Blue Sun checkpoint. “Smart play would be for them to pull out.”

“Jedore won’t let them.” Leng responded as he tossed a flashbang grenade at a Blue Sun position. “Most likely she has a backup fireteam with orders to gun down any fleeing troopers.”

“She’s probably using them to cover her escape.” Shepard declared as she cleared out the remaining troopers. “Pick up the pace! I want that bitch’s scalp.”

Almost as if on cue, right after the redheaded clone had uttered her words, Jedore’s voice once again blared from the speakers. _“Squad Four! Outpost? Damn it! Do I have to do everything myself!”_

“Bless your heart.” Whaley sarcastically remarked, “Jedore, honey, ya’ll ain’t done a damned thing all day ‘ceptin’ shootin’ off your mouth and getting’ your people killed.”

“I think that’s it.” Barrett declared, breathing a sigh of relief as the fighting died down and the team approached a door.

As the door slid open to reveal a dead krogan lying on an examination table, Shepard felt images flash through her mind of herself lying on a similar table. The images vanishing as quickly as they appeared, the clone ordered, “Right. Secure and search.”

Opening a second door, Shepard and her team finally found themselves in the same room as their primary objective, the krogan warlord Okeer, standing in front of a computer console next to a tank containing a fully grown krogan male. 

Hearing the door slide open, the krogan turned about to face his new guests. “Here you are at last. I’ve watched your progress, Shepard…or should I say Shepard’s clone.”

“You know I’m a clone?” Shepard exclaimed, slightly taken aback by the warlord’s statement.

“Of course I do.” Okeer responded with a deep krogan laugh. “I must admit that Henry Lawson and the scientists that the Illusive Man hired to work for him did a very good job. You are approximately ninety-five percent the same as the original Shepard. Very well done indeed. It’s about time you showed up. The batteries on these tanks won’t wait while you play games with that fool Jedore’s stupid mercs.”

“Doesn’t look like Jedore’s holding him.” Markham pointed out.

“Or that he’s that happy to see us—seein’ as we’re the ones bustin’ him outta here.” Whaley noted.

“The clone of the deceased Shepard is not a sign of gentle change.” Okeer declared ominously. “All krogan know Shepard…or her actions on Virmire. Or did the Illusive Man not program those memories into you when he transferred the memory engrams of the original Shepard?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Shepard retorted, “Looks like your dying to do so.”

“It’s a grand saga, clone of Shepard!” Okeer proclaimed, stretching out his arms. “Saren, the Spectre traitor, threatens the return of the krogan horde by curing the genophage, undoing the gentle genocide of the salarians and turians. But before he could deliver his army, your predecessor arrives, securing victory in a nuclear inferno. I especially like that part. It adds character and weight to the story.”

“It got the job done.” The redheaded clone, drawing on the preprogrammed memories in her mind, replied in a flat, emotionless tone of voice.

“And there is part of that five percent difference between you and the original.” Okeer gloated. “Your predecessor would have given me a much more emotional—more visceral—response. She would have agonized over the deaths while realizing that she had no other choice. But I am not faulting the original Shepard for her decision.” Okeer clarified as he raised a hand. “In fact, I approve of it. Saren’s horde were not true krogans. Numbers alone mean nothing. A mistake outsiders—like both Saren and Jedore—make. I gave Jedore my rejects for her army, but she’s grown impatient. I need you to take me out of here. I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. With that, I will inflict on the genophage the greatest insult of all—to be ignored.”

“What about your rejects?” Shepard asked.

“What about them?” Okeer answered back, “I gave Jedore exactly what she wanted. They’re strong, healthy, and useless to me. She’s just incapable of commanding them.”

“What do you seek?” The redhead pressed.

“Perfection.” Okeer answered. “What are a few thousand rejects if it means that I produce that one perfect…pure…krogan. He will purify…not restore. The krogan will be renewed. My legacy will be perfection. Each pure krogan reaching higher by standing on our dead. They will exceed, but not forget.”

“Right.” Shepard responded, “Are you ready to help us?”

“I will agree to aid you in exchange for passage.” Okeer answered back, “But my prototype is not negotiable. It is the key to my legacy.”

Jedore’s voice once again blared over the loudspeaker. _“Attention! I have traced the krogan release. Okeer, of course. I’m calling blank slate on this project. Gas these commandoes and start over from Okeer’s data. Flush the tanks.”_

“Boss?” Whaley called out in alarm as the sound of hissing gas filled the room, “We’ve got problems.”

“She’s that weak-willed?” Okeer exclaimed, “She’ll kill my legacy with a damned valve! Stop her, Shepard! She’ll try to access contaminants in the storage bay.”

“Why don’t you just start over?” Shepard inquired as her and her teammate’s suits automatically sealed to filter out the hostile gases.

“This tank is pure and involved as much trial as data.” The krogan warlord grimly replied, “It probably cannot be duplicated. It must survive. Jedore will be with the rejected tanks. Kill her and you will have all my data. But hurry…I do not have much time.”

“You heard the krogan!” Shepard commanded, “Move out!”

Opening the door to the storage bay, Shepard and her team heard Jedore’s voice. “I don’t care who they are, I want them dead! This is my world! I will poison them all!”

“She’s just flat dumb crazy.” Whaley declared, rolling her eyes.

“Definitely got a screw or two loose.” Markham agreed.

“Right.” The clone commanded, “Let’s can the chatter and get the job done! Hit her and hit her hard!”

“YMIR!” Whaley shouted as she ducked for cover just in time to avoid a missile barrage.

“Krogans too!” Barrett yelled, firing a rocket into a charging berserker.

“Cover!” Markham cried out as he dived behind a wall. “You okay, Dixie!” The sniper called out to his teammate.

“Just fine, sugar!” Doris replied, “How ya’ll doin’?”

“Hanging in, babe.” Markham laughed as he picked off an onrushing krogan.

“How do you want to handle this, Shepard?” Leng queried as he took aim and fired at another one of the charging krogans.

“Whaley? Can you do something about that mech?” Shepard shouted.

“Yeah, Boss.” The engineer shouted back. “Sending out drones. That’ll keep it busy for a few…long enough for me to get my surprise ready. Gonna need Barrett to give me a shot from that rocket launcher of his and Markham to aim for that thing’s head when I give the word. You and Leng keep those Krogan off me while I get it rigged.”

“Right!” Shepard called out to the others in her squad, “You heard Dixie!” As she uttered her words, the storage bay erupted into a cacophony of explosions, small arms fire, rocket bursts, and shouts until Doris cried out on her comm as she pressed a button on her omnitool. “Now, boys!”

As the YMIR seemed to freeze in place, Barrett and Markham both acted simultaneously, their shots, combined with the charged overload sent into the mech by Whaley, causing the YMIR to explode in a fireball that caught Jedore as well. Hearing the panicked last screams of the dying mercenary, Doris gritted her teeth, “Maybe that’ll shut that damned Yankee bitch up once and for all.”

“Way to go, Dixie!” Markham grinned as he high-fived the engineer.

“Good job.” Shepard nodded her head approvingly. “Let’s clean up here and get back to Okeer.”

As she uttered those words, alarms began going off in the lab as EDI’s voice came through the comm. “Shepard, the lab alarms coincided with a system failure leaving the remaining lab systems unprotected. I have gained limited access. According to lab scanners, the room is flooded with toxins, and Okeer’s life signs are fading rapidly. I would suggest that you hurry.”

As the clone and her team rushed back up to the lab, they heard the computer’s voice coming through the loudspeaker. _“Contamination detected. Emergency vent in progress.”_ The Cerberus team picked up their pace as the message repeated until they finally arrived in the lab. As they entered the lab, they heard Okeer’s recorded voice through a speaker and his corpse hunched over a console.

_“You gave me time, Shepard. Tell the Illusive Man that I do not know why the Collectors are taking humans. If I knew, I would tell you. Everything is in my prototype. My legacy is pure. This one soldier. This…grunt. Perfect.”_

As the clone and her team eyed their prize in its tank, Doris joked, “Damned that thing’s big.”

“Your orders, Commander?” Leng inquired.

“Download all of Okeer’s notes and data and send down a retrieval team to pick up the tank.” Shepard ordered.

“Tell me we’re not opening that thing on the ship.” Markham pleaded as he and Whaley paired off to begin work on retrieving the krogan scientist’s data.”

“Of course we’re not.” The clone replied. “We’re going to follow our orders and return it to Phantom Station along with Okeer’s notes.”

Nodding his head in satisfaction at his commanding officer’s orders, Kai Leng acknowledged. “Aye, Commander. Retrieval team is on its way. We can return with them or I can request a shuttle be sent down for us.”

“Send down a shuttle.” Shepard ordered, “I need a hot meal, a shower, and a nap.”

“Amen!” Barrett agreed as the Chinese assassin, activating his comm, complied with his superior’s orders. “Helluva day, right Boss?”

“Yep.” The clone replied, “You all did a good job. First round’s on me when we get shore leave.” Inwardly smiling at the grinning faces of her squad, pleased at her praise, the redhead could not forget those words spoken earlier by Okeer, “ _And there is part of that five percent difference between you and the original. Your predecessor would have given me a much more emotional—more visceral—response. She would have agonized over the deaths while realizing that she had no other choice.”_

**_Miranda’s Team—Dantius Towers_ **

As they exited Seryna’s car, the asari warned, “Don’t hang around too long. They’ll be here to greet you soon enough and good luck.”

Approaching the second tower’s entrance, Miranda and her team were greeted with a shocking sight—Loki and Fenris mechs literally hunting down fleeing salarian workers, the Lokis gunning them down as they ran while the Fenrises brought them down as a bulldog would its quarry.

“Shit.” Garrus growled as he sighted in on one of the mechs with his rifle and fired at one of the Lokis, the energy beam shattering the window as it passed through the glass. “No one deserves that.”

“Take them out!” Miranda ordered as she fired her split beam phaser rifle, it’s three beams hitting two Fenrises and a Loki.

“Laying down chroniton mines!” Rodek called out as the mines detonated shortly after, bringing down several charging Fenrises.

Using his biotics, Jacob lifted one of the Lokis before hitting it in the torso with a plasma beam fired from his rifle.

Crushing the last of the Lokis with a biotic slam, Miranda signaled, “Right. The way’s clear, move up!”

“Locked.” Rodek reported as he attempted to open a door. “Give me a moment to hack into the system. Seconds later, the door chimed and slid open to reveal an injured salarian worker.

Kneeling down next to the laborer, Miranda took out a medkit and quickly scanned him. “He’s injured badly. Severe blood loss and trauma.”

“I can’t feel my legs…” the salarian wheezed, “…my chest is killing me.”

“Broken ribs and a bruised sternum.” Miranda muttered as she quickly administered a pain killer and first aid.

“Why are they doing this to you?” Jacob asked in a soothing voice.

“We’re just night workers.” The salarian sobbed, “Nassana…sent them after us. She sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn’t hear. They just started shooting.”

“They just attacked you?” Garrus asked, “Without warning or anything?”

“Yes.” The salarian wheezed. “We were too slow. It was a nightmare. Everyone…screaming. The mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way…immediately. Then…” the mercenary coughed, “…the dogs!”

“He’s going to need more medical attention than we can give him, Miranda.” Garrus prompted.

“Right.” The Australian biotic nodded her head as she tapped her communicator. “Lawson to _Gallena_. Medical emergency. Salarian worker severely injured. Beam up to sickbay.”

“Confirmed, Ms. Lawson.” Tovan Kev’s voice responded from the communicator. “Tag him for beam out.”

Speaking gently to the injured salarian as she tagged him for transport, Miranda said, “We’re taking you to get medical help. You’re going to be fine. Okay?”

“Okay.” The worker wheezed, and then offered advice. “Take the service elevator. It’s still working. Watch out for the mercs—they’re everywhere.”

“Do you have any idea of their numbers?” Miranda inquired, deliberately softening her voice.

“A lot.” The worker replied, “Dozens maybe. They were wandering around here all day. There are more as you get closer to the top.”

“Looking for chokepoints and other defensive positions.” Garrus concluded.

“Why is Nassana doing this?” Rodek pondered, “Even the Tal’ Shiar, for all their ruthlessness, doesn’t engage in indiscriminate slaughter or killing for killing’s sake. They generally have a reason for committing mass murder. Why is she doing this—there doesn’t seem to be any logical reason or motive behind it?”

“We’re expendable to her.” The salarian wheezed. “But…I don’t think any of us realized just how ruthless she was. My friends…co-workers…slaughtered. They were jumping off ledges to escape the dogs.”

“Damn.” Garrus swore under his breath. “That’s cold.”

“Find the other workers.” The salarian pleaded, “Help them.”

“We will.” Miranda promised as her communicator beeped.

_“Is the patient ready to be beamed up.”_

“Affirmative.” Miranda responded.

_“Very good. One salarian to beam up to sick bay.”_

As the injured salarian disappeared in green light, Miranda gritted her teeth. “Right.” She commanded, “Here’s the plan. We help any workers that we find. Find Thane. Then, if he hasn’t already dealt with Dantius, we take of her. Any objections?”

Nodding her head at the chorus of Nos and Nopes she received from the rest of her team, the Australian biotic gesture, “Let’s get moving.”

Exiting the elevator, Miranda and her team progressed down a corridor until Rodek stopped them with a raised hand. Taking out his tricorder he quickly scanned the area ahead. “Movement…mechanical and life signs.” He reported as he set up a quantum mortar. “Ready when you are.”

“Right.” Miranda nodded her head as she gestured for Garrus and Jacob to take point. “Fire on my mark.” 

“I see ‘em!” Garrus shouted as he opened fire on a charging Fenris mech, disabling it with his sniper rifle.

“Cluster of Eclipse troopers under cover thirty degrees.” Jacob called out as he launched a biotic pull at one of the troopers, raising her in the air long enough for him to hit her with his heavy plasma rifle.

“Fire a mortar round at that cluster!” Miranda commanded as she let loose a biotic warp at an onrushing mech, freezing it in place before disintegrating it with her phaser rifle.

“Duck!” Rodek yelled as he activate the mortar, sending a round into the midst of the Eclipse troopers disintegrating what cover they had and scattering or killing many of them just as more rushed in.

“We’re taking heavy fire.” Garrus shouted as he switched to an automatic phaser rifle and fired off a burst of energy bolts, impacting on both troopers and mechs.

“They’ve got energy weapons!” An Eclipse trooper cried out before being disintegrated by a phaser beam fired from Miranda’s weapon.

“Where the hell did they get energy weapons?” Another Eclipse, this one female shouted as a plasma bolt barely missed her.

“Cluster of Lokis inbound!” Jacob shouted as he launched a biotic throw, following it up with another blast from his rifle.

“Outgoing mortar rounds!” Rodek cried out. “Setting out chroniton mines.”

Ducking as explosions wracked the cavernous storage bay, Miranda and her team laid down a fierce barrage.

“Gravity is one mean motherfucker!” Jacob sneered as he launched a pull at an Eclipse engineer whose shields had been depleted by the chroniton mines.

“Scoped and dropped!” Garrus quipped as he tagged the engineer mid-air with his sniper rifle.

“Like shooting skeet.” Jacob riposted as he set up another target for the turian sniper.

“Score one for teamwork.” Garrus bantered back, taking down the hapless Loki mech.

“Another wave of Fenris mechs inbound.” Miranda shouted as she launched a biotic throw, following it up with a steady stream of phaser fire.

“Laying down more mines.” Rodek shouted. “Also set up a little surprise.” He grinned as several of the mechs were frozen in place, their systems overloaded.

“What did you do?” Miranda inquired as she shot the frozen mechs.

“I tinkered a little with your overload protocols and adapted them to our kits.” Rodek replied with a grin. “It increases both power and area of effect.”

“Nice work.” Miranda praised as she gunned down another charging mech.

As they progressed further, Jacob shouted, “Asari vanguard! Watch out for her charge!”

As he uttered his words, he was thrown to the floor, the asari’s charge knocking him down and stunning him. Looking up, he saw the evil grin on the asari mercenary’s face as she pointed her shotgun at his head. Unfortunately for the asari, that grin was her last as a polaron energy bolt ripped through her shielding and disintegrated her skull. Jacob, picking himself up off the floor, heard a familiar turian voice.

“Scoped and dropped.”

“Thanks, man.” Jacob responded as he ducked for cover.

“Anytime.” Garrus responded as he scanned the battlefield for a new target. “Just watch yourself—okay. I don’t want to bury anymore friends.”

“You okay, Jacob?” Miranda shouted as Rodek laid down more chroniton mines, catching another charging asari vanguard in the process.

“Yeah.” The chocolate-skinned biotic replied as he fired his high density plasma rifle at an Eclipse trooper. “Just got the wind knocked outta me.”

“And the shit scared out of him.” Garrus jibed as he took down yet another mech, this one a Fenris. “Damn. Nassana really did splurge. Is Thane that good?”

“Supposed to be the best.” Miranda replied, biotically slamming a Loki to the floor. “I think that’s the last of them.” The raven-haired Australian sighed in relief as she and her team traversed the now silent storage bay, coming to a door. Opening the door, the team was confronted by a ramp going up to a second door.

“Second verse same as the first?” Jacob muttered as he checked his weapon.

“If that’s supposed to mean to expect another round of what we’ve just been through…” Rodek replied with a slight grin, “…then I’d say you’re probably right.”

“Be ready just in case.” Miranda ordered as the group climbed up the ramp and opened the door to reveal an antechamber. As they entered the room, the team heard the voices of a pair of Eclipse troopers—a male and a female.

_“I think he went in here.”_

_“Well, go get him.”_

_“You go.”_

_“Get your ass in there. Nassana’s not paying you to stand around.”_

_“Fine…but I…”_

As the team progressed out of the antechamber and into a second large bay, they heard the muffled sound of a struggle and at least two people dying.

“Looks like they found something—or someone.” Garrus wryly noted as Rodek called out.

“Cover! Mechs inbound! Overloading and laying down mines.”

“Scoped and dropped.” Garrus grimly declared as he detached a Loki’s head from its body with a shot from his rifle.

“Wanna lift?” Jacob shouted as he pulled an Eclipse trooper, making him a perfect target for Rodek’s plasma beam.

“One less!” Miranda shouted as she warped another mech before disintegrating it with her phaser.

“Got ‘em.” Garrus smirked as he brought down two Eclipse troopers in rapid succession.

“Vanguard!” Miranda warned, giving Rodek just enough time to set up a barrier that stopped the charging asari cold, leaving her wide open for a plasma burst to her chest.

“Nassana must think mercenaries are an inexhaustible resource.” Miranda panted as she used a biotic throw to scatter a cluster of advancing troopers, leaving them open to flanking attacks from Jacob and Garrus.

“You holding up okay, Miri?” Jacob asked with a note of concern in his voice.

“I’m fine, Jacob.” The Australian replied, “I just haven’t had to use my biotics this much in a long time.”

“Tell me about it.” Jacob grimly responded as he pulled a Loki mech before turning it into so much scrap metal with a shot from his plasma rifle. “Feels like Nassana bought all of Eclipse.”

“We’re almost through.” Rodek announced as the team burst out from a choke point into another open bay area, diving for cover as the well-entrenched Eclipse mercenaries opened fire.

“They almost got through my shield.” Jacob groaned as he desperately shot back, bringing down an Eclipse trooper.

“Should we beam in additional security?” Garrus asked as he took down yet another mercenary.

“I think we’re through the worst of it.” Miranda responded as she took out a pair of Eclipse mercenaries, including a vanguard with a combination warp and slam. “We don’t want to draw too much attention to the transporter.”

“Good point.” Rodek agreed as he activated another mine field, clearing out a few more troopers. “Besides, I’m only picking up a few life signs remaining and a couple of mechs. We should be able to clear them.”

“I think that’s the last of them.” Garrus sighed in relief as the team finally cleared the bay of mercenaries and mechs. Opening a door, the turian was confronted by a small group of salarian workers.

“Please…please…don’t kill us!” One of the workers cried out, his arms raised in supplication.

“Over here!” Garrus called out, motioning for his teammates to join him, “Found some workers!”

As she and the rest of her team rushed into the room, one of the salarians sighed in relief, “You’re not Eclipse?”

“No…we’re not.” Miranda replied, lowering her weapon.

“You’re here to help us? Right?” The salarian pleaded.

“Yes.” Miranda responded, “That’s one of the reasons we’re here.”

“It’s safe to come out now.” Jacob announced, “We’ve cleared the area.”

“Thank you.” Another salarian said as he bowed slightly, “We are in your debt.”

“Can you help us?” Miranda inquired, “We’re looking for someone. He’s not a mercenary though. He’s acting on his own.”

“It might be the one who sealed us in here.” The first salarian replied as his friend interrupted.

“When he found us, I thought we were dead. But instead of killing us, he just closed the door and locked us in.”

“Probably saved your lives.” Jacob pointed out as the salarians, agreeing, nodded their heads.

“An assassin helping out potential witnesses…” Rodek mused, “Not the normal procedure.”

“Assassin?” The second salarian exclaimed, “I bet he’s after Nassana. I hope he gets her.” He added bitterly, “She’s got it coming.”

“What’s the quickest way to Nassana’s penthouse?” Miranda queried.

“The cargo elevator is the only way up right now.” The first salarian responded.

“They’re still working up top.” The second salarian added helpfully, “Watch your step. Some of the walls aren’t in and it’s a long way down.”

“Cold too.” The first salarian chimed in, visibly more relaxed now that he knew he and his friend were safe. “I hate working up there.”

“Gotta admit to being curious…” Jacob interjected, “If Nassana’s such a bitch, why were you guys still working for her? Why didn’t you just up and quit.”

“Our contract.” The salarian replied, “We’re stuck until the job’s done and Nassana doesn’t like it when you quit.”

“We’ve heard rumors that those who quit have disappeared.” The second salarian commented. “Maybe they’re just rumors, but…”

“We weren’t taking the chance.” The first salarian completed.

“Did you see who locked you in and where he might have gone?”

“He’s not salarian.” The first salarian replied, “Maybe drell? I don’t know where he went. I’m sorry. I know it’s not much help.”

“If he’s going for Nassana.” The second salarian speculated, “He’ll be heading for the upper levels.”

“Do you know if there are any more workers?” Garrus asked.

“I don’t know of any who are still alive.” The first salarian said.

“Some got out before they turned loose the dogs.” The other salarian noted, “Maybe a few more of us are hiding somewhere?”

“We’ve cleared out this level and the one below.” Miranda declared, “You should be able to make it out of the tower safely. But I’d hurry in case Nassana sends in reinforcements.”

“You don’t have to tell us twice.” The first salarian said as his friend nodded his head in agreement. “We’re out of here. And again…thank you!”

“Tell your assassin to aim for Nassana’s head.” The second salarian said as he walked past Miranda, “Because she doesn’t have a heart.”

As the team moved towards the cargo elevator, Jacob called out, “Something’s coming down. Got a feeling it ain’t gonna be very nice.”

“Not to worry.” Rodek grinned as he knelt down and set up a plasma turret, “I brought a surprise.”

As the floor indicators ticked off the elevator’s progress to their level, Miranda shouted, “Cover everyone! They’re almost here!”

“Krogan!” Garrus yelled as he opened fire with his sniper rifle, staggering the huge bounty hunter as the polaron bolt pierced the shielding and even the armor, but was unable to break through the thick hide of the krogan.

“Watch out for his pals!” Jacob shouted as he pulled one of the krogan’s henchmen up in the air, setting him up for a burst from the plasma turret.

“Look out Garrus!” Miranda shouted; “He’s charging!”

“Shit!” The turian cursed as he dove behind a solid metal crate that was immediately shattered by the krogan’s charge.

“Plasma grenade going out!” Rodek shouted as he tossed the grenade into the middle of the attacking group, at once killing the remaining henchmen and injuring the krogan.

Bellowing in pain, the krogan battlemaster launched a biotic throw at the plasma turret, smashing it against a wall as he fired his heavy shotgun at Garrus, now cringing behind what was left of his cover. “I’ll kill all you bastards!” The krogan shouted as he fired again.

“Drones!” Jacob shouted as a pair of combat drones flitted into the room, barely missing the biotic with their electric shocks.

“Overloading their systems!” Rodek yelled as he tapped a button on his padd. Almost immediately the drones dropped lifeless to the floor. “I’m setting up a barrier, Garrus. Get to it—now!”

Obeying the Romulan engineer’s command, Garrus sprinted to the barrier, diving behind it just as an incineration bolt fired from the Eclipse salarian engineer hit it, bouncing harmless off the energy field.

“Concentrate fire on the krogan!” Miranda ordered as the battlemaster, taking combined phaser, polaron, and plasma fire, disintegrated into nothingness, stunning the salarian engineer long enough for Rodek to overload his shields, leaving the Eclipse mercenary open to another concentrated barrage that broke through what was left of his armor, disintegrating him as well.

“Hard fight.” Garrus gasped as he rose to his feet.

“You all right?” Rodek asked as he quickly ran a medical diagnostic on the turian.

“Yeah.” The vigilante nodded his head, his mandibles forming the turian equivalent of a smile. “Thanks for the assist.”

“Anytime.” The Romulan engineer grinned back.

“Right.” Miranda commanded as she entered the elevator, motioning for her team to join her. “Time to pay Nassana a visit.”

“Tapped into Eclipse radio chatter.” Rodek declared as the elevator opened to reveal the backside of an Eclipse mercenary.

_“I haven’t heard from Teams Four or Five.”_

“Don’t worry.” The mercenary responded with confidence, “My team is always ready to go.”

_“I don’t know where he is—not yet.”_

“Don’t worry about it.” The mercenary answered back, “We don’t need any reinforcements. I’ll take care of it. I’ll go down myself.”

Approaching the oblivious mercenary, Miranda spoke in a low, menacing voice as she leveled her phaser at him. “Turn around very slowly.”

“Fuck.” The Eclipse trooper cursed as he saw four heavily armed intruders standing in front of him.

“Have you seen the assassin?” Miranda demanded as she and the rest of her team pressed the mercenary back against a glass window—the only thing separating him from a very long, very fatal, fall.

“Why are you looking for him?” The merc demanded, “You weren’t hired by Nassana. Who are you? And who’s your friend with the ears?”

“Answer my questions…” Miranda threatened with a menacing tone to her voice, “…and you might live through this.”

“Look, babe.” The mercenary replied with a snort, “Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Wrong answer.” Miranda growled

“That’s all your getting.” The mercenary answered back in a smug tone, “You shoot me, my team will be all over you.”

Brandishing her phaser, Miranda threatened, “Do you really want to die for Nassana? Is she really worth it?”

After a momentary pause during which the mercenary glanced down at the long drop and at the strange weapons the intruders were carrying, he relented, “No. She isn’t. The assassin is on the mezzanine. But the teams on the bridge think they’ve spotted him. The truth is that no one really knows exactly where he is. He’s like a ghost.”

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Miranda adjusted the setting on her phaser and fired, stunning the guard who slumped unconscious on to the floor. “Right.” The Australian biotic commanded as Garrus crossed the arms of the sleeping mercenary over his chest. “The bridge.”

As the team made their way to the bridge, Jacob noticed a small blinking datapad clutched in the hand of a deceased salarian. Picking it up, he read it, remarking, “Remember when we heard that salarian talking about genetic information for a Kirosa family—I guess to set up a marriage arrangement?”

“Yes.” Miranda nodded her head, “Why?”

“Found it here.” Jacob replied, “Was thinking it might be nice to give it to that guy once we get back.”

Sighing, the Australian biotic responded with a crooked grin, “You want to play marriage counselor, Jacob—go ahead.”

“Thanks, Miri.” The former corsair grinned as he pocketed the pad.

“More mechs and mercs.” Rodek shouted as they entered a large room.

“You know what to do.” Miranda responded as she fired her split-beam rifle, bringing down two Lokis and an Eclipse trooper.

“Right.” Garrus answered back as he sighted in on a salarian engineer, bringing him down with a shot from his polaron rifle.

“Laying down chroniton mines and setting up a disruption field.” Rodek shouted as more mechs exploded.

As the team advanced through the bay, they heard Nassana’s panic-stricken voice on the speaker. _“Where is everyone? Will somebody please give me a report! Answer me—dammit! Somebody get down there and find out what’s going on!”_

“She’s rattled.” Garrus commented as he scanned the area. Smirking, the turian pointed to a console. “Comm channel. Wanna give Nassana a heads up?”

“Why not?” Miranda grinned as she activated the console to be at once greeted by the asari businesswoman’s voice.

_“It’s about time! What’s going on down there?”_

“I’m sorry, Nassana…” Miranda replied in a sarcastic tone of voice, “…I regret to inform you that your men are currently…indisposed.”

_“Fuck you!”_

“That pissed her off.” Garrus quipped with a laugh.

“Wonder what’s behind that door?” Jacob pondered, pointing to a sealed door.

“Give me a moment.” Rodek responded as he began to hack into the lock, “And we’ll find out.”

“Be ready.” Miranda commanded, “Just in case.” The door opening to reveal a group of surviving salarian workers, the Australian biotic approached, “Are you all right?”

“Get back!” An obviously scared salarian responded, nervously pointing a pistol at the dark-haired woman. “Get back! I mean it! I’ll shoot!”

Hearing the panic in the poor salarian’s voice, Miranda spoke in calm, reassuring tone of voice, “Relax. We’re here to help you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you!” The scared salarian responded, waving his pistol frantically, “But I will if I have to! I said get back! If you don’t—I’ll shoot! Please…” the salarian sobbed, “…don’t make me do it.”

“We’re not the bad guys here.” Jacob interjected in a calm, soothing, voice. “What’s your name, man?”

“I’m…I’m…Telon.” The salarian, calming down slightly at the soothing words and actions, answered back. “Please…don’t come any closer.”

“Hello, Telon.” Miranda smiled. “My name’s Miranda.” She then introduced the rest of her team. “Me and my friends don’t work with the mercs and we’re not going to hurt you. We’re here to help.”

“I…” Telon stammered as he felt the danger diminishing, “…all right…” the salarian sighed as he handed the pistol over to Miranda “…here…” As the Australian biotic took the pistol, Telon staggered, “I…I…don’t feel so…”

Rushing to the fallen salarian’s side, Miranda ran a medical tricorder over him. “He’ll be okay.” The Australian informed the other salarians now gathered around her and their fallen friend, “He’s just exhausted.”

“You guys look like you’ve been through hell.” Jacob remarked commiserating.

One of the salarians knelt down next to the unconscious Telon, “He’s my brother. Are you sure he’s going to be all right?”

“He’ll be fine.” Miranda replied in a reassuring voice, “He’s suffering from an adrenaline crash. He just needs to sleep.”

“Thank you.” The salarian, who introduced himself as Chesith, replied before further inquiring, pointing at a fallen Eclipse trooper. “Are you the ones who shot that merc?”

“I don’t think it was us,” Miranda responded, “Did your brother do it?”

“No.” Chesith shook his head, “He was standing here with me.”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Garrus gently inquired.

“The merc found us.” Chesith recalled, “And shouted at us to move. We panicked—we were scared—and he shouted more. It looked like he was going to kill us. Then…his head exploded. Telon picked up the merc’s gun, but we were too afraid to leave. Then you showed up.”

“Whoever picked off that merc…” Garrus clinically noted as he examined the corpse of the fallen trooper, “…knew what he was doing. That shot was precisely placed to do the most damage.”

“What’s it like on the bridge?” Jacob asked, turning to the salarian who was at that moment cradling his brother’s head in his lap.

“The bridge is stable.” Chesith replied, “But watch out for the winds. The crosswind can knock you off if you’re not careful. There are also a lot of mercs.”

“We’re looking for someone.” Miranda interjected, “He’s probably the same one who killed the merc. Have you seen him?”

“Telon thought he saw someone following us.” Chesith responded, “But…well…you saw him. Telon was a bit…on edge. I haven’t seen anyone but the mercs.”

“Is the bridge the only way to the penthouse?” Rodek asked.

“From here?” Chesith replied, “Yeah. But watch out for the mercs. They’re swarming the place. Whatever or whoever Nassana is hiding from must have her spooked real bad.”

“We haven’t completely cleared this part of the tower from mercs.” Miranda cautioned, further advising, “You need to get to the lower levels. It’s safe there.”

“You don’t need to tell us twice.” Chesith replied as he and another salarian picked up his brother. As he picked up his brother, everyone close by could hear the salarian murmur in a weak voice.

“Can we go home now?”

“Yes, Telon.” Chesith responded reassuringly, “We’re getting out of here.”

His gaze falling on the well defended bridge between the two towers, Rodek quipped, “Is this the bridge you humans always talk about crossing when you come to it?”

“Maybe we should find an elevator?” Garrus humorously suggested.

“Nah.” Jacob shook his head, “Too slow and we’d have to listen to the music.”

“But we could ask each other about our respective cultures. I remember those long talks in the Citadel elevator with Tali and Wrex or talking with Liara about asari mating practices…good times…” Garrus jibed with a melodramatic sigh as he was greeted by a chorus of boos and hisses.

“Shut up Garrus!”

Quickly clearing through a screen of asari vanguards and Loki mechs, the team emerged on to the bridge, hurriedly taking cover as the Eclipse mercenaries and their drones and mechs rained down near continuous fire.

“That salarian wasn’t lying about the bridge being heavily defended.” Jacob commented as he blew apart a combat drone with his plasma rifle.

“The winds either.” Rodek yelled as a wicked crosswind nearly knocked him down. Regaining his equilibrium, the Romulan engineer declared, “I’m setting up a quantum mortar and shield generator. Should keep those mercs’ head down and the generator will give us some protection from their fire.”

“Good move.” Miranda praised as she used her biotics to toss a pair on oncoming Lokis off the bridge.

“Gonna have to do this in bounding overwatches!” Jacob shouted as he advanced to the next available cover—the side of a transport sled—while Garrus and Rodek provided covering fire.

“Right!” Miranda agreed. “Garrus…Rodek…cover me. Then we’ll cover you as you advance.”

“Gotcha!” The turian sniper replied as the engineer nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Explosive containers!” Rodek shouted, pointing to a cluster of drums.

“Perfect target.” Garrus grinned as he fired his polaron rifle at the containers, causing a massive explosion that scattered both mechs and screaming mercenaries.

As the team slowly progressed towards their objective, they heard Nassana’s strident voice coming from the loudspeakers.

_“I don’t care what you do, no one gets across that bridge!”_

They then heard a panic-stricken Eclipse trooper on their comms.

_“They’re using energy and heavy weapons! We’ve never seen anything like them before!”_

_“I don’t care!”_ Nassana’s voice retorted, _“There are four of them and one lone assassin and dozens of you. I want them dead!”_

“Garrus?” Miranda shouted, “Can you take out those rocket drones?”

“Give me a moment.” The turian sniper replied as he took careful aim and fired. “Got one…” sighting the second drone, he fired, “…scratch two. That’s all of ‘em.”

“Good shooting.” Jacob praised as he took down a Loki mech.

“I think that’s the last of them.” Rodek said as a round from his quantum mortar took out the Eclipse troopers firing from overhead cover.

As they crossed to the other tower, they heard Nassana’s voice.

_“I’m sending in reinforcements.”_

“More company!” Jacob shouted, an asari commando’s assault rifle fire lighting up his shield as he dived for cover.

“Take ‘em out quick!” Miranda commanded, “We’ve got to get to Thane.”

“Damn. She went down hard.” Garrus commented as Jacob finished off the commando just as Nassana’s panicky voice blared from the speaker.

_“Damn it! Finish them off!”_

Entering Nassana’s office, Miranda and her team found her standing behind a desk with three asari commandoes beside her.

“Who the hell are you?” Nassana demanded as the commandos brandished their weapons.

“Tell your people to lower their guns or it’s going to get very messy in here.” The Australian biotic warned as she pointed her phaser rifle at the asari businesswoman and her bodyguard.

“I don’t know what sort of gun that is.” Nassana sneered, “But you’re facing three of the best commandos that Eclipse has to offer—I should know, I’ve paid enough for them.”

“It’s called a phaser.” Miranda smugly grinned, “And you really don’t want to know what it and the weapons the rest of my team are carrying can do to you and your precious commandoes.”

“She’s bluffing.” One of the commandoes snarled only to be disintegrated by a shot from the Australian’s phaser.

“Anyone else think I’m bluffing?” Miranda threatened.

“So what?” Nassana asked, “Are you here to kill me too?”

“She is one paranoid bitch.” Jacob growled.

“But it’s not a bad idea.” Garrus suggested, only half-jokingly.

“Is it credits?” Nassana pleaded, “Is that what you want? I can set you up with more credits than you can possibly imagine. Just tell me what your price is and we can make this all go away.”

“I heard something.” One of the asari commandos remarked as she and her teammates scanned the room with their eyes.

“Life sign in ventilation ducts.” Rodek whispered to Miranda while Nassana and her commandos were distracted by the noise.

“Your call.” Garrus whispered. “Keep quiet or tell her.”

“Keep quiet.” Miranda replied as Nassana sent one of the two remaining commandoes to check the remaining entrances.

“You…” Nassana pointed to Miranda as a drell slipped quietly out of the roof ventilation duct on to the floor, “…stay put. When I deal with…” The asari businesswoman never had a chance to finish her threat as the assassin cleanly and silently broke the remaining commando’s neck and then, grabbing Nassana close, stabbed her with a single, clean thrust, laying her gently down on the desk, folding her arms over her chest.

The assassin, a drell, then seemed to utter a prayer as Miranda commented, “Not bad.” After the drell had finished his prayer, the Australian biotic cautiously approached, “Thane? I was hoping to talk to you.”

“I apologize, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken.” The drell replied.

“You think she really deserves it?” Jacob inquired, “On the rotten beings scale, I’d say she ranks a hundred out of a hundred.”

“Not for her.” The drell quietly responded, “For me. The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance. All this destruction…chaos…I was curious to see how far you would go to find me. Well…here I am.”

“How did you know we were coming?” Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t.” The drell responded, “Not until you walked into the front door and started shooting.” He further explained, “Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her defenses. She was afraid one of her sisters would try to kill her as she had Shepard kill Dahlia. You were a valuable distraction.”

“In other words…” Miranda riposted, “You used us so that you could kill her.”

“I needed a diversion.” Thane replied, “And you needed to speak with me. Events proceeded in the best way for both of us. You did what I needed you to do. So…what do you want to discuss with me?”

“Someone’s been abducting human and Romulan colonists.” Miranda interjected, inclining her head in the direction of her engineer.

Noticing the unknown alien, Thane interjected, “I am unfamiliar with your species.”

“I am Sublieutenant Rodek of the Romulan Republic Militia.” The Romulan engineer introduced himself before supplying what had become the standard cover story. “My species is new to this region of space and we have formed a partnership with the Citadel Council and Earth Alliance. Our colonies have also been attacked.”

“So…you are working together to find those responsible.” Thane conjectured as both Miranda and Rodek nodded their heads in affirmation.

“We know of at least two of the groups doing this.” Miranda declared, “The ones taking human colonies are the Collectors.”

“And the ones taking Romulans are a species we call the Elachi.” Rodek interjected.

“I know of the Collectors.” Thane responded, “But this is the first I have heard of the Elachi. What can you tell me of them?”

“Not a whole lot.” Rodek admitted, “We were temporarily able to capture one, but it committed suicide, disintegrating itself, rather than submit to interrogation.”

“Or have its remains autopsied.” The drell sagely noted. “Keeping their identities and possible biological strengths and weaknesses protected.” Pausing for a moment as he looked out the large bay window, Thane pointed out, “I do not know how to go about attacking these Elachi but attacking the Collectors would require going through the Omega Four relay. No ship that has done so has returned.”

“We’ll find a way to do it.” Miranda confidently declared. “We have some rather…unique…resources. Resources we will share with you. If you join us.”

“This was to be my last job.” Thane somberly declared. “I’m dying.”

“We know.” Miranda responded, “Our medical facilities on the _Gallena_ are quite extensive. Perhaps we can…”

“Low survival odds don’t concern me.” Thane interrupted. “The abduction of your colonists does. The universe is a dark place. I am trying to make it a little brighter before I die. Innocents died today because I wasn’t fast enough and they suffered. I must atone for that. You have my aid for as long as you want it.”

“Thank you.” Miranda smiled as she tapped her communicator. “Miranda Lawson to _Gallena_. Five to beam up.” Smiling at the newest recruit, the Australian biotic quipped, “You’re about to discover the first of many surprises that are in store for you. Welcome aboard.”

_“Gallena to landing party. Energizing.”_

As he felt his body begin to tingle, Thane exclaimed in surprise, “What…”

**_V’lana’s Team_ **

As the subcommander and her team passed the police line, an asari peace officer cautioned, “Anaya told us to let you through, but be careful. We’re waiting on backup because of all the merc activity.”

“Thanks for the warning.” V’lana replied as she and her group passed through.

“Tapped into Eclipse radio communications.” Mordin reported, further commenting in a disapproving tone, “Eclipse operational security—substandard. Typical.”

_“Get the rest of Bravo squad prepped. Alpha squad went after that justicar twenty minutes ago and they’ve gone dark.”_

“Samara has probably killed them.” Liara suggested.

“Picking up lifesigns and mechs on scanner.” Mordin cautioned. “Be ready for fight.”

“Let them get a little closer.” V’lana whispered, “Then we’ll spring our ambush.”

“In position.” Vega whispered, “They’re sitting ducks.”

“Hit them.” The Romulan subcommander ordered as she tossed a plasma grenade into the midst of Eclipse mercenaries and mechs, nodding her head in satisfaction at the screams coming from the commandoes.

“Have some of this!” James cried out as he fired a sustained burst from his automatic plasma rifle, downing at least two mechs and a still standing commando in the process.

“Incinerating armor.” Mordin clinically stated as he sent an incineration charge at an Eclipse vanguard who had somehow managed to struggle to her feet, only to collapse back down to the floor screaming as Liara’s singularity swept her and the remainder of the Eclipse team into a swirling vortex, making them easy targets for the pinpoint fire coming from V’lana’s polaron rifle.

As the screams and random gunfire abated and finally ceased, V’lana commanded, “I think we got them. James…see anything?|

“Nope.” The Alliance marine replied with a smirk, “We got ‘em all, Lola. Nice shooting.”

“Didn’t do so bad yourself.” V’lana quipped, “You got a bet with Solana or something?”

“Yeah.” Vega laughed, “If I get twenty confirmed kills, she’s gonna buy me dinner. If I get less, I’m buying.”

“Either way…” the lovely Romulan chuckled, “…you win.” After a moment’s pause, she signaled her team, “Right. Let’s push on.”

Entering a cargo bay, V’lana stopped just in time to avoid being hit by a flying Eclipse commando. “What the fuck!” The subcommander cursed as she looked down at the hapless asari. Looking up, she then saw another asari speaking to an unknown being.

“Those were my best troops.” The asari gasped in fear as another asari, wearing red and black armor, approached, her body surging with biotic energy.

“Tell me what I need to know, and I’ll be gone from here.” The other asari, the one wearing red and black armor, demanded in a surprisingly calm and even voice. “Where did you send her?”

“You think I’d betray her?” The Eclipse officer replied in a fearful tone, “She’d hurt me in ways you couldn’t even imagine.”

“The name of the ship.” The strange asari demanded, “Your life depends on the answer, Lieutenant.”

“You can kill me…” the Eclipse lieutenant defiantly responded as she aimed her pistol at the other asari, “…but one of us will eventually take you down, Justicar.”

The justicar responded with a powerful biotic throw that sent the hapless mercenary flying across the cargo bay to smash into a wall on the floor below. Leaping down using her biotics to cushion her descent, the justicar smoothly landed before the lieutenant, still sprawled stunned on the floor. Calmly walking towards the mercenary, the justicar placed her foot on the other asari’s throat, applying enough pressure so that her prey could still speak and breathe. Looking down at the mercenary, the justicar again demanded, “What was the name of the ship she left on?”

The lieutenant, figuring that she was dead either way, bit back, “Go to hell.”

“Find peace in the embrace of the goddess.” The justicar said as she pronounced sentence, pressing down with her foot until a snap told her that her prey was dead.

As V’lana and her team approached the asari, the justicar turned towards them and spoke. “My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters, but I see four well-armed people before me.”

“Any particular reason why you killed that merc in cold blood? Do you just kill anyone who doesn’t help you?” V’lana inquired, “Not that I really care—but I am curious as to your reasons.”

“If my cause is important enough…” Samara bluntly replied, “…yes. Are you different?”

With a shrug of her shoulders, the Romulan subcommander replied, “Depends on the circumstance—and the individual.”

Samara declared, “I answer to a code that is clearly defined. If my actions are true to that code, then I am just. If they are not, then I am unjust. I don’t pretend that it’s a simple matter, or that it seems right to everyone. But I sleep well at night and that is more than most can say.” After a momentary pause, the justicar inquired, “How may I be of service to you? I am unfamiliar with your species.”

“My people are called Romulans.” V’lana responded, “We are new to this area of space. We came here to investigate attacks on Romulan colonies and discovered the same thing was happening to human worlds. The humans have traced the attacks on their colonists to a race called the Collectors while we have determined that those taking our colonists are another species—the Elachi. We are working together to recover our colonists and put an end to these attacks. I have been advised that you would be very helpful on what I will admit will be a difficult mission—yet one that I think you will find amazing in more ways than one.”

“I sense the truth in what you say, Romulan, and it humbles me.” Samara replied, “But I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive. I cornered her here…” the asari justicar heaved a dejected sigh, “…but the Eclipse sisters smuggled her off-world. I must find the name of the ship she traveled on before the trail draws cold.”

As the justicar finished uttering her words, Detective Anaya walked in shaking her head dejectedly, “I wish you were willing to go with the subcommander and her people, Justicar, and I know I’m probably signing by death sentence by saying these words, but I have no choice. I’ve been ordered to take you into custody if you don’t leave.”

“You risk much by following your orders, detective.” Samara declared, “But, fortunately, I will not have to resist. My code obligates me to cooperate with you for one day. After that, I must continue my investigation.”

Heaving a sigh, Anaya reluctantly replied, “I don’t think I’ll be able to release you that soon.”

“You won’t be able to stop me.” Samara responded, her words coming across more as statement of fact than threat.

“Confused Romulan here.” V’lana interrupted. “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”

“The detective was trying to convince Samara to leave with us.” Liara explained as Anaya nodded in agreement, “But Samara is also bound by her Code.”

“Correct, young one.” Samara interjected, further explaining, “The detective has been ordered to detain me and I cannot force her to disobey an order.”

“But after a day has passed…” Liara continued, “…her Code binds her to continue her investigation—regardless of the cost.”

“Unfortunately, young one…” Samara confirmed, “…you are again correct.”

“Compromise should be possible.” Mordin interjected.

“There is a way.” The justicar proposed, offering a solution. “I will go willingly into custody and remain while you find the name of the ship. Do that, and I promise I will join you in your efforts.”

“I’ll take it.” Anaya replied, hoping that the Romulan standing beside her would agree.

“Works for me.” V’lana replied as Detective Anaya felt a wave of relief.

“Thank you.” Anaya whispered to the subcommander, placing a hand gingerly on the Romulan’s forearm.

“I also am thankful.” Samara echoed, “It is rare for a justicar to leave asari space, but I am sworn to hunt down the one I seek. I do not wish to kill innocents such as the detective to escape incarceration. There is also the very strong possibility that I would be killed. If that happens, my quarry would be free to continue murdering. If I come with you and we succeed in your mission, then I can resume my investigation.”

Nodding her head in understanding, V’lana replied, “We Romulans have something similar. We call it menhei’sahe. Our ruling passion. If you come with us, our resources will be available to assist you in tracking down your prey.”

“Romulan resources considerable.” Mordin interjected, “Would be wise to accept offer.”

“Do you have any leads?” Vega inquired, joining the conversation at its end.

“The volus merchant—Pitne For—is tied to this.” Samara replied, “Eclipse mercenaries are preparing to kill him. Interrogate him. He may know a way into the Eclipse base.”

“I’ve got to get back to my station…” Detective Anaya haltingly stated as she turned to the justicar and respectfully addressed her, “I’m sorry, Justicar, I need to ask you to accompany me.”

Nodding her head in assent, Samara replied, “I will come willingly.” Turning to V’lana, the justicar again bowed her head in gratitude, “Thank you, Subcommander.”

Returning to the spaceport, V’lana and her party quickly located the volus merchant. Approaching him, the Romulan woman frowned as Pitne spoke, “Hello again, Romulan-clan. Did you speak to the detective?”

Cutting to the chase, V’lana queried, “Why does almost all of Eclipse want a piece of your fat ass?”

“Good one, Lola.” Vega snickered in a low voice.

“I don’t know anything about any mercenaries, Romulan-clan.” Pitne-For protested. “I am just an honest volus merchant trying to earn an honest living.”

“Yeah…” Vega snarked, “And I’m really an Alliance admiral.”

“Well…” V’lana shrugged her shoulders, “If you say so…” Making as if to turn away, she quipped, “I’ll send your regards to that Eclipse lieutenant I saw hanging out in the alley. I’m sure she’ll be happy to know your all safe and snug at the spaceport here.”

“Wait, Romulan-clan!” The volus exclaimed, “Don’t go! I’m desperate. I’ve got angry mercs after me and now this justicar shows up looking for blood—maybe mine. Let’s talk.” Pacing the merchant confessed, “I smuggled a chemical on to Illium that boosts biotic powers in combat. It’s also very toxic.”

“Derivative of red sand? New compound? Very dangerous.” Mordin frowned disapprovingly.

“Son of a bitch.” Vega growled.

“You fool.” Liara spat out as V’lana held up her hand.

“Let him continue to speak.” The subcommander ordered, “I want to see where this goes.”

“I may have forgotten to mention that fact to the Eclipse.” For admitted.

“So now they’re pissed at you and want to shove a white-hot duranium rod up your ass.” V’lana concluded as Vega let out a heavy belly laugh while Liara barely hid her snickers with the palm of her hand.

“Yes.” The volus squeezed, “Whatever duranium is. They want to kill me.”

“Can’t say as I blame ‘em.” Vega remarked with a snort.

“Sounds like you got caught with your encounter suit down.” V’lana commented with a wry grin.

“True.” The trader allowed, “But I haven’t survived as a merchant this long without being able to tell when there’s a deal in the making. You want something.”

“I don’t have time for you to play Ferengi.” V’lana warned, her countenance now becoming far more menacing. “If I have to, I’ll have my ship send down a telepath to rip the information out of your mind and I have a feeling detective Anaya will not have any objections at all.”

“She might not like cleaning up after him once he’s finished shitting himself and drooling after Neilana gets through with him.” Vega commented, playing along and abetting the subcommander’s bluff.

“I have seen what she does to prisoners she interrogates.” Liara added, chiming in. “Most unpleasant.”

“Former Tal’Shiar.” Mordin added, “Very good at job.”

“All right!” Pitne wheezed, “I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“The name of the ship that Eclipse used to smuggle a person off world. I want it.” V’lana demanded.

“I don’t know about their people-smuggling operations.” The volus replied, exclaiming on seeing the doubting looks of his interrogators, “Honest! They probably keep their records in their base. They issued me a pass card so that I could bring my goods into their base.” For admitted, then further confessed, quickly adding, “Okay, they made me turn that one in, but I made a copy. Take it but be careful. Each Eclipse sister commits a murder to earn her uniform. They’re all dangerous. Take the elevator to the back. That will take you to their base.”

Taking the pass, V’lana signaled, “All right. Let’s go.” Exiting the elevator, the team was at once confronted by a dormant Loki mech that activated on their arrival. Firing off a snapshot from her plasma pistol, the Romulan subcommander quickly dispatched the Loki before it could fully activate. Readying her rifle, she cautioned, “That thing probably had a beacon, so it’s a safe bet they’re on to us. Be ready for trouble.”

“I’m always ready, Lola.” Vega grinned as he hefted his heavy plasma machine gun.

“Safety first.” Mordin commanded as he produced a hypo and filter masks. “Hypo broad spectrum anti-toxin. Should slow effect of poison if exposed. “Filtration masks will do same.” After everyone had their shots and masks in place, the salarian, now satisfied, announced, “May proceed now.”

“Careful.” The salarian scientist warned as James fired a full burst at a rapidly moving Eclipse commando. “Boxes contain chemical. Advisable to limit exposure even with sealed armor and antitoxin. Human DNA could cause problem, Subcommander. Too much time exposed can prove fatal.”

Liara shouted as she launched a singularity at a cluster of mechs led by a commando, picking up in the process several boxes of chemicals that, upon impacting the ground, exploded in a red cloud. “I’d steer clear of those red clouds!”

“Gotcha!” V’lana yelled as she fired her polaron rifle, smirking at the look of surprise on the Eclipse mercenaries’ faces as the bolt of purple light lanced through one of their sisters.

“They’ve got some sort of new energy weapon!” An Eclipse sister shouted as she aimed a biotic throw at the Romulan, slamming her into a wall.

“You okay, Lola?” Vega called out as he fired a burst from his plasma gun at the offending asari.

“I’m fine.” The subcommander responded, “Klingons and Gorn hit a lot harder than that. Although I think I’m gonna have a helluva bruise on my ass.”

“Maybe you can get Alenko to kiss it and make it better.” Vega teased, laughing as the lovely Romulan retaliated with an obscene gesture before firing her rifle at a new target.

“Fuck you, Vega! Now, clear these bitches from my space.”

“I think that’s the last of them.” Liara sighed as the room fell silent.

“Be sure the area is clear, then search it.” V’lana commanded.

Looking up as she heard the sound of plasma rifle fire, V’lana heard James’ voice.

“Had to take care of a couple of strays. We’re clear now.”

As V’lana and her team approached a closed door, they heard a voice crying out.

“Oh, goddess…Oh, goddess…don’t let them see me. If they do see me, don’t let them kill me. What am I doing here?”

Hearing movement and seeing a pistol on the floor, V’lana drew her phaser pistol and aimed it, “Come out slowly and with your hands up.”

“Wait!” The asari commando, a young maiden, begged. “I didn’t fire my weapon once! I pretended to because the other Eclipse sisters were watching, but I didn’t really shoot!”

“Yeah.” Vega snorted, “Right. I say we just shoot her, Lola.”

“No! Please!” The mercenary pleaded, “I’m not one of them! I’m new! I thought being Elnora the mercenary would be cool…but I didn’t know what they were really like!”

“Bullshit.” James coughed.

Thinking her captors had dropped their guard Elnora attempted to pull a shotgun from its attachment on her back. Unfortunately for the foolish young merc, V’lana caught her movements and fired her phaser, the yellow beam of light barely missing the young asari merc. “Next time I won’t miss.” The Romulan subcommander threatened as she signaled both Liara and Vega to approach the mercenary and, after removing her weapons, restrained her.

“That’s better.” V’lana declared, glaring at the Eclipse sister. “Now…you’re going to answer a few questions, Elnora, and if I like the answers, you might just avoid being disintegrated into atoms.”

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” Elnora replied as Vega grimaced.

“You better.” V’lana warned, “Because you really don’t want to see what a pissed off Romulan can do.”

“I think you just made her shit her pants, Lola.” Vega remarked with a laugh.

“What are your sisters doing here, Elnora?” V’lana queried, glaring at her prey.

“I thought we’d be flying around the galaxy shooting up bad guys and stuff…right…”

As she uttered those words, Vega, Liara, and V’lana all rolled their eyes in disbelief.

“But that’s not what they do.” Elnora whined, “They sell red sand and illegal weapons tech. They even smuggled an Ardat-Yakshi off world.”

“Shit.” Liara swore, “Subcommander…it’s even more important that we find the information that Samara needs and help her to find the person she is searching for as soon as it is possible.”

“Why?” V’lana inquired, “What’s an Ardat-Yakshi?”

“Ardat-Yakshi is an ancient asari phrase.” Liara explained, “It translates out as demon of the night winds.”

“Yeah.” Elnora agreed, adding, “The boss said that this scary lady we were smuggling off world was one of those.”

“It’s a rare genetic condition that affects the asari nervous system.” Liara explained, adding more detail. “During mating, it overwhelms the nervous system of the ardat-yakshi’s victim, causing at best cerebral hemorrhaging, at worst, death. The ardat-yakshi after every encounter grows in strength and power.”

“Like vampires.” Vega muttered, letting out a low whistle.

“The condition is addictive.” Liara said, “The ardat-yakshi feels compelled to mate and the compulsion grows stronger every time they take a victim.”

“Shit.” V’lana swore as she turned her attention back to her prisoner, “What ship did they use to smuggle her off?”

“I don’t know.” Elnora shook her head. “It was a few days ago and like I said, I’m new. They didn’t tell me anything. Honest…that’s all I know. Can I go…”

Adjusting her phaser setting to heavy stun, a sly grin crossed the Romulan subcommander’s face as she fired her weapon. “No…I think you should take a nap.” Turning to Vega, she requested, “James? See if you can contact Detective Anaya. Tell her I’ve got a bundle that she might like to pick up.” Smirking as she gestured at the Eclipse uniform Elnora was wearing, V’lana remarked, “I’m not sure, but I think we might have just found one of the mercs who killed that volus.”

“Uniform only given after murder committed.” Mordin commented, “Elnora said she joined a few days ago—about same time as murder of Dakni Kur. Need more solid proof for trial and conviction, but enough evidence to hold on probable cause.”

“The detective said she’s sending a squad to pick her up and also thanks.” Vega reported.

“Right.” V’lana took a deep breath and exhaled, “Let’s see what surprises they have for us on the next level.”

“Second verse same as the first!” Vega cried out as gunfire erupted and red clouds appeared where storage containers once sat. “Watch out for the chems!”

After a brief, but brisk, firefight, the team cleared out the room, emerging into an antechamber and another stairwell. “Looks like we’re going up again.” Vega growled as he took point. “Bet there’s another reception party just waiting to say hi to us.”

“Sucker bet.” V’lana joked back, “Come on…time’s wasting.”

“Damn.” Vega let out a breath of air after yet another Eclipse position was cleared. “They brought heavy weapons this time. Thought that rocket had your name on it, Mordin.”

“Close call.” The salarian agreed, “Shield strong enough to protect, but just. Could not have taken another hit. Good shooting.”

“Onwards and upwards?” Liara jibed as she pointed to yet another stairwell.

“Onwards and upwards.” V’lana affirmed with a sigh, remarking sarcastically, “Don’t they believe in elevators here?”

As yet another area was cleared out, James remarked, “You know…we’ve got this down to an art.”

“Work well together.” Mordin agreed.

“We do at that.” Liara affirmed with a smile.

“All right…all right!” V’lana chuckled, “I get where you’re heading here. I want to continue to rotate people in and out of teams so that we’re all able to work together, but I’ll see about making sure that groups that jell well together stay together.”

Spotting a computer console on a desk with a light flashing, Vega signaled the subcommander to join him. “You’re gonna wanna hear this, Lola.”

_“Well…it’s official! Little baby Elnora is finally a fully-fledged Eclipse merc! I earned my uniform last night when I killed that ridiculous volus. Up close exploding rounds. Blew the little bastard’s suit wide open! I can’t wait to see some real action. Next time I go home, my friends are going to be so jealous!”_

“Well…there’s Anaya’s proof.” The subcommander said as she commed the detective from the computer console. “Detective Anaya? We just found the proof you need to hang little Elnora. I’m downloading it to you now. Have you got it?”

A few moments later, Anaya’s voice came through the comm device. “Got it and thanks, V’lana. I owe you one—maybe dinner sometime?”

“You’re on.” The subcommander chuckled. “Still looking for the shipping manifest, but we found out that Samara’s got good reason to go after that woman she’s hunting. According to little Elnora, she’s an ardat-yakshi.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” V’lana agreed, “Liara told me all about what they’re capable of. Tell Samara whatever help she needs from us to track that thing down and take it out, she’s got it.”

“I’ll pass it on to her and…thanks again. Anaya out.”

“The oppo was too light.” James noted as the team entered a large, cavernous area with a wide open window. “I don’t like this.”

“Me neither.” V’lana agreed. “Too much space and not enough cover. “Mordin?”

“Setting up shield and medical generators.” The salarian replied as he got to work.

“Did you see that?” Liara said as she pointed to the window. “A glint of metal.”

“Shit!” V’lana cursed, “Cover! Now!”

“Gunship!” Vega cried out, firing his weapon at the armored vehicle as it rained fire down on the party.

“Even with our energy weapons it’s going to take some work and coordination to break through that thing’s shields and armor.” V’lana noted as she fired her polaron rifle, its beam penetrating slightly into the shielding.

“Weak point below cockpit.” Mordin advised. “Concentrate fire there. Am overloading electronics. Should hamper their navigation. Give us time to pierce shielding.”

“It’s working!” Vega shouted, “Keep it up!”

Smoke and fire trailing from the gunship, the team concentrated their efforts for a final effort. Polaron and plasma beams were joined by cryoburst, incineration fire, circuitry overloads, and biotics in a combined effort that finally brought the gunship down.

“Fuck!” V’lana gasped as she took a swig from her canteen. “Let’s not do that again.” Taking another drink, she ordered, “Take a few to catch your breaths, then we gotta press on.”

Exiting the chamber where they had just had their encounter with the gunship, the team arrived at an antechamber with a computer console and a datapad. Picking up the datapad, Vega read it. “Shipping manifest. It shows that Pitne For sold two thousand units of Minagen X-3 to Eclipse along with six hundred units of red sand.”

“This isn’t what Samara needs.” V’lana pointed out, “But Anaya could use it to put away darling Pitne. Using the communication unit on the console, the Romulan spoke, “Subcommander Avesti to Detective Anaya. You there, Anaya?”

“Yeah V’lana.” The detective replied, “You got something else for me?”

“How about volus on a half-shell?” V’lana quipped. “We just found a manifest that proves that For was selling Minagen X-3 and red sand to the Eclipse. Transmitting the info to your computer now.”

“Got it.” Anaya replied with a chuckle, “I’ll have my officers haul that fat volus in. Thanks again—now I owe you dinner and a night on the town. Just say when.”

“I’ll let you know.” V’lana laughed, “We still have to find out the name of that ship. Tell Samara we’re on top of it.”

“Will do. Anaya out.”

Opening a door, the team entered a foyer where a volus stood silent in front of a vending machine.

“What the hell?” Vega whispered as the group approached.

Turning around, the volus bumped into V’lana, then staggered backwards as if drunk.

“Do voluses drink alcohol?” The Romulan subcommander inquired.

“No.” Liara responded, shaking her head, “But he does appear intoxicated.”

“I am a biotic god!” The volus announced, his body flaring with biotic energy. “I think things—and they happen! Fear me lesser creatures, for I am biotics made flesh.”

“He is plum loco.” Vega snorted.

“You don’t look so good.” V’lana remarked with a big grin on her face.

“You need help!” The volus retorted, “You stand before the mightiest biotic ever. Yes, the asari injecting so many drugs into me was terrifying. But then I began to smell my greatness!”

“I’m smelling something.” Vega quipped, “You just cut the cheese, Blue?”

“Up yours, Vega.” Liara bantered back.

“They may laugh when I fall over.” The volus declared, “But they don’t know what I know in my head. That I know that I am amazingly powerful. Fear me!”

“Are you part of Pitne For’s group?” V’lana inquired, turning her attention back to the volus.

“When I was mortal, I worked for Pitne For.” The volus admitted, “Poor soul is probably terrified that I have not returned.”

“He hasn’t reported your disappearance.” Liara gently informed the volus.

“Probably because he didn’t want to mess up his departure.” Vega growled.

“Pitne prefers credits to friends.” Mordin concluded.

“Pitne would make a great Ferengi.” V’lana quipped, “I’m sure there’s a Rule of Acquisition that says something like that. If not…they’ll make one up.”

“I will wreak a just vengeance on his people!” The biotic god threatened. “But first…the leader of these mercenaries in the next room. I shall toss Wasea about like a rag doll!”

“We can’t let him go in there, Lola.” Vega declared, shaking his head.

“Wasea would rip him to shreds.” Liara said, adding her objections.

“Agreed.” Mordin announced, “Chances of survival—very low.”

“I will tear her apart!” The volus exclaimed, “My biotics are unstoppable!”

“Wasea will tear you apart.” V’lana replied, shaking her head as he looked kindly down on the volus standing before her. “You should take a nap…” She said as she signaled Liara, “It’ll make you feel better.”

“I am unstoppable!” The volus retorted, “Feasting on her biotic rich blood will be the last step on my ascension to godhood.”

As the volus passed by Liara, V’lana nodded her head, giving the asari the signal to push the volus on the back, knocking him down to the floor. Landing with a thud, the volus slowly picked himself up. “But…great wind…biotic god…What am I saying? Oh…yes…I’m tired. You may be right.” He said, addressing the pointy eared woman standing before him. “Yes…I’m tired. I’ll take a nap. Destroy the universe later.”

As the volus staggered away to safety, James joked, “Well…that was different.”

“Yeah…”V’lana said as her eyes fell on the door before her and her thoughts on what lay behind it. “But now…as they say…fun time is over. We’ve got work to do. Time to pay Wasea a visit.”

As they entered a large room filled with storage containers, V’lana and her team spotted an asari wearing heavy combat armor with a cup filled with a purple liquid in one hand and a datapad in the other, concentrating on the information on the pad.

“Captain Wasea, I presume?” V’lana called out in an insincerely sweet voice. “I’m Subcommander Avesti. We need to talk.”

After drinking the contents of her cup, Wasea set it and the pad on her desk. “Everything’s gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy thing off-world.”

“So why did you do it?” V’lana inquired as she signaled her team to take positions.

“Why else?” Wasea replied, “The money was good. Also—better it being someone else’s problem rather than continuing to feed here. She was just the beginning though. Then that goddess damned justicar shows up…”

“Yeah…I can see where that can be an inconvenience.” V’lana snarked, receiving a cold smile from the asari in return.

“You have no idea, alien. Do you know how many of people of mine she killed?” Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Wasea continued her lament, “Then you and your people show up and tear my base apart. Do you have any idea how many credits I’ve lost?”

“From the amount of red sand destroyed…” Liara quipped, “I’d say it’s at least in the high five figures.”

“More likely six.” Mordin interjected as he surreptitiously adjusted his omnitool.

“Try seven.” Wasea growled.

“Damn, chica!” Vega let out a low whistle, “We really cut into your profit margin.”

“At least I can get some satisfaction turning your head into a pulpy mass.” Wasea snarled as she used her biotics to launch a canister of red sand at the Romulan woman.

“Nice try, Wasea!” V’lana quipped as she narrowly dodged the canister but was caught in the red cloud it created. Feeling a surge of energy, the subcommander fired her rifle, hitting her opponent square in the chest, instantly draining her shields.

“Advise finding other cover!” Mordin warned as he activated his omnitool, sending a flash of incendiary energy at Wasea, bringing down the rest of her shielding and penetrating through much of her armor.

“I got the little sisters on this flank!” Vega shouted as he fired his plasma machine gun, forcing a pair of Eclipse mercenaries to dive for cover as another merc fell to the floor screaming from being hit by hot plasma.

“I’ve got them on the right!” Liara stated as she caught another team of mercenaries in a singularity field, following it up with a biotic warp that resulted in explosive consequences.

“Fuck you!” Wasea screamed as she biotically charged her Romulan opponent, who again sidestepped the charge, catching the mercenary in a Romulan martial arts hold. Throwing her opponent to the ground, the subcommander placed her foot on the asari’s neck as both Liara and Mordin pointed their pistols at her.

“Give up or do I break that neck of yours?” V’lana snarled as she looked down on her prey.

“Romulans stronger and faster than humans or asari.” Mordin interjected. “Would be wise to surrender. Justicar unlikely to show mercy.”

“All right.” Wasea wheezed, “I…yield.”

“Smart woman.” The subcommander replied as she signaled Vega, “James…put the captain in restraints and then tell Detective Anaya that she’s got another guest.”

“Right, Lola.” Vega grinned as he placed their new prisoner in secure restraints that also served to dampen her biotic abilities.

“I’ll be out in less than a week.” Wasea declared with a sneer.

“Probably.” V’lana nodded, “But I’m betting that some people are going to be very cross with you. Might want to lie low for a while.” Glaring at her prisoner, the Romulan demanded, “Now…the name of the ship you used to smuggle the ardat-yakshi off world. I want it—now.”

“The datapad on my desk.” Wasea replied, “It’s got all the information you need.”

Liara walked to the mercenary’s desk and picked up the datapad. Reading it, she nodded her head. “She’s telling the truth, Subcommander. The name of the ship is here. AML _Demeter_.”

“Good.” V’lana replied, “Tell Anaya we’ve got everything we need and we’ll wait here until she sends people to pick up Wasea. If she doesn’t mind, we’ll ride back with them.”

A few moments later, James returned with a big grin on his face, “I think Detective Anaya is wanting to have your baby, Lola! She told me to tell you that we just made her century and that she’s sending a couple of units to round up our prisoners and bring us back.” 

“Great.” V’lana grinned as she addressed her team, “All right everyone. Let’s go through this place and see what else we can turn up before Anaya’s girls show up. James…keep an eye on Wasea and her friends.”

“Will do.” Vega replied, further inquiring, “By the way, Lola…what was that move you used?”

“It’s a Romulan martial art.” V’lana grinned, “Called Llaekh-ae’rl. Translates out in Alliance and Federation English as ‘laughing murder’. If you’re nice to her, Solana might show you how to do it sometime.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Vega laughed as he regarded his prisoners, giving Captain Wasea a mocking salute, “Captain…the day you’re having…you should have stayed in bed.”

Entering the detective’s office at the head of her team, V’lana smiled on seeing both Anaya and Samara talking with each other. At once recognizing the approaching Romulan woman, both the justicar and detective smiled back.

“Thank you for fulfilling your part of the bargain.” Samara declared, “I shall in turn fulfill mine.” Standing up, the justicar turned to Anaya and announced, “I am ready to leave immediately if that will satisfy your superiors, Detective.”

“You’re free to go, Justicar.” Anaya respectfully responded, “It has been an honor having you in my station.” She then added with a slight grin, “And…it’s nice that you didn’t kill me.”

“Samara, I want you to know that I’m serious about my promise to you.” V’lana swore, “You’ll have full access to any resources you need from my ship to track down that ardat-yakshi. Something like that is too dangerous to be allowed to run loose for long.”

“Thank you.” Samara bowed her head in gratitude. “You continue to impress me, Subcommander. Are all Romulans like you?”

“No.” V’lana grinned as Vega interjected with a laugh.

“Lola’s one of a kind.”

“We’re like any other species.” The subcommander declared, this time in a grave tone of voice. “You’ll find, just like humans, asari, Tellarites, Andorians, and any other race, we have our own failings and shortcomings as well as strengths.”

“I am unfamiliar with some of the names you mentioned.” Samara interjected as the Romulan woman standing before her smiled.

“You’ll have the opportunity to learn all about them…and about many other things.”

“I look forward to it.” Samara replied with a smile.

“Then…if there’s nothing else…” V’lana grinned, “We should be off.”

“Before we leave…” Samara interjected, “I must be sworn to your service so that I am never forced to choose between your orders and the Code.” Her eyes momentarily flashing white with biotic energy, the justicar bowed her head and, falling to her knees, recited her oath while Detective Anaya stood in respectful silence. “By the Code I will serve you Subcommander Avesti. Your choices are my choices. Your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code.”

Turning to the beautiful Romulan standing next to her, Anaya remarked in a hushed tone, “I never thought I’d see a justicar swear an oath like that.”

“If you make me do anything dishonorable…” Samara warned, “…I may need to kill you when you release me from my oath.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” V’lana replied with a nod of her head. “We’ll leave in a couple of moments. I need to speak to Anaya before we go.”

“Take your time, Subcommander.” Liara responded with a grin. “If we’re going back to the _Gallena_ the way I think we are, it might be wise for us to explain to the justicar exactly how that works.”

“Yeah, Samara.” Vega smiled, “You’re gonna want to sit down for this.”

Watching as her team walked off with her newest recruit, V’lana took a breath and exhaled before turning back to Anaya who had a big smile on her face as she spoke to the pretty Romulan woman standing before her. “Thanks for getting Samara out of my district. One day, I can tell my granddaughters about meeting a justicar and you’ve just upped my chances of having daughters and maybe even grandkids.” Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Also thank you again for bringing in evidence on my new guests.” Shaking her head, the asari police officer ruefully declared, “Wasea’s probably right. Someone will get her out of here inside a week. But she’s made a lot of enemies. I have a feeling if she doesn’t disappear forever, that she’s going to be gone for a long time. Either way, she’s out of my tentacles.”

“What about little Elnora and Pitne For?” V’lana inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Little Elnora’s sitting in her cell bawling her eyes out.” Anaya laughed. “I think our little maiden is finding out that the life of an Eclipse merc isn’t what it was cracked up to be. She’s got a moderately influential family though, so they’ll be able to buy her out of any long-term punishment, but she’s going to have to deal with some consequences. Probably a few years of bonded servitude. I’m going to do my best to make sure that she does her service in waste reclamation or something like that.”

Laughing, V’lana quipped, “Maybe have her clean up after the vorcha?”

“There’s a thought.” Anaya chuckled, “As for Pitne…he’s gonna have to have to pay out one helluva fine and an even bigger bribe if he wants to keep his license. Best way to hurt a volus is to hit them in their credit chit and Pitne’s gonna take a big hit by the time we’re done with him.” Her lips turning up in a lecherous grin, Anaya rose to her feet. “And as for you…” Taking a deep breath the asari detective exhaled and exclaimed with a leer, “Oh…what the hell…why not?” Grabbing a surprised V’lana in her arms, Anaya kissed her hard on the lips, maintaining their lip lock for several seconds before reluctantly breaking off.

“Wow…” V’lana gasped, “That was…unexpected.”

“I liked it too.” Anaya smirked and then spoke in a gentle tone, “I heard you’ve got someone waiting for you back on your ship. Don’t worry. I’m not gonna put you on the spot or anything like that. But if you ever get tired of him or just wanna spice things up a little, come back and let me know. There’s more where that came from. Maybe we’ll even embrace a little eternity together. Oh…” She grinned as she turned away and winked, “I still owe you dinner, drinks and a night out on the town. Call me next time you’re here and we’ll set it up. You can even bring your human along.”

“Thanks.” V’lana smiled back, letting out a breath of air as she heard the giggles coming from a pair of asari cops sitting at their desks behind her. “I’ll do that. See you next time.”

“Watch yourself out there!” Anaya called back, wishing the lovely Romulan goodbye, “And be extra careful when you take on that ardat-yakshi. I don’t want to find out that she roasted your mind and turned you into a drooling vegetable.”

“Done Lola?” Vega smirked as the subcommander approached.

“Yeah.” V’lana responded, a faint green blush coming to her cheeks as she nodded her head, “Did you explain everything to Samara?”

“Explained process of matter transmutation.” Mordin replied, “Think we addressed most concerns. Might want to reassure.”

“Do you have any questions, Samara?” V’lana inquired of her newest recruit. “I understand your concern and fears, but please know that my people do this all the time. It is the primary way we transport ourselves from one distant point to another. While there is no such thing as one hundred percent safety, the chances of a malfunction are very low.”

“I think I understand.” The justicar replied, “I just find the process…”

“Unbelievable?” V’lana finished with a smirk as Samara nodded her head.

“Don’t feel bad, Samara.” Vega interjected helpfully, “It was weird for us too at first.”

“I didn’t get any warning, so I was scared to death.” Liara admitted with a sheepish grin, “But like Vega and Mordin said, you get used to it. It really isn’t that bad. Just tingles a bit.”

“Very well.” Samara replied as she took a deep breath and exhaled, “I am ready.”

“Right.” V’lana replied as she tapped her communicator. “Subcommander Avesti to _Gallena_. Our mission’s successful, Big Brother. We have five to beam up.”

“Understood, Little Sister.” Tovan’s voice responded through the communicator. “Alpha Team’s mission was a success as well. They are already on board and Thane is adjusting well. Beaming you up now and welcome aboard the _Gallena_ , Justicar Samara.”


End file.
